The Air of the Soul
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Air - Rhenn and her family try to heal Azeroth as new menacing threats loom on the horizon. Will the land ever know peace again? Lines of Allegiance conclusion will take everyone to places they never imagined and bring people together for the better good.
1. Prologue  Breathe Deep

BOOK 4 – The Air of the Soul

Ch 1 Prologue - Breathe Deep – (five years after the end of Book 3)

Rhenn Wrynn, queen consort to the King of the United Alliance, Varian Wrynn, sat in her garden. The garden was only accessible through the Queen's chambers and was her favorite spot to sit and enjoy a peaceful afternoon surrounded by birds, butterflies, and forest green colored ivy on the walls. The flowers were planted about the great old oak tree that was in the center of the garden. Known as "the old man", he was older than the city of Stormwind, or so it was said and the Kings of the great city had built this garden about him of carved stone and mountain rock to keep him safe. The secret garden had been a gift to her as a wedding present from her lord and master, the king. She had had it as a refuge and place to hide from courtly duties ever since.

The Crown Princess, Ellsa was sitting nearby with the Queen's handmaidens about her. Ellsa Wrynn nee Greymane, wife to Varian's eldest son, was sewing together and patching some older play clothing for her children. Her son, four year old Liam, already had the makings of a paladin. He played endless games with five year old Thea and his own younger sister, Elizabeth, about rescuing them from dragons and evil warriors. Thea, though she was more of a cousin being a contemporary of the two younger children, was in fact their aunt for she was the half sister of Anduin, their father. With them also was Lady Helene Mograine's ward, young Shagara, an orc child, who had been orphaned it was said and she had brought home from Shattrath. She was really Tirion Fordring's ward, but since he was still waging war in Northrend he allowed his child starved goddaughter to raise the small orcling.

That of course was a convenient half truth since her mother was from the outlands and had returned there to mourn her mate's passing after she had given birth in the safety of Stormwind. She did not wish to raise the young blue eyed, blind child she had borne for Thrall, the former Warchief for fear of what the Horde would do if they learned that the world's most powerful shaman had an heir. The orc child was small, no larger than Thea and the princess's best friend since she was only a few months younger. Though blind, Shagara sensed things about her through touch, hearing, and smell, that most could not. She also was very in tune with nature and the elements already and had shown her prowess by making the wind stop howling in the trees when it hurt her ears. She, it would seem, was already following in her father's footsteps of becoming a shaman. She already had the blue eyes, a rarity among her kind and a sign of greatness. Her heritage was kept from her as well making it easier to be raised by the human priestess and death knight. She had no lack of love and was secure with them.

Thea, Genn, Shagara, and Lizzy were all playing hide and seek in the under growth of the garden. Elizabeth was only three and still working on speaking, but she liked the game of hide and seek, though when hiding she often giggled giving herself away. Shagara, despite being blind was very good at the game using her acute sense of hearing to locate people hiding from here even by the sound of their breathing.

Rhenn watched then fondly as she pulled a stitch in her embroidery. Aramathea, though only five had her mother's grace and wisdom. She was also a budding diplomat settling disputes in the nursery with her playmates. Her thick dark hair and distinct facial features were the mark of her sire, but her sea green eyes, small pointed ears, and beauty were all her mother's. Rhenn's once thick lush red gold hair was now icy silvery white and was the only mark of her middle age unless one looked into her eyes and saw the wisdom and somewhat world weary look luring there. Even now her hair was in a severe style she often wore for court, though she was at her ease.

King Varian Wrynn had soundlessly entered the chambers of his queen and come into the garden. Varian too was showing his years. Now in his mid fifties, his hair was streaked with gray and his face held the years he had lived on it. The deep set eyes that were always watchful from being a gladiator, the scars that went across his face and vertically over his eye from a naga, and his worn leathery skin from being in the sun for many, many days of the year. He wore his battle armor still, though it looked new and polished. He was more than a decade older than his queen and yet the only sign of her aging was her thick white/silver hair. It was strangely beautiful.

He smiled watching his daughter playing with his grandchildren. Thea was the apple of her father's eye as Anduin had been growing up. Anduin was hardly jealous of the attentions lavished on his half sister and in fact was guilty of adding to it. When they were able he would take her to the barracks and show her how to use a bow and to fight as he would with a brother. Soon he would teach her to ride by herself. Varian smiled. He already had just the horse picked for her. A small beautiful pony named Angelfire who would be just the right size for a young girl.

Varian walked forward his boots making noises in the grass. The first to take notice was Shagara. She turned toward the noise her icy blue eyes unseeing, and yet she knew he was there. She smiled and walked toward him and bowed. The handmaidens and even the crown princess bowed to him. The King walked to her after ruffling the small orc child's red hair playfully. She reached up and playfully batted at his hand as he continued to Ellsa who was bent low.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her. "You, my dearest daughter-in-law, do not need to bow to me. You are not a handmaiden anymore and in fact you have your own women." He smiled kindly as she straightened.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Varian, here my dear, Ellsa." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

She flushed and nodded still unused to the position she was in. She had been the crown princess for several years and mother to Genn Wrynn whom would one day rule after his father, but she was still not used to the attention. She had grown up the sickly cousin who was an orphan and a burden. Now she held court and handled her own affairs and several matters of state. It was daunting, but she was up to the challenge. Anduin had chosen his mate well and she would be a wonderful queen consort to him when it came time for him to rule.

Rhenn had risen to her feet, but did not bow. She only did in public these days as was required for royal etiquette, but here, among her women she did not feel the need. She extended her arm and her husband kissed her knuckles before sweeping her into his embrace.

Remy, Emily, Kallin, and the newest lady to Rhenn's entourage, a wildhammer dwarf named Baela, named for her fiery red hair. The young dwarf woman also had a beard, a mark of beauty due to its rarity among her people, but it did look odd having a full beard on a stout large breasted woman in court clothing. However, the dwarf woman was a good ally to have near the queen. She was a warrior, trained to be an elite guard of King Magni. Since his petrifaction, The Council of Three Hammers, under the instigation of Moira, the elite guards had been turned into an elite group much like Stormwind's SI:7. Several had been trained by the rogues themselves. Baela had been one of Magni's personal guards and when her friend Aerin and the Bronzebeard King himself had died during the mighty upheaval of the cataclysm, she had asked for a new service, unable to cope within the walls of Ironforge. Varian had taken her in knowing that having an elite trained guard for his wife and her household would be an asset.

Rhenn, Varian had observed had only aged in her eyes and hair. The rest of her had gained a few more pounds to the delicious curves he loved to caress and when she looked at him as she did now, he knew such looks were for him only. Even after many children, Rhenn's belly was still mostly flat and her breasts large and full like ripe fruit. He smiled a little. She had not conceived since she had given birth to Aramathea, but perhaps that was all for the better. He now had a daughter to spoil and lavish his love on that he had always wanted. Anduin still had all the affections that were due to a son and heir, but Thea was her father's daughter and there was nothing that she desired that he would not grant. If Rhenn bore him more children he would adore each, but he feared with her advancing age, though elves aged less quickly than humans (she still looked in her late twenties and she was more than forty), health issues had already happened and he would rather have her barren now than perhaps loose her in childbirth.

Varian himself was starting to show his age. He had salt and peppered hair that he still kept long in his top knot. His bipolar personalities between Lo'Gosh and Varian were still in evidence and Lo'Gosh seemed to still have the upper hand. However, with his queen at his side, Lo'Gosh seemed to rein in his anger and need for vengeance, but at times even Queen Rhenn could not control or lessen his temper.

Varian pressed his mouth to his wife's lightly and wrapped an arm about her. She was very small next to the large powerful man whom was large even for human standards. In many ways they were opposites, but their love was something legends are written about and epic ballads. Rhenn stayed in the security of his embrace a moment before stepping away to look up at him. She knew him well enough to know something was on his mind. She looked up questioningly and he half smiled before sighing. "Would you walk with me, Rhenny?"

She nodded. "Ladies, I shall return shortly."

When they had withdrawn back toward the lion pool and fountain at the back of the garden she looked up at him. "What is on your mind, my heart?"

Varian took a deep breath and smiled at his wife. "More rifts have spawned. We fear the Twilight Hammer is responsible." He said. He sat down on the bench before the fountain and stretched his long legs. He looked up at her. "I am remised in my duties to you. Forgive me. The last three nights I have not come to your bed."

She smiled. "I have not minded. It allowed me to actually sleep." She teased and he clicked his tongue at her even as she smiled playful at him over her shoulder.

"Careful, my queen. I could move you behind the Old Man and have a merry time tupping you with your ladies near." He smiled his eyebrows raised as he smirked. She knew he was half serious because the forbidden nature of the act in public made it exciting, though they never lacked in enthusiasm for each other.

She chuckled lightly and sat beside him. He reached over and pulled her into his lap. She resisted only a moment before laying her head at his collar bone. His chin rested against her hair and he sighed. "The cultists have made converts in the city and the elemental rifts that the infiltrators create has caused civilian deaths. I have ordered portals be opened to remove them from the city, but I am not sure it is enough."

"Genn Greymane wishes to speak with us. I told him I would try to arrange a meeting this afternoon. Mia and his daughters are much healthier since they moved here to Stormwind, but they are also homesick." She looked down knowing the feeling well.

He cupped her chin and pressed his mouth to hers again. What was meant to be a soft kiss of reassurance turned into a kiss of passion and he reluctantly pulled away before it went too far. He panted as he rested his forehead against hers. "I will come tonight. Shall we eat dinner in your rooms and see where the night takes us?"

She chuckled. "As you command, my king."

He gripped her face almost painfully and forced her to look at him as she rose to her feet. She looked at him startled. "You are mine to love, cherish, and honor, but I will never own you." He said his grey eyes were fierce. "I command my army, servants, and guards, but you, my love, I do not command." He rose to his feet and pressed his lips to her temple. "Remember that."

He walked away from her and the ladies bowed to him as he walked passed. No, Rhenn thought, I do not own you either, but your heart will always be mine. She returned to the women and noticed Shagara was sitting near a flower bed her eyes closed. The girl was always listening. Rhenn supposed it was due to the fact she did not see that her other senses were higher in tune. Rhenn went to her. She smiled as the girl lifted her arms and several rocks near her moved. They spun lightly in the air before settling. Rhenn smiled to herself. A shaman in the making. It was after all in her blood. The daughter of two shaman she would likely be powerful soon enough.

Rhenn smiled and waved her hand calling to the pool. From it rose a water elemental. It looked at her and then moved beside her leaving a trail of damp earth in its wake. Shagara smiled and her blue sightless eyes opened. "He is bigger than I would have thought." She said.

Rhenn smiled at the young girl. "You will soon be able to summon your own elemental to aid us." She said. She looked at the rocks. "Perhaps ask the stones if they would rise to your call."

Shagara held out her hands. Rhenn felt the earth about them shift in response to the child's query. Nothing happened. The girl's hands dropped and she let her shoulders drop. "I am not as good as you grandmother."

Rhenn chuckled. "You already know more than I did at your age. Come now try again."

"Yes, try." Thea said coming to her friend's side. "I know you can do it. Daddy says when you put your mind to it, you can do anything."

Shagara nodded and then closed her eyes again. She reached out and touched the earth near her. A small pile of stones lifted and assembled into a tiny, but well formed elemental. Rhenn's water elemental rumbled its approval as Rhenn and Thea clapped. The tiny elemental moved about leaving a small trail of dust.

It paused by Shagara's feet looking up at her. She cocked her head. "It says its name is Pebble." She said reaching out her hand. The elemental moved so she could feel it. She felt the sensation of delight from it as it leaned into the caress.

The young blind girl was going to be an Earth Shaman. Rhenn smiled and looked toward the small gated part of the garden where only she and Varian had a key. It was here where she had planted plants from Durotar, Thrall's adopted home named for his father. Also there were plants from Nagrand, a parting gift from Aggra to the queen. The young shaman orc had not been heard from since. Greatmother Geyah was rumored to know where she was, but no one sought her except shaman's in training of the Horde. Though Thrall was master of all the elements, his daughter had picked earth, his primary element. She truly was his legacy and it was a shame he would never know his child.

Rhenn looked up as the breeze stirred her hair and touched her face. It was light, like a caress. She smiled a little. Thrall was not gone, not completely. His spirit remained and she had no doubt would guide his child as he had guided others in life. The air breathed life and life was found in the soul. The soul remained and was eternal as the Tuskarr had taught her. Rhenn knew this to be true as she looked up at the trees. The breeze had not stirred them.


	2. Dragon Dreams

Ch 2 - Dragon Dreams

Your presence is requested in the Caverns of Time.

Chronormu

Jamiy looked at his note. He then looked to his sister who was also looking down at her own summons. Together they walked toward the Stormwind Keep courtyard where they were surprised to see Nebyuleh, Alanis, and Anduin all holding like gilded pages in their hands. Alanis looked up at her brother and sister.

"Do you know what this is about?" She asked. Her Kirin Tor robes swirled about her as she stepped toward them. Alanis looked very much like Grekko in her face, but the rest of her was small and elf like as her mother was. Both Helene and Jamiy were taller than their mother, Jamiy by more than a foot.

Neb stood wearing more conservative clothing than man night elves wore, especially druids, but she leaned against a staff speaking softly to Anduin.

There was a flash of light and suddenly in the courtyard was a small gnome woman. She had her silver hair pinned to the side of her head in two ribboned buns. She held a staff and smiled at them. She was of slightly taller stature than most gnomes, but still only came to Jamiy's armored knee. She wore white robes and she smiled up at them. "Hello travelers."

"You must be Chromie." Anduin said.

"You are correct young prince." The gnome said smoothly. Anduin bristled slightly at being called young, but Jamiy laid a hand on his brother a moment.

"Why do you wish us at the Caverns of Time?"

She smiled at them and lifted a hand. "I will see you there, then." And she was gone.

All of them blinked and looked at each other. Alanis lifted her hands and started casting a spell. When she was done a portal to Theramore was before them. Jamiy smiled recognizing the tower that was in the wavy reflection. He patted her shoulder at her forethought and stepped through. The others followed and they found themselves in the tower of Theramore itself. Alanis was the last through and as she stepped in the group found themselves surrounded by guards.

Jamiy spread his hands as did Anduin. The three women spread out revealing they were all Alliance. The guards stood down, but kept a wary eye on the newcomers as a messenger was sent up to fetch Lady Jaina Proudmoore and tell her about her guests that had arrived rather suddenly.

The group had tea and scones as the woman listened to the notes. The sorceress did not have many answers for them. "The Time Lord Aspect controls all time and keeps the time lines from crossing or being disrupted. Perhaps something has gone wrong."

"It has." A small voice said.

They all turned and saw a gnome standing there.

"You are Chromie." Jamiy said.

"Yes."

"Why the summons?"

"No time. Sleep now, and come with me." The gnome-dragon said turning her hand. The five dropped to the floor. Jaina looked at the dragon in her gnome guise. She simply placed a finger to her lips and suddenly the group and the gnome were gone.

Jaina stood alone.

Light help them.

ZzZ

King Varian Wrynn fidgeted as he looked out over the city. In the room he could hear the rhythmic tapping of wood against metal. Rhenn, his beloved queen, was laying on the floor her left arm out away from her body. Several cuts had been made in her flesh and the tapping being done by a tuskarr female was putting ink into the clotting wounds to color them. The inks were made from shellfish and squid ink. The vivid blue was made by a rare, shellfish that only came into the bays during certain seasons. The cuttlefish and squid inks made various shades of gray and black when mixed with sea cow blubber.

Varian could not believe his wife was not crying out in pain. He had been able to endure the first score made in her flesh, but then had to leave the scene. How had she endured having most of her right side and the right side of her face cut and inked so. It did explain why there were many small scars on her face and side. She had told him her face had been the hardest. It had been part of her womanhood rite to endure the fourteen hours of being stabbed with and then ink being added to the needle marks on her face. The needle had been made from a sting ray spine. This tattoo was taking more than three hours, how long had she endured the others?

Varian had a new appreciation for the tuskarr people. All their tattoos marked life events and this tattoo his wife was gaining was no different. She was having two banks placed on her arm that interwove to symbolize herself and Varian together. Grekko and herself were represented on her back she had told him one day when he had asked about her tattoos. Her children were down her right arm, and soon one would be added for Thea. It was taboo to place a tattoo before the child was older than six because of the high infant mortality rate among tuskarr pups.

The tattoos were fascinating even more so when she explained what everything meant. Mourning, joy, life, and death, were all in her tattoos. It was making a living, breathing monument to one's family and clan.

Varian felt a hand touch his arm. He looked down at his wife. She was red faced, but smiling up at him. Her arm was bandaged with kelp and poultices to keep out infection. She was sipping some sort of drink that had a high alcohol component. He could smell it from where he stood. He smiled down at her and then pulled her into a hug. "My brave wife. I am not sure I could endure such torture on my body."

"Torture? Sealily is very skilled." Rhenn said looking back at the tuskarr woman cleaning up behind them. "She is one of the few masters left."

He lifted her elbow gently and looked at the bandage. "I am sure, but I do not like to see my queen bleeding."

She smiled and clicked her tongue at him. She walked back and bowed to the master artisan before the two of them went to a small shrine Rhenn had built. Though she worshipped the Light as most of Stormwind did, she still had her own traditions she would not and could not let go of. Varian watched the two of them offer sea cow milk and sweet blossoms to the effigy of the elder and bow their heads in prayer.

He did not move until Rhenn rose to her feet and the elder tuskarr woman left with a bow to her and a bow to the king. She would remain a guest for a month or so. She had wished to see Stormwind after hearing about it and had offered to visit them. Rhenn had asked for her tattoos and had gone through the purification rituals that were required for it.

Rhenn walked back to her bed and sipped more of the fermented drink. Varian followed watching her. "So when do I get to see this art?" He asked.

"In a week or two when it heals." She smiled and laid back. "But for now I am going to sleep so I can ready for the state visit tomorrow." She said stifling a yawn.

"I did not know alcohol affected you so." He teased watching her.

"Only when it has a heavy sedative in it." She smiled and shut her eyes.

Varian watched as she nearly instantly slept. No wonder. A sedative would ease her mind into oblivion. After the trauma to her arm he had no doubt sleep was the best thing she could do for it. He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly before leaving for his council chamber to set everything in order for her state visit to Ironforge. Moira and the other two of the Council of the Three Hammers had wished for the Queen of the Alliance to visit for some time. Rhenn had received a letter and had accepted the proposed date.

He chuckled. As leaders of the Alliance, their lives were now rarely, if ever their own.

zZz

Jamiy woke. He looked up and saw trees above him dancing in the light breeze. Sunlight trickled down from the gaps in the leaves. He watched a moment before he sat up. Near him were Helene and Alanis. To his other side was Nebyuleh. Where was Anduin?

A hand gently touched his shoulder and he looked behind him. Anduin looked about wearily and then nodded to him as he moved to the Night Elf.

She looked up at him startled. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I am not sure." Anduin said pushing his long braided hair back over his shoulder. He looked at the water. It was clear and pristine. A small fish jumped and left behind ripples. It was oddly serene.

Jamiy was looking at the water. This waster was not a river, but a lake. At one end of the lake was a gleaming white-washed tower and wall. A city. A large city.

"Where are we?" Helene repeated as Jamiy helped her stand.

"Stratholme." A small voice said.

They all turned and saw Chromie. "To understand the future you must first understand the past, but be warned, if you die here, you will no longer exist in the present." She looked at them. "We must preserve this timeline before it is too late."

They followed the little gnome around a corner and froze. Chromie was gone, but there was a grouping of men outside the city gates. On the air was the scent of baking bread. It had an odd scent to it. An off scent. A pungent almost rotted smell.

"Light's mercy…" A captain gasped in horror. "It has begun."

Alanis looked down. "We are in different clothing." She said.

Jamiy looked down as well. "Lordaeron." He gasped. He looked up and saw a flaxen haired knight standing on a rock nearby. He held a hammer, one commonly used by the paladins of the Silver Hand. "We are back in time." He looked seeing a woman and man approaching. He knew the woman. It was Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore Isle. The man was an elder knight and looked much like Tirion only a little younger.

"Glad you could make it, Uther." The young knight said.

Jamiy looked at them as he pulled the group to one side. "Arthas." He whispered. Anduin looked at the man who appeared to be younger than all of them. He blinked. This…this was not right. Why were they here?

"Watch your tone with me, boy. You may be the prince, but I'm still your superior as a paladin." The elder man snapped. His voice was soft, but carried the strength of the legendary man behind it.

"As if I could forget. Listen, Uther, there's something about the plague you should know. Oh no. It's too late. These people have all been infected. They may look fine now, but it's a matter of time before they turn into the undead." Arthas continued turning to look at the town.

"What?" Uther gasped in shocked horror.

"He is right. If they have eaten the bread that came from Andorhal than they will turn even if they look normal now." Jaina said. "We have seen it."

"Can you not smell the disease on the wind Uther?" Arthas asked. "This entire city must be purged."

"How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way. This isn't a blighted apple crop, this is a city full of human beings!" Uther said.

"Damn it, Uther. As your future king, I order you to purge this city." Arthas commanded shifting the heavy hammer in his hands. He came within inches of the elder Knight's face.

Jaina gasped and tried to move between them fearful they may turn to blows.

"You are not my king yet, boy. Nor would I obey that command if you were!" Uther's voice was deadly calm. Jamiy had heard of his patience and ability to keep calm even in dire circumstances.

"Then I must consider this an act of treason." Arthas stepped away from them.

Silence fell over them for a moment. It cracked with tension.

"Treason? Have you lost your mind, Arthas?" Uther cried.

"Have I? Lord Uther, by my right of succession and sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you from your command and suspend your paladins from service." Arthas said his face holding purpose and anger.

"Arthas, you can't just..." Jaina tried to protest.

"It's done! Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me. The rest of you... get out of my sight." Arthas said walked toward the city. Two captains followed him. Jamiy nodded to his group to follow as well, even as a light rain started to fall as if the earth itself was weeping for those whom would perish.

"You've just crossed a terrible threshold, Arthas." Uther said in dismay and mounted his horse.

"Jaina?" Arthas asked turning back once.

"I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this." She said mounting behind Uther as he helped her up. "I can't watch the innocent die."

Arthas's face went hard as he turned back to the town and entered it. The smell of the tainted bread was almost stifling.

Arthas saw a couple people moving towards him. "Prince Arthas." They said. He lifted his hammer and swung it felling two with one blow.

A third gasped. "Why, why are you doing this?"

"I do what I must for Loredaeron." Arthas said. He lifted his hammer and struck the third in his head killing him instantly.

A captain gasped looking through the gate. "They are already turning, your highness." He said drawing his sword.

Jamiy stood ready lifting his shield and sword as the ghouls, who had once before only moments before been human lumbered toward them.

Into the middle of the street was a crack of lightening. A dreadlord appeared and he smiled at Arthas. "I've been waiting for you, young prince. I... am Mal'Ganis. As you can see, your people...are now mine! I will now turn this city household by household...until the flame of life has been snuffed out...Forever!"

"Never!" Arthas cried. "You brave souls with me! Keep the undead back while I deal with the others."

Jamiy nodded as the ghouls noticed him and attacked.

Alanis was already casting a powerful fire spell. Anduin and Jamiy nodded to each other and ran toward the undead beings. The ghouls turned to them, reaching cold bone fingers toward the paladin and prince. The fire spell swirled around the ghoul behind the others as Jamiy held the two before him at sword point while Prince Anduin slashed at them.

Jamiy moved quickly as they fell seeing another group. This one had a necromancer, whom he charged at. Jamiy was often almost reckless in battle knowing his sister was near to prevent his wounds from becoming too debilitating. Helene shone with the light of the Light as she stood back allowing her brothers to keep the undead away from her. Near her Nebyuleh transformed into a purple furred cat and leapt into the fray. Alanis glow orange as her fire spells radiated through her.

Three more groups were easily dispatched, but then a loud voice was heard. "Play time!" It howled. The very earth nearby shook as a large abomination came into view, its putrid guts oozing over its grotesque torso.

Jamiy lifted his sword and readied for the great beast. It spotted them and charged. "New Toys!" It said with horrific glee.

He turned suddenly away from Jamiy and threw chains at Helene. Bound within them she stood imprisoned until Alanis was able to free her. Jamiy nodded seeing she was free and then turned back to the ugly creature before him. With a yell of pain as Anduin slashed through the stitched midsection it collapsed into a pool of blood and guts of an untold number of beings. "This is not…fun…" It whimpered pathetically before it stopped moving.

Helene took a breath and Jamiy wiped his hand over his brow. Neb was again in her beautiful human form seeing to Anduin where he had failed to duck fully out of the way of the abomination's great meat hook. The slash was minor, but keeping the cut clean was the greater concern.

"You are too late Champions of Lordaeron, the dead shall have their day." Came a sinister voice behind them. They all turned and saw a necromancer grinning at them as he stood tall before them with a skull over his brow.

Anduin charged forward. The necromancer grinned. "Ahhh the entertainment has arrived for old Salramm."

The necromancer summoned skeletons to attack Helene and Alanis, but Anduin quickly headed them off and they dropped quickly to his blade. Salramm fell hard to his knees as Neb clawed him. Anduin swung his sword and decapitated the master of the dark arts. He fell and all took a breath as Arthas again joined them along with Falric and Marwyn. The three had been systematically going from house to house killing all within to prevent them from becoming undead.

They all ran to the town hall where several of the citizens were standing. Arthas charged and tried to kill one and they suddenly became dragons with black scales. Jamiy's eyes widened as one came toward him. The inky scales were unlike any he had ever seen before, but as the claws reached for him he sliced upwards.

Alanis yelped as a fire ball grazed her arm. Angry she whirled and sent a frostbolt rocketing toward the next fireball. It froze it and the female black dragon looked up in surprise. The moment of distraction cost her as a great bolt of ice with fire about it propelled toward her killing her almost instantly as it burned into her heart.

Arthas continued up the stairs of the great hall and more dragons appeared from a swirling bit of light. Falric nodded to Jamiy as they attacked one dragon and Anduin with Marwyn took another. Alanis and Arthas were engaging the female.

Bodies were on the floor and another light gleamed and from it stepped a large upright walking dragon. "Prince Arthas Menethil, on this day, a powerful darkness has taken hold of your soul. The death you are destined to visit upon others will this day be your own." The dragon's voice had an odd echo as if he were far away and close to them at the same time. He wielded a great ax and looked at the Prince.

"I will save this city and neither your words nor actions will stop me." Arthas hissed.

"We shall see about that, young prince." The dragon came toward them twirling his ax in his hands before him. Arthas and Jamiy hit the two sides of the long handle as the others battled him with various forms of attacks.

He was determined and growled. "My master has other plans for you, prince."

"I have other plans than being delayed." The Prince hissed and the dragon fell hard shaking the floor. Before he had fully stopped moving he disappeared as if had been no more than smoke.

The group looked at each other, but an evil laugh gave them pause. They all tightened their hands on their weapons as Mal'Ganis again appeared. He flapped his wings restlessly and smiled. "We meet again, good Prince."

"I will destroy you." Arthas hissed. "My fellows and I will see you fall."

"This will be a fine test, Prince Arthas." Mal'Ganis smiled.

The group spread out, but at once Mal'Ganis turned to Helene and Alanis. "Sleep, my dears." He said and the girls dropped to the earth unconscious.

Jamiy cried out, but his attention being diverted cost him being unscathed. He felt the razor sharp claws rip through his leg and cried out. Channeling his pain into anger he fought harder. The demon finally had enough of the gnats about him and threw them backward with a heave of his powerful wings.

"Your journey has just begun, young prince. Gather your forces, and meet me in the arctic land of Northrend. It is there we shall settle the score between us. It is there that your true destiny will unfold." He folded his wings and disappeared.

Arthas cried out. "I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to. Do you hear me! The ends of the Earth!" He turned back and saw Falric and Anduin helping the two women to their feet. They looked about somewhat in shock, but the two men smiled even as Arthas continued. "I will gather my men for a journey to Northrend to finish this. Whatever the demon left behind is yours. Take it as your reward and spoils. Falric, Marwyn. Gather the men." He said walking away.

"Right away highness." Falric nodded.

The five watched them go. Neb nodded to Jamiy's leg. He called on the Light and she called on the healing powers of Elune. The flesh seemed to knit before their eyes.

A great dragon suddenly appeared and they all jumped back. There was a flash and Chromie appeared smiling at them. "Hello again." She said cheerfully. She nodded to them. "I will take you home now."

They all nodded and then found themselves looking at each other in the room they had left. Jaina jumped in shock to have them back in the positions they had left. "You are back!" She cried.

They all nodded looking at each other.

"Did that really happen?" Alanis asked.

"What?" Jaina asked cocking her head.

zZz

"Her majesty, Queen Rhenn of the United Alliance."

Rhenn stepped forward and bowed to the three members of the Three Hammers. Though her daughter had been missing most of yesterday, the lords of time had delivered her back to them at dinner time full of stories about the Infinite Dragonflight and learning about Arthas's decent to darkness. Varian had not been pleased at this undertaking, but he had little choice as he well knew when the Dragon's wished to have help from the moral races.

Rhenn's clothing was befitting for a state visit and her large headdress and elaborate hairstyle all were marks of her station. The dress was made from an older queen's dress with old symbols on it, but the newer fabric gave the older more definition. It was heavy, but the queen moved with the grace of someone adept at wearing such clothing.

Rhenn noted that Dagran was standing where his mother had been. So the young man had finally come of age to take his place. Moira was there and stepped forward and bowed to Queen Rhenn before they embraced. They had been friends for a long time and formality was hard between them.

"Ya are most welcome. Come we have refreshments waiting for ya."

Rhenn smiled at the thick accent of the dwarven woman. She followed as did the Home Guard with her and her handmaidens Helene and Emily, whom she had chosen for the trip. She had only brought ten people with her for this state visit. Ironforge was a very safe place and never had there been a problem.

She sat down to eat a delightful looking pastry when a cry came from the Great Forge outside the High Seat. She looked at her hosts. The three men made ready to fight as the Home Guard stepped to the queen.

Into the high seat came a fire elemental. Its great angry mass swirled about it as its gaze fell upon those in the room.

"Elementals? How?" Muradin gasped gripping his weapons as the guards moved to engage the great angry elemental.

"Are there more?" Falstad Wildhammer asked. He lifted his hammers and jumped onto his gryphon that was nearby. He flew up striking the elemental as he swooped past and out the door. To his horror elementals were all over the city.

Moira lifted her hands and moved to fight with her son as he stood his ground. "Get her majesty out of here and safe!" She cried.

Hartley pulled Emily and Helene to Rhenn and then moved the women to the royal entrance to the high seat. Rhenn allowed herself to be pulled along as they found themselves in the Common area of the great ring of Ironforge.

Rohan, the High Priest spotted them as Hartley looked about. There were many elementals moving about and sending fires into houses. He came to them. "There is no way out of the city right now. We will have to fight."

"The queen." Hartley said as Crispin and Matthew joined them.

"The mystic ward or Tinker Town." Rohan said. "Either are far more defensible than here."

Crispin nodded and they moved along the wall toward the Mystic Ward. They did not go unnoticed, however. A fire elemental spotted them and moved to them in a torrent of ash and fire. Crispin and Matthew engaged the great being as the others tried to make it for the home of the paladins and priests.

They crossed the great hall and had nearly made it when a floating box exploded near them and released an angered elemental before them. Rhenn froze and saw a bucket nearby. Calling upon the element a water elemental rose from it. It looked at the fire and then raised its hand and fired a water bolt at it. Distracted the fire moved toward the other elemental.

Rhenn closed her eyes. "Stop this." She whispered. "We are not you enemy."

*Caged usssss…* The fire elemental hissed. *Freee must burnnnn.*

*Brother, stop this.* The water begged. *I have no wish to harm you*

*Foolish pet of a humannnn.* The fire raged. *Burnnnn. Burn it alllll!*

Rhenn's eyes opened as she moved. Fire burst from the elemental running toward her in a line. She jumped out of the way, but his second cast did not miss. She gasped in pain as the fire on her person burned her flesh. The cloth, new and old had been burned away leaving her skin visible. It turned red as she cried out trying to extinguish the flames about it.

Emily and Helene gasped and tried to help even as Rohan cast a shield about her. Hartley jumped before her as a fire spell was cast. He cried out as he took it and his flesh burning as he pushed them all into a house and stood in the doorway. He was in mid cast to put a protective bubble about them when the fire elemental bellowed and sent a fire tornado toward Hartley.

The priest was hit from the side and had not seen it coming since he was concentrating on his task to protect the queen. He cried out and was lifted into the air. The fire elemental loomed over them as Rhenn shift to try and defend herself even though she was burned.

"Come'ere you big lug!" A dwarf called and struck the elemental with a hammer. Falstad stood ready and charged the great angry elemental. Crispin and Matthew joined him as they worked to defeat the enraged elemental.

Rhenn scrambled to Hartley who had been dropped to the earth in a careless heap. "Hartley?" She said softly pulling his head into her lap. He was bleeding and severely burned.

He looked up at her as Rohan joined her looking his friend over before he turned to the queen. "Let me see your arm, majesty."

"I am fine, help Hartley he…"

Rohan shook his head sadly as Hartley opened his eyes. "There is nothing he can do, sweet lady." He said softly. He gasped and his eyes opened wider a moment. "Go shelter yourself, my queen. You have many concerns and one that is growing."

Rohan paused as he was gently binding the queen's arm to consider the words. Hartley's eyes were losing the light in them and Rhenn pulled him to her. "No!" She screamed.

She looked about them and everything seemed to slow as Hartley reached up and took Helene's hand as she tried in vain to heal his mortal wounds. "I have a daughter, Neumu. Care for her as if she was yours. Her mother is already dead. She is in Shattrath. Please…"

Helene was weeping as she took the hand in hers. "I will adopt her." She said. "Shagara always wanted a sister." She said softly.

He nodded. "Thank you." He took a shakily breath. "The Light calls me." He said and as he exhaled the light in his eyes faded. Helene sniffled and gently closed his now sightless eyes.

Rhenn sat back in shock, but even as she did she could hear the muffled sounds of others weeping and the calls of others trying to locate loved ones. Rohan removed his cloak and put it over the Draenei's now peaceful face.

Rohan gently pulled her to her feet and led them into the mystic ward and up the ramp to the sanctuary. Helene followed in a daze. Rhenn let the high priest push her onto a cot as he looked closer at her right arm and side. "Are ya in pain?" He asked

"Nothing that I cannot handle." Rhenn said through gritted teeth. "Go find others in more need of your attentions, Rohan. I am just mildly burned."

"But ya also carry a child and it makes it more a concern." He said firmly.

"What?" Helene asked.

Rhenn rose to her feet and shook her head. "No, I am barren. I no longer quicken with my husband's seed. It is well enough. He has a princess and is content." She said.

Rohan smiled almost sadly. "There is a life within ya, majesty. Hartley knew it because he was on the line between life and death. It is said to give one clarity." He gently came to her. "Rest. I will attend the others here." He said already hearing voices and pained whimpers below.

zZz

Varian arrived with several of his SI:7 and Home Guards. Crispin met him at the entrance of the Mystic Ward. Wounded and dead were being accounted for. Among the fallen were Hartley and Matthew who had charged too close to the elemental and suffered its rage. However, the move weakened it enough that the other two could kill it and prevent harm to others. So far the butcher's bill was 93 wounded and fifty dead.

Varian looked grimly at Crispin and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Stormwind suffered little better. The wind and water elements stuck the city hard."

"Water?" Rhenn said appearing then, still wearing her dress that was covered with other's blood and a bit of her own. "I could have helped, I should have…"

Varian went to her and clutched her arms lifting her bodily from the ground. "No." He said shaking his head. "The cultists imprisoned them. They were enraged. Even the shaman of the Earthen Ring could do little to pacify them." He noticed his wife biting her lip and tears in her eyes. He set her down and she let out the breath she had been holding. "Forgive me wife. Are you well?"

"She suffered burns." Rohan said appearing near them as he wiped his hands on a towel. "Mostly her upper right arm and torso. Fairly minor, much like a sunburn, but could have been far worse. The Draenei died defending the women."

Varian listened with half an ear as he pulled his wife gently into a hug as she began to weep, not due to physical pain, but because of the mental anguish of losing a friend. "Hartley…" She whispered. He was careful of her burns as she stood in now burned dress that revealed the soft bandages on her like a arm and side. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as he rocked her gently. He looked about them. So many injured… So many dead…

Helene looked up at him from where she was wrapping a bandage on a small dwarf boy's leg. "Why? Why did this all happen? One day I am watching Arthas turn to a monster and the next I nearly watch my mother die, a friend does die, my mother is with child, and there are many dead because of elementals. I wish Thrall was still alive."

Varian nodded and then froze looking down at his wife whose make-up was smeared. "You are pregnant?"

Rhenn shrugged unsure what to make of everything. Varian gently helped her sit and sat beside her as she remained still for sometime just looking forward at the cloak draped body of Hartley.


	3. Honoring the Fallen

Ch 3 - Honoring the Fallen

The bells were tolling in Stormwind. Not the great bells that were for a happy occasion such as the birth of a royal baby, the marriage of the monarch or future monarch, or the celebration of a festival. No this was the toll of the bell representing mourning.

More than three hundred people had died by the cultists releasing the elementals that were angry and causing destruction and havoc as they traveled about. They also cost something far more valuable, lives.

Rhenn was again dressed in black in honor of yet another friend whom had died. Hartley was laid to rest in the Stormwind Cemetery. Her thick white hair was pulled back in two braids that merged behind her and fell in a long braid down her back making for a striking contrast with the dress she wore.

Many had fallen in the quakes and the elemental destruction. All their names were read aloud and each one caused Rhenn to wince as she realized she knew nearly all of them.

zzz

Helene watched as the water vision of the mage portal began a cohesive vision before her. This town was Shattrath, the city of A'dal in the Outlands, and sanctuary to all travelers.

Highlord Darion Mograine stood beside his wife and gently led her toward the home for children in the Lower City.

The home was a mix of orphans and children whose parents were keeping them in the sanctuary town for protection. Helene stepped through the door taking a deep breath. Darion was behind her his gentle hand urging her inside.

The matron, a troll by the name of Mercy, regarded them. She watched the well dressed Lady and Death Knight walk in. the children shied away from the death knight, but he stood back to show he was not a threat.

Mercy walked forward. "Can I help you, miss…?"

"Mrs. Lady actually. Lady Mograine. I am here to bring Neumu to Stormwind. Her father died and I understand her mother is also dead."

"Yes." The troll nodded. "Died in the birthin' of her." Her eyes narrowed. "Hartley is dead?"

"Yes. He asked me to take his daughter under my wing and raise her. She deserves a family."

The troll nodded. "As do many. She mostly keeps to herself. Follow me."

Helene followed her down a passage and into a room where a young girl was seated reading a book. She was young. Her feet and horns were that of a Draenei, but her skin tone and eyes were that of a human. She looked up as the three adults entered the room.

"Neumu. These are your new parents. Your father has passed. Please pack your things. You are going to Stormwind."

"But…" The girl's lip twitched. "Daddy?"

Hartley had come to visit her every month and now he was gone. Darion knelt before her gently. "I am your daddy now. Would you like to live with us in Stormwind? We live in a big castle." He smiled. "You would be a little princess."

She looked up at her teary face suddenly full of wonder. She then started to pack her meager belongings and Mercy turned away.

"I will get the papers ready." She said.

Helene thought she was somewhat cold, but watched as the little girl crawled into the death knight's arms. "You are so cold." She said softly.

Helene smiled. "But he has a good heart. Can you be happy with us?"

"I miss my daddy."

Helene nodded and touched her head. "So do I."

"Can you tell me about him?" The girl asked.

Helene nodded as Darion rose to his feet picking up the small battered bag of things and the girl in the same arm.

The paperwork was straightforward and Mercy watched them go her brow knit. The little girl, however, seemed keen on the adventure and had said goodbye to her few friends. They found a mage in fairly short order in the tavern. For a couple gold he made a portal to Stormwind.

The little girl gasped at the shimmering swirling light with a tower reflected in it. Helene stepped through and then Darion followed. They were in the mage tower of Stormwind and the three walked out into the sunshine of the whitewashed capital.

The death knight smiled at his wife before hugging the small girl. "Welcome home, Neumu." He said softly.

zzz

King Varian Wrynn looked down at the messages before him. He had called a war council to inform them that the Argent Crusade and the Knights of Ebon Blade had forced their way into the great Keep of Icecrown Citadel.

The lords knocked the table, happy at the news, but Varian took a breath. He regarded the military leaders that were not only human, but those of the other races as well. Muradin Bronzebeard, one of the Three Hammers Council members was there. He had always been a military man as Falstad and Magni had been. Falstad had taken his diplomatic duties far more seriously than the middle Bronzebeard brother. Muradin had been itching for a fight in Icecrown once more. He had been with the Frostborne Dwarves and even was still their King, but since his time in Storm Peaks he had felt the need to help fight the Lich King. The Frostborne had joined the Alliance due to his influence and many were with the Argent Crusade now.

Highlords Fordring and Mograine had breached the gates. Varian had been surprised that Mograine had left his wife and new child to the battlefront, but then he knew that fighting for a cause was better than none and not only was he fighting for revenge, but fighting for his growing family.

It was determined that the Alliance gunship the Skybreaker would add support and more troops would be sent to aid the fight.

Varian was weary. So much fighting. It was an odd paradox. He lived for it and at the same time, he missed the quiet days he had enjoyed, although rarely, with his family. He rubbed his face and then froze feeling eyes on him.

He turned slowly. He knew he was an imposing form in his battle armor and his facial scars added to the fierce picture of him. He then saw movement in the shadows and took two steps and lifted the figure thinking it to be a hidden cultist or some such thing that might endanger his family.

To his surprise the small being hung limp in his arms. The eyes held terror and her simple dress hung on her body more like a sack than clothing. Her small hooves marked her as a Draenei and a small one at that, but her face was not quite right and neither was the thick copper hair.

"Don't hurt me." She whimpered. "Sorry!" She whimpered trying to become smaller, if that were possible with such a tiny thing.

Varian blinked. Was this the half Draenei child his step daughter had brought back from Shattrath? She was so small and was terrified. He gently held her more securely. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Neumu…" she said.

"Neumu!" A voice said. Varian turned and smiled seeing Shagara walking with her stick before her. Her sightless eyes were open even as she turned her head to listen. She then dipped her head in a bow and smiled. "Grandfather." She said.

Varian winced. He would never admit in public he had an orcling as a grandchild, but here with no one about, he would allow it. Shagara was no normal orc. She, like Thrall, was a green skinned, tusked human. She had no part of her culture that she knew for now. He looked in the halls. There was no one. Once again Shagara knew without seeing that they were alone."

"Hello Shagara." Varian said.

"Have you seen a small Draenei child?" She asked.

"Aye." Varian said setting the girl down. "She was hiding in the curtains. I think she is lost."

"I should say so. She was not supposed to leave mother's rooms." She reached out and felt about for the girl. She encountered a shoulder and then slid her hand to the small hand and took it firmly. "Come along." She huffed.

"She was not getting into trouble. Would you like help to get back?" Varian asked. He needed to spend more time with Shagara. Perhaps she was the answer to the conflict with the Horde. Or would she be like her sire and just grow to lead them against him.

She extended her hand. "If you are not too busy, your majesty." She said.

He chuckled and took her hand and walked with them back toward the Mograine's chambers.

zzz

Highlord Tirion Fordring nodded to his friend, the dwarf leader Muradin. "I will take the Argent Crusade and the Knights of Ebon Blade through the passages. Ogrim's Hammer was just here. If you are fast, the Skybreaker may catch them."

The dwarf nodded as he saw Helene and Jamiy ready to join him along with the small party with them. Most of the group was joining the others in the inner corridors. The twins were a sight to behold and they worked together with a skill few possessed. It was as though they could read each other's thoughts as to where to be positioned.

High Overlord Varok Saurfang was the captain of the great Horde gunship and through the battle for supremacy of the skies was fierce, it was short lived and the Horde vessel was forced to retreat for now for repairs.

Saurfang had watched the priestess Helene as she stayed aboard the Alliance gunship. Her grace reminded him of his long dead wife. Her golden hair was like the grasses of Nagrand in the fall months when it was time for the harvest.

Her brother, as he came to know it from their shouts he caught on the wind was an amazing paladin fighter and had gained the upper hand on the great orc leader, a feat few had done. It was a mark in the man's favor and he had also shown mercy by allowing the High Overlord to live as he returned to the Alliance ship and embraced his sister as she fussed over him and his wounds, though they were minor.

As they disappeared from sight Varok shook his grey head. Such was the way of women. They fussed and cared for their men. He was glad that behind such a strong warrior as Jamiy was a priest. He had heard of these two, the hero twins. They would be a force to be reckoned with and he dearly hoped to meet them again, and perhaps on the same side, united against the greater evil, the Lich King.

The gunship let its passengers off at the great balcony far above the glaciers of Icecrown. It was called Deathbringer's Rise according to the smuggled maps that the Argent Crusade had managed to gather.

Muradin Bronzebeard took charge and leapt to the ground, weapons ready. "Let's get a move on then! Move ou..."

From the great door came an orc. His skin was pale and his eyes glowed and did not have pupils. He held an ax and stood on the stairs watching the small group with grim satisfaction. "For every Horde soldier that you killed - for every Alliance dog that fell, the Lich King's armies grew. Even now the val'kyr work to raise your fallen as Scourge." He spread his hands. "I am the Deathbringer. Things are about to get much worse. Come, taste the power that the Lich King has bestowed upon me!"

"A lone orc against the might of the Alliance?" The Bronzebeard said.

Helene lifted her hand. "Muradin, wait…"

It fell on deaf ears as the dwarf ran forward with several of his men. "Charge!"

Deathbringer Saurfang scoffed. "Dwarves..."

Deathbringer Saurfang lifted his hand and immobilized Muradin and his guards, lifting them into the air as they struggled as if in a choke hold. He then turned his attention to Jamiy and the others standing there. "Come then and meet your new beginning."

Jamiy lifted his blade and shield and charged forward. Helene stayed back as the others spread out. The Deathbringer smiled as he grappled with Jamiy.

He lifted his hand again and two nightmarish creatures appeared at his sides. "Feast on their blood, my pets."

The beasts moved slowly toward the others who were firing at them. The Deathbringer merely laughed as he continued to fight Jamiy. His flesh-beast slithering pets died and he growled summoning two more.

Jamiy smiled up at the death knight though he did not go unscathed. He had several cuts, bruises, and a deep gash on his arm from an ax blow he was not able to fully dodge. The Deathbringer grew angry and bellowed as they continued their magical attacks as Jamiy held him before him. Above them the dwarves were trying desperately to breathe and could not.

"I... Am... Released." The Deathbringer said as he finally fell to the earth. Above them the dwarves dropped from the air and landed in several heaps. They tried gasped and panted trying to draw in breath as they looked about.

Jamiy stood with his blood sword and nodded as his sister came to him to bind his wound. He gave her a soft smile to tell her he was fine and nodded to the dwarves. She turned to them.

Muradin Bronzebeard gasped for air. "That was Saurfang's boy - the Horde commander at the Wrath Gate. Such a tragic end... What in the... There, in the distance!" He pointed toward the clouds. Helene squinted as she tended to the dwarf.

A Horde Zeppelin came up to the rise, but no one seemed to be wishing to fire upon them…yet. "Soldiers, fall in! Looks like the Horde are comin' to take another shot!" He pushed Helene behind him.

The Zeppelin docked at the side of the rise and High Overlord Saurfang hopped out, confronting the Alliance soldiers and Muradin. His armor made a heavy metallic sound as he moved.

"Don't force me hand, orc. We can't let ye pass." The dwarf leader said rising his weapons.

"Behind you lies the body of my only son. Nothing will keep me from him." Saurfang the Elder said firmly. His voice was clear as he spoke in Common and had very little accent.

The Bronzebeard looked back at the dead body and to the orc. "I... I can't do it. Get back on yer ship and we'll spare yer life."

The two stared at each other as a mage portal from Stormwind appeared between the two and Varian Wrynn and Jaina Proudmoore emerged. The two took in the orc and the dwarf. Jaina nodded to Helene. The priestess had summoned them to quickly deal with this, though Helene was surprised Varian himself had come.

The King of the Alliance looked at the two and then spoke. "Stand down, Muradin. Let a grieving father pass."

Muradin nodded and withdrew in order for the elder orc to walk by them. Jamiy dipped his head softly in recognition and stepped back. High Overlord Saurfang walked over to his son and knelt before his son's body_._ He then spoke in Orcish. "No'ku kil zil'nok ha tar." He took a shaky breath and then picked up the body of his son and walked over toward Varian. He bowed, though a little stiffly. Varian regarded the man a moment, his eyes softening by the frankness of the orc's pain. "I will not forget this... kindness. I thank you, Highness." He looked at the King a moment.

Varian nodded. "I... I was not at the Wrath Gate, but the soldiers who survived told me much of what happened. Your son fought with honor. He died a hero's death. He deserves a hero's burial." He said softly. "I was there when they brought his helm to Stormwind. I remember the pain at losing a brother. Losing a son not only once, but twice…"

Saurfang nodded. "I hope you never know such pain with your son, King Varian.Honor, young heroes... no matter how dire the battle... Never forsake it!" The High Overlord said nodding to Jamiy and Helene who were standing together. He walked to the Horde ship and once aboard the great gunship turned away.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore started to weep. Helene gently laid a hand on her, but the mage smiled at her through her tears.

Varian was confused. "Jaina? Why are you crying?"

The mage swallowed and smiled as she wiped her tears away. "It was nothing, your majesty. Just... I'm proud of my king."

"Bah!" Varian said with a shrug and turned to the dwarf. "Muradin, secure the deck and prepare our soldiers for an assault on the upper citadel. I'll send out another regiment from Stormwind."

Muradin Bronzebeard nodded. "Right away, yer majesty!"

zzz

King Varian Wrynn returned to Stormwind as a hero. Though he made it clear the battles fought and won against the Lich King were due to Muradin and the crew of the Skybreaker, he also awarded, as to Muradin's request, awards of valor for Jamiy and Helene.

After the ceremony Varian joined his wife whom had not come to the official presentation due to she was seeing to a prior engagement with the orphans of Stormwind.

The queen was radiant, though she still wore her clothing of mourning. Her hair was back in a simple braid. She then walked away and he followed watching her. It appeared she wished to be alone. He would allow her that for now. She often seemed to be thinking.

She walked along and found herself at the town outskirts. She smiled as she walked along toward the pumpkin patch. She had taken a fancy to the delicious cakes made from these ripe gourds. She patted one and then continued walking.

She was completely lost in thought until she saw two metal boots before her as she was knelt sniffing a flower. She looked up and saw Major Samuelson. The man stood over her in his full guard uniform and smiled. His immaculate mustache always amused the queen as she thought about her father and how he would be as a royal guard.

He dropped and offered a hand. "My lady. It is nearing sunset and in your delicate condition, we do not want you to catch your death of cold."

She took the hand and let him help her to her feet. She was already waddling about, but the soldier seemed to take it in stride as he wrapped an arm about her. She looked about. Sure enough the shadows were lengthening.

She allowed him to lead her back to the Keep. She was suddenly tired and hungry as she realized Varian had allowed her to be on her own. It was a rare thing and she froze looking up at Queen Tiffin's statue at the Keep fountain.

All those who had fallen. She sighed and wrapped her arms about her. Varian was seated on his throne as they walked into the room.

"The Queen." The chamberlain announced.

Varian went to her and smiled. "Are you well, my love?"

"I just need some food. Your child is hungry." She smiled.

He pressed a light kiss to her lips and then nodded escorting her himself down to the dining area.

As they walked passed Samuelson watched his eyes narrowing. Soon, very soon, life would not be as happy as they thought.


	4. The Reality of Nightmares

Ch 4 - The Reality of Nightmares

The seasons had changed with striking contrast. Fall quickly became winter and winter melted into spring. Though the snow was still on the hills surrounding the capital, the temperatures were again mild and everything was fresh and new.

The King and Queen were preparing for the impending birth of their newest arrival. Rhenn had been harder for the public to keep track of since it was winter and the King feared her catching the slightest cold or chill. Though still more than a month off the queen was nesting as the experienced maids called it. She was busily selecting fabrics for the nursery and linens to be embroidered with the child's initials when it came.

The Queen had chosen not to know the sex of her coming child, though many of the healers knew. Highlord Tirion Fordring knew as well, but honored the queen's request not to know until the baby was born. He had visited her more than once offering teas for her to try to add strength to her body and to check on Shagara, his ward being looked after by the Mograines. This pregnancy was harder than her others had been. She was fatigued more easily and could not stay sitting upright for long periods of time. She also was a great deal more ill with this child. Morning sickness was said to leave after the first few weeks, but this had stayed well into her eighth month and struck at anytime. Varian had severely limited her public times overseeing guild meetings and such things due to the fragile health of his queen. Perhaps it was her age that was a factor or that she had suffered a harsh fever early on that this pregnancy was harder than her others.

Varian sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had been in a meeting for much of the evening. He hated to be away from his queen for so long, but at times it was required. He sighed and walked into their chambers. He pulled off his armor and put it where he could put in on in the morning. His sword he brought with him as he entered the royal bedchamber. He half expected Rhenn to be reading by the fireplace and he would have to lightly chastise her about needing more rest. Instead he found her already abed and on her side. He could tell from her breathing that she was sleeping. With the warm fire she only had a thin sheet about her and a night gown. He sighed and moved to stoke the fire before laying his sword on the floor where he could reach it, out of habit, and pulled his leather under armor off. He dressed in simple pants and a shirt before crawling into bed with his wife. He smiled looking at her form tucked up in a fetal position about her swollen belly. This pregnancy was different on them all and he nuzzled her neck as he gently pushed her white hair out of his way. She had it loose in bed, which was how he truly liked it. He did not really like her severe styles demanded by court decorum. Loose about her shoulders was far more beautiful and stunning.

He kissed her shoulder and wrapped a possessive arm about her before settling down to sleep.

zZz

Varian had not quite reached a sleep state when his wife whimpered in her sleep and shifted. "Rhenn?" He whispered in the dark. She was shaking and her legs were kicking. She was not speaking in a language he knew, but she appeared to be running away from something and highly agitated. A dream. No, this was no dream, for this was not pleasant. Her face contorted and he knew that this was a nightmare, or worse one of her visions of what was to come. These were not as frequent as they had been, but he knew they always held meaning.

"Rhenn, my love, what is it?" He asked sitting up and shaking her arm. She was facing away from him, but she was kicking her legs hard enough to bruise his shins. He watched her before taking her shoulders and bodily sitting her up. "Rhenn!" He yelled.

Her eyes finally opened and were wide with fear. She looked about them. She whimpered again and struggled in his grasp.

"Rhenny!" Her husband said shaking her enough to get her attention as he held her in his hands. She was dripping with perspiration and breathing hard. "What is the matter?" He asked as she went limp in his arms.

He thought she had fainted until he noticed her eyes staring wide at him as if something deep had shocked or made her full of fear. Her silence worried him. He gently eased her back to her pillow and rubbed her arms softly trying to calm her.

"What did you see?" He asked crouching beside her. He continued to rub her arm softly.

"Flames, shadow, a great beast made of flame in Stormwind." She looked up. "The city burned." She wrapped her arms about herself again. She shivered.

Varian watched as she grimaced as if in pain and then relaxed. "Are you well darling?" He asked. Though Lo'Gosh was a gladiator and was mentally readying for an attack on the city, Varian, his compassionate side was worried about her. Sweat drenched her brow and her eyes were distant as she looked toward the window.

She grimaced again and looked up at him. "I am afraid." She whispered. She held up her arms. Her husband pulled her into his embrace gently. He rubbed her back sensing knots which he gently caressed with his large calloused hands.

"You are safe here." He told her softly.

He felt a ripple against his stomach where he swollen belly was pressed into his. She winced again and he froze. She was not only distraught over her dream, but she was having labor pains. He pulled her from him a little. "Are you in labor?" He asked his face urgent.

"It hurts." She moaned softly.

She was early. His mind raced. He needed to find a healer. He gently eased her to the bed and bent to kiss her cheek. "I am going to find help."

"Don't leave me!" She begged suddenly afraid of being alone.

"I won't until one of your handmaidens is here." He said gently. He moved to where a bell was and pulled the string to summon whichever handmaiden was on duty to come and stay with the queen while he sought help. The keep was asleep, but he would need a healer, hot water, towels, and whatever the healers required.

A soft knock had Varian on his feet and going to the door. He opened it and revealed Emily in her nightgown. She looked sleepily at the King, waiting for him to tell her why she had been summoned before dawn.

"The queen is in labor. I am going to fetch a healer. Please stay with her." He said urgently.

The girl looked more awake and alert and went to the queen's side.

Varian grabbed a torch from the sconce in the hallway and moved quickly through the passage ways to the medical wing. Someone had to be awake or at least able to help his wife deliver a child. He passed a window. The first rays of early predawn light were stretching their tendrils toward the city from the east.

Brother Benjamin was mixing some healing potions by the soft light of several candles. Alchemy was a practiced art. Varian entered the room. "Brother. Please…come!"

Brother Benjamin looked at the King and bowed before straightening. "What is the hurry, your majesty?"

"The Queen! The Queen is in labor." Varian said his hands moving.

The brother nearly dropped the vial he was holding. "But she is said to be more than a month off her due date."

Varian nodded. The Brother lifted his skirts and ran after the king as he moved back toward the royal rooms. Varian pushed open the door and found his wife whimpering on the bed curled in a ball. Emily was pale as the King joined his wife and Brother Benjamin came to her side.

"My Queen." He bowed formally to her as looked up at him, her eyes full of pain since she was mid contraction. "I must check your station. May I do this?" He asked pushing his cowl back.

She nodded as the contraction eased.

Brother Benjamin checked the queen as her husband and Emily stayed at her side. He gently lowered the sheet and nodded to the King. The first rays of sunlight were starting to enter the room. The King walked to the window and leaned close so the man could whisper.

"She is in the beginning stages, majesty. The best thing that can be done is to relax and ease her through the contractions while her body becomes more ready for the birth."

Varian nodded and looked back at his wife.

zZz

Varian was pacing as the light of the new dawn appeared once again in the window of the chamber. They had after few hours moved her majesty to the chambers of the birthing suite. She was pale and sweat and tears ran down her cheeks. A day. A day she had labored and she was no closer to delivering the babe she carried.

Anduin, Helene, Ellsa, and Kallin had all come early the first morning and like Varian had refused to rest or leave Rhenn's side. They took turns holding her hand through contractions, talking softly to her, patting a cool cloth to her brow, and trying to make the queen be at ease any way they could.

Archbishop Benedictus and Bishop Farthing had both come to join Brother Benjamin and Helene in trying to ease the queen and ease the child's birth.

Ellsa was sitting beside the queen. "You must make it through this." She whispered softly. "I have so much to learn. Do not give up."

Rhenn was exhausted, but looked up at the young woman she saw as her protégé. She then looked toward her husband. Benedictus was praying to the Light. Varian noticed his queen's pain filled gaze on him and went to her side. He took her weakly lifted hand in his and kissed the pale fingers. "My love." He whispered.

"It hurts." She said. "More than before. Make it stop Varian." She said sounding almost child-like in her plea.

Varian swallowed and closed his eyes a moment. "I know. Forgive me. I never wished to have you in this pain. If I could take it, I would." He said sincerely and pressed her cheek to her hand.

zZz

After thirty-six hours the queen was becoming listless. Varian forced himself to leave her side, unable to cope with having his wife in so much pain and he could do nothing. He took to walking the halls speaking to no one. He finally found himself in the Queen's garden and dropped to his knees in the middle of the grass. He then did something he had not done in as long as he could remember.

He wept.

Anduin had watched his father walk out the door and hushed the sob that his mother had made when she had seen him leave as well. Anduin had always been fiercely protective of his adopted mother. He was not sure why his father left, but he did not see it as admirable.

Anduin softly cooed to his mother soothing her that his father would return soon, that he needed air, as he dabbed her brow gently. Her icy sweat fouled hair stuck to her face and he prayed he would never have to go through this with his own beloved wife. Ellsa was seated at her other side stroking her arm and softly praying even as the queen grew weaker.

It was Benedictus who finally found his majesty sitting near the tree in the middle of the castle gardens. Somehow Varian had found himself there. He realized that it was here, so many years ago that he fell in love with Rhenn. She had been there when he wept as he did now for declaring war on the Horde for their betrayal and the loss of the man he thought of as his brother. Rhenn had been there and had soothed him when he had needed it most. And to his horror, he realized that when she needed him the most, he could not face the fact he could lose her and to have her die in his arms as Tiffin had, would break him.

Benedictus walked toward him and leaned against his staff. The King had been missing from his wife's side for nearly four hours and her majesty's screams were not heard in the garden, though the echoes hollowly in the great halls of the Keep, making it known to all how much she was suffering.

"She has been calling for you." The archbishop said softly. "Crying out in the delirium of pain and anguish to give you a child. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Varian looked up at the man. "She is dying and there is nothing I can do." He said dejectedly.

"And so you choose the coward's road and hide from it rather than comfort her?"

Varian looked as though the holy man had slapped him, but his cheeks colored faintly as he knew the man was right. "She is in so much pain and I cannot help her." Varian said drawing his knees up willing the image of his wife dead from his mind's eye.

Frantic footfalls were heard on the flagstones. Varian lifted his head feeling his heart flutter with fear. The footfalls were light and it was Helene who came into view. She was out of breath. She took a moment to catch it. "Praise the Light." She said. She drew herself up as she faced her adopted father. He rose to his feet. "The queen has delivered…of a healthy baby girl."

Varian gasped and then pulled Helene into and embrace. He nearly crushed her and if she had not struggled he may have stifled the life from her in elation. He set her from him and she coughed a little before he froze. "Helene. What of Rhenn?" He asked. "What of my wife?" She looked down and he grabbed her arms painfully. "Well?" He barked.

"She is very weak." She said.

"But she lives." Benedictus said stepping to them.

"Yes." Helene nodded.

"Praise the Light." He said dropping to his knees. Helene joined him and nearly fell over in exhaustion herself. Benedictus gently supported her as she too prayed to the Light in thanks.

Varian let go of Helene and then ran for the birthing suite knocking over anything and anyone in his path. He threw open the doors that were in his way and entered the room. It reeked of blood and sweat and he took a breath to settle his stomach before he took a step into the dimly lit room.

Rhenn looked so small and helpless like a newborn herself as she lay on the bed. Her features were drawn and weary and her eyes were closed. She yet lived though. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Anduin looked up at his father, his eyes held a bald accusation, but Varian ignored it for now as he dropped to his wife's side. He took her cool hand in his. He kissed the knuckles and held the limp appendage as he sighed wiping his eyes.

He looked from his wife's dreamy face toward the other side of the room where Ellsa and another woman were seeing to a tiny bundle. His daughter. Unwilling to leave Rhenn's side for now he watched as a large breasted wet nurse entered the room and took the baby. Ellsa followed with a nod to Anduin.

The Crown Prince watched his father wearily. He held Rhenn's other hand. The hand he had not let go of for nearly forty hours. He continued to absently press a cool cloth to his mother's brow, even as she slept the deep sleep of the overwrought given a sedative.

For more than two days the two took turns remaining at her side. The Queen seemed to have very little change until she finally woke. Her eyes fluttered. Varian was at her side and Anduin slept in a chair near the bed. Slept was a stretch. He was dozing and at the first he heard of her shifting in the sheets, he woke looking first at his father, as if to reassure himself that he had not abandoned her again, and then down at his adopted mother, the only mother he had ever known.

Varian looked down at his wife. Her eyes were not bright like he expected. She was still sweaty and she shivered a little as if chilled. He gently lifted a hand to her brow and nearly recoiled at the warmth he felt there. A fever.

"Rhenn?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and then at Anduin. She took a shaky breath as tears welled in her eyes. Varian shook his head. "No, please, don't cry." He whispered even as his own tears came unbidden to his eyes. Anduin had never seen his father with tears, never, not even once. Varian swallowed rapidly and bent down and embraced his wife gently caressing her sweat fouled hair. He nuzzled her neck and held her to him hiding his own tears of relief in her neck.

Anduin watched the tender scene and still held his mother's hand as she weakly squeezed it. Varian, though being very gentle, even for him, did not seem to wish to let her go.

zZz

Three days later it was the Christening Day for the tiny infant. They called her Vivian and after all the rites had been done they brought the small child back to Rhenn who had been moved to a more airy room within the birthing area. She was too weak to rise from the bed, but her handmaidens had washed her with clothes and dressed her in an ornate dressing gown. She was propped up by pillows and though pale, she still greeted the new princess, her husband, and the group that came to her with a soft smile.

Rhenn sat forward looking at the babe she had borne. Vivian was small, but strong as she moved her tiny limbs in her christening gown. She kissed the child's soft head and breathed in her calming baby scent as Helene held her. "Vivian. My beautiful child." Rhenn said looking at the dark haired beauty who was watching all with her quick eyes.

Varian was dressed as a courtier and nodded to Helene as he took the infant in his arms. Ellsa and Anduin stood nearby as he sat beside his wife smiling at her. "Well done, my beautiful wife. Soon we will have to show her the new cherry blossoms." He said.

Rhenn lifted her hand and smiled. "Yes." She said softly. She coughed a little and lay back. Even sitting forward had exhausted the queen. She closed her eyes a moment and she felt a gentle had on her stomach. It was large and warm. She looked up and smiled weakly at Varian as he nodded to her softly. "You must rest, my love. You need rest." He nodded to the wet nurse to take the baby as she began to fuss. "You are very tired."

Rhenn nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, very tired." She said stifling a yawn.

zZz

"The queen continues to weaken, your majesty." High Priest Rohan said. The dwarf had been summoned when it appeared the queen was not recovering as she should have been from the birth. He looked up at the King who was standing in the outer chamber of the suite where is wife was to recover. He looked into the room where his wife lay. She seemed to be shrinking into herself. Anduin, his ever faithful son, was at her side gentle spooning broth with some barley in the thick rich broth to give her strength.

"But what is the matter?" Varian asked as he folded his arms. He had at first been so elated that his wife had survived the ordeal, but now he was not so sure. Rhenn was weak and she could barely speak without becoming so tired she had to rest another couple hours before she could speak again. It was so uncharacteristically his wife, that Varian was worried again. He was feeling the odd itch that he could not remain in the room for in she died with him there, he would literally break into two. He stayed nearby, visiting her when she was awake so she did not realize his absence. It was, however, noticed by his son who glared accusingly at him every time he left and returned, but said nothing. Varian wanted to explain, but found he could not so he ignored the looks and burning eyes in his wake for now and tried not to let his son know that it was affecting him.

"She burns with a fever that refuses to break. It is taxing what little reserves the queen has. With rest and fluids she is remaining with us. If it continues…" The dwarf could not continue as Varian looked away. It was evening and he saw and odd light outside.

He walked to the window and watched as many people gathered were setting candles about the queen's statue in the front of the keep and holding candles as they stood together. The whole city feared for the queen and he felt oddly moved. He had never seen such a sight before. This young foreigner was as much a member of the city as anyone of them and they all were praying for her. Moved he dropped to his knees and joined them.

The next morning Varian stood in the doorway looking at his queen. He knew what this was. With the very core of his being he knew and it terrified him. Rohan walked to him. Varian lifted his hand. "It's childbed fever." He said softly. "I know it is. My mother died of it when I was young." He said. "She wasted away too." Tears were in his eyes as he held the doorway as if it alone kept him upright. Anduin was not there, but Ellsa was. "Everyone, out." He said.

Everyone turned to him. The queen was conscious, though barely. The small group of the Crown Princess, the archbishop, the high dwarf priest, and Kallin all stared at him.

"I said out!" Varian barked with more force than he meant.

They all filed passed him with Ellsa being the last to leave. The King's hand shot out and he caught her hand. He brought it to his lips as he wept. She bowed to him and swallowed feeling his agony as he let her go and walked slowly to Rhenn's side.

He dropped down and sat at Rhenn's side taking her cool hand in his. "Rhenny." He said softly. Her eyes focused on him. The pain he saw there nearly undid him. He pressed his lips to her brow. "Please. I beg you." He said to her hoarsely. "You must get better."

She smiled at him weakly. "If I do not…" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Do not say such things." He said firmly. He squeezed her hand. "You will be well."

Rohan came in with some warm tea he had made from raspberries that great in the high hills around Khaz Modan. "The Wildhammer dwarves say this tea gives strength to their women after childbirth."

Varian nodded. At this point he was willing to try anything to preserve her life. He took the cup and lifted her head gently to drink the life-giving liquid. She sipped slowly letting him cradle her head and neck for she had no strength to keep her head up herself. When she had the cup down, she settled back exhausted into the pillows.

Varian sat there watching. He let out a long sigh. All they could do was wait.

zZz

Anduin was smiling when Varian walked to the outer room of the suite. Varian looked at his son. He had come to have his nightly vigil over his wife as she slept. Anduin had not looked so happy since the birth of his firstborn. Varian cocked his head.

"What is it, my son?" Varian asked.

"The fever is broken." Anduin beamed.

Varian clasped the younger man's shoulder and smiled for the first time in more than a week. His wife was on the mend. He walked into the room. Rohan was helping the queen sip more of the mountain tea. Varian went to his wife's side and looked down at her.

Her eyes were brighter and she was not as pale. She was still weak and likely would be for several more days. "Varian." She said softly. He smiled at his wife as he dropped to her side.

"Light be Praised." He whispered and nuzzled her face. "How are you, my love?"

"Tired." She answered.

He nodded. "Come there is something you must see." He said. He lifted her from the bed. Her arm wrapped about his shoulders as he lifted her in his arms. She was so light in his arms. Lighter than she had been. He went to the window and showed her the many people standing in the grand entrance holding candles. "The whole city has been praying for your recovery."

Rhenn looked at the dancing lights below her and looked up at her husband. He smiled and kissed her before returning her to her bed. This time he joined her watching her as she drifted to sleep nder his watchful gaze.

Anduin came to his father's side and looked at the sleeping form of his adopted mother. He smiled, happy that his family was again whole, and left to seek the comfort of his own wife. Varian himself made a vow to be more dedicated to the Light because his wife had survived. Prayer and priests of the Light had healed her.

zZz

No one noticed the dark hair serving girl walking the corridors.

This was as she had planned. No one would know if a maid was out of place in the great Keep. She was as nameless as the rest of them.

She carried fresh linens toward the queen's chambers. She robed absently as she walked at the rough spun clothing she wore. It itched her skin. She had not worn such clothing in several years, but she needed to now to blend in as the perfect innocent, when in fact she was far from it.

Vanessa closed her eyes. She had dreamed of this day for years. Revenge was something she had thought about against the Queen for more than half a decade. She would kill the person she saw responsible for her father's death and cripple the Alliance with Varian being in mourning. She smiled to herself. Each step brought her closer.

She entered the chamber where the queen was. It had been three weeks since the queen had given birth. The queen was still weak from the fever that had taxed her body, but she now was out of bed. She was holding her new infant and the soft cooing gave Vanessa pause. Another baby without a mother. She took a breath and moved to the bed to change the linens.

The baby began to fuss and the wet nurse stepped forward. The queen looked pained and her hand went to her breast. From under her thin nightdress Vanessa could see that her breasts were bound to prevent her from having milk come in. She watched the wet nurse leave for another room. She was alone with the queen.

"Thank you." Rhenn said. Her voice was soft and wistful as she reached for her cup of tea.

Vanessa turned then. "Thank you?" she said.

"Yes." Rhenn said. "I thank all my servants. You must be new." Rhenn said leaning forward to see her better.

Vanessa stepped into the light and drew a dagger. "Hello, queen Rhenn." She spat.

Rhenn gasped and rose to her feet shakily.

"Pick up a weapon. I will not kill you unarmed." Rhenn looked at her incredulously. "Anything."

Rhenn stared at the younger woman. "All I have to do is scream."

"After you are dead, my life has run its course." Vanessa said stepping to her. "Coward, draw a weapon."

"No. If you mean to kill me if will be cold blooded murder." Rhenn turned her back.

"Fight me!" Vanessa cried.

"No." Rhenn said walking away slowly keeping her back to the young woman purposefully.

Vanessa shrieked in rage and turned Rhenn to face her drawing the knife high in the air. The blow did not fall as she gasped pain registering on her face as she realized Rhenn had stabbed her through her chest.

"Always be ready for the unexpected stroke." Rhenn said as she watched the girl drop to her knees.

Rhenn stumbled backwards as Home Guards burst into the room. Crispin snatched the queen away and held her as her knees gave out and she started to sob and shake. He looked about and swung her into his arms and walked to a different room.

Varian burst into the room with Anduin. The King noted the dead woman on the floor in a pool of blood, but looked for his queen. Marcus Jonathan nodded to a room across the hall where Kallin was walking into with a cup of tea and a blanket. Varian looked down at the girl at his feet a moment and nodded as Marcus drew the blade from her chest cavity. It was the knife Varian had insisted Rhenn keep near her for protection. He nodded grimly. "Who was it?"

"Vanessa VanCleef." Marcus said lifting the wanted poster from that he always had with him from Stoutmantle in Westfall.

Varian nodded.

Rhenn for her part had stopped sobbing though tears still ran hotly down her cheeks as she stared out the window. She was seated in a chair. She did not even reach when Varian touched her arm. She did not flinch or acknowledge him.

Varian walked in front of her and looked at her. "Rhenn?" He asked.

"I killed her…" She whispered. "I killed her…I promised to look after her and I killed her…" Rhenn muttered.

Anduin took his mother's cold limp hand. "She was going to kill you mother."

"She is dead. I killed her. I…"

Varian shook his head. His wife was clearly in shock and reasoning with her would be a failing exercise for now. For now he gently lifted her and sat down and held her in his arms trying to soothe her. He sighed. Much had happened in the past few weeks and she needed rest.

A lot of rest.


	5. The Will of the Forsaken

Ch 5 - The Will of the Forsaken

Rhenn, Queen of the Alliance, stood once more in her black robes of mourning. The snows of winter were starting to accumulate as she walked across the snow covered graves of Stormwind's cemetery to the newest grave. The fresh earth was still in a mound over the grave and the monument was still being built. Her long cloak dragged in the snow behind her whispering as she moved. Her soft boots left hardly a footprint.

She had recovered from giving birth and her shock over killing the young woman. She had retreated into herself for more than a week and Varian feared she would again become ill for she hardly ate and she needed her strength.

Highlord Fordring had come and spoken with her. The man was part father figure part grandfather and he was able to allow her to speak her mind and then cope with her feelings, a skill Varian did not have patience for. Winter was a lull in the fighting in Northrend. The bitter cold and snows made fighting hard in Icecrown and so the sides retreated to their respective camps to wait out the cold months and days with hardly any, if any daylight to speak of. It was a time for weapon making, strategy making, and a time for his men to take turns seeing their loved ones in the capitals for a few days. Tirion was already planning on spending some his time with the queen and the new child so when Varian asked him to speak to the Queen about what had happened, Tirion was more than willing.

The paladin was growing older and knew he had fewer and fewer years ahead of him, but he found his joy in his adopted family and the children. He had come like Greatfather Winter himself so loaded he was with a great sack of presents for Rhenn's entire family whom he now saw as his own. With his son gone, the master of the Argent Crusade had no heir to his titles and so had named Jamiy to be so.

After the seriousness of the talk with the queen was over the man had gone to the great hall of the Keep to find the children, young and older, ready for him. He had pretended to be a horse for the little ones and talked to the older ones, surprising all with a mix of handcrafted and bought presents that captivated them all.

Rhenn reached up to her throat. She was wearing her gift. A beautiful chocker of dark precious stones and made of true-gold. She walked to the fresh grave's side and placed the roses she had been carrying on the snow covered dirt. Candles and flowers were about the grave as others came to more.

"You are missed Genn." She whispered dropping to rub the snow with a gentle hand from the plague on the simple headstone that marked the grave for now. It soon would have a monument in the Gilnean style as requested by Queen Mia. In the Gilnean cemetery Liam rested with a monument much like the one going to being made for Genn.

Rhenn looked and read the plague for likely the hundredth time. She often walked these grounds enjoying the quiet and solace the graves offered.

Genn Greymane

Lord of Gilneas

Leader of his pack for many years

Loving husband, father, and grandfather

Genn had only died a week ago, but the void that was left was not only felt by his people, but the people of Stormwind and the Alliance as well. The worgen had come back to the fold and the Alliance needing help from their one time allies. Genn had been old and his once viral body had begun to weaken. It was a common affliction among the worgen of Gilneas. Their hearts could only take so much. The changes weakened it tremendously and if not stopped even small amounts of an illness could be lethal. Given his age, it was a blessing Genn had made it as long as he had.

Mia, herself was ill and had decided with the help of her daughters that the Gilneas line should end and a new level of government should be introduced. Democracy seemed the best alternative and they had put forward Gwen Armstead and Lord Darius Crowley as the two running for the new position. It was yet to have a name, but the people seemed to settle on "Leader of Gilneas" for now.

Rhenn turned hearing footfalls behind her. Lord Crowley was standing on the main path. He bowed as Rhenn turned to him her cloak twisting with her and her cowl framing her face. It had started to snow lightly and the Gilnean regarded the Queen.

"My lady." He greeted. "I did not think you would visit the dead. You have much to live for and you have a new baby."

Rhenn smiled stepping to the man as he straightened. "Genn was a good friend, Lord Darius, as you are." She said. He stood watching her with his one good eye, his other beneath a patch that gave his rugged appearance an almost pirate look.

He smiled, his face scarred on the same side as his patched eye giving him a sardonic look all the time. He offered a hand to help her over the low stone wall separating them. "It is good to have a queen who takes time for all her subjects."

She laughed then as she lifted her skirts and took his hand. "You do know that, like you, my lord, I am a foreigner." She said.

"Perhaps it is why you are more welcoming." He said and kissed her knuckles gently.

She nodded looking up at the man.

"How are you finding our town, my lord?" She asked smiling. She had placed him on the Council of Nobles, much to the distaste of several of the men there, but she needed someone she could trust there.

"Beautiful. Lorna is enjoying the opportunity to be a woman again not a commander." Darius chuckled.

Rhenn nodded. She allowed him to lead her to the Keep. They took their time and the tall noble even bought the queen a beautiful apple. She took a bit, savoring the juice. It was a fresh crisp and juicy apple from the Forest Orchards in Elwynn. Now a democracy under Stormwind's leadership, the forest and the surrounding areas were under the care of Marshal Teegan Dughan. He often came to meetings with the king and queen. His latest problem were the gnolls and kobolds in the area as well as orcs moving through the mountains and trying to enter Northshire.

Darius smiled at the queen as she savored the flavor. "My wife loved the apples of or orchards when she was carrying Lorna." He arched an eyebrow. "You are not, are you?"

"So soon after giving birth? Surely you jest." She smiled at him. "I have always had a fondest for apples and cheese since I came to these lands." She sighed knowing that was not an answer and that Lord Darius Crowley would keep his own council. "No. I am taking measures to prevent a pregnancy so soon." She said. She looked down as his face regarded her. She knew Gilneans frowned on birth control methods, but some had resorted to it to keep from having the curse spread to infants. "You do not approve?" She said.

"It is not my place to say such things, my queen." Darius said softly. He leaned closer. "But I understand given that you were so ill with the last." He said softly.

She smiled slightly. She had known her health had been public knowledge. All Stormwind had seemed to rejoice at her recovery. She patted his arm.

"Come, my friend, we must join the Council of Nobles." She said. "We would not want to miss that, now would we."

He grunted and she chuckled as she looped her arm into his and they walked into the Keep together.

zzz

Two skeletal mounts stopped a hundred yards from the great white city gates of Stormwind. Their riders, two Forsaken, a man and a woman sat regarding the guards who had gone on the defensive upon seeing them.

King Varian and Queen Rhenn were informed of the visit and they were already informed as to why they were visiting. Varian's SI:7 agents under Master Shaw knew well that the great Warchief Hellscream had betrayed the Forsaken in a battle against the worgen in Silverpine. These wild worgen, the children of Archmage Arugal, were dangerous and needed to be subdued. While fighting for control of the town of Andorhal and fighting the cursed worgen, the Forsaken had been low on resources. The Queen had been killed and resurrected after the former Gilnean turned Forsaken, Lord Vincent Godfrey, had shot her. The orcs had promised aid, but when the Forsaken needed it the most, the orcs did not show leaving the Forsaken to lose many of the already few countrymen.

The Forsaken were taken, under heavy guard, to the Keep and brought to the council chamber. They were unarmed and made a point of keeping their hands where they could see them. The eerie smell of death followed behind them causing horses and people to shudder almost convulsively.

Rhenn was holding her new daughter, the Princess Vivian as she looked out. The baby began to fuss and she nodded to the wet nurse to come and take her. Part of her was sad at not being able to nurse her own child, but she knew wet nurses were very good. Nurse Lacy had her own thriving son and had milk to spare and so had been hired from the castle kitchens to serve in the quarters. Rhenn smiled as the apple cheeked woman took the princess from her. Lacy reminded her of her own adopted mother who fed her with her new pup Uma. That was so long ago, but it had taught Rhenn to never look down on such people. Lacy had saved her daughter's life, just as Anuk saved Rhenn's.

Rhenn rose to her feet and walked toward her chamber door knowing that the new princess was safe. The guards bowed and opened the door for her. She smiled as her handmaiden's fell into step behind her.

She took the direct route to the council chambers and froze seeing the two Forsaken. The House of Nobles members were coming in. Rhenn looked at Varian who was watching the Forsaken carefully and not paying attention to anyone else at the moment. Rhenn noticed there were more guards in the room than normal as she moved to step forward.

"What are they doing here?" A low growl behind her snarled.

Even though the worgen was not angry at the queen she could feel the tension and hatred emanating from his body. Rhenn turned as he transformed and jumped between him and his guards to prevent him from murdering the undead envoys.

"Lord Darius, no!" Rhenn said lifting a hand to his powerful furred chest. "Let us at least find out why they are here." She said looking up at his graying muzzle. His keen wolf eye looked down at the queen and regarded her a moment before looking up at the undead pair who had wisely chosen not to move.

Darion growled lowly and transformed back to his humanoid form. His one good eye looked over the queen at the undead envoys. "But for the queen, you traitorous monsters would be nothing more than a stain before the King's feet." He said standing back and nodding to Rhenn. He would keep his peace…for now.

"I thank your highness for keeping the dogs at bay." The undead male said.

Darius growled, but took his seat.

The Queen walked slowly to her placed. She dropped into her chair gracefully. Varian took her hand a moment and arched an eyebrow at how cool her hands were. He then turned to his guests. "Why are you here?" He asked. He was as distrusting as the Worgen nobles and with as much cause.

"The Horde have broken their alliance with us and so we seek new…friends." The female said. Her voice was hoarse.

"Friends? Friends?" Lord Darius rose to his feet. "You murder thousands of my people trying to take our home of Gilneas and you wish to be friends?"

"We had rather hoped that this meeting would be without the Gilneans for this reason, your highness." The male undead said spreading his hands.

Varian considered. "Very well I will hear your side of the tale." He rose to his feet. "Could you please excuse us a moment, Darius?" He asked politely.

Darius's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Very well, highness." And he left with a swirl of his cloak.

Rhenn looked at her husband. He could tell by her face that she was not keen on the idea. Admittedly, he was not about to allow them into the Alliance, but having a form of alliance would help them and be a form of protection. It also would be a hard sell to the Alliance members who had suffered long under Sylvanas's ruthless campaign. He did not trust them, not in the slightest after Pultress had used his power in the coup over the Banshee Queen.

Rhenn bowed to the envoys. "You must excuse me." She said. She lifted a hand to her head, feigning illness. Varian regarded her a moment and then kissed her hand nodding for her to leave.

The undead male watched her go. "She seems delicate, highness. Is she well?"

"She has just given birth." Varian said. "Now, what happened?"

"Congratulations are in order, it would seem." The male said cordially.

"We know that you have spies everywhere." The woman said. "You know what has happened."

"Hellscream betrayed you and you wish to come and join us?" Varian asked

"Hardly, but we do not want to be enemies. We just wish to be left in peace." She continued, her voice rough.

"There will be terms for this." Varian said. He shifted a bit. Was he really ready to make a pact with the devil, but that said, the gladiator in him knew the enemy of mine enemy is my friend, and thus having them at least with neutral interests would be better than all out war, and he also had little love for Hellscream.

"We are aware." The male said.

ZzZ

"Darius, wait…" Rhenn called. She could not well keep up with his quick long strides, but he paused in the garden and looked back at her his arms folded on his chest.

"My queen?" He asked bowing stiffly.

"Please…do not shun me for this. I need to know. What would need to happen for there to be a peace between them and the Alliance."

"Short of Sylvanas's head on a platter, I am not sure there is anything." He said.

She hung her head and sighed. "I was afraid of that." She sighed and took a breath as she leaned against a tree a moment.

Concern outweighing his anger at the moment, Lord Darius gently went to her and touched her arm. "Your majesty?" He asked.

"I am fine." She said, but her eyes were rimmed with fatigue and emotional pain.

He cocked his head. "My wife used to say such things, right before the fever took her and she died in my arms." He gently bent and lifted her in his arms. "I will not allow that to happen to you, my lady. You are our one voice and ally against this plan. I know it was you and Lady Helene whom persuaded the King and the others to allow us back into the Alliance. I owe you much." He gently carried her toward her rooms. He often came for tea and to be with a woman who saw him not as a worgen, but a man, and a milord, her equal.

He gently placed her on the divan as a Home Guard came to him. "What are you doing with the Queen?"

"She is still weakened from the birth, you pompous fool. Go quickly. Find her handmaidens and tell them she requires tea." Darius said eyeing the man.

The guard stiffened and was about to refuse when the pale queen nodded. "Yes, please do as he says."

The guard bowed and left as Darius knelt pouring a glass of water for her from a standing pitcher and offered it to the queen.

She chuckled a little and he looked at her. "What?"

"It is hard to believe that you can go from warrior to nursemaid in seconds." She said.

Darius chuckled. "You would be surprised. I raised Lorna on my own." He smiled a little. "Come, rest, then we will talk."

"I am on your side, but if we have an accord we could have the North again, unmolested. You could have Gilneas back."

"Liam…" He whispered. His good eye looked at her as it misted slightly. "We promised we would bring him to be with his family or have them go to him."

She nodded.

He lifted a blanket and tucked it about her and then moved to stoke the dying fire embers in the fireplace. She watched him made a small, but lovely fire in no time.

"You are full of surprises." She said.

"So I have been told." He chuckled as he dropped into a chair near her.

zZz

Rhenn was seated in her chair watching the flames dance. She had had a long talk with Lord Darius and felt she understood his position. She heard the door open. She turned slightly to see Varian enter. He was still in his full armor, but he looked more tired than she had seen him in sometime.

He saw her and smiled gently. "Rhenn." He said his eyes brightening a little.

"Long day for you as well?"

He sighed and dropped into a chair next to her. "The Forsaken are wishing to be part of the Alliance or at least not at war and open to trade."

"The Gilneans have some issues with this and they are justified." Rhenn said.

Varian nodded. "I do not trust them." He said. He looked into the fire. "The undead are that."

"You allow the Death Knights to be in our midst."

"That is only because Highlord Fordring vouched for them." He looked at her. "But these Forsaken, they betrayed the Lich King and they have betrayed their pact with the Horde." He looked down. "I cannot fully trust them, even if they had the best intentions."

"I do not either."

"I do not fully trust the Gilneans either."

Rhenn looked at him. "Lord Darius was imprisoned for resisting the ceding away from the Alliance."

He nodded. "I suppose that is true." He said. He rose to his feet and walked to the manikin that he used to put his armor on at night. He pulled off the pauldrons, boots, greaves, gloves, and chest plate. She watched as he placed them all on the wooden headless figure that was his same impressive height.

She turned back to her book.

He came to her wearing a simple pair of silk pants for bed, leaving his impressive chest bare. She smiled at him as he extended a hand. "Shall we to bed, my love?" He asked.

She took it setting her book on the table. He smiled gently at her and pulled her into his embrace to just hold her. They rarely had such moments alone, with just themselves. He pressed his cheek to her hair and held her to his chest. She sighed and wrapped her arms about his torso.

Though he had slept in bed with her almost every night since the birth of Vivian, he had not been intimate with her save for kisses and tender embraces which had been enough for them. They needed each other and to feel that the other was alive. She looked up at his face. He looked wearier than she had seen him. She let her hands go to his face. She was the only adult his iron mask of leadership and resolve turned to something more gauging and gentle.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said and pressed a kiss to her mouth. The soft kiss soon deepened and she realized he had been walking them backwards slowly and was leaning against a bed post. He was devouring her mouth.

"Varian…should we?" She asked softly.

"Are you well?" He asked, a little breathless.

"I desire you and am ready." She smiled.

He quickly shed what little clothing they had and dropped them onto the bed. He ran his hand down her front looking at her body. He traced the tattoos, the old and new and the scar from where the Dragon Queen had delivered her twins from. It was faint, but he knew it well. She then interlaced her hand with his pulling him down.

They kissed, fondled, and held each other a long time before Varian entered her. He was slow and gentle, knowing this first time would be hard on her after giving birth and she would be sensitive. He leaned on his elbows caressing her hair softly as he moved slowly. She shifted to make it more comfortable and soon she was moving with him.

He kissed her deeply and then lifted himself and pulled himself from her. He groaned as he spilled his white heat on her belly and breasts in several powerful spurts and then panted leaning over her. She quivered as he gently caressed her until she peaked with a whimper. He smiled down at her and nuzzled her cheek as he reached for the towel by the bedside table.

She looked down at the sticky mess a moment before looking up at him. "Why did you not…?" she asked still a little out of breath.

"You are not breastfeeding and so you could become with child." He looked at her suddenly serious. "I nearly lost you, Rhenny, I cannot go through that again." He looked down and gently cleaned her supple flesh. "If I must withdrew to keep my seed from taking root, then so be it. I would rather have you well, than risk another child in your womb and losing either of you." He caressed her cheek. "You understand, do you not?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes." She whispered.

He kissed her again and sighed. "Thank you. To lose you would be to lose my very being." He said softly. He wrapped his powerful arms about her. She felt safe and secure for now. It was as though they were alone in the world, even if it was for a short time. She eased into sleep with her husband watching over her.

zZz

Rhenn held a document as she stood with Helene before the Council. Lord Darius and Lorna sat among them and the Forsaken envoys sat away from the others. King Varian sat in his throne and he nodded to his wife as she looked to him to be given the floor.

He waved a hand and smiled at her.

Helene then joined the Council in her place that she kept for her brother while he fought in Northrend. Lorna smiled at her from where she sat nearby.

The queen took the floor, her thick skirts and several hairstyle grabbed the attention of all in the room. Her purple skirts whispered on the stones as she turned to face the men before her. Her daughter was dressed as the other two, less noticeable handmaidens in the room, a muted dress that accented and highlighted the queen. "My lords and ladies." She said. "Envoys." She said dipping her head slightly to the Forsaken. "I have drafted an accord for mutual gain between the Forsaken and the Alliance. This would not be an inclusion, but a commerce negotiation and trade opening and not war." She turned to the Forsaken. "This would aid our interests in the North greatly, however, there is bad blood among some members of the Alliance that I rule as Queen, and so the following terms have been expressed."

The envoys watched the queen.

Rhenn took a breath. "The Ruins of Gilneas will be returned to the Worgen. Silverpine Forest will be a mutual interest zone where the unchecked Worgen will be hunted down. Undercity will be a place of refuge for the traders of the Alliance. All raising of the dead by the Val'kyr will end. Likewise the plague of undeath will be destroyed." She looked at the envoys. "What say you?"

Varian watched the crowd of people. The Lords of Gilneas were watching as well. Lord Crowley was holding his peace for now. Gwen Armstead, the newly elected governor of the Gilneans was there as well. She sat between Lord Crowley and his daughter, Lorna.

The envoys looked at each other. "The Worgen will not attack the Forsaken and will aid in our cause to destroy the renegade Lord Vincent Godfrey." The female said. She looked to the queen. "The raising of dead was to reproduce our kind since we no longer have the ability to have children." She lifted her bony chin. "However, perhaps we can accept that we are a dying breed and be at peace with the fate. I know I could."

Lord Darius looked up as Rhenn turned to him. "With pleasure on the second account. Lord Godfrey and I have been enemies for decades. I will hunt him down with great pleasure. At last Forsaken, we agree on something since he knows nothing, but betrayal."

The male Forsaken bowed. "Gilneas is yours, my lord." He turned to the queen as Varian rose to his feet. "It is a mark on this realm as to how wise the royalty is to make realistic terms to an accord. I will return to my Lady with news of the peace."

Gwen Armstead rose to her feet. "We will be returning to our lands quickly." She turned to Darius. "The first order of business is to bring Liam here." She said to Darius.

He nodded in agreement. "He will be better here with his father and the good people of this city. We promised to return to him, but now we will bring him to peace."

The meeting was adjourned and the nobles filed out. The Forsaken left the city in due haste, for which the King and Queen were thankful. They did not need their blood on their hands as they were working toward an accord.

Lord Crowley walked to the queen and bowed deeply. "We are forever in your debt, my lady. You truly are the Queen of Ages."

Gwen joined him and nodded. "He is right. We finally have our lands back. Our people no longer suffer from the weather, but we will again have our family homes back."

Rhenn smiled as Varian came to her. Master Mathias Shaw joined them. He had been watching from the shadows with General Jonathan.

"Master Shaw. Follow the Forsaken until they are out of the lands of Khaz Modan and our lands." Varian said. "General Jonathan. Conviene a war council for our move against Godfrey in Shadowfang Keep."

Darius nodded his approval. "He shunned me for being a worgen and suicide rather than live under Genn as King. Now he is a Forsaken and he betrayed even those in death. He has no honor."

Varian nodded. "Will you join us since you know the man?"

"Knew, your majesty, but surely. Lorna and I would help in any way we can."

"Excellent." Varian nodded as he watched his wife walking from the room. She collected the new princess in her arms from the wet nurse and smiled at her handmaidens. Her hair was shimmered in the sun from the windows behind her. This was how he saw her in his mind's eye. Doting wife and mother, regally dressed, and able to win arguments in a council meeting was what she did well. The Queen of Ages indeed.

zZz

It was some days later that the Gilneans brought the casket of their fallen prince to rest beside his father in Stormwind Cemetery. Though it was raining, everyone present from the royals of the Alliance to the lowest Gilnean farmer in attendance did not mind the first warm rain of the season. Though the world shed tears for his death and that of his sire, there was also a sense of renewed hope. The monuments were placed with their candles burning in their boxes.

The snow was melting slowly away causing the freshly turned earth to turn to mud even as Gilneans laid wreaths and flowers by the graves.

Rhenn watched. The Greymanes stood together around Mia. The one time queen looked frailer by the hour and it was rumored she had stopped eating and was dying of a broken heart. Varian stood behind his wife as she looked on, her wimple keeping her hair dry and her thick cloak keeping her warm and dry.

She turned her face to the sky and remembered her own family. It was for them why she had come to this city in the first place and now she was a queen of the people about her. Fate had chosen her. She had survived the bitter cold of the ocean after being left to die, she had been adopted, she had survived the attacks on her peoples, she had been a mother and grandmother, a wife two times over, and now a queen.

The rain dropped and ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes letting the cool drops refresh her. Varian pressed his lips to her brow. "Are you well?" He whispered.

"Yes." She nodded looking up at him as he watched her. "Just remembering the past."


	6. Honoring the Elders

Chapter 6 - Honoring the Elders

It was sunset and suddenly the darkening sky was lit by many fireworks.

The Lunar Festival was a Night Elven tradition adopted by the Alliance. Many elders of the shamanistic sides of the Horde and the Alliance as well as the druidic side went to the places of their births to be honored by those seeking favor for the New Year. Honoring the Ancestors was a very old tradition and this year promised to be even more festive.

Lady Helene Mograine sat in her rooms overlooking the city. Her fire was crackling behind her. Though it was warmer, they had experienced late snows in Stormwind. Rain and snow had been the norm for most of the month and she had decided she missed either the white fields blanketed in snow or the spring blooms, but most assuredly not the mud that resided everywhere now.

Neumu and her newest daughter, Djenni were playing together near the fire. She smiled fondly at them and then jumped with a start as two cool hands went over her eyes. She reached up and felt the scarred hands. She smiled feeling his cool breath on her hair.

"Darion." She whispered.

He let his hands drop to her shoulders as she turned and met his kiss. His lips, as always were cool, but he wrapped his beloved wife in his embrace and held her. He was still in his plate armor, but she felt secure none the less. He tossed his helm on the nearby chair and held Helene a few moments. His beautiful yet living wife. What remained of his broken soul had been healed with her love and she was far more than he deserved.

She looked up at her eyes bright and he smiled pressing his lips to her warm brow. Dressed regally as a handmaiden, she looked every bit the Countess she was.

He looked down and knelt seeing his daughters. "Hello my children." He said softly.

They both looked up and ran to him. He embraced them and lifted them into the air. "Daddy!" they cried. From another room walked Shagara. Helene moved to fetch her, but Darion lifted his hand and walked to his orcish daughter. She embraced him as well. Already taller than the other two, she embraced him about his waist as he held the other two.

Darion sighed. Family. Something he had craved since he was a young man. He now had a loving wife and three daughters, all of different races, but since he was an undead Death Knight it fit with the family. A human, an undead, a half blood elf/half human, a half draenei/half human, and a full blooded orc made up their family and it was perfect.

He allowed his children to lead him to couch where he could hold them all on his lap. He sighed looking at the flames as his wife dropped into a chair near them.

"Highlord Fordring is planning a large assault on key points of the Scourge." He said kissing Neumu's soft hair. "Why don't you three go find the presents I brought in that room?" He said.

"Presents?" Neumu asked climbing down.

He watched them fondly and then looked back at his wife. The children were gleefully cheering the gifts he had brought home for them. He smiled and took his wife's hand. He drew her into his lap and held her on his plate covered knees.

"I understand the Lunar Festival is upon us." He said. "It has been a long time since I praised the Elders."

She nodded. "Mother will be the first to greet and welcome Elder Hammershout." She smiled at her husband. His hands caressed her sides lovingly. They had not been together in some months and he nuzzled her breathing in her cinnamon perfume which instantly aroused him.

He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, smothering her protests against his chest. Remy caught sight of the pair as she entered the rooms. She found the children playing together and quickly shepherded them out with their new gifts.

Even as she pulled the door shut behind her she head Helene's delighted laugh and sigh and Darion's whispered endearments to her. She did not agree with the relationship, but the children the pair were raising were some of the best she had ever seen. A mixed family in every way full of those no one wanted. A Death Knight was undead. Helene had suffered a brutal attack on her person. Neumu was the product of a mixed racial marriage as was Djenni. Shagara was the blind orcish foundling. All lived together happily and accepted as a family.

An hour or so later Helen stirred in the arms of Darion. His cool blue-tinged skin had long ago become welcoming and part of her husband. He felt her stir in his arms and looked down at her. He no longer required rest or even the air his lungs brought in as he smiled. He pressed a kiss to her brow his cool hands caressing her curves gentle.

He then smiled a little.

"What?" She asked looking up at his handsome face forever frozen as a young man.

"I must thank Garrosh Hellscream one day." He said looking at her.

"Thank that pompous ass of a Warchief? Why ever for?" She asked subconsciously pulling her body closer to itself at his name.

He pressed a kiss to her brow. "If he had not raped you, I would never have found you as my soul mate and beloved wife." He said.

Darion always expressed his mind and though they often spoke about her attack as part of the healing process, this time she could not help, but smile. Often there were tears and even anger, but Darion took it in stride allowing the festering wound to break open and drain of the emotions. He had never realized how much an attack such as that affected a woman, and how much she let self guilt and self loathing rule her life.

He nuzzled her. "I love you." He said and rolled above her. He was not looking for an impassioned embrace, but rather to look down at her face framed by her thick golden curls. He kept his weight light over her as he leaned on his elbows and framed her face as he gently cupped her face. "My beautiful wife." He said. "I do not deserve you."

"They say the Elders can redeem your soul." She said.

He kissed her. "Perhaps yours. Mine is passed saving." He grinned as she tried to move. He balanced on one arm and caught the leg that was trying to playfully knock him off. He caressed the ankle playfully and looked into her eyes as he kissed it watching her over the top of her arch.

"You are a good man, Darion Mograine." She said.

"And you are a good woman Helene Mograine." He said before kissing her and sitting. "I suppose you will need to be presentable for the ceremony and 'My husband kept me on my back with lovemaking all afternoon and night' would not be an excuse.

She laughed joining him as he looked appreciatively at her naked bosom. "I am sure you are correct, Highlord." She said rising to find the aqua dress her mother had selected for the handmaidens to wear.

He chuckled and slapped her naked bottom playfully as she bent to lift her stocking from the floor. She glared at him and he rose to find his own clothing that would befit a courtier rather than a rugged death knight of the north.

zZz

Queen Rhenn was in the middle of a guild meeting when a large paladin in full plate appeared. He stayed near the door, but his imposing shape drew the attention of everyone. Rhenn rose to her feet and excused herself to walk to his side. The meeting had run long and calling it now would keep the two sides of the argument that was brewing from coming to blows, at least for the moment.

She smiled as he bowed deeply to her. "My queen." He said in his deep baritone voice.

"Lord Irulon Trueblade." She greeted. He was one of Tirion's oldest friends and trusted messengers. She had dealt with him only a few times since he was often in Northrend leading the Alliance in Valgarde in the Howling Fjord. The port town had a boat the traveled from there to the Wetlands in Khaz Modan and back that he and his men fought to maintain. He had joined Tirion for the occasional ball in Stormwind where the Queen had first been introduced to him. She had danced with him and his skills on the floor as a noble were plain to any watching.

She joined him in a small room to the left of the meeting room. He smiled his great cloak swirling about him. "What new from the north?" She asked.

He looked at the queen with his icy white hair, but still young features. Her crown was a muted version of her full crown, but it sat on her brow regally as did the ruby at her throat. Her hair was pulled into a severe style and her full dress was cut to reveal her curves and compliment them. She was a queen. He remembered her as a young woman and would always be in her debt for saving the soul of his friend Crusader Bridenbrad. The young man had caught the Plague of Undeath and Rhenn had refused to allow him to die alone or worse be raised to attack his friends. A'dal had heard her pleas and come and helped him to the Light.

Trueblade looked down at the queen. "I never had the chance to express my thanks on your part of the behalf of Crusader Bridenbrad." He knelt looking like a knight before his lady. "He was a good friend and your selflessness helped his passing and kept his soul for the Light. I am in your debt for the service." He said.

She smiled and put her hands on his arms. "Rise, lord of the Argent Crusade." She smiled and stood up on her tip-toes as he did to kiss his bearded cheek. "I did what I felt was right. You owe me no debt of gratitude. I would have tried to save him no matter what."

"But such selfless devotion deserves praise my lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "I am your man. All you need do is ask me for a service."

"Some would say your selfless devotion to your friend's memory is also worthy of praise."

He smiled. "Will you allow me to escort you to the Keep, my lady?"

She took his elbow. "Of course, my lord." She said.

He smiled walking with her through the streets. He lifted her over puddles that could have ruined her dress and though he knew the two Home Guards behind her were for her protection, he was a paladin and would guard her with his life also.

Once at the Keep they walked together up the main hallway and into the throne room. Varian had been talking to several nobles, but the conversation came to a halt as the chamberlain belted out "The Queen!"

All turned and bowed to her. Varian did not though he came to her and smiled at the paladin. "My thanks Lord Trueblade."

"The queen is a precious jewel." Trueblade said placing her small hand from his elbow to that of the King. He then bowed and watched as Varian possessively wrapped an arm about her and held her softly at his side.

"Will you be joining us for the ceremony?" Varian asked.

"Of course." Trueblade said.

zZz

The King and Queen stood before the crowd that had gathered before the great display of firework launchers and various night elves dancing under streamers of paper and colored paper lanterns.

Varian ceremonially banged a gong and a shaft of light appeared before the King and Queen. They knelt before the light as a elder dwarf stepped into the light beam. He lifted his arms in a ceremonial gesture. "I am elder Hammershout. I greet and thank the King and Queen of the United Alliance for their welcome." He extended his hands and offered each a small red envelope.

Each took it and then bowed to the elder.

"I welcome any forward to honor me as an elder for which I offer a gift fit for the season." Hammershout continued. "Now, on with the party."

The King and Queen rose from their pillows under their knees and walked together to where a rocket launcher was placed. Together they held candles to the fuse and watched it rise into the air. As it burst Varian pulled the Queen into his arms and kissed her to complete the ritual and to gain cheers from the crowd. It would be a good and full year.

Firecrackers went off to either side of them, but they continued to kiss. When Varian finally pulled back from his breathless queen he laughed and pulled her to him as if realizing that the crowd was still there.

The people took turns honoring the elder and shooting off fireworks to symbolically lift their troubles to Elune who would take them.

Varian watched as the two took a seat on a small dais nearby and were offered the fruity high alcohol content drinks the night elves preferred. They watched the people of the Alliance dance and as the sun set bonfires were set for the people to dance, eat, and be around well into the night.

The elders came only once a year to be remembered in this fashion and the druids of the night elves were especially close to the ancestors. For this reason, the ritual of greeting and welcoming elders to the capitals was very old and a practice repeated year after year.

As it grew colder, Varian took his wife to a spread blanket near a warm bonfire. Together they sat on the blanket and watched the dancers. She shivered a little with cold and her husband wrapped his cloak about her calling for more of the sweet strong alcohol.

Rhenn soon slept watching the hypnotic flames until she no longer could keep her eyes open. Varian gently let her rest against his chest, safe and warm in his embrace as he watched his subjects in the time of merriment.

Near him he saw the Mograines. The three little ones were sleeping in the arms of their parents or in the case of Djenni, to the side with her head in her mother's lap. He smiled as he watched the Highlord and his Countess softly talking. A good fit for them.

He turned back to his drink and shifted his wife slightly to prevent his arm from falling asleep under her. The future was looking bright, but he wondered, how long it would last.


	7. From the Shadows Past

Ch 7 - From the Shadows Past

The air had a heaviness to it that was hard to describe.

It was hot and arid, much like someone had stepped into the desert plains of Tanaris, but this was the capital of the Alliance, Stormwind. The wind carried the hot dryness with it and people reached for glasses of water to clench the sudden thirst that feel upon them.

Princess Armathea was in the middle of her music lesson. The young girl, now six had a natural talent for the harp. She strummed it as her instructor played a viola beside her. The hot air gave her pause. She stopped and stood up.

The sky was darkening.

"Maddie?" She asked.

Her instructor held her viola and joined the princess looking out over the city.

"What is going on?" She asked.

zZz

In the entrance to the Keep Shagara was sitting in the stones speaking with Queen Rhenn. They were summoning and speaking with the water in the fountain. Water was a powerful element. All the elements were, but water was a life bringer, could bring an end to fire, and could destroy towns.

Water spoke to the blind, though blue eyed child. Beside her the small elemental then shivered and suddenly conveyed distress. The orcling released it and it dove into the pool near the statue of the King and his Queens as if in mass whatever had caused it fear would not harm it.

Rhenn looked up and rose to her feet looking at the darkening sky. She coughed, suddenly parched as Shagara felt a hot wind on her face. Suddenly she started moving quickly. Rhenn followed. "Shagara? What is it?" She asked.

"Thea…" Was all the girl managed as she moved into the Keep, her stick hitting stones, guards, and pillars as she tried to navigate around them.

Rhenn lifted her skirts to follow.

zZz

A black shape swooped into the castle garden. Two great feet pressed the tile so hard it cracked and suddenly glowed red with heat. The cloak went back and revealed a tall humanoid. The armor glowed red as did his eyes. The jaw was metallic. He looked and locked his eyes on the princess.

"No!" Maddie cried and ran toward the figure.

A hand lifted and grabbed her throat. Maddie was lifted into the air and thrown away like a doll. She landed in a heap, her neck broken, her eyes wide.

The fiery eyes again turned toward the princess. She gasped and turned to run. The human figure smiled and leapt into the air landing on the other side of her. He grabbed her around her waist. Thea screamed in panic as well pain. The arm about her as he lifted her into the air and burned her to the touch.

The scream alerted the Home Guard nearby. The form moved to the archway that overlooked the city and looking back with a smirk he looked back holding the small child. The cloak swirled around him and he leapt into the air. The Home Guard froze as the form suddenly lifted into the air as a great dragon.

The great tail sliced backwards and hit the pillars causing the home guard to jump from the pillars landing on the floor.

"Daddy!" Thea screamed.

Varian sat up from his throne. "Thea?" He yelled. The scream was distant, but audible. Anduin looked up as well and the two of them ran Varian calling for the Home Guard and the defenses to the city. He ran down the hall and found Shagara and Rhenn coming in. Cries were heard from the city and Varian drew his blade as his wife joined him. She was still moving about with some hesitation.

"Go to your rooms!" He barked.

"But…"

"Go!" He told her shoving her toward the rooms. She looked at him startled and worried. "I will get her back, Rhenn, I promise." He said turning as his generals flooded in.

Anduin and Varian ran toward the keep entrance and then jumped backwards as dragon fire burned the courtyard and the flagstones. They then looked up at the great leviathan above them.

Guards were mounting gryphons and shooting arrows at the great beast. Varian and Marcus both cried out from them to cease fire when they saw the small form struggling in the beast's great paw. Thea was trying to free herself. Her father drew his weapon and watched the great dragon flying over the town tauntingly.

"Deathwing!" Varian cried. "Have you no honor? You make war on children and not warriors brave enough to face you?"

The great beast banked and stretched his wings. The hot wind was nearly too much for the people about as they ran for cover. The King stood firm and watched as the beast lifted high into the air. The General of the City Defenses and the King walked to the Valley of Heroes and stood on the stone bridge into the city.

Varian watched the leviathan as he kited downward his wings spreading and the stifling breeze before him. The great dragon was speaking in Common, his voice angry, low, and harsh like the air he stirred. "The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage... But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... ...And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings..."

He chuckled as he dropped and landed on the city's main gate towers. His bulk both crushed and the heat from his body melted the stone where his great clawed feet stood. He growled as he turned slightly feeling the prick of something. It was a spear in his side near where an adamantium plate had been riveted to his body. Though it was a minor irritation he threw the girl from his great paw and extracted the spear with his claws. Roaring in outrage he clenched his other foot down on the main gate looking with hatred at Varian who was standing his ground.

Varian had not flinched, though his heart screamed as his daughter plummeted into the waters of the moat beside them. She had landed with a splash, but he did not let it distract him as it seemed Deathwing hoped.

The beast reared back and roared causing the King and General to dive behind the statues for cover. The statue of Darath Trollbane shifted and then toppled into the moat leaving the feet behind as Varian hunched there watching the statue fall sideways.

The great beast lifted into the air once more and shifted. "I shall take my reprises on you great king." He growled and suddenly breathed a great arch of fire. Alarms sounded in the town as the beast moved toward the Cathedral of Light.

Varian dove into the water forgetting his beloved city was burning for the time being. He lifted his daughter to the surface. He swam quickly to the shore where he lifted her from the water easily. General Jonathan was quickly at his side.

Varian breathed into his daughter's mouth and was reward as she coughed back up. She whimpered and coughed crying out softly in pain. It was then he noted the burns on her clothing where she had been held and the red, angry, and blistered flesh on her sides. He narrowed his eyes swearing vengeance against this demon from hell itself.

"Your majesty, go, hurry." Marcus said. "I will care for her. Go!" He urged knowing the city needed its king.

"Go daddy." The faint whimper said. "I am only one of thousands. Go!" The girl hissed. She had never known such pain. The very touch of the great dragon had burned her skin. The water had been such a blessed relief she had fainted as the pain lessoned. Now she could feel the burns on her sides.

It was then he realized the alarms as well as the yells and commands of people in the city. He lifted his blade. It was the time for action.

Many people gasped seeing red outside the windows for they had run to the great building for shelter from the fires and the great dragon.

As Deathwing shifted to destroy the most precious building of the city a great form rose before him and shot flame back at him. Taken by surprise he veered away and turned back to see Alexstrasza, his sister, and queen of the red dragonflight. "Not this time, my brother." She said as several dragons appeared near her.

Deathwing shifted seeing his was outnumbered…for now. "We shall meet again, sister." He growled. "And next time you will not be so lucky. Nor will your pathetic mortal friends."

The dragon queen watched as the red sky receded, but the smoke and fires of the towns remained. From the cathedral stepped Queen Rhenn and Lady Helene who both bowed to the now humanoid dragon queen.

"We can never repay this kindness." Rhenn said looking about.

"The Emberblazes called for help. It shall always come." The dragon queen said dismissively. She then nodded and lifted her arm summoning a portal. "My brother must be stopped. We fly to Grim Batol where he is gathering his army. Send help if you can, young queen. Farewell."

Rhenn bowed as the dragons disappeared through the portal just as the King arrived in cathedral square. He blinked and went to his wife and looked about. "What is the damage?" He asked. "How many injured?" he asked raising his voice.

There was no answer just the soft whimpers of the wounded and the cries of people searching for loved ones.

A broken was moving quickly to them. He bowed. Rhenn smiled a little. "Erunak Stonespeaker. Welcome." She said.

"The Earthen Ring has helped all we can, majesties, but the Park was gone. We were able to save several of the inhabitants before it fell into the sea. Even now my brothers and sisters are working to help control the fires." He said.

Rhenn bowed her head. "My thanks."

Several stretchers was brought into the square bearing several wounded including, to the queen's horror, the princess. Erunak, a shaman at heart, took charge and began to triage the wounded as more appeared and needed help. Two more shaman appeared, both Wildhammer dwarves to help the priests and paladins of the cathedral.

Erunak then dropped down beside Helene who was looking at her sister's dreamy face. "Lady Mograine. Your help is needed elsewhere. There are others more severely injured. I will look after her. I promise." He said touching her shoulder.

Helene reluctantly went to help with the more severely burned or injured from falling rubble. The city lost more than fifty people, but the shiny cathedral remained a beacon even as the fires burned in the districts about it. The Earthen Ring and guards managed to contain the flames by sundown and were now dealing with hot spots.

He looked up at Varian. "With your permission I will care for her."

"Yes…please." Varian nodded.

The broken knelt by the princess who was shivering. Erunak knew this was the first sigh of shock. Her body had gone from being very warm as evidenced by her charred clothing and burned flesh to cold and confused, she was shivering and sweating at the same time. He pulled a blanket from a nearby stack and pushed it under her knees.

Gently he took her hand and used his other hand to summon a totem beside him. A general feeling of well-being was felt by those near. The princess's breathing eased as she looked up and focused on the shaman beside her.

She blinked though her eyes held pain it seemed to lesson as he gently made poultices to press to her burns to help them heal and keep them clean of infection. "I am Thea. Who are you?" She asked. His red and gold armor was quite distinctive and he had a gentle way about him she liked. A good friend, but she also sensed he was full of strength when it was needed.

Erunak smiled gently at her. So young to know such horrors of the world, he thought. He gently touched her cheek. "My name is Erunak." He said and then returned to his task. He then bound the poultices to her with a long bandage and then offered a hand to help her sit up. She did so and looked about seeing the other wounded.

"There are others Erunak." She said seeing her sister pressing a cloth to a child's brow.

He nodded. "Aye. Sit and rest." He said and moved to treat another.

Varian noted Anduin coming in. He was helping a young night elf woman into the square. The woman was holding a cloth to her side and her face had soot and burns. He realized that from the direction they had come this unfortunate girl had been in the Park. She was limping as the Prince kept an arm about her waist and her arm about his shoulders to help her walk.

Rhenn quickly went to them as Varian looked about. Many injured including his own flesh and blood, but Stormwind would remain strong. He saw several guard captains and Crispin of the Home Guard standing nearby. General Jonathan was standing with a map of the city directing crews of workers that he had no doubt pulled from the docks.

Varian joined them and Jonathan nodded to him. "Is the princess well?"

"She will survive." The King said looking back at the Broken. "How many wounded?"

"We do not know yet, majesty." Crispin said. "A couple hundred most likely."

Anduin let the young night elf drop to a bench next to the fountain as Rhenn who was gently speaking to her attended to her injuries. Helene was nearby with others. Feeling useless he went to his sister who was trying to stand and help.

Anduin pressed her back. "Stay sis." He said.

"I can help."

"You are injured and lucky to be alive." He said.

She sighed as more citizens brought more injured into the square. It became a field hospital of sorts as the King went to see the damage wrought upon his town. The gryphon he mounted soared high and showed him the new dammed area where a lake with an island had formed near the keep. Part of the wall had come down revealing the farms on the other side. The Park was gone and the Old Barracks were now charred stones and rubble. So much damage. It would cost to repair, but the capital had to look its best.

He sighed. He would talk to the dwarves and gnomes in the morning.

ZzZ

King Varian Wrynn had not seen a member of the Horde on friendly terms in ages. However, he was not about to dismiss a Horde bearing a green branch and white flag. They wished to speak on terms and were in a field where all could be seen just outside the great gates.

Varian dismounted from his horse and stood looking at the Horde. With him were several of his Home Guard, but he signaled for them to stay back as he stepped forward a few paces. The gap between the two parties was still a fair distance, and Varian waited for the Horde to make the next move.

Two elder orcs and a troll. He quickly recognized Saurfang the Elder from their previous encounter. The large orc stepped forward his eyes bright and his silver hair held back by a thong of leather.

"Varian, King." He said. "We come wishing to speak to you." He said across the distance between them.

"Overlord Saurfang." Varian said. "What brings you to my gates?"

"A mutual threat." The orc said he closed the distance between them even as he saw the Home Guard shift a little uneasily. Varian lifted his hand and the men stayed where they were, though they were watching. He nodded to the other two with him. "Vol'jin of the Darkspear Trolls and Eitrigg."

Varian nodded. The blood honor brother of Highlord Tirion Fordring had been in the city under the paladin's protection on more than one occasion. The orc elder regarded the younger king before he spoke.

"I have heard that your daughter was injured when the Worldbreaker attacked." He said. "My sympathy. Is she well?"

"Burned, but well enough. She is from strong stock." Varian said, a small amount of pride in his voice.

Saurfang nodded. "Good lass." He said. "But it is your arm and sword we require."

"My sword?" Varian asked folding his arms as he regarded the Highlord.

"Aye." Saurfang said. "Lo'Gosh is still a hero of the Arenas and his prowess with a blade is what will be needed to fight off this dragon monster. We ask, for now, to forget hatreds and join together to defeat this hate filled demon before he consumes us all."

Varian seemed to digest that before drawing his sword. Saurfang stood before him unflinching as Varian dropped the blade tip into the dirt and nodded. "I know you to be a man of honor. I will fight alongside you."

"As much as I detest your arrogance, King of the Alliance, I have little choice, but to swallow my pride and fight with you as an equal." Came a new voice.

Varian looked up and saw Garrosh Hellscream standing, shirtless holding Gorehowl, the great ax of his father over his shoulder. His tattooed body and great shoulder armor made from the tusks of some great animal made him look more menacing. Varian's eyes narrowed, but he refused to take the bait and rise to a duel with his arrogant young leader again. Too many things precious to him had been injured the last time.

"At least the feeling is mutual Hellscream." Varian grated. He turned back to Saurfang. "Where can we find the dragon?"

"He be in area of Grim Batol, mon." Vol'jin said as she stretched his himself to his full body size before relaxing and crouching somewhat.

Varian nodded. "Give me an hour." He said.

With that he turned away.

zZz

Varian looked over at the company he was with. He had told very few people that he was leaving and even fewer as to the reason why. Queen Rhenn and his son would co-regent until his return. If he did not return after six months, the period deemed to be appropriate by the House of Nobles, Anduin would be named King and his wife Dowager. His daughters would marry to further strengthen the Alliance. He did not wish to leave the city in such an upheaval, but the dragon would continue killing if he was not stopped and Varian already had a list of reasons to kill him. First, he had wreaked havoc on the peoples of Azeroth by angering the elements. Second, he had attacked the great capital and murdered his people. If that was not enough he had attempted to kidnap his first born daughter and done her grave injury.

All these things had made him swallow his pride and unending hatred for the Horde just enough to allow himself the ability to join the small Horde group in defeating the great beast. Word had been sent that the dragon though weakened by his sister in three attacks was immortal in dragon form. In humanoid form, they could stand a chance according to the Dragon Queen's consort. The dragon Queen herself had been taken to Vermillion Redoubt to be guarded by her sons and daughters as she healed from the wounds her once beloved brother and fellow Aspect had inflicted upon her.

Saurfang the Elder and Garrosh Hellscream sat confidently on their windriders. Varian had brought Crispin and Mathias Shaw with him. This would not be a strike by force, but rather by cunning and the fewer involved the easier it would be. Mathias had returned only days before after being in the Twilight Highlands. Most of the men he had taken with him had perished and he seemed to have a need to prove himself worthy of leadership again. He, however, was an asset since he knew the lands well.

Varian shivered a little as they flew over the icy valleys and mountains of Khaz Modan. The air was always biting and riding a winged mount made that all the more clearer. He looked to his side. Hellscream was perched on his windrider looking ahead as if he could see the goal.

Varian turned his head and could see now what the orc could see. The inky black horizon swirling with smoke and ash with red lightening crashing within marked where the dragon was. It was the inky blackness of death and destruction.

They came to the Badlands and beheld the great Scar of the Worldbreaker as the great charred swath through the middle of the region was called now. The elements were within the scar angry wishing to attack any adventure who stepped foot there.

Saurfang suddenly banked and pointed. Varian and Garrosh followed his finger. On a high mesa at the end of the scar stood a single, large, figure overlooking the valley below. From where they were the sun glinted off the metallic jaw. The figure was humanoid, but as he turned to face them, it was clear this form was only in human form.

"So come then!" The form boomed lifting a mace. "I have been expecting you."

Varian directed his gryphon down and then leapt to the mesa near the far edge drawing his weapon as he crouched ready for battle. Garrosh, Saurfang, Mathias Shaw, and Crispin all landed similarly as they all faced the great figure.

Deathwing was laughing as he looked at the small group. "My sister could not defeat me. What makes you think you can mortals?"

"Enough talk!" Hellscream bellowed and ran forward sweeping his great ax in an arch. Varian rushed forward as did the elder orc Saurfang. Shaw and Crispin completed the circle about the human formed dragon.

Deathwing watched as Varian engaged him and he carefully parried the blow and met the blade of Saurfang.

The sun blazed and the great mace of the Worldbreaker took its toll on these fighting it. Varian was bleeding in several spots, but paid it little heed. Garrosh had narrowly avoided a slash to his stomach, but the flesh was puckered for the mace also, as its owner, burned all it touched. Crispin had fallen when he had been unable to avoid a strike and fell to his death far below. Varian and Shaw would mourn him in time, but both had hardened their hearts. Varian cast a look at Mathias who had taken a blow to the shoulder and he was on the earth holding his broken arm panting. This had to end now!

Saurfang the Elder watched as Garrosh backed the great leviathan to the edge in a spurt of attacks. With a mighty heave he turned and buried his own great ax into the chest of Deathwing. The plating instantly opened and light and magma poured from the wound. Deathwing was startled and staggered. Gorehowl sliced downward revealing more and showing the Worldbreaker was only held together by the plates that kept the energy from ripping him apart.

Deathwing fell to his knees looking up at those before him. "Fools!" He cried. "What have you done!"

Varian stepped forward as he saw the weapons that had hit the dragon were now glowing red from the heat within the core of the beast. Deathwing looked up as he dropped to his knees defiantly. "Finish this King. For your greater glory." He hissed. "Lo'Gosh the gladiator conquers once more."

"No," Varian hissed through his own pain. His limps felt on fire. "For my little girl!" He said and raised his weapon in an arch. The Dragon actually smiled hollowly as the blade sliced through his neck and his body fell over the cliff.

Varian dropped his sword and panted as he looked about.

"No!" Came a bellow behind him. Varian turned and saw Garrosh Hellscream with a knife, Mathias Shaw's blade, lifted up. Between them stood Saurfang. "Have you no honor?" The elder orc hissed. "We have together killed the demon. It is a time to rejoice, not murder those with their backs turned because of your petty need for revenge against harsh words."

"He robbed me of my kill and triumph." Garrosh hissed.

"Perhaps, but if the five of us had not struck as one, we all would have parished." Saurfang said evenly.

Garrosh took a breath and then nodded. He turned away calling for his windrider. The elder orc was right and he knew it. This was different than being robbed of his kill when he met the challenge of Cairne and the Grimtotems poisoned the great warrior. This had been a team effort and even he had to grudgingly admit it.

Saurfang turned to the injured Varian and pulled out a cloth to bind his arm. He looked up at Varian who was staring at him. "You could have let him kill me." Varian said quietly.

"To what gain?" Saurfang said. "He needs to learn the limits to his vanity." He patted the King shoulder. "I remember your honor. You intervened and allowed me to claim my son's body for burial. Though we do not see eye to eye often, King Varian, you are a man of honor and courage and respect that." He smiled then. "Lok'tar ogar! Aka'Magosh." He said and put his hand over his heart as he rose to his feet and bowed his head. "I will never forget." He said.

"Nor will I." Varian said as he took the hand that helped him to his feet. "Blessing on you and yours as well, my friend."

Saurfang smiled again and called his windrider.

Varian went to Mathias who was looking over the edge at the blackened area where the dragon had fallen. It would never grow anything there as the black blood and molten core of the dragon seeped into the earth.

Varian winced as he aided Mathias in standing. The younger man's arm was broken, but they looked at each other and smiled. A great victory indeed, though not without loss. They would retrieve Crispin's body and bring it home to honor his fall, but for now it was a time to celebrate.


	8. The United Alliance

Ch 8 – The United Alliance

King Varian Wrynn sighed as he helped his friend, and leader of his elite strike team SI:7, Mathias Shaw, carry the broken body of Crispin. The Home Guard Captain died a hero and would have a hero's burial.

They arrived back in Stormwind late at night.

Shaw told the King he would see to Crispin until morning. The King resigned himself to go to bed. He found his wife in a chair sleeping. She was reading from a novel. It lay on her chest as she sat slumped to the side. The flames before her in the hearth had cooled and were glowing.

All the King could do was smile at that moment. He had a wife to return to and she had been waiting for him until she no longer could stay awake. She had been a good choice and should he suddenly die his son, though he had a good brain on his shoulders, would be in need of the guidance of the Queen.

Beside her was the cradle that Thrall had carved so many years ago from the rare hearty wood of Durotar. Thrall had never been given a chance to carve a cradle for his own child, but his energy lived through this humbly made crib. Inside was a softly snoring bundle that was his still infant daughter, Vivian.

He smiled listening to the even breaths. A daughter. Soon he would betroth her to someone of the Alliance to gain more power and influence as well as forever bind another court to his own. His son would rule Stormwind and should he fall one of the daughters would as well, but Thea and Vivian would bring forth heirs to two realms. Even though Anduin had found the love of his life, his wife was still a Greymane and there for tied forever to Gilneas. It was a fact of life. Even Varian's first marriage had been political to solidify relations with Westfall.

Tiffin Ellerian had been betrothed to him as a young girl and when it was time for them to marry on his eighteenth birthday and her seventeenth it was a match made in hell. They had disliked each other from the start, but soon they had managed and found they truly were meant for each other. Rhenn had been a soul mate from the start, but she was already the wife of another when Varian had finally realized his feelings. Now as his wife, they were a perfect match. She kept Lo'Gosh in check and warmed his bed and he taught her the political arena as well as how to keep one face for the public eye and another in private. Both skills she had mastered well before he had married her. Now she was literally his right hand and he trusted her to run his kingdom as well if not better than himself.

He shrugged out of his armor hissing slightly as he exhaled as he found tender burns he would ask his wife to treat in the morning. Though he knew if he woke her and asked she would be more than willing to help him, but he could not bring himself to wake her, not when she looked so peaceful.

He moved to his wife. As weary and as sore as he was, he needed to see her to bed. He gently removed the book that had all, but fallen anyway, and then bent. He winced a little as he lifted her up in his arms. She was barefoot and in her nightgown and he held her close pressing his face to her hair. He breathed in her comforting scent of her skin and hair. It was the smell of home.

Though he had not bathed he needed comfort and brought her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her brow. He sighed as he rested his hand against her cheek a moment. Dirt and grime was left as he withdrew and shook his head. He walked to the door and called for a bath to be brought to the other room.

He heard the servants bring the tub and water buckets and walked through the connecting door. He shut the door and nodded as the servants filled it. As they withdrew he sank his tired, sweat, and dirt covered body into the heat and let it seep into his muscles. The heat made his tender hurts sting, but he suffered far worse as a gladiator and so sucked up the pain.

He relaxed as he lifted a goblet from the floor. Some well thinking servant had left him wine. He sighed and drank it allowing the heat of the water to begin the healing. Though it would only help him physically. When she woke, speaking to his wife would ease his soul.

He heard soft footfalls and looked up wearily to see Rhenn, her white hair tousled from sleep, still in her nightgown, standing near him. He took a breath and watched as she knelt beside him. Already the heat and steam was making the thin nightgown cling to her legs. The light from the room behind her gave him a perfect view of her outline, though he well knew every curve of her much thinner and very beautiful body.

She saw the burns on his arm that he had resting on the edge of the tub when her eyes adjusted and dropped to her knees beside him. "Varian." She whispered as she lifted his well muscled arm gently in her own. Her small hands were dwarfed by his larger than most human size.

He looked down at her as he sat up straighter. "It is not as bad as it looks." He said trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him her sea green eyes meeting his grey. Her look of compassion and worry always went straight through his heart. He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Deathwing is dead, my love."

"But at what cost?" She whispered rising to her feet. He caught her wrist. His grip was gentle, but firm.

"No. I will allow you to tend these after I am clean." He watched her return to him and drop again to her knees beside him. He shifted and pressed a kiss to her lips. He leaned his brow against her. "Crispin is dead." He murmured, his own heart sick and sad to lose his friend and trusted Captain of the Home Guard.

Rhenn sucked in her breath and tears appeared in her eyes as she closed them in grief. He had been one of the few she had trusted to protect her fully, but also give her enough breathing room to do what she needed to do.

She felt her husband kissing her cheeks and nuzzling her part to comfort himself and part to comfort her. Rhenn took a shaky breath. She was married to two men. Though she had married Grekko and then Varian, being married to Varian was to be married to his compassionate leader side in Varian and the brutal warrior of Lo'gosh. When his personalities had been rejoined Lo'Gosh had the upper hand it seemed much of the time, but it was what made Varian Wrynn the military leader of the Alliance and why he had been chosen as King of the United Alliance.

She pulled back to look up at the strong man who was her King and great love. "Come let me help you bathe, then I will attend you." She said softly.

He sighed allowing his wife to do servants work as she reach up and pulled his hair from its bundled top knot. He watched the delicate form of his wife move behind him and she ran her finger through his thick dirt and sweat sodden hair. He drank the last of his wine and before he could set the cup down she took it from him.

He looked up at her questioningly until she dipped the cup into the water and lifted it to his head. The water dripped down his head in a warm waterfall. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back as more water followed. A third joined the others running down his neck and bare shoulders. She then reached for the bottle of shampoo made from local herbs that he seemed to favor. It smelled earthy and clean. She poured some liberally into her small hand and then rubbed it into his scalp.

He moaned softly. "Would you be unhappy if I told you that feels amazing and I hope you will do this more." He said. Normally a private person in his constitution, Rhenn was surprised and her hand stilled a moment not expecting him to say such a thing. He tilted his head back to look at her.

She smiled down and pressed her mouth to his upside down. She then prodded him. "Sit up you big lug and let me finish." She teased.

He shook his head and did as she told him. She washed the shampoo from his hair and left it long down his back as she then took sweet sand in a small cloth and began to rub it against his body. Varian's breath hitched as she worked lower and he set his teeth as she continued to bathe him. He had never allowed someone to touch him so as he bathed, though he had bathed his wife on countless occasions. He found it calming and in hindsight he found it funny he had not allowed his bride to do this before. It was relaxing and a bond with her.

She continued after massaging the hard tense muscles of his neck and back. He sighed in pleasure.

Once cleaned he took a deep breath and she watched him rise to his feet and reach for a towel. The moist heat had caused he nightgown to cling to her provocatively as she rose to her feet as well. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I do not have the strength to make love to you this night, but I need to feel you." He said. He lowered his lips to her own and devoured he lips. "Light I love you." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "Let me tend you, my brave warrior husband."

Together they walked into their bedroom. The room was cooler and she gasped at the change in temperature. He enfolded her into his embrace to warm her. He lifted her and she gasped. "Your burns, I…."

He smothered her protests with a deep kiss and laid her down. He then joined her and wrapped his long muscled limbs about her. She was so small compared to him, but her strength and will kept him as he needed to be. He buried his face in her hair and nearly instantly fell asleep.

She smiled and relaxed soothed into sleep by his eased breathing in sleep.

ZzZ

The Alliance prepared for the great celebrations of the dragon being slain. Varian and his queen were together with many of the Home Guard lying Crispin to rest in the cemetery. Rhenn and Helene had taken it upon themselves as Varian and Mathias Shaw watched to bathe the young broken body of the Captain of the Home Guard and prepare him for burial. Varian stood ready to fetch what was needed for the two women and stood solemnly as they carefully wrapped the body and set the bones that had been broken to give him a more natural appearance.

He was put in a casket and the small gathering in the cemetery laid him to rest. Rhenn put a flower on his casket and took a deep shaky breath. Another friend lost. She felt strong arms wrap about her and relaxed into the armored embrace of her husband.

The rest of the Home Guard returned to their duties with the exception of Todd and Tay who remained and stayed close to guard the King and Queen. Though they were well known in their capital, one did not wish to risk something happening to them.

The King and Queen remained a moment beside the freshly dug mound of dirt, each in their own thoughts. Varian finally heard the music starting to play for the celebration and gently directed his wife away. Crispin's young wife had died three years ago in childbirth. She and the infant were buried beside him. He would not be alone and he was buried by those who would know and remember him.

Rhenn dried her eyes and pulled herself together. Her husband stood beside her and they both climbed into the royal carriage. Rhenn smiled as they started to come to the first citizens who appeared. Beside her was Master Shaw. Beside Varian was Aramathea, whom had come with the carriage from the Keep. On horseback was Prince Anduin.

"Daddy, why is mommy sad?" The Princess asked adjusting her crown.

Varian looked over at Rhenn who took a breath and then smiled disarmingly.

Anduin smiled as he rode close and leaned in a bit. He was dressed in his formal robes. His wife was in another carriage with his own children. He clicked his tongue at his sister and smiled. "Momma is just tired from having our sister." He said. "She is well. See she is smiling now." He looked up at his step mother and smiled as the young princess took what her brother said and nodded. Rhenn dipped her head to him and he nodded and moved back to his position.

Rhenn noted though he smiled for the crowd, the King looked distant and tired. His eyes were dark, but he accepted the gifts of flowers and cheers from his people. Thea excitedly waved at her people. Shaw, unused to the attention sat stiffly, but he did wave occasionally.

The celebration included fireworks at sunset, food, and drinks for the populous. The activities included a theater production that had been hurriedly put together of the reenactment of the dragon slaying as well as other games. Bakers had made special treats in the shape of dragons.

The Council of the Three Hammers, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, and many other dignitaries were there including Alas and a beautiful, tall, and lithe high elven woman in a great headdress. Rhenn greeted her by bowing to her which shocked many of her subjects.

Varian arched an eyebrow, but then the woman spoke. "We are again in the debt of mortals." The woman said.

Rhenn smiled. "This time it was the King himself as well as several Horde and Master Shaw." She said.

The elf nodded. "So I was informed." She then bowed to Varian. "The world owes you a great deal of thanks for bringing my brother to his end before he destroyed us all."

Varian opened his mouth and then looked to his wife. "The Dragon Queen herself?" He asked. Given that he had given his people a day to prepare for the massive festivities, he was quite amazed she had known, but then he supposed the Aspects knew of such things.

Rhenn embraced Alas and the people began to dance and enjoy the celebrations. The dragon queen herself in her mortal guise enjoyed much of the mortal activities until she quietly stole away after a mental word to Queen Rhenn, one of the three Emberblaze. She had left as quickly and with as little ceremony as she had come.

Varian smiled as his wife lamented on the fact to him and kissed her hand gently as they watched the revelry below them from their dais seat. "She is an Aspect of the Dragons of old, beloved. I am sure they have always come and gone as they will."

Rhenn nodded and turned back to the merriment.

Rhenn and the King retired, but allowed Thea to stay up with her brother to enjoy the dancing in the square and the other activities as fireworks made their great booming noises above them. Thea clapped and watched with her brother and his family.

Major Samelson saluted as the royal pair returned and watched them retreat down the hallway. He narrowed his eyes at their retreating forms, but then returned to his guard duties.

Rhenn walked into the room and pulled off her formal headdress. She then sighed and reclaimed her infant from the wet nurse as her husband walked into the room to start a fire. Rhenn seated herself in a chair nearby and lowered her dress to reveal her full milk laden breast. Vivian nursed and Rhenn's eyes closed gently as the fire sparked to life.

Varian turned and rose to his feet. His wife's face was blissful as she nursed the babe in her arms. He walked to her side and gently cupped the small head in his huge hand. He was so thankful to the Light that they both had survived.

A tiny fist moved and he moved his hand. The tiny finger wrapped about his finger and held on as she continued to nurse. He smiled and looked at his wife that looked up at him. He stifled a cough by clearing his throat and smiling slightly.


	9. The Journey's End

Ch 9 - The Journey's End

Varian, King of the Alliance, was up early. He had left the comfortable warmth of his bed and the curl of his wife's sleeping body to meet the sunrise. He stood at the eastern facing window of his rooms. As the dawn lightened he looked back at his beautiful wife who loved delicious resting in the coverlets of the bed. She was facing away from him, her long white hair around her head and shoulders like a living thing. Part of her back was bare and he saw a hint of her tattoos.

He had been quiet and moved so as not to wake her. She had come to bed late to find him already there. The King had felt as though he was fighting a cold or some such thing and had retired early. He felt better in the early morning and reached to gently sip his apple cider that he had brought a small pitcher up with him.

The sun felt warm on his back. He was starting to feel his age. He was rapidly approaching sixty and doubted he would have the stamina Highlord Fordring was showing as he approached eighty.

Sighing softly he returned to look back at the buildings of Old Town and the great wall of the fortified town. Deathwing had wrought havoc on the great city, but the new lake and new lands extended into the city had turned into an asset rather than a loss. The island in the middle of the lake had become a shrine to the natural elements in an effort to appease them. Naraat the Earthspeaker lived there and guarded the new portals that had been created to distant lands as well as the shrine itself to the elemental powers. With Deathwing dead much of the anger had left the land, but there still was strife in the elemental plane.

The sun warmed his scarred face. He sighed. It was an odd feeling knowing ones mortality was sneaking up on oneself. He knew it. He felt it in his bones that he was weakening and not as sharp. He wondered if it was from fighting the great leviathan that threatened his child and his kingdom. He really was getting on in years and trying to be heroic has he had been as a younger king was catching up to him. He had several new scars and tender places that were taking far longer than he would have ever guessed to heal.

He looked down at the gashes on his arm he had received from Deathwing. Though it had been several weeks ago when he had received them, they were still fiery red and not healing. His body felt weary, a kind of weary he had never known before.

He looked back at Rhenn, his beloved Queen. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed the soft gentle breathing of sleep. The thin sheet over her body did nothing to hide her form from his gaze. He leaned against the wall just watching the sun kiss her body as it warmed his back. Seconds, minutes, it could have been hours he just stayed there watching, unmoving.

As the sun touched her face she stirred. She turned in sleep revealing her back. She laid out her arm and gasped when she felt the empty cool bed. She sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes as she looked about. "Varian?" She called softly.

"I am here." He said softly. He unfolded his arms and walked to her. He sat down and sighed.

She reached out a hand. "What is the matter?"

He smiled. "Nothing, just tired." He patted her leg softly. "I could not sleep." He was not about to tell her he had vomited so hard two nights before that blood had come too. He felt fatigued. Perhaps it was time for him to go to his hunting lodge in the hills for a few days, get some clean air and some sleep.

"Perhaps you should rest." She offered.

He smiled at her as she sat up drawing the blankets about her. "I have a something I need to ask of you."

"Anything." She said as she combed her fingers through her ice-white hair.

"There is a meeting at high noon with the Earthen Ring. They are meeting in the Goldshire meadow for a neutral area."

"But the Earthen Ring are welcome within Stormwind."

"Aye, but some of the members that are to speak are Horde and though I have little love of the Horde, I do respect those who wish peace as Thrall did." He took a breath. "I have another meeting with the council. Would you be so kind as to go in my stead?"

She smiled. "Do you have to ask?"

He chuckled. "No, but it makes it less of an order and more a request." He kissed her softly.

ZzZ

Queen Rhenn was dressed in some of her most formal attire. She was going to meet with both Horde and Alliance emissaries of the Earthen Ring. She arrived at the meeting place, the meadow outside Goldshire, several minutes early. With her were her two body guards, Gerin of the Home Guard, and Mathias Shaw, master of SI:7. Gerin had been assigned by the King to shadow the queen and keep her safe as one of the elite guards of the royal household. She was a night elf and very adept at being staying close enough to keep the Queen safe, but far enough away to not bother her. Mathias Shaw had self appointed himself as of late to her side. He had heard rumors of a possible assassination attempt on her and he was not about to take any chances, especially with Horde nearby.

The Queen, however, did not fear from the Earthen Ring. Like the Druids of Cenarion Circle, they worked toward a mutual goal of peace and hope to heal the broken world. She looked about and noted that several members were already present.

Two Tauren rose to greet the Queen of the Alliance. Rhenn recognized one by his dark fur to be a Grimtotem, now sworn enemies of Blaine Bloodhoof for the death of his father. The other was lighter furred and smiled in greeting as the queen bowed formally to them in the way of the Tauren people. Such nuances were not lost on the two tauren as they returned the formal gesture.

"Queen Rhenn, this is an honored pleasure." The lighter furred one said. "I am Gotura Fourwinds." He spoke in slow unhurried Common, but his words were clear. "With me is Stormsong." He said.

Rhenn turned to the Grimtotem. "Jevan Grimtotem. Blaine speaks highly of you." She said in Taur-ahe. "It is an honor to meet you. Walk with the Earthmother."

The shaman was taken aback by her speech in his own tongue. He blinked. He was unaware that the Queen dealt with any of the Horde, but he cocked his head. She walked to the fire they had built and dropped onto a blanket. She seemed completely at ease. The tauren, however, noted her guards were less than at ease.

She followed their gaze. "Pay them no mind." She said in Common. "They are just here to make sure you do not slit my throat. How are the elements?" she asked.

The two joined her and sighed. "Restless, but things have much improved since the death of the Worldbreaker." Stormsong said. He looked up at Matthias Shaw who stood brooding behind her.

Rhenn nodded as a Draenei and a Broken approached. Rhenn knew them having met them before as Windspeaker Lorvarius and Seer Kormo. She smiled as they joined the group. "What news of Twilight's Hammer?"

"They continue to try to gain control of the Twilight Highlands where our Wildhammer brothers and sisters strive to fight them back." Lorvarius said. "As are the Druids in Mount Hyjal." He looked at the Queen. "They appear to have operatives all…" He froze as did the Tauren.

Stormsong leapt before the Queen and yelped as a small throwing dagger hit his shoulder. Shaw knelt as he nodded to Gerin to investigate with the others. Stormsong shifted looking down at the human woman beneath him. She looked startled as Matthias looked about. "Even here they found out." He muttered.

Stormsong winced as the queen sat up and reached to remove the blade as Shaw stayed beside her on one side and the tauren on the other.

Stormsong bodily moved the queen to her carriage. He and the master of SI:7 joined her as Gerin and the others secured the area. Shaw removed the blade which thankfully had not been poisoned, but left a deep cut. He pressed a cloth to the wound. The tauren chanted a spell and the wound began to knit closed.

The queen was white faced as they entered the Valley of Heroes an hour later.

Two Home Guard rode to the carriage. "Your Highness, you must come to the Keep."

"Why what has happened?" Rhenn asked. She was shaken at the attempted on her life. The master of the intelligence had been doing his best to calm her. Now she was alert.

"The King collapsed in his study." A third voice said.

Rhenn looked out. Major Samuelson. The others saluted him. He nodded to the carriage driver to stop. He opened the door. "It will be faster if you ride with me, highness. They can join you later."

Rhenn knew by the expression on the royal guard's face that this was all too serious. She moved and stepped out onto the step. He took her hand as he removed his foot from the stirrup so she could climb up before him.

She settled in the saddle before him, side saddle, resting on his thighs as he reached about her for the reins. Shaw looked ready to protest, but Stormsong nodded and watched the other guards ride off.

"She will be safe, friend." Stormsong said.

Shaw narrowed his eyes. He never trusted Samuelson much and though he was still compiling evidence, there was even more credence to him not being as loyal as the Stormwind Guard major had led them all to believe. He would not voice such things yet, but as he watched the major riding away with the queen he knew soon the man would make a mistake and Shaw would have him.

Samuelson held the queen close. Fleetingly he longed to have such a woman in his arms, but he had a greater purpose. They trotted into the outer keep wall and he brought the Queen to the steps. He vaulted down and reached up taking her about her waist and setting her down.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to go.

He stood with his mount watching her go. She could move quickly and was nearly running toward the private quarters of the family, skirts in hand so as not to trip on them. Helene and Anduin intercepted her as she approached the rooms.

"Mother!" Anduin said.

"What happened?" Rhenn asked out of breath.

"Father…collapsed. His court physician thinks it may be due to him overburdening himself."

"Stress? Your father was a gladiator." Rhenn said as they entered the room.

Varian looked at her as she walked in. From the door she could tell something was not right. His color was ashen and he looked pained. It was something she had never seen in him and it worried her. She went to his side and he reached for her hand.

The door opened and Major Samuelson and Archbishop Benedictus both appeared. They bowed and the archbishop moved to king's side.

"Rhenn." He said softly. She took his hand and kissed it lightly.

"What happened?" She asked. His fingers were cool and she rubbed his hand partly to comfort him and partly to comfort herself.

He blinked. "I am not sure. I was thinking about the next offensive that Highlord Fordring had sent me and then I found myself here." He seemed disoriented and confused. This worried the queen perhaps more than anything.

The King rested as the Queen sat beside the bed reading a book. Anduin was with her much of the time, but he also was seeing to the appointments his father was missing. The Crown Prince trusted that the Archbishop and the Queen would be able to get him to recover.

The evening meal was served and the archbishop himself blessed it and even sampled it before bringing it to the King. Rhenn was eating a meal of fish with a delicate sauce. Her husband was being fed broth with a few sparse vegetables and some yeasty bread.

zZz

By the morning the King was paler and the archbishop and the King's own physician, Lord Kymber, seemed to be baffled that the King was losing ground. No one was more confused by the turn of events than the King himself. All his food was being tasted by trusted members of the court, though he was not about to allow the Queen and Prince to touch the food for him.

Rhenn remained at his side, but Varian when Varian ordered the others away she tensed and watched him beckon her to him. She came. His breathing was shallow and his skin was dry and had a wavy feel to it.

"I do not think I am long for this world." He said.

"But why so suddenly?" She asked.

"Perhaps it is my time." He said.

"Don't you dare be so calm about this." She hissed.

He looked up at her. Her face was red with sudden anger, but he knew better than to know it was directed at him. He lifted a hand to her face. Just then the door opened to reveal Anduin. The prince's long blonde hair was tied back with a tong of leather. He approached as his step-mother lifted a hand. He took it and bowed to them both.

"Why…Why is this happening?" She asked. She turned away and walked toward the window.

She knew neither had an answer. A strong arm wrapped about her shoulders as she wept looking out over the great city. She knew her step son trying to comfort her. She leaned back against him a moment before she closed her eyes.

"Perhaps we should take him to the Mountain Spring." Rhenn said. "Do you think we can chance moving him?"

Anduin nodded.

ZzZ

The cloaked form moved through the sewers as if a shadow was given substance. The man with a bishop's miter and clothes of black velvet and silver stood waiting. He ideally kicked at a passing rat that crossed his path.

"Bishop. The plans are going forward." The cloaked form said.

"Indeed. And yet even now the Queen is moving the king to away." The bishop hissed.

"The King will soon no longer be a concern."

"The Queen will be. She has the support and love of the people."

"Are you suggesting we try to turn her?" The figure asked lifting his square human jaw so it caught the light of a torch on the wall behind the bishop. "I have been in her company long enough to know that such a thing would be damn near impossible."

"A charismatic dowager queen would be good for us if we ever could. Perhaps while she is grieving."

"No." The form shook his head.

"We may wish to try." The bishop smiled. "Perhaps she would even favor us with more than her smile."

The man's arm shot out pinning the bishop to the wall. "No, I said." He hissed. "She is too good. If you want a whore find Mia the Rose in the Highlands, though I warn you, she is as likely to stab you in the back as bed you. She is very loyal and I hear has given comfort to several men in the order, but Queen Rhenn will never serve us so. The Hammer feeds on the weak and powerless for members. She is to be held at bay and possible prisoner later, but not one of us."

"As you wish." The bishop said and the arm dropped.

"Good. Cho'gall knows her story and she may yet be of great use to us in other ways."

"What of Varian's lap dog, Master Shaw?"

"We will break him soon enough."

"The bomb is nearly set in the catacombs. I will need to assemble it after the king has the good sense to die."

The figure nodded. "Very well. I will see you soon."

"Yes, yes you will major."

The cloaked form retreated and the bishop watched him go and sighed.

zZz

For two days Rhenn did not move from her husband's side as they settled into the mountain retreat. Varian seemed to have renewed strength and had been able to walk around the room. Anduin was there as well. They had left Crown Princess Ellsa as regent for the few days. She had the leaders of the other races to call upon for help, should she have need of it, as well as the King's other advisors. With Varian rallying and reports of Twilight's Hammer gaining a foothold, Rhenn knew they would be returning soon.

She walked to the window to look out over the high valley. The air here was crisp and clean and she longed to stay here forever. That was impossible and she knew it, but she would always dream.

Once they arrived Rhenn went to the spring that flowed from the mountain. Helene herself blessed the water and Rhenn gave it to her husband to drink. The clean, cool life giving liquid made Varian smile. It was sweet here and he laid back, resting and letting the sun warm his face.

ZzZ

Varian had seemed to rally in the hills, but on their return after being summoned back by Archbishop Benedictus and Mathias Shaw, he did not seem to be himself. He did not wish to eat and seemed moodier than he had ever been since his return to Stormwind.

Rhenn was patiently at his side. Shaw also was a watchful guard. His eyes missed nothing. Though the Home Guard was charged with guarding the royal family and SI:7 were the King's eyes elsewhere, Shaw felt it was his duty to watch over what was happening now.

Varian had rallied in the mountains, but upon his return was ill once more. It puzzled Shaw. The family ate the same foods and none of them appeared ill. It was odd. He did not seem unnaturally unwell. He seemed to have aged. Perhaps his time as a gladiator was finally catching him.

Rhenn sighed and looked down at her embroidery as she watched Varian with his men. He coughed a little and Shaw was there with an arm for support, though he made it seem that he was there simply as a friend talking to Varian in confidence.

Varian came to bed and laid down. He was exhausted and looked about as Rhenn came and sat down at his side. For a long time he was silent and just holding her hand.

Varian looked out the archway that led to the balcony beyond. He looked then at his wife and back. "I hear them, Rhenny."

"Hear what?" She asked him taking his hand.

"The ships. You used to tell me that the Tuskarr believed that death called to them from the sea. The soft horns of ships."

Tears rose in Rhenn's eyes. "Don't go." She whispered.

He looked back at her. "My time has run." He looked at his son. "It is time for the young to take my place." He put his palm to Rhenn's face. "I love you. I always loved you, from the day I laid eyes on you. Rhenny. My Rhenny." He looked back at his son. "Rule well." He said.

"I will father." Anduin said, his voice tight with his own emotions.

"I wished for a merrier world. It is sad that peace has such a cost. But sad or merry, I must leave it now." Varian said softly. His last words were a whisper. Rhenn's face held horror and sadness as tears streamed down her fair cheeks.

Rhenn felt his last breath leave his body and he lie still. Rhenn began to sob as the chamberlain took the state ring from the King's finger and then went to Anduin. "The King is dead." He said shallowly. He then bowed and offered the ring to the Crown Prince. "Hail to the King."

"Hail to the King." The others in the room said and bowed to Anduin who took the ring with unsteady fingers.

He walked to his step mother's side and pulled her from his father's corpse. "Mother, come. This is no longer a place for you."

"But I can't leave him." She sobbed.

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she fought him and sobbed until he felt her knees start to give. He pulled her into his arms and held her close as he too wept into her hair looking back at his father, Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, King of the Alliance, one time gladiator, and hand of justice.

ZzZ

Varian's body was washed and laid in state in the castle chapel waiting for burial. Rhenn stood nearby the flames dancing on her nearly alabaster skin under the thin black veil she wore. Her thick black clothing of morning was ornamented only by the thin red silk sash about her hips that she wore.

Stormsong walked to her. The candles' flames, four pillars standing at the four corners of the low platform that the king was laid on, dancing as currents of air guided them. Stormsong tall lumbering form came to a halt beside her. He bowed deeply and waited for her to acknowledge him.

She turned after a few moments. "Greetings honored elder of the Earthen Ring."

"Queen Rhenn."

"Are you well?" He said. "You look pale."

"A penance." She said.

"He was a good man and a strong warrior. Will you allow me to honor him as I would a chieftain?"

"Of course." She said slowly.

He nodded and walked Varian's side. The King looked almost like he was sleeping in his best clothing, but his skin was an unnatural pale color. His crown lay on his folded hands at his chest. The Tauren shaman drew a feather and claw. He gently laid them on Varian's chest. He then bent his head in prayer. Slowly be began to chant the prayer of strength to a fallen warrior.

Mathias Shaw stood nearby watching. He did not trust Horde, even Horde that were on side of peace and justice. Though he knew this tauren would not cause any injury to the queen, he had taken it upon himself to be her shadow and guard her.

Stormsong finished and opened his dark eyes before he turned to Rhenn who was standing silently. He knew well she knew the words and came to her. Rhenn was moved by the gesture and bowed to him. Though it was stiff it was heartfelt and he knew it was more from physical pain than from anything else. He doubted she had moved in hours, standing in her silent vigil.

"Walk with the Earthmother, Queen Rhenn." He said.

She straightened. "And you as well, noble shaman."

With that he left her.

The queen stood for two hours more and sighed. Shaw moved from where he had been watching and as he approached her saw her legs buckle. He caught her against him and held her gently, but firmly. "Come, highness, let me take you from this place for now. You will fill better with food in your belly and some sleep." He straightened her and held her upright against his side. He knew she would protest being carried.

She was too tired to protest his gentle urging and allowed him to gently walked with her.

zZz

The state funeral was like none other that had come before it. The entire nation of Stormwind and its allies were in mourning. Most of the great gold and blue banners had been shrouded, marking the mourning of the fallen king. In three days time the great ebony wooded carriage would be pulled through the great capital so that all the people could pay their respects.

Rhenn, the now Dowager Queen, stood on the battlements of the castle looking out over the lake that had been formed when Deathwing had wrought his terror on the capital gem of Azeroth. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood dressed in black with a long black veil over her face and hair. Her crown rested on her brow. She seemed herself withered, but it was from grief not from any unnatural cause.

The wind rustled her skirts a little. She heard footfalls and ignored them, thinking them a passing guard or Master Shaw who never seemed to leave her side. The footfalls drew closer and she closed her eyes. The tears had made worn channels down her cheeks. The second husband she had outlived, the second. Much of her wished to join them, but she knew well from her upbringing that it was not yet her time. The ancestor spirits would call to her from the ships on the sea when her time had come.

"Ever beautiful as a rose in winter." Came a deep voice.

She turned and saw Highlord Tirion Fordring, the Ashbringer, wielder of the great blade of the same name. She attempted to smile at one of the few men she looked up to in her life. He stood proud in his tabard of the Argent Crusade and shining mail and plate armor. He then shifted and light swirled about his hand before it moved and enveloped her in its warmth and radiance. She felt more refreshed and gazed at him as the light faded.

A paladin was both a warrior and a healer and was adept at knowing which was called for. Sadly, not even the best paladin alive could mend her broken heart, but he could help her feel stronger for the days ahead. He opened his arms and she stepped into them and began to weep again. Tirion held her and felt his own heart breaking for this child whom he had become very fond of and thought of as an adopted daughter.

After a few moments he gently hushed her rubbing her back. "Come you must be strong, your highness, your people, our people need you."

"I am a orphan that somehow became queen."

"Aye. And the people love you. Remember that. You are the Alliance now. You are the Queen of Ages, whether you accept it or not. They will look to you for leadership."

"Anduin is now king."

"He is not Varian and well he knows it. He will need your help."

"He was a boy when I came into his life. A boy nearly a man because of circumstance."

"You were a girl thrown to the waters of the ocean and now you are a queen. Remember. We are not born to what we will become. It is earned and fate puts us there." Tirion said. He bent his head and kissed her brow.

"Come. Walk with me, child. We have much to speak of." He said offering his arm.

She took it gladly and sighed. Tirion was the one person who could likely do as he did and she would gladly walk with him and speak as he willed. Soon Varian would be buried and Anduin would be crowned. Where would that leave her? Tirion was right, however, and she knew it. Anduin would want her support. Even now he was planning what was to happen and planning his coronation as well as looking into his father's death. Though Shaw was complaining evidence, there would be more needed. Rhenn sighed as they walked from the battlements toward the lake. Betrayal was everywhere and she knew, felt in her heart, that this would reveal some of the worst betrayers in the land.

And she would face them all alone.


	10. The End to a Beginning

Ch 10 – The End to a Beginning

Stormwind, the great capital city of the humans had changed and yet was very much the same. Two hundred thousand souls still called the city home. The loss of Varian had not only been felt by the great shining city, but also the rest of the Alliance. With their military leader and strength gone they had fallen somewhat into disarray. Anduin would no longer serve as King to the Great Alliance, but he would be the King of the human nation. Anduin had already put forward that Jamiy Ambrose, his stoic paladin step brother be the new leader of the military might of the Alliance. Some of the factions were still considering this course of action.

Rhenn, Queen now Dowager, adjusted the simpler version of the crown she often wore. Her crown of state would no longer be worn again. There was no more united Alliance. Her Queen crown of the kingdom she would present to the new queen at the coronation ceremony.

She wore a stately black dress with gold trim and gold jewelry of her station. She was the queen and regent for now until her step son was crowned and appearances were often much of the political game. Anduin had asked her to crown him and not the Archbishop as it was to be traditionally. She had agreed.

She looked to her constant shadow, Master Mathias Shaw as he leaned against an arch in her room. She walked to him and he straightened. "What news of Major Samuelson?" She asked, knowing they were alone. She knew the leader of the assassin guild did not trust the major of the royal guard since he had first told her about his misgivings and the evidence he had found. The dark alter on a farmer's property, dock workers afraid to speak, cultists in the old barracks guarding something that he was yet to get his hands on, and the major who seemed to always be there when there was trouble.

Shaw reached a hand up and adjusted her necklace and then let his hand fall. Her thick white hair was in a thick braid and in a bun at the back of her head. She looked every bit the queen minus her red face from the many tears she had shed.

The door opened after a brief knock to reveal Tirion Fordring with the Ashbringer strapped to his back. Tirion was an opposing figure in his bright mail even if one did not know his history. He bowed before the queen and then extended his hand. "Are you ready?"

"No." She said. "But I will come."

"Good. The people need to see you."

Rhenn walked on the arm of Tirion to the throne room. Several dignitaries were there. They had come for Varian's state funeral. Rhenn walked quickly to the throne and dropped into the seat. She took a slow breath and then lifted her head.

"Greetings friends." She said.

Rhonin stepped forward with Vereesa Windrunner, his wife. With them were Alanis, Rhenn's daughter and her husband Galadin. They all bowed and Rhenn rose to receive Rhonin's kiss and soft words. She then turned to Alanis, her mage and nearly estranged daughter.

"Alanis. You came." She whispered.

The rather small woman in Kirin Tor robes nodded before stepping forward. She embraced her mother and both started to weep.

"I missed you, momma." The younger woman said softly.

"As I you." Rhenn said and kissed her hair. "Thank you." She said. "My family is whole."

She looked and noted a night elf druid was standing with Hamuul Runetotem. She smiled and squeezed Alanis's hand before nodding to the druids.

"Greetings."

"Highness, with me is Leyara, wife of fallen hero Valstann Staghelm." Hamuul said slowly.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming."

The night elf nodded and then smiled. "The Aspects are here to pay their respects."

Rhenn nodded. "Where?"

Hamuul took her small arm and walked with her toward the garden. She followed without question. Tirion followed with the night elf and Rhonin. Hamuul walked into the grass and then lifted his hand heavenward.

Four beams of light in red, blue, green, and yellow shot downward and materializing from them were the dragons in their humanoid guises. Rhenn stepped forward to Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder. She dropped to a knee before the tall high elf woman with her high headdress. "Thank you for this honor." Rhenn said.

The dragon's hand lifted Rhenn's chin to look at her. "Emberblaze. You have always been there when we have called upon you as have your children. It is an honor to come to you and support you in this transition." She offered her hand and the queen rose to her feet as the Lady of the Red Dragonflight walked with her to a similar woman with flowing green hair and her eyes shut.

"Ysera." Rhenn greeted.

"Queen Rhenn."

"Thank you for your presence."

"This is Kalecgos, your highness." The Life-Binder said nodding to the half elf with loose and unkempt blue hair. "He took my brother Malagos' place after he was slain by the heroes of Northrend."

Rhenn smiled. "Welcome."

"Thank you, your highness." The blue head dipped in respect.

The last form was a bare-chested high elf with tattoos scribed into his body. He wore a thick kilt and a shoulder ornament in the likeness of a dragon. Rhenn gazed at the glowing blue eyes a moment before bowing. "The Time Lord." She whispered in awe.

"Yes, this is Nozdormu." Alexstrasza said. Her voice was that of a high elf maiden, but her eyes and demeanor made her more superior to the mortals around her.

Rhenn sighed. She felt better strangely with the dragons here in support of her. Her eyes drifted to the lake where a platform was being built on the island where the shrine of the elements was built. It was there

Nozdormu stepped to her and lifted her eyes to him. "I wish I could change these events to help the pain you feel mortal child, but all things happen for a reason. You know this better than any within this Kingdom."

She nodded and dipped her head, trying to hide her tears.

ZzZ

Stormsong and Hamuul Runetotem stood in the throne room. They bowed as the queen, Highlord Fordring, and Jamiy entered the room.

Rhenn walked to them and greeted them by bowing and then kissing their cheeks solemnly. "Greetings friends."

"Queen Rhenn." Stormsong said. "Warchief Hellscream and High Chieftain Bloodhoof send their condolences to your Highness."

"It is appreciated." She said slowly.

"They have called for a two week cease fire between the Horde and the Alliance so that the funeral and transition may occur unmolested. They cannot speak for the Scourge or the Twilight Hammer, but the Horde will not trouble you for a fortnight." Stormsong said.

"The Earthen Ring and Cenarion Circle are much appreciated in these matters." Rhenn said knowing that both parties had spoken to the Horde members. Such a loss of the great King could have caused the Horde to rise up and make a bid for control.

She sighed. "If you excuse me, ambassadors, I must prepare for my husband's funeral march." She said and bowed. She paused a hand going to her head a moment.

"My lady you are not well." Stormsong said reaching for her.

Shaw's blade was under his throat, but he ignored it, his focus on the woman. Hamuul chanted and green swirled around his fingers before it gentle swirled about the queen.

She took a breath, but felt slightly more refreshed. Shaw's blade moved back. Neither tauren had even been aware the assassin leader was near. Jamiy took his mother's arm and gently led her toward the inner rooms.

"Earthmother give her strength to endure." Stormsong said.

Tirion Fordring nodded. "The Light will see her through this as it did with Grekko. It just will be a longer road." He followed the pair.

ZzZ

"Your highness? May I speak with you?" A soft voice asked as the three passed in the hallway.

Rhenn saw Lady Proudmoore leaning on her staff. As beautiful as ever, the mage was sullen as she waited for the Queen's command. "Jaina." Rhenn lifted her hand.

The mage came to her and they embraced and kissed each other's cheeks in welcome. "I weep with you, my queen."

Rhenn offered a half smile. "I was never your Queen Jaina."

"You are still Queen of the Alliance until Anduin is crowned and so you were my Queen." Jaina offered a smile back. "Come I have ordered apples and cheese from your handmaidens. I am sure you have not eaten for at least two days."

Rhenn shook her head and Jamiy allowed Jaina to walk with his mother into the Queen's audience chamber. Tirion and Jamiy followed them inside and shut the door. Shaw was near or so Jamiy surmised, but the rogue could be invisible as he willed.

Jaina took a seat as Helene and Remy served tea and the small snack. It was a favorite of both women and Jaina knew that the sight of fresh ripe sweet fleshed Elwynn apple would get the better of the queen. Rhenn reached for the apple and bit into it savoring the juicy flesh as she chewed.

Tirion winked at Jaina and moved to the window with Jamiy to allow the women some degree of privacy. The mage was clever, clever enough to have the queen eating something at least.

Rhenn was on her second apple and first piece of cheese when she looked at the mage. "I know his loss is painful for you as well even if you are trying to be strong for my sake, Jaina." She sighed. "Who is watching Theramore in your absence?"

"Pained, Archmage Trevosh, and the little warlock friend you well know, Lillina Highwind."

Rhenn nodded sitting back. The mage leaned forward. "We will make it through this, Rhenn." She said taking the hand of the queen.

"Thank you old friend. To have you here is a comfort." Rhenn said with a heavy sigh.

ZzZ

The great black warhorses of the Argent Crusade, which had served the Knights well in the Plaguelands, now they served a more solemn duty. They pulled the great ebony carriage that bore the body of Varian Wrynn through the streets. Queen Rhenn walked behind the carriage supported by Anduin. She still was the ruling regent until Anduin could be crowned in two days.

Behind the pair were Jamiy, Helene, Highlord Fordring, Alanis, Ellsa, Jaina Proudmoore, and Rhonin. Next came the dragon aspects in their humanoid guises with the other dignitaries whom had come to be with Rhenn and mourn the loss of the proud great King. Behind them came the many grandchildren of the King and Queen. All were dressed in colors of mourning including Highlord Fordring who had shed his mail and plate for black and silver cloth.

The procession took two hours to make it through the town. Flowers were thrown at the hooves of the great war mounts and onto the body of the King.

The procession ended at the lake side where many thousands of people had gathered. A dais had been built with three chairs placed on it. Rhenn took a seat in the center chair as Jaina and Ellsa took the other two chairs to either side of her. Ellsa sat in her own black gown looking stoic and beautiful. A queen, Rhenn thought looking at her. She had been orphaned and brought to the court without the slightest thought she would unite Gilneas and Stormwind through a marriage. She was just supposed to be a lowly handmaiden. Now, in two days, she would be queen of the human capital.

Anduin and Jamiy stood before the platform that held the once proud king in his funeral dress. They held torches and as the sun set they set the torches to the kindling about the body that had been soaked in oil.

They stepped back as the flames caught and started to lick at the clothing shrouding the body on the pyre. Two boatmen returned them to the shore where the two stood side by side watching with the dignitaries that surrounded the dais where Rhenn sat watching the flames slowly overtake her husband's body. Tears ran down the queen's cheeks as Jaina reached and took the hands of the queen. Rhenn squeezed the hand with her cool one in thanks and continued to watch.

The people were silent as they watched their king join his ancestors by route of the flame. Varian would have been surprised to see how many stood watching his body burn and who had thrown flowers. The number was far more than had been there for Queen Tiffin and for King Llane.

The crowd did not disperse until the pyre was little more than ashes and the body of Varian was no more than dust. Rhenn refused to move from her vigil until the sun rose the next day. By then the embers had cooled and the ashes could be gathered for burial.

zZz

Rhenn found it hard to dress in clothing that was appropriate for the coronation ceremony. She picked a plainer dress and less jewelry than she was entitled to wear as the queen, soon to be dowager of the kingdom. She did not wish to outshine the coming queen, Ellsa.

Her former handmaiden was already at the Cathedral of Light being dressed and groomed for her coronation and first public appearance as Queen of Stormwind. Rhenn would make sure she was there to back the young monarchs.

She was escorted by Master Shaw and entered the carriage that she would ride to the cathedral in. Highlord Fordring was waiting for her as was Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Both had changed from their darker robes of mourning to their bright robes of office.

Rhenn wore a muted crown of her former crown of the Queen of Stormwind. This crown still marked her as queen and would be the crown of office of the queen dowager after she placed the crowns on her step son and her daughter-in-law's heads.

Tirion helped her from the carriage and into the side area where she would make her final preparations. Jaina took her place with the other dignitaries as a fanfare announced the start of the activities. Rhenn, on the arm of the noble paladin made her way slowly down the long nave of the cathedral to where the high alter sat. Before it were two chairs placed for the King and Queen.

After Rhenn walked Jamiy holding the crown of the Stormwind kings on a pillow. Behind him came Alanis carrying the crown of the new queen. Rhenn looked forward and noted her eldest daughter was standing before the chairs in her own formal clothing of a high priestess. Beside her stood Archbishop Benedictus.

Tirion stood beside the queen as the other two took their places. The people rose as the King and his Queen made their entrance in stately robes and long trains each supported by ushers and handmaidens. The pair moved and then dropped to their knees on the pillows before the Archbishop. Rhenn stepped forward after Benedictius offered a prayer.

"As ruling queen and former queen consort of the Kingdom of Azeroth and Stormwind, I choose as King, the heir to the throne of his father, my husband, Anduin Llane Wrynn, to succeed me and his father, the King, and that the heirs of his body, may one day rule after him." Rhenn said in a clear voice as she held the crown of state. "I now am the Dowager Queen and loyal subject of his majesty." She said and bowed her head as she held the crown.

She gentle pressed the crown onto Anduin's head as he knelt before her. She then lifted the Queen's crown and smiled at Ellsa who looked up at her in awe.

"The King has chosen as his consort, the Princess Ellsa, may she help him rule, serve as regent in times when he must leave the Kingdom, and be there to love and support him." She said and smiled as she placed the crown on Ellsa's head.

Tirion then gently walked the young boy Genn Wrynn to stand before his grandmother. Rhenn lifted the last crown, a small crown that Anduin had worn as a child. She lifted it in the air and smiled. "Crown Prince Genn Wrynn has been named heir apparent to his father, King Anduin." She placed the crown and smiled at the boy who looked nervous and happy at the attention.

She then stepped back as the Archbishop moved to continue the ceremony with Helene. She stood next to Tirion Fordring who took her hand and held it gently. She looked at him and he smiled and looked back as the new King and Queen rose to their feet.

"By the Power of the Church of the Holy Light I present the King and Queen to the Kingdom." Helene's voice rang out. "Long live King Anduin and Queen Ellsa!"

The cheers within the cathedral nearly made the occupants deaf, but again the people had hope.

zZz

Tirion Fordring walked to the edge of the cliff. The wind swirled about the edge making the snow shift about his feet. The carved silent elders were the sentinels of the once prosperous Tuskarr town. Now all that stood on the high bluffs were forgotten tombs and rocks carved into faces.

He looked down at what remained of the town. Whale bones that stuck up from the snow like spikes and tattered threadbare cloths moved mournfully in the breezes of the sea. This seemed like hardly a place would wish to be laid to rest.

Though most of the great human nation thought King Varian's ashes were buried in the elaborate tomb built next to his first wife, in truth he was to be buried here, away from those who would wish to find his body for necromancy or worse to raise as a Scourge champion to fight and kill these he once loved and fought for.

Tirion turned back. The party had been small. Rhenn, Varian's queen whom had been raised in this very town, Jamiy, her son, and Tirion himself. Anduin had wished to come, but to keep order he had to remain within the capital while the three flew on the wings of dragons to this place.

The three drakes were nearby speaking in their own tongue. They had little use for the loss of a human. Mortals were of little concern to them, though the two Emberblazes were a priority to their queen.

Rhenn placed the urn in the earth near Grekko and Thrall. She then dropped to her knees in the snow and looked above at the tattered prayer flags. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Jamiy stood back allowing his mother to grieve for now as he too was lost in his thoughts as he looked out over the sea beyond the cliff.

After sometime Jamiy walked to his mother and lifted her to her feet from the cold snow and held her as she wept against him. Tirion walked forward and gently laid a hand on her back. She looked up at him and hiccupped as she wiped her tears, the tears she had shed much of the last week. She was still dressed in her black mourning clothing and would be for some time.

"This is a new beginning child. Remember that things happen for a reason and your hope in the Light will keep you strong." Tirion said.

She turned and embraced him and took a shuddering sigh. "Where will you go now?"

"The Scourge are being beaten back as we speak. I will join Highlord Mograine and soon we will defeat him and his minions."

She nodded and stepped back. "May the Light protect you, Tirion. You are always welcome in Stormwind. Remember that."

"I will, my lady and with you there I have reason to come back to the Eastern Kingdoms." He said and gently cupped her face before pressing a kiss to her brow. "Now may the Light bring you back to your people." He nodded to Jamiy. "Keep her safe. The Queen of Ages is still a potent symbol of humanity and unbroken."

Jamiy nodded and gathered his mother to return to the ship to return home. Once aboard she refused to go below even though a cold rain had started. She pulled up her cloak and stood on the deck until she no longer could see the cliffs. Jamiy allowed her this. She had to say good-bye in her own way. After the mists closed in he retrieved her and she dropped into her bed too weary and mentally exhausted to even weep anymore. Jamiy sat down at the table to start his vigil over her.


	11. A Brave New World

Ch 11 - A Brave New World

Anduin Wrynn stood in the throne room of Stormwind Keep. It seemed so empty without his father's imposing form occupying the great throne of the city. It was his throne now, and yet he was feeling very inadequate for it.

The only occupants, other than himself, were the stoic Royal Guard and Home Guard members that stood around the circle of the room. He took a deep breath and walked to the throne. Looking at it a moment he dropped to sit in it and over look the room from the dais. He looked at the seats to his side. Already the two had been changed. Both had the standards of the crests of the houses to whom they had belonged. To the right, his own, and to the left, Quenn Rhenn with her iconic turtle boat and lion motif. The standards had changed. Rhenn's was now to his right as council, as to his request, and his own wife, now queen, Ellsa, had her standard of the Gilnean mixed with Stormwind.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Jamiy standing off to the side, emerging from the hallway that led to the atrium and library. Jamiy, the dark, tall, well muscled man who was a born paladin, who was also Anduin's brother in everything, but blood. Different queens had borne them, but Jamiy and all his siblings had been formally adopted by the King to secure them positions. Jamiy was both a fierce warrior and a healer when it was called upon him. He stood now in his plate an mail armor that was only rivaled by Highlords Fordring and Mograine. He was the Champion of the Alliance, a title he had earned from the Argent Tournament and he served as Fordring's right hand. Jamiy was a brilliant man of vision and battle planning and Anduin needed him.

"Welcome brother." Anduin said rising.

Jamiy bowed his thick black hair falling forward from where he had tied it back. It hung in a thick braid over his shoulder before he threw it back straightening. "Your Highness."

"Come off that Jamiy. We are brothers. You are a Duke, your Grace, but I am not one for titles." Anduin said.

Jamiy nodded and walked forward taking his brother's arm and then embracing him. "I just returned from Sourgeholme when I heard." He sighed. "How is mother taking it?"

"As well as you can expect for a woman twice widowed." Anduin said. "Highlord Fordring is often with her. He seems to keep her at least from crawling into a shell."

"He will bring her back to your side soon enough."

"That is good. She advised my father. I will need her guidance even with her training."

"Are you ready to be king?"

"No." Anduin said honestly and shrugged.

"Good, than you are."

"Jamiy. I know you are a war hero of Northrend and are needed on the frontlines, but I need you here." Anduin said. "I need a man I can trust in as my military head." He looked up at Jamiy. "Please."

Jamiy sighed. "I will speak to Highlord Fordring. If he agrees I will serve as your general."

"More than that. You are a veteran. You will be Highlord Duke Jamiy Ambrose, High General of Stormwind's Forces."

Jamiy smiled. "I will help you all I can, Anduin, you know that."

"Exactly." Anduin said.

ZzZ

The war council felt different to Anduin who was keenly aware of the face as he walked to the dais and sat in what had been his father's chair. Ellsa moved to stand to the side of Rhenn as she always did, but Rhenn gently caught her arm as she passed, though unseen by any. Rhenn nodded to the Queen's chair and smiled from under her Dowager crown of office.

Ellsa dropped into the bowl chair and Rhenn nodded reassuringly before moving to stand at her side, in plain view, but behind the monarchs. It was a move to show she was behind them, supporting them, and thus the war council took their seats watching the new King.

"Friends." Anduin said. "I have come to you to address some matters of new leadership. As your King I feel it my duty to have someone in charge who is capable of leading and diplomacy. I offer to you Jamiy Ambrose as candidate for the title of Highlord of Stormwind Forces. Are there comments for or against this?"

General Jonathan stood up and the new King acknowledged him as he had seen his father do. "You highness." He started. "I agree with this choice. Though young, Lord Ambrose has proven himself on the battlefields of Northrend and seen more action in his thirty years than many of us see in a lifetime. You have my vote." He said bowing to Jamiy.

There was cheering and rapping on the table top.

"Are there any opposed to this?" Anduin asked.

The lords fell silent. This council was not the House of Nobles and Anduin had more power over these men. The House of Nobles would be where he would need his step mother the most to reign in the tempers of the lords.

Anduin rose and lifted the large ornamentation that resembled a thick necklace. Jamiy moved at a nod from his step brother and knelt before the King as Anduin placed it about his shoulders. "Rise Highlord Jamiy Ambrose, Duke and General of the Forces of Stormwind."

Jamiy rose to his feet and embraced his brother before turning to be greeted by the rest of the war council.

Rhenn took a deep breath. One hurdle was over and now they had several more. Not all would be accomplished by the King. His Queen needed to learn the ropes as Rhenn had in order to be the strong force behind the King and running much of the Kingdom for him while his eyes were elsewhere. Ellsa had watched Rhenn and knew what to expect, but soon she would be the Queen in charge of charity for the poor, guild meetings, and public events of the Kingdom for the people. Rhenn had years to learn before ever being courted by the King. What had taken years to learn and gain power and trust the new queen would have to build in months. Rhenn would be there to guide her and be a force behind the new Queen's decisions, but she was no longer queen herself.

zZz

Highlord Fordring walked into the Cathedral of Light. Archbishop Benedictus and Lady Helene Mograine were speaking to the side of the nave. Helene with her thick blonde hair flowing down her back was a highly potent symbol of the Church of the Light. Already a High Priestess she was being groomed by Benedictus himself to take his place for when he left. She was nearly the complete opposite of her brother Jamiy.

Jamiy appeared at Tirion's elbow and his mentor smiled warmly at the young man he thought of as a second son. "I hear you are to be General of the Forces of Stormwind." Tirion said turning away slightly.

"Yes, I know I am needed in the North, but I am needed here as well. I had hoped to tell you in person, but apparently the rumors here spread like a wildfire." Jamiy said.

"Aye, but Darion and I are more than capable. If we have need of you I will send you word, but for now support your brother and his new kingdom that must rise from the ashes of Varian's reign. Anduin has the brain to rule, but not the military brawn and strategy you have. Remember Varian was fractured into his two sides once and brought back together. He did the job of two men. Now two men must do his work and remain true to each other. Brothers in arms and everything else." Tirion said looking back at Jamiy.

Jamiy nodded hearing the words.

General Marcus Jonathan came to their sides and saluted Jamiy.

"I recommended you, sir, but King Anduin already had his mind on it." Marcus said.

Jamiy nodded. "I will serve as best I can."

ZzZ

"I do not think I can do this." Ellsa said pausing as she, the Dowager, and several handmaidens walked along the corridor toward the meeting of the House of Nobles.

Rhenn who was in a black dress of mourning looking more the part of a handmaiden than a former queen came to her side. "Yes you can. Do not let them bully you. They will test you as a new queen. Do not back down and stand your ground." She said.

Ellsa looked up at her mother-in-law and nodded. She adjusted the crown on her head from the reflection in Rhenn's own crown, a new one crafted of silver, not gold, to show she had a high station, but was no longer a monarch. She was still treated with all the respects she had had before and some even that she did not feel she deserved, but even still she too had her part to play.

Ellsa took her hand. "You will be there with me?"

"I will let you go in first as a sign you will take control. Never fear I will follow you in about five minutes time. When I appear they will know you are a force to be reckoned with since you have my blessing. Remember I have been facing these men for more than two decades." Rhenn smiled.

Ellsa nodded and gathered her handmaidens to her. All had served as Rhenn's handmaidens and now served the new queen. Rhenn had only kept Helene, Remy, and Lady Kallin Jonathan, her orderly, as her own ladies. The three of them stood behind Rhenn.

Queen Ellsa entered the Hall of Petitioners with her head high. Her handmaidens followed her into the room and Rhenn stayed outside the door. A guard smiled knowingly at the Dowager understanding the game.

The House of Nobles members stood and waited for the queen to take her place in the smaller of the two head chairs. The King rarely came to such meetings unless there were matters of state to attend to.

The House consisted of fourteen members, all except the Lady Beve Perenolde, were men. Beve had been in exile and was a mage by talent. Though her brother had been the leader of the now in disarray group known as the Syndicate, she was a strong leader of the Alterac region that was still under mostly Horde control.

Count Remington Ridgewell stood and greeted the queen by bowing to her. "Welcome, your highness. We have been expecting you. We have some small matters to discuss and that need your approval in order to proceed. "

She nodded. "My thanks." She said. "What is to be presented to the council?" She asked.

"Matters of land distributions in Westfall, a payment owed to the workers on the main city gates. They are asking far too much money for the restoration and we find our finances are stretched enough." Lady Perenolde said.

"I know that taxes are high, but the workers work long hours and they deserve being paid a decent wage."

"They are not soldiers and do not fight for us abroad." Another voice said.

"They are hardly worth less than those who fight abroad." Ellsa said.

"Even still affording the soldiers of the north have made the kingdom cash poor." Beve said.

"Your finances could use with more stretching if you are affording such silks as those made in Darnassus." Rhenn said coming into the room with her handmaidens. She walked in and Beve immediately withered as the Dowager moved and took a seat in the larger chair after smiling at the young queen. "I will not have the masons riot again and cause the death of another queen. Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it and I would hate to see your head on a spike for treachery my dear Countess." Lady Beve seemed to wither.

The House of Nobles seemed to recoil at the sight of the dominate former queen. She had forced them into line under her husband and the control she had over them had been hard won. She cocked her head. "Now where were we?" She asked sitting forward.

"I had thought you would be in mourning, my lady." Count Ridgewell ventured finally.

"Surprised are you that I am here and not weeping over my husband's grave. He would want me here keeping the new queen as the mistress and the hounds at bay." She looked at the papers before her. "The queen, I assure you learned well as my protégé and now if you would kindly bring your proposals to the floor, I would like to be done by lunch if you please."

ZzZ

The meeting ended at high noon and the House bowed to the Queens, former and current, before walking from the room in silence. The only sound was the soft footfalls of slippers on the floor and the whisper of silks.

Ellsa took a deep breath and leaned forward with her elbows on the great oak table. "Are they always like that?"

"Yes." Rhenn said rising to her feet.

"But you have them so well in hand?"

"You want to know the secret?" Rhenn asked turning to the young queen.

"Yes, please."

"Don't let them smell fear. Hold your head high and let nothing ruffle your feathers. Remain cool and collected and they will have no choice, but to fall into line and obey."

Ellsa walked with her out the door and they made their way to the throne room. Rhenn's steps were slow and measured. Ellsa matched her pace as they entered the room where Jamiy stood at the side of the King.

"Mother." He said softly.

Jamiy walked quickly and took her hand. "Come mother. Your highness." He said offering his other arm to the queen. He escorted them to the throne where Anduin rose and allowed the two to sit. Court was not being held currently.

Major Samuelson stepped forward. He bowed to the King. Anduin waved his hand, giving him permission to speak. "Your Highness, Your grace, My lady, Your highness." He said addressing them each in turn with a bow to each. His bow and gaze rested longest on Rhenn. He then turned back to Anduin. "I have heard reports, sire. I have a contact that may be able to give information about the cultists at the docks. I am needed here to protect your majesties from such heretic nonsense, but I need someone to pick up the papers for me."

Shaw appeared from the shadows. As normal he had been doing his self appointed duty of making sure Dowager Queen Rhenn was safe from harm. He was the most skilled assassin at seeing, but not being seen. Rhenn had been startled when he appeared not realizing he was there, once again.

"I will fetch these papers, highness." Shaw said.

"I will join you." Jamiy said. "General Jonathan is seeing to the main gate reconstructions. I will see to these rumors, brother."

Anduin nodded and dismissed them. Rhenn rose to her feet as the two retreated down the entry hall and walked toward the gardens. She felt faint. She stumbled a little and the major appeared at her side and wrapped his arm about her trim waist and wrapped her arm about his shoulders to support her. The major was not a small man and the Dowager Queen seemed to weigh nothing to him. Her knees were weak.

"Majesty." He said softly. "Have you eaten today?" He asked softly as he gently laid his free hand against her pale cheek.

She shook her head slightly as Anduin rose to his feet seeing his mother swoon. "Is she well, major?"

"No, highness. I will see her to her chambers." The major said. "A fainting spell. I will call for some apples and cheese for the Lady dowager." He said. He nodded to Kallin. "See to it will you?"

"Of course." Lady Jonathan said.

The major swung her into his arms as if she were a doll and carried her after her women. Ellsa moved to follow, but Anduin caught her arm. "We have court, my love." He said smiling as dignitaries, the lord of the House of Nobles, and others of the land.

She nodded and adopted the serene look that Anduin had seen countless times on Rhenn's beautiful face. A mask of the queen. So quickly Ellsa had learned to use it, no doubt at the instigation of her predecessor.

zZz

Archbishop Benedictus walked into the Dowager's chambers. She had not left the Queen's chambers for more modest chambers as of yet, and her son and daughter-in-law were far from pressuring her to leave her comfort area.

Highlord General Jamiy Ambrose nodded to the Archbishop before stepping out to allow the man some privacy with the queen as he had requested. The General had come to his mother's side and had summoned the Archbishop to tend her. Though he did not wish to leave his mother's side with her in her frail condition, the Archbishop would care for her.

The Archbishop walked into the room. His white and black robes made him stand out as he walked to the side of the Queen resting on her bed. She looked up at him. "Archbishop. Welcome."

The man smiled at his former queen. "You know, they have told me you could not be broken. That you would never join the cause. I want to prove them wrong." He said dropping into a seat beside her.

"Cause what cause?"

"If you do not come willingly I can always use force, child." He said.

His voice was different and she shifted. "What do you mean?"

"The master wants you to fulfill his plans." He said. He looked up as another person materialized from the shadows. He lifted a vial from his cloak. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

She looked at him in alarm. "I will call the guards if you dare harm me. Tirion is right outside the door. All I have to do is scream."

He smiled and lifted a wicked dagger. "This venom is only lethal in high doses. It paralyzes the nerves. It will keep you quiet until I can bring you to the master. He awaits you."

"Why Jarl?" She asked. "Why did you join them? How did we wrong you?"

"I believe in a higher cause." He smiled. "So easy to gain the trust of the people and even you." He clapped a hand over her mouth and sliced along her arm. "A minor flesh wound, but enough to keep you still." He murmured.

She tried to scream, but his hand muffled it so much it sounded like a small laugh almost. Her eyes held horror as she felt the poison render her limbs useless. Benedictus smiled. "Be easy my prize." He said. He smiled. "It works quickly, does it not?" He smiled wickedly and then nodded to the purple dressed man with pale tattoos on his face. He lifted his hand. Rhenn could only breathe in short gasps as she looked up at him. He then lifted her arms cutting the forearms to look like defensive wounds and let her arms drop. He then raised his hand and smiled as she tensed and pain coursed through her body and she could not stop it. "If someone tries to remove the poison, your body will go into a coma state two days. Hopefully they will move you to the cathedral and from there I can bring you with me to my master." His smiled as he leaned over her made her skin crawl, but she could only listen. He looked to the door. "Samuelson made sure your lap dog was away to investigate rumors of the Cult. Too bad they are so much closer to you than you imagined."

Benedictius handed the man the knife and nodded to him to move toward the window. The man nodded thinking he was to leave and the Archbishop to follow. Benedictius lifted a hand and he stopped and turned. He walked toward the queen lifting the knife high into the air above her to strike. Benedictius walked across the room with his hand still outstretched. Rhenn tried to move knowing the man was mind-controlled. She had only seen it once before.

Benedictus was at a small altar to the Light the Queen had and rose as if he had been in prayer. He then yelled out. "Highlord Ambrose! Guards! To the Queen!" He cried letting his hand drop as Tirion crashed through the door with two Home Guards behind him. All were armed.

The man holding the knife looked toward them in fear as the knife lowered. Benedictus shifted and raised his hand. Light swirled about it and then launched across the room and landed on the man who screamed in pain as the Light seared him.

Jamiy ran to the man. "What have you done? Who do you work for?" He held him by his throat.

"I die a martyr to the master." He said defiantly as he lifted the knife. Jamiy knocked it easily from his hand as the man's look in his eyes remained fearful. Light burned him again and this time he dropped to the floor no longer moving.

Jamiy looked back at Benedictus. "You need not have killed him. We needed him for information."

The Archbishop looked back up at the Queen. "Your Highness!" He cried seeing the red blood on the sheets. He knelt and looked her over. Her breath came in short gasps as she lay there unable to move as the bishop looked at the slashes on her arms. "She was able to fight him off, but there is something at work here." He said. "She cannot breathe freely."

Jamiy closed his eyes and lifted his hand calling the Light to him. Though he was a warrior, his skill with the Light in both sides of the coin were known well. He then lifted his hand to her brow and the Light enveloped her. Her breathing eased, but she fell unconscious. He retracted his hand as Benedictus tore her sleeves away and began binding the wounds.

Jamiy knelt by the body of the assailant and lifted the knife. He lifted it to the Light from the window. "Poison." He hissed. He looked back at Rhenn. He lifted a hand. He cleansed the poison from her body. His spell shimmered about her, but she did not wake. Concerned he walked to her side and gently felt her neck. He took a breath. "She lives, but does not wake. There is great evil at work here. The Twilight Hammer have powers I did not know they possessed." He said.

Benedictus nodded gravely. "I will return to the Cathedral to pray for her. Guard her well paladin." He said looking at Jamiy.

Jamiy eyed the man. "I will protect my mother with my life, Archbishop. And I will get to the bottom of this. If the Twilight Cult are here we will find evidence and deal with them."

Benedictus nodded and bowed leaving the General and the still form of the Queen Dowager. Once outside the room he smiled. All according to the master's plan.

ZzZ

Shaw returned to the King. Anduin nodded for him to join him. Shaw had with him the young warlock Lillina whom he had spotted and recruited. He had Twilight Cultist propaganda in his hands as the young woman bowed to the new King.

"The city is still reeling from the seditious acts of the Twilight's Hammer in recent months. They prey on peasant fears and corrupt our most important citizens. We need to find out how deep the conspiracy runs. I've tasked Major Samuelson of the Stormwind City Guard to head up an investigation. He's right here in the throne room. See if you can assist his efforts." Anduin said looking at Shaw and then the younger woman.

Shaw hid his distaste for the man as he turned and walked toward Samuelson who was to the right of the thrones. Samuelson smiled at Shaw. "Ah. What did you discover?"

Lillina handed him the papers. He inspected them and nodded. "Thank you, Miss…"

"This is Lillina Highwind." Shaw said. "She will help us gather more on the Twilight Hammer Cult in the city."

"Hmmm, yes? My investigation of the Twilight's Hammer. Of course. Your assistance will be invaluable." Samuelson said. Samuelson scratched his chin, absently. He had a bit of a beard growing. "Shaw, this girl will be most helpful I think. The Lady Rhenn was attacked in her bedchamber."

Shaw hissed and balled his fists as he looked to Anduin. "Does the King know?"

"Archbishop Benedictus charged me with telling him. Would you like to speak to him about it?"

Shaw knew that Samuelson respected him as much as he respected Samuelson and knew also that the major would have very much liked hearing that while he was out and about the Queen he had been protecting had been hurt. "No." Shaw said. "Go ahead when we have quit this place."

The major regarded him. "My investigations reveal, ah, it's likely that there's trouble brewing among the Stormwind dock workers. Shifty lot. Don't trust 'em. You should go there and shake the place down. Start grilling those longshoremen. That should keep you busy. Go rout out those Twilight infidels!"

Shaw gathered the young warlock by the arms and led her away.

"You do not trust him do you?" She said as they exited the keep.

"No." Shaw said honestly. "This doesn't make any sense, Lillina. Why was Samuelson sending us out here on a wild goose chase? Something doesn't feel right. We should poke around on our own..." He looked up. "We would do well to travel by a gryphon about the city. Do you have one, my dear?"

"No, but I…"

He lifted his hand and whistled. From a perch on the battlements a great cry was heard and a golden gryphon landed before them standing sleek and proud. Shaw scratched the beak affectionately. "Hello Kairee, my old friend." He greeted. He offered the great male a pit of dried meat and the beats ate it and nudged him playfully.

Shaw chuckled and mounted offering his hand to her. She mounted behind him and he shifted feeling her arms go about him. "Ready he asked?"

"Yes." She said looking up.

With a whoosh the great beast lifted into the air. "I'm not quite ready to go back to the keep yet. Would you like to help me with something? Recently some of the local farmers were petitioning the King, well the former King, about some missing livestock. I promised someone would investigate, but the city guard is stretched so thin it'll take weeks. I thought I would help!"

"That does not seem like the kind of work the leader of SI:7 does." She commented.

He laughed. "I am the master of intelligence, my dear, wherever I find it. With the Dowager attacked the Twilight Cult is becoming bolder. Besides it'll encourage the farmers to see someone take action, especially from the royal family. Besides, it's just some missing cows. Nothing dangerous. Come with me to Farmer Wollerton here in the city outskirts."

"All right." She said.

Shaw landed and the aged farmer walked out to greet them.

"Farmer Wollerton." Shaw greeted with a smile.

"Master Shaw, sir, and honor." He said. He pulled off his hat and bowed a little stiffly. Farmer Wollerton tries to pull himself together.

"Sorry to trouble you, but we have heard rumors about problems with missing animals being reported." Shaw said.

The farmer cocked his head. "Cows? You're asking about the missing livestock? I normally just let the cows graze north of the house here. Occasionally one gets spirited away. Leaves a trail of gore. Who would do such a thing? I'm afraid to follow that trail myself... something sick is happening in Stormwind!"

Shaw looked at the warlock as they left the farmer to walk up the hill a little ways. Originally this small land had been on the outside of the wall, but after Deathwing had come much of the wall had been destroyed. Fortifications had been made thicker near the harbor, but the land to the tall hills had been left and included in the town since they formed a natural barrier against attack. Shaw looked about and his nose caught the scent of death and decomposing flesh.

"This doesn't sound like ordinary cattle rustlers. Something strange is happening here, right in the middle of my city." He said. "Be on your guard." He said. He knew well enough that she would be as she paused and purple light swirled about her. He smiled. Summoning a demon, the pet of warlocks was quite the spectacle and from the purple bubble stepped a small imp with green fiery eyes.

She smiled satisfied as they continued and found first one pile of death and decay, then another, then another, and another. They headed west, following the trail of gore. Atop a small rise was a smoke covered Blood-Caked Altar surrounded by an odd mist.

"What IS this place? Ugh, and that smell... Some sort of rituals were performed at this altar. It looks like a kind of pagan initiation ritual that Prophet Velen once told me about. Bloody. Disgusting. Who do you think - wait – Shaw, look out behind you!" Lillina cried as a form leapt through the air at them. She yelped as she jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

Shaw had disappeared. He reappeared as the form, a man dressed in purple and black whirled to face the girl even as her minion hurled a fireball at him. Shaw drew his knives and shadow stepped disappearing and reappearing to slice the attacker and disappearing before the man knew what hit him. He fell dead at Shaw's feet. The rogue assassin looked up and cried to the warlock. "Look out - I see another!"

Lillina had her focus on a third that had come from the other direction and hurled a shadowbolt at him calling on her forces. As he moved forward even being bombarded by firebolts from her imp, he seemed to ignore the pain and she lifted her staff to meet him as he draw a sword. The two weapons clashed.

Shaw cut the leg of his opponent and as he dropped to his knees Shaw gripped his head and drove a dagger down the side of his neck. He fell forward as Shaw pulled his weapon free with a grunt. He whirled to see the last drop to a spell Lillina cast.

"Well done Lillina, you did it. It looks like they're fleeing." He looked at the altar as he bent to clean his knives. "So what do you make of this warlock?"

"It looks like this site was used for some kind of twisted Twilight's Hammer initiation ritual. They're definitely active in Stormwind. What's this?" She lifted a badge resting on the shrine. The badge showed a crossed axe and hammer. "It looks very old. If we keep poking around, we might figure out what it means." She said.

"I know what it means." Shaw said lifting it. He sighed grimly. "Come I must go back to SI:7 and ask something of my fellow rogues."

"What is it?"

"The old symbol of the Old Gods with a hammer. The Twilight Hammer sigil." He said.

They walked back to the gryphon that was patiently standing awaiting their return. The two mounted and headed back toward the Old Town area that the rogues and assassins guild had as their home. Few ventured here unless on official business since rogues were not the most liked of people. They landed and Shaw walked boldly into the meeting hall.

"Lillina it almost seems like Samuelson is trying to intentionally waste your time. The dockworkers don't know anything when I spoke to them. More importantly, explosives are missing from Stormwind Harbor! That is something few indeed know. You know what I think? I bet Samuelson knows more than he's letting on. He probably has a lead on Twilight's Hammer and wants all the credit and glory for himself. We should peek through his records here at the SI:7 headquarters." He smiled.

"Can we find his files?" She asked.

"I am master here. Nothing is hidden from me." They walked to the third floor where Samuelson and Shaw kept the files on current cases. Shaw walked to the chest. It was locked. "Humm that is odd." He said. He took his key and the lock would not open. He sighed and then lifted a key made out of a dark metal from his pocket.

"Everyone forgets rogues can pick locks. Only a stupid man would change the locks and think I would not find out what is inside." Shaw said. He opened the chest and found it completely bare. "This is all wrong. There's nothing in here about the Twilight's Hammer. What is Samuelson playing at?"

He took a moment to consider. "I have left Renzik in charge while I have been attending her highness." He looked about and then walked from the room. Lillina followed him as he walked to the second floor and saw his second in command.

The goblin saw Mathias and smiled. "Back among us, old boy?" He asked.

"No. There was an attack on the Queen." Shaw said. "Is Mistress Hastings back from Kalimdor?"

"No, but Jack Bauden is in trouble. His last communication told me he feared discovery." The goblin said.

"Refresh my memory, old friend. Where do I know this symbol?" Shaw asked tossing him the badge.

"I recognize the symbol on these badges from before Deathwing's attack on the city. It belonged to soldiers in the old barracks, west of town overlooking the harbor." The goblin said. He looked at the girl who was silent behind Shaw. "Aren't you The Grand Marshall's protégé?"

"Aye." She said finally.

"Your timing couldn't be better then. One of my top agents, Jack Bauden, has been trying to infiltrate the Twilight's Hammer cult for me. Last night he went missing. If you and Shaw are right, the cultists are holed up in the old Barracks. Time is urgent! Assault the old barracks, take out those cultists, and rescue Jack Bauden." The goblin said.

Shaw nodded. He moved to leave and found his way blocked by a large paladin. "Ho, Master Shaw. I am going with you." Jamiy Ambrose said.

"I am not sure that is necessary General."

"These cultists have rendered my mother unconscious with a mysterious malady. The sooner I find what has happened to her, the sooner she will waken." Jamiy said.

Shaw nodded. Though Jamiy was only a few years younger than he was, the young paladin had seen far more bloodshed in the field than Mathias Shaw would ever see. Besides, the paladin would be able to keep the cultists at bay by stunning them at least until Shaw could get behind them and attack.

Jamiy's dragon sat ready. The drake was a beautiful red female whom had come to very much like Jamiy as a friend and would follow him to the ends of the earth. The three flew to the old barracks.

"How shall we get in?" Lillina asked.

Shaw and Jamiy looked at each other. Both men then jumped and landed on the top floor of the burned building. Startled the girl followed suit, but missed and fell down toward the first floor. Jamiy lifted his hand and light surrounded her. She landed without being harmed, but cultists surrounded her. Three had her on all sides.

Jamiy and Shaw jumped over the rail and landed each taking on one. Jamiy then moved and brought two before him and lifted his shield and sword swaying as he readied for them. He turned and Shaw sliced the throat of the man. Shaw vanished and reappeared behind one of the cultists as they tried to throw fireballs at Jamiy. The paladin's blessed shield protected him as the young warlock shot off her own arsenal of spells.

They then were able to move toward the cellar. Shaw vanished and crept down the stairs. Sure enough Jack was there. He was bound and unconscious. The surprised guards were crippled by the rogue's blades and dispatched by Jamiy's great sword.

Lillina untied the SI:7 agent and slapped him until he came around. Shaw stood over him and smiled. "Welcome back, Jack."

"I was wondering who they would send. This was the longest day of my life." He muttered and held his head. Don't worry about me, girl. I've uncovered the Twilight's Hammer plot. They've been stealing and stockpiling explosives coming into Stormwind harbor. Somehow, they've gotten access to the catacombs underneath the Cathedral of Light. I've heard talk of someone called "The Black Bishop." There's no time to warn the guard, Master Shaw! You've got just minutes to get into the catacombs and disarm that bomb. Go! Now! Or THOUSANDS of PEOPLE will DIE!"

Jamiy looked at him. "Who is this black bishop?" He asked.

"Highlord Ambrose." Jack said and coughed a little. "The Black Bishop, I've identified one of the cult ringleaders. Careful, though, he moves in mysterious ways."

Jamiy nodded. "Shaw see him out of here. I am going to see to this bishop myself."

Shaw took Jamiy's hand. "Be careful. Your mother would not forgive me if you died."

"I am a paladin. I have faced the Scourge. A living man is not as much of a threat even if he is damned." Jamiy said.

The man was out for blood and Shaw let him go. The paladin called mentally to his drake who circle and then as he ran up the stairs dove and swooped just close enough for him to jump on her back as cultists moved to grab him.

"Where are we going?" The young drake Maistrasza asked.

"To kill a friend, Mai." Jamiy said.

They flew to Cathedral Square. Jamiy ran down into the catacombs. There was indeed a huge stack of explosives in an alcove with runes swirling on them. A magic shield appeared to keep him Jamiy looked about. He felt a chill and turned to see a dark figure hunched over something. He was speaking.

"No time, master. The Lady did not submit and she is too well guarded. I was unable to convince them to bring her here."

"Very well proceed. We will have her brought here soon enough." A deep voice said. "Samuelson will bring her to us."

"Yes, soon enough." A higher voice chimed.

"I will not let you near her scum." Jamiy said.

The form turned. Dressed in black the bishop was someone who had been dear to Jamiy. Jamiy felt his heart become sick as he realized one of the men he trusted fully turned out to be a traitor.

"Fool." Benedictus hissed. "I would have converted you given time."

"Unlikely." Jamiy said.

"The game is afoot! But you are a mere pawn, whereas I am... THE BLACK BISHOP! " He then shifted. "The Bishop moves diagonally!" Benedictus vanished and then Jamiy cried out as a shadowbolt hit him from the other side of the room. "Bishop threatens pawn... Check!" He hit Jamiy again and Jamiy winced in pain. "The game isn't over yet..." He charged the priest and Benedictus was startled that Jamiy hit him before he was able to chant the spell for divine shield. He looked down stunned at the paladin's blade in his mid section. "But I am to be immortal. He looked up at Jamiy. "You're too late. The bomb is going to go off and will take us with it." He hissed. "Pawn ... takes ... bishop ..."

The Black Bishop's shield dissipates as the wretched traitor breathes his last.

" Checkmate." Jamiy hissed. Jamiy wrenched his blade from the traitor and turned to the explosives. He jumped forward and pulled the fuse free and it sizzled to the side, but the cathedral was safe. The potent symbol of humanity and the Church of the Light was safe. To Jamiy it was home since he served the Alliance and the Light. He looked back at the body and walked to it. He growled and sliced the neck decapitating the once great hero of the Alliance.

He looked back as he held the head by the hair. Papers were under the explosives. He lifted them and read a couple. He saw all he needed to see. He took the papers and the head and walked from the catacombs.

He walked back to the door almost in a daze as he felt fury and relief at the same time. He also felt an amazing sense of betrayal as he mounted Mai and asked her to return him to the Keep. She talked to him about how disgusting it was to carry the decapitated head about, but he did not hear her. Samuelson was behind this.

He walked into the keep. His arm was burned from the shadowbolt, but he paid little attention to the pain as he marched into the throne room. Only the guards, Anduin, Helene, Samuelson, and Shaw were there.

"I sent Lillina to see to the Queen." Shaw said walking to Jamiy. "Did you find the proof you needed?" He asked.

"In spades." Jamiy hissed. He walked toward Samuelson as Anduin rose to his feet.

"Jamiy?" He asked. General Jonathan entered the room and blinked.

Jamiy walked to Samuelson. "Does it keep you awake at night knowing you betrayed your people?"

"You have evidence inciminating Samuelson? Let's see what he has to say for himself!" Anduin said turning to Samuelson who regarded Jamiy.

"Back so soon, Highlord Ambrose? Did you learn anything from the dockworkers?" He almost taunted.

"It's over, Samuelson. We know who you are and I put a stop to your little cathedral scheme." I know what you did to my mother and my step father, the King." Jamiy said. He lifted the papers. "Sadly the evidence is right here." He then threw the head at Samuelson's feet. "And there."

Samuelson regarded his fallen comrade and then lifted his eyes to Jamiy definitely. "Yes... yes paladin. It's all true. I am not ashamed. The powers I submit to make mortal kings look like insects." Major Samuelson suddenly drew out a hidden dagger. "But I am not yet finished. Death to the king!" He leapt at Anduin and Helene. Helene put herself before Anduin.

"Sister, watch out!" Anduin cried and used his own abilities of the Light to summon a shield about Helene as the blade glanced off. She had her staff up and ready none the less and Jamiy turned ready to strike.

Helene looked back at her step brother as she stood bodily before him and offered a small smile in gratitude.

The major hissed and jumped to the center of the room, an inhuman jump. He turned back to the three and then turned to see Shaw, the guards, and General Jonathan closing in on him. He spread his arms and purple beams of light spread from his body as he lifted into the air. "Gods of shadow, lords of twilight ... give me strength!" He cried.

He suddenly transformed into an upright purple and blue faceless one.

"A creature of the deeps!" Jamiy gasped.

The creature then summoned a fear spell and several of the guards that attacked turned and fled from him. Jamiy held his ground and crouched. He struck at the beast as Shaw and Jonathan did as well. Jamiy hissed as a shadowbolt hit his side. The burn hurt, but along with his arm he forgot the pain as he focused on the creature. As a paladin he could not hate, to do so defied the ideals of being a paladin, but his fury at the betrayal he was able to channel and use with his powers. He saw and arch of Light strike the creature. It yelped in pain and he knew Helene was using her Smite.

Jonathan was knocked to the floor and the beast loomed over him. Jamiy jumped into the air seeing an opening as Shaw slit the creature's leg crippling it. He sliced downward with all his might driving his sword into the beast.

The face turned to him or what he supposed was the face and from it came a rasp. "Al'golath mal shal'nel... darkness consumes..." With that it fell to the floor dead in a pool of dark blood.

Jamiy took a breath looking down at the creature before offering a hand to Jonathan. The General took it and straightened. The shield dissipated around Helene and she stepped forward. She called upon the Light can Jamiy felt less pain as it swirled about his injures. He smiled at his sister.

"What WAS that thing?" Anduin asked shocked. "Samuelson - corrupted by the Twilight's Hammer? This must have been going on for years. Right here in my very keep! I am grateful that you, brother, you were able to get to the bottom of this before my city was brought to harm. I've underestimated how strong my sister is her command of the holy light just saved my life, if not the entire kingdom."

A soft sound was heard. Anduin looked over as did Jamiy. Rhenn entered the room leaning on Lillina Highwind. She was still weakened, but she had come to warn her sons of the danger. "The betrayer is…" She paused seeing the head on the ground near the thrown. "I see you already know about the treachery."

"Yes mother." Jamiy said and embraced her. "It does me well to see you alive and well." He kissed her brow. "I love you, mother." He said. He quickly chanted and the light surrounded her giving her strength. "Come let us see you back to your room." He said taking her arm. Feeling how weak she was and noting that coming had cost her, likely from the lingering effects of the poison, he swung her into his arms and walked from the throne room with Helene close behind.

Anduin dropped into his throne as the enormity of the betrayal hit him reading the documents again. His father had been murdered. His step mother had nearly joined him. Silently he vowed vengeance on the Twilight Hammer for the wrongs they had committed.


	12. The Dowager Queen

Ch 12 - The Dowager Queen

Anduin sat at the council head and looked over the other leaders of the Alliance. Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, Prophet Velen, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, and Muradin Bronzebeard for the Council of Three Hammers all sat around the table.

"Where are the Queen and the Queen Dowager?" Malfurion asked cocking his head as the King called the meeting to order. "I hope the Queen Dowager is not feeling ill still." Though it had not been publically known, Anduin had made sure the leaders of the factions knew of the betrayal to the Alliance wrought upon them and who had been behind the death of Varian and plot to kidnap Rhenn or kill her.

"Ellsa is with my mother at a guild meeting. They have two today, the cloth merchants and the silversmiths both require moderators for the new bilaws they are trying to pass." Anduin said. "My mother gains her strength, but mourning her husband, you understand it is a slow process."

"Yes." Tyrande said. "Well I know the pain of losing a spouse, though mine did return to me."

Malfurion nodded. "I will make an appointment with her orderly then." He nodded to Lady Kallin Jonathan who was standing nearby. She caught his look and bowed her head.

Anduin shifted. He then leaned forward. Though a very capable diplomat he knew he was much younger than anyone else here. Anduin was now the King of Stormwind again and no longer the great unifying force that his father had created. Even still, with the scourge growing in strength as it was, the Alliance needed to focus on its demise and then heal the elemental fury that still was to be felt from Deathwing's emergence. Since the Aspect of Death had been killed, the elements had grown quiet, but the King had heeded his mother's words. It was only for now. The Twilight's Hammer would rise again the elements would make and outcry once more.

Rhenn could feel the elemental rage and passiveness as all shaman did. She, even now, was to be inducted soon into the Earthen Ring, the shaman grouping that fought for stability of the elements and the very world. She had requested to have her mourning period before she joined them, something the Shaman leaders were very happy to comply with.

Anduin turned back to the leaders. "I believe we should go back to the rules of the Alliance as it was before the unification. It worked that everyone had their own army and their own ways, but united on the battle front the Alliance is one great force.

Muradin scratched his beard. "And ye do not want to be fillin' the King of the Alliance shoes den boy?"

Anduin smiled a little. "I am not my father. He was the warrior. I am a priest with some stills thanks to training from friends and family. I am a diplomat." He looked to Malfurion. "Someone such as Lord Stormrage or even you would be better suited to such a role."

"Those words are wise, young King." Malfurion said nodding. "I believe he is correct. We will not be divided as we all seem to think. We will just unite as we did before Varian and Rhenn's leadership." He stood. "All parts to make a whole."

Jamiy nodded. "Indeed."

zZz

The Cathedral of Light was packed with priests from all the fractions of the Alliance. Prophet Velen stood at the Altar with Helene. The young woman was enveloped in the Holy Light as she knelt.

"Your powers within the Light are of great value to the Light and of the people who put their faith in it." Velen said to Helene. "You were groomed by your predessor to one day take his place. That time is now, Lady Helene Mograine. Are you up to the challenge?"

"With the Light's help I am." She said looking up.

"Then receive your new post as Arch High Priestess of Light." He said. "The first and only of your title."

Jamiy, Anduin, Ellsa, Rhenn, and Alanis all stood in the front row watching.

"Rise Lady Mograine and greet your people." Velen smiled.

Helene rose to her feet, the Light shining about her in acceptance. The Cathedral was full of cheering. Tyrande Whisperwind stepped forward from the crowd and greeted Helene. Helene stood differently. The Light had changed her in some small regard.

While the others were celebrating and Anduin had called for a feast day in the town, Rhenn walked forward to greet her daughter. They embraced and then Rhenn turned and walked toward the side door. It was not often used and very few people knew of its existence since it almost appeared that one walked through a wall to exit the cathedral. That was only because the door was enchanted and only a select few knew of the existence. Varian had told his wife of it should she have need to escape the cathedral since it had only one entrance and one exit. It was used to make a convenient exit should there be a need as Rhenn had now. She no longer liked crowds of people and she found herself in the tranquil gardens of the Stormwind cemetery.

The lake beyond only had the occasional fisherman on the far bank and where the lake flowed into the canal system of the great town. The dowager Queen walked sullenly along the cobbles. Here she would be alone for a time. Tay and Elrod had been given the duty of guarding her as her personal Home Guards, but she had some of her magic, and as she had when Varian had put her under guard, she had given them the slip, for now.

She walked along the short lost in thought as she made her way along. She tripped and caught herself on her hands and knees on the leaf covered earth as she looked at what she had tripped over. It was not a tree root, but a pair of legs. The owner had sat upright and regarded her.

"Your pardon." She said softly as she brushed herself off and got to her feet. She then recognized the owner of the plate and metal boots.

Soft hazel eyes watched her. "Forgive me. I was not expecting anyone to be walking here." He chuckled. He stood, quite limberly for someone of his years. Highlord Tirion Fordring was still an impressively agile and large man despite being near eighty. His shoulder length silver hair was starting to thin on the top of his head, giving him almost a monk appearance.

"Did you come to see Helene?" She asked.

"I saw her gain her title and the rest of the pomp and circumstance I can live without these days." He said. "She will be a good leader, as her brother is."

"Do you still believe the old tales?"

"The Hero Twins?" He asked. "I have come to know that prophetic wisdom is not without its place or merit." He looked at her. "I do believe they could be." He looked off to the distance. "If they are there for the destruction of the scourge, than yes, yes they are and they fulfilled their destinies."

She nodded and turned. He laid a gentle hand on her. "Lass, I know you miss him, but you must move on." He said gently. "I know from experience how painful it is, but you must heal." He watched her head drop and tears come to her eyes. She was very stoic in the public eye, but here, with her trusted friend, she broke down.

"I felt like part of me died with him." She whispered.

He drew her to him and held her close as she sobbed in earnest. "Let it out, child." He soothed. "You need to let it all out."

She began to quiet only a few moments later. Gently he kissed her brow and pushed her back to regard her. "You are still among the living, Rhenn. Remember that. You are still here to fulfill your own destiny. Your son needs you."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You are right, of course."

He cupped her chin. "Now, then." He said. "Join me for a snack?" He asked.

She laughed and took his arm. "Very well." She said holding onto him.

ZzZ

Ellsa walked behind Rhenn who was on her way to a meeting of the chef guild. There was some dispute over the rising cost of raw goods from Westfall and that was raising the costs of bread. Rhenn froze realizing her former handmaiden had retreated behind her. She turned and bowed her head seeing several people in public.

"My apologies, my queen, I was in my own mind and had not realized you stopped." She said smoothly.

Ellsa took the hint, grudging. She saw Rhenn's soft tolerant smile and walked passed her.

Master Shaw appeared at Rhenn's elbow. "She has not embraced this nearly as well as you did."

"She was thrown into it rather suddenly. I was at Varian's right hand even while I was married to Grekko. The difference is clear in the mannerisms. She will embrace being Queen soon enough, but it will take her time. Too long was she in the shadows of Gilneas."

"And if she does not manage?"

"She will and she knows she must. Without her Anduin is without a strong right hand."

Rhenn then fell into the small group of women with her. Four members of the Home Guard were with them. To Ellsa she thought they were more a nuisance than a help, but she had never had her life threatened as Rhenn had.

They arrived at the guild building and were shown in. Ellsa dropped into the queen's seat as Rhenn took a position behind her. Kallin, her own orderly was with them and had sat down to take notes. She was working as queen Ellsa's orderly as well until the girl could find one. Rhenn and Kallin had not found anyone capable yet, but they still had several interviews to do.

Rhenn felt the presence of Master Shaw before she caught sight of him near her. She knew he was always near her. He took his role given to him by Varian very seriously, but it was more than that now, they were friends.

Ellsa called the meeting to order as Rhenn has shown her.

More than an hour into the meeting, Rhenn watched the young queen direct the flow of the meeting, but soon enough they came to a conflict in the price as expected. Ellsa stared down the table.

"The king has set the price for bread and it will not change."

"But how are we to make a profit to survive with it?" a baker asked.

Kallin moved a little as did Shaw seeing the man stand, but Rhenn shook her head ever so slightly. "Let the queen win her first battle." She said softly.

"You make a profit as it is. You are talking about pure greed." Ellsa said.

Robby Flay stood up and nodded to the queen. "The queen has a point. Are we not to serve the people of Stormwind."

Rhenn smiled and nodded to Kallin. She knew that the former head chef of her husband would come through for her.

Ellsa then looked at the men and women there. The all sat back and sighed nodding. They could not ignore this point and Ellsa took a breath. "Are we in agreement then?" She asked.

"Aye." Come a resounding answer.

The guild left and Ellsa sat back taking a deep breath. Robby Flay stepped forward and bowed to Rhenn and Ellsa. "You majesties." He said. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh?" Ellsa asked.

"Yes." Robby lifted a jug. "I thought we could drink to the late King."

Rhenn stepped forward. "I am sure he would appreciate it from his friends."

He poured mugs for all present and handed the last to Rhenn. He lifted it. "To Varian. Long may his memory live in our hearts and souls as free men and women."

"To Varian." Rhenn and the others said.

She sipped the drink and almost sobbed into the glass. She pulled herself together, but Robby had caught the look. "My Lady?"

"Just memories." She said and smiled then, though her eyes were misty. "Apple cider. Varian's favorite drink."

"Seemed like the right thing to do." He said.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his brow before she finished.

The chef took his leave of the small group and Rhenn shook her head. She turned to Ellsa who looked a little fatigued sitting in the chair. "Come along then. We have two other meetings before you meet with your husband for dinner." Rhenn said.

"How did you manage all this?" Ellsa asked her rising to her feet.

"Honestly? Through sheer force of will." Rhenn said honestly pushing the great door open to walk outside.


	13. Finding a Way

Ch 13 – Finding a Way

King Anduin Wrynn stood on the battlements of the great keep of Stormwind and looked down at the city below him. The people were going about their lives without even knowing that their lord was above them.

He sighed. He had a difficult task before him. Though he could fight, he, like his step mother Rhenn, always saw diplomacy as a better alternative. He took a breath and reviewed his allies. Prophet Velen whom had taught him the arts of the priesthood, Malfurion Stormrage who seemed to think he was ready for great things, his "auntie" Jaina Proudmoore, who though was older now was still the strong ruler of Theramore Isle, and Rhenn, his beautiful and clever step mother who had charmed everyone in the Alliance including old Greymane with her grace and demeanor. As the Alliance queen she had ruled well and while tempering Varian's bloodlust nature of Lo'Gosh with calm and collectiveness. In Anduin's Opinion it had been Rhenn, not his father whom had kept the Alliance strong, and now, as the Dowager, she was trying to fade into obscurity. Anduin was not about to allow that to happen. At least not yet.

He rose to his feet and went to go find his step mother. She was the only mother he had ever known. Part of him wished she had come into their lives sooner. Perhaps she would have been able to pull Varian from his depression. He sighed, had that happened, perhaps none of what was now history would have come to pass.

He looked at Ellsa. She slept now, tired from her meetings. He had cut her appointments to give her time to recover. Now that he was king he had no idea how his beautiful and serene step-mother had found the hours in the day to do everything she had managed as Marquise and Queen.

ZzZ

It was nearly noon.

Rhenn had gotten an early start from Aerie Park in the Hinterlands. It had taken her nearly three days to arrive at the Wildhammer dwarven outpost set into the mountain peaks of the Hinterlands. It was here the Wildhammers tamed their gryphons and bred them. From there it was only a few hour flight to Hearthglen in Western Plaguelands. She had brought with her only Kallin her orderly, Master Shaw (at his insistence), and General Jamiy Ambrose-Wrynn, her own son. She had allowed the company because she knew well enough that her son and Mathias would never let her leave the capital by herself, let alone leave her be should she had left without notice.

She had arrived two days ago at the Aerie and was greeted warmly by the Wildhammer dwarves. She was friends with both Kurdran and Falstad Wildhammer. The brothers had taken a shine to her when she had been queen and she came as a good friend to the clan. She was put in one of the best rooms, high up in a tower away from the inner halls that were full of noise and commotion.

Her room had been warm, quiet, and had a view of the valley where the gryphons flew below her. Her entourage was put into rooms in the same tower. Guards were placed and security doubled with the Dowager Queen there. The trolls had tried to come once that month and fight and the leaders were not about to see the Dowager harmed in anyway. Jamiy and Master Shaw were with her as well. She was perfectly safe.

Rhenn was also eager to see her friend Nebyuleh. The elf had adopted the clothing and blue tattoo styles of her husband. They had three children and Rhenn bounced the youngest in her lap as she spoke to her friend. Rhenn found the long nigh elf ears on the stocky baby to be a very interesting combination.

Neb told her about the Western Plaguelands and even the Eastern Plaguelands beginning to grow once again. The Argent Crusade had started cultivating the lands. Though the Forsaken also seemed to stake a claim in the lands, the lands were growing and fertile once more. The Scourge had retreated back to Northrend after the powerful blow suffered at Stormwind. Highlord Tirion Fordring had started making the base camp for his Argent Crusaders the north in order to help the Alliance regain its lands. He was overseeing the reconstructions on Hearthglen, the former seat of his power before his exile due to his strong moral convictions. It was starting into the hard winter of Northrend. Again the Ashen Verdict, of which Tirion was the co-leader, held Light's Hammer within the citadel of Icecrown. It was at the very foot of the Lich King's power and try as he might the Lich King could not remove the former Death Knights that he no longer could control, nor the Agent Crusaders who fight with the zeal of the Light behind them. Even now Highlord Darion Mograine was in charge of the Ashen Verdict until the Ashbringer returned.

After bidding her friends farewell, Rhenn and her company had mounted gryphons to take them to Hearthglen. From the skies they had seen Andorhal. It was being rebuilt and there was a church being build, the inn had been refinished, and according to Neb, Thassarian of the Knights of Ebon Blade, under Highlord Mograine's directive was holding the defensive line against the Forsaken whom had built on the opposite side. The gloom spired architecture was highly visible from the tree tops where the birds they rode soared.

Trees. Trees were everywhere and the once dead farms were now full of crops. Rhenn knew well Varian had paid the farmers to go to the frontier and farm. They did not have to pay taxes for five years and they were give large farm acreages to entice the farmer's north. Many had taken the offer. Many more had not, and Rhenn could hardly fault them after the years of torment.

The gryphons glided easily over the tree tops, but Rhenn noted they were following a path into the hills. Guards were patrolling the area and as the gryphons dipped lower Rhenn could clearly see the silver and white tabards with the star and golden hand of the Argent Crusade.

She smiled. Tirion. She thought of him as a father and good friend. He had always been there when she had need of him despite his duties as Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade, co-leader of the Ashen Verdict, and leader of the Northern holdings in the Eastern Kingdoms. She loved him dearly and she knew if they had both been younger and circumstances had been different. Who knows what would have happened. For now she was content to have him as one of her strongest allies and confidants.

The gryphons landed as the clock tower chimed noon. She began to pull her gloves off looking at Kallin. "Good timing." Rhenn said. Master Shaw and Jamiy were already releasing themselves as members of the Argent Crusade, mostly recruits by their youthful looks, came to assist.

"Yes. I will start on some tea and lunch when I can figure out how the dwarf tied me in here." Kallin said looking down at the bindings.

The gryphon master stepped forward. The gryphon master, William Henderson, a middle aged man Rhenn had met once before when he had come to Stormwind with his master, Highlord Fordring. Tirion had brought many of his engineers and only a select junior grade group of officers to train the new recruits. More and more were coming in daily. Tirion had left much of the decisions on who to keep and who to leave to Daria L'Rayne, his night elf orderly who, though young, even by human standards, often found it hard to keep up with the eighty year old leader Highlord. She, however, though likely do to her youth and exuberance, was one of the few to at least please him and not fall so far behind should could never catch up.

Kallin hopped down once free. Jamiy had gone to speak to one of the officers whom had flagged him down. There was little danger here, but Master Shaw quickly blended into the shadows. He was not about to take any chances with the Dowager's life. Jamiy took notice that the rogue guild leader was nowhere to be seen, but he also knew well from several in good fun duels, the Master of Shadows could not be seen even in front of him.

Henderson had helped Rhenn and lifted her from the saddle. Dressed in her black silks and silver wimple of mourning with her hair in a simple braid she looked regal, though looked worn. Her circlet, made of silver with a lion above her brow marked her as a member of the royal family. Rhenn's face was pale and her eyes were still swollen from many nights of weeping until sleep finally took her.

"Welcome to Hearthglen, your highness." Henderson said bowing to her.

"Lady." She corrected with a soft smile as he stepped back from her. "My son rules Stormwind and his Queen is her royal majesty."

"Forgive me if I offended you."

She shook her head. "No. I am still getting used to it too." She said patting his arm.

She moved to grab her things when a strong hand encircled her arm gently and pulled her back. She turned and saw polished armor and the tabard of the Argent Crusade. The man was large standing erect at his full height. Rhenn smiled even before she looked up into the face of the elder paladin leader of the Argent Crusade and Lord of Mardenholde Keep.

Highlord Tirion Fordring was nearing eighty, but his bright eyes, strong body, and mind belayed his age. He towered over the Dowager Queen and offered her a hand. "Welcome to the north, my Lady." He said. "Did you bring Vivian with you?" He asked.

"No. She is in the care of her nurses. I needed to see you Tirion." She nodded to Jamiy and Kallin. "My trip to come see you alone turned into four persons. I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience to you or your good people."

"Once a Queen, always a queen." He remarked as he nodded to Jamiy and waited as she took his extended arm in a courtly manner. "There were four gryphons and you speak of four, but I only see three."

"Master Shaw demanded to come." She said.

"That he did." Shaw said appearing from nowhere starting some troops who drew weapons. Tirion waved them off and then eyed the young Master of the assassin guild.

"You seem to always be near her now." Tirion remarked.

"Anduin is my King and he has made me swear to guard his mother with my life. I intend to uphold that promise to him."

Tirion nodded. "Come then." He looked at Rhenn. "I will show you to your rooms."

They walked into the keep and up the stairs into the main part of the Keep. He took her to a set of rooms that were made up for a noble. There was a warm cozy fire, a great bed, and a good desk. "You will be staying here until you wish to depart, Rhenn."

"But these are the quarters of a lord."

"They are my rooms." He said. "I would have you comfortable while you are here and safe."

"I cannot put you out of your own bed Tirion."

He laughed a little. "I was forced to live away from it for nearly thirty years. I am sure a few nights will not harm me, child."

She looked and noted that Jamiy and Kallin were put down the hall. Shaw would be near them as well, but she knew he would roam the hallways with the honor guards that Rhenn had seen walking around the keep with their fan like helms.

He followed her gaze and then gently shooed her into the room. She sighed and knew her bags would come soon. She took his hand, so small her hand was, like the rest of her. "Please Tirion. I do not wish to be alone." She looked so small as she turned to the window. "I miss him. I miss him so much." She whispered. She fought tears that threatened to fall.

He sighed knowing that such talk would harm her reputation somewhat if it was rumored she was in the room with him, but the other part of her knew she was in mourning and just wanted comfort and to talk to someone. He walked to her and gently hugged her. She turned in his embrace. She took a quaking breath and then allowed him to support her as he bent and kissed her brow. "I will sleep on the divan."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, grateful for the chance to have someone near tonight rather than the inky blackness of her chambers in Stormwind Keep. She had moved herself out of the royal apartments and into the chambers that had been Anduin's as a boy. It was smaller, but would suit her well enough until she decided her next course of action.

Tirion regarded her. "Welcome to Hearthglen, my dear. I am sure you will find it much more cheery than the last time you visited the Plaguelands."

She nodded. "I was amazed as we flew over how green it is now. There are farms and the earth again bears fruit."

"The scourge tried to kill the life here, but it like Azeroth's people stubbornly survives." Tirion said. He took a step to toward her. "Two days from now is Remembrance Day. Why are you not at your son's side? It is a day to remember all those who died so that we may live."

She looked away and he had his answer.

"He would not wish you to become a shell, Rhenny." He said using her pet name. "He would wish you strong, as you always have been." He paused. "They both would."

"I have considered joining the Argent Crusade and serving as a field nurse, far away from Stormwind as I can be."

He shook his head. "Running from your grief will not cure it, my child." He paused and looked beyond her at a picture on the wall. "I should know about that."

"I am tired Tirion. So tired." She said.

"Then rest. Stay here away from Stormwind and indeed the rest of the world until you are ready, but you must return. Young Anduin will have need of your guidance and his queen even more so."

Dinner was a quiet affair and Rhenn dressed as a lady of the nobility, not the former queen. Tirion had taken note, but said nothing. His officers that he had brought with him were happy to have such beauty at their table and engaged her in conversations about Stormwind and her views on the policies that the Argent Crusade were taking. As usual the former queen was diplomatic and her smile, though worn was genuine.

One of his officers arrived late, just as the meal was ending. Lord Irulon Trueblade, like Tirion, was a powerfully built and senior paladin. His weathered face had seen many battles, but he was some twenty years younger than his Supreme Commander. His clever eyes scanned the room before he spotted Rhenn seated beside Tirion.

He bowed deeply before her. "My lady. I grieve with you. The King's loss caused heartache for us all." He looked up at her. "It is a pleasure to see you again." He flashed a smile, which she returned before turning to Tirion. He leaned in to make his report.

The others in the room were stunned. This mystery woman was not only a noble, but the former queen herself. The paladin closest to her looked at her with wide eyes. "You are Queen Rhenn?"

"Was Queen Rhenn. I am the Dowager Queen now." She said.

His mouth was open. "This whole time I talked to you as an equal. Forgive my arrogance, my lady." He rose and knelt at her side. "Any think you require. Name it and I shall do it."

Tirion watched as Rhenn flashed her radiant smile. "I am one of my husband's people and as such I am equals with you." She patted his hand gently. "I appreciated your candor before."

He nodded and kissed her hands as he took them before rising.

The night wore on and now that Rhenn's identity was known, the officers though smiling and speaking, had become guarded and not wishing to offend the once great Queen of the Alliance. She seemed to take it in stride, but was growing weary. Tirion noted her eyes were drooping as she tried to listen to the bard singing about her husband facing Deathwing and quickly moved to her side. While the others were distracted, with a nod to Highlord Trueblade, the pair gathered her between them and led her for the Keep's living quarters.

Tirion saw her sway and lifted her in his still powerful embrace. He carried her like a young child into his rooms, Trueblade walked before him opening the doors. Tirion laid the young women on his bed and watched her snuggle down.

He turned to Trueblade and his friend walked with him into his office for a goblet of wine. Trueblade then retired leaving Tirion to finish his paperwork. He sighed and rubbed his face before he moved to remove his armor out of habit.

"Varian did that as well." A soft voice greeted him in the dark of his room. He turned from removing the great breast plate and smiled. So she still was awake. He walked to the form and gently touched her head.

"How do you feel?

She shifted. "Well enough. Stay with me Tirion. I do not like being alone."

He nodded and found himself seated on the bed holding the queen. She still was yet young, but he well knew that a broken heart would not easily mend. He tenderly caressed his hair as he used to with his beloved Karanda when she had been sad or unwell. He could feel her relax and soon she slept her head in his lap as he shifted slightly to become more comfortable against the bedframe.

The dawn of the new day was brightening outside the Keep. Tirion had slept little, guarding the dowager queen. She breathed softly as she even now slept. It was the sleep of the exhausted and fatigued. She had not slept well since Varian's death. He looked down at her face and shook his head. Part of his soul longed for such moments with his wife, but she was lost and no one knew where.

It was well into the morning when she woke for breakfast. Tirion had carefully removed himself, but had not gone far. He sat at his desk reading reports until she woke with the sun on her face. She sat up and looked at him. He smiled softly and then called for breakfast to be brought as well as a mage to arrive within the hour.

"A mage?" She asked finding the coffee good and strong to fortify her.

"Yes. I think you are ready to return to your people, my lady." He smiled over a scone. "You may return should you wish, but the new King needs the support of his family for the first Remembrance Day of his reign."

She nodded and sighed. He was correct and she knew it.

Once the meal was complete, Tirion walked into the hall where the mage stood. He was a high elven battle mage. He bowed to Tirion and the former queen. "Flare, could you make a portal to Stormwind for the good lady."

The high elf nodded and chanted over a rune. A portal appeared with the spires of the cathedral reflected in the shimmering space. Rhenn swallowed and embraced Tirion. "Thank you." She told him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "You are welcome whenever you wish, my lady." He repeated. "For now, be safe and Remember Well." He said.

She paused after taking a step to the portal. "Remember Well, Tirion." With that she touched her hand to the shimmering picture and found herself within the wizard's sanctum in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind.

Taking a breath she walked toward the portal at the far end of the hall. Stepping through it, as she had several times in the past, revealed the stairway to the entrance of the tower. She blinked against the bright sunlight reflected on the white stones.

She reached up her hand into the air and closed her eyes. She heard the great wing beats before she saw the great proto-drake Emerald land before her. She smiled and mounted the drake after pausing to scratch above the opalescent eye.

Her faithful mount carried her to the Keep courtyard. She had hoped to arrive unnoticed, but as she dismounted she say that it was far from the case. Anduin stood in the grass watching her. "Mother." He said coming to her and embracing her. The young King had gone from boy to man under her gaze. He set her from him and smiled warmly. "Remember Well." He greeted.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Peace and quiet to write my speech. That was until this great beast came in." He nodded to Emerald who reared onto her legs and flapped her wings as she roared at him. He took a step toward the dowager as if to protect her, but Rhenn held up her hand and Emerald rocked forward onto her wings and placed her snout in Rhenn's hand. "She is far too wild, you know. Give me a gryphon any day."

Rhenn smiled. "She is a good beast." She lifted her hand away. "Away with you." She said.

Emerald took off and flew to where her roost was above the keep.

"This is a hard Remembrance Day." He said. "The only other one this hard was when I was younger and assassins tried to kill my father."

Rhenn nodded that day. "You were so brave. You saved your father's life and many in the city."

He blushed and looked at his step-mother. "I did what had to be done. I had father, you, and the town to think on." He said.

"And you wonder if you will be a good king." She smiled. Her face held affection and she hugged him once more. "You are a good King. Let no one tell you different." She kissed his cheek. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

"Will you be with me?" He asked softly.

She turned back. "I am always with you, Anduin, even when I am not here. It is the same with Tiffin and Varian. We all three shaped your heart as did Prophet Velen and Magni. Remember who you are and be proud Anduin Wrynn."

She departed and he stared after her. Always she knew his heart as she had his father's and how to calm them both. He turned back to his notes and as his father did so many years ago when he had been saved by his very son who now was King, Anduin knew exactly what to say.


	14. The Ashen Verdict

Ch 14 – The Ashen Verdict

Icecrown was a cold barren wasteland at the best of times.

The land was mostly made of the great glacier. Highlord Fordring looked out over the Northern Sea from the Argent Tournament Grounds. The Grounds still served to find people who would devote themselves to the cause, but as winter was fast approaching, Tirion had a decision to make. The Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusaders had pushed and made a forward camp near the Citadel of Icecrown and very home of the Lich King himself. Located within the Court of Bones is located between the zones Malykriss: The Vile Hold, Corp'rethar: The Horror Gate, Cathedral of Darkness, and Icecrown Citadel, the crusaders who bravely held their ground there were under nearly constant attack from the scourge.

He looked at the table before him as he drew his cloak about him. The winds were already turning icy already and the days were becoming shorter. Soon the there would only be two hours of daylight, two hours of the half light that was common to Icecrown, and the rest, darkness, consuming darkness.

Fordring then nodded to his squire as he mounted his horse Mirador. He sighed as he shifted in his armor. The autumn was bleak, but they needed to find shelter before the icy winds of the north moved in and froze the army. The mark of winter would be when the first man fell to frost bite.

Many had lost fingers, toes, limbs, and even their very lives. Highlord Jamiy Ambrose-Wrynn had lost a finger proving even officers were not immune. Jamiy had lost several good men and women the day he lost his appendage, and had to send a good friend home because he lost a limb rendering him useless on the battlefront. Theo had lived. So many had not.

He moved with the great group, the combined might of the Ebon Blade and Argent Crusade could still not much the might of the Scourge that Arthas, the Lich King, could send to meet them. Still. The greater numbers offered a better chance for survival.

With him, he noted, were Highlord Darion Mograine and two of his most trusted underlings, Thassarian and Abyssion. All three were on death chargers. Behind them was most of the host of the two factions.

They arrived at the Shadowvault after a few hours of riding. They would spend the night in the sanctum of the Ebon Blade before progressing to the Forward camp. From there the push to enter the Lich King's Citadel would begin. Trion was certain they would be able to, with the two forces, be able to enter the halls and have a base indoors for the winter. Darion was more skeptical, but even he had to admit the odds were much higher together as a joined group.

Once at the Forward camp they found men constantly watching the inky blackness for any sign of the Scourge that gathered within in waves. The men and women of the forward camp were constantly on high alert.

ZZ

It was hard to believe that it had been more than five years since King Varian Wrynn had died. Highlords Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine were looking out at the Scourge that attacked in endless waves against the camp.

Arthas had been forced to retreat into the great Citadel and there he was cornered. The only problem was, cornered he was far more dangerous. Darion Mograine stood with several of his Death Knights. The had all taken their turn at the watch repelling the forces back. The Scourge had an endless supply of bodies to rise as twisted forms that only served the Lich King. Ever Crusader who died on the field was quickly burned and their belongings home with personal notes from Highlord Tirion Fordring. The Knights of Ebon Blade were immune to being raised as Scourge for at one time they were. Besides repelling the forces under the new banner of the Ashen Verdict, the title given to the group under the co-leadership of Highlords Mograine and Fordring, the two groups were building weapons for an assault on the great Citadel of Icecrown.

Mere feet away, though in the fathomless inky abyss of the dark of Icecrown, it was hard to pick up the details of stone from the blackness itself. Many of the Scourge looked like shadows given life as they barreled forward trying to break the resolve of the camp.

They were very much mistaken. Tirion had relocated much of his forces from the Tournament Grounds to the Northeast and Mograine had brought many of his brethren from the Shadow Vault to the forward camp. With a thick wall at the back of the forward camp it made for a side that did not need defense since even geists had issues scaling the slick walls of the great Gates of Icecrown.

Tirion, Jamiy, and Darion all sat around the table that had maps of the area. Darion sighed and looked at the map of the Cathedral of the Damned and then at the Citadel. "We need more exact maps. I do not recall all the passage ways."

"One step at a time Darion, my old friend." Tirion said gently. "The entry is all we need to worry about for now."

Jamiy rose to his feet, his heavy mail and plate armor creaking as he did so. He looked at the map that Mograine had drawn from memory. "So once past the hallway there is a large room?"

"Yes. It was called the Court of the Damned and the Damned keep it guarding Lord Marrowgar." Darion said. "He is the only Bone Wraith known. He is powerful and floats using his large boned wings. His four heads keep watch from his chamber ready to slice apart any who failed the Lich King with his great Ax called, Bryntroll, the Bone Arbiter. He is the Lich King's executioner, when the Lich King does not wish to kill the person himself."

Tirion Fordring rubbed the gray beard on his chin. "The entry we can take by force and sheer force of will. It is from there that we will need courage."

"I agree." Mograine said. He looked up at the pair of Argent Crusaders. "But take heart, a foothold will be more than the Lich King has ad at his doorstep. Plus it will shelter for the winter. Though it is cold within the citadel, we can manage out of the wind."

ZzZ

It was a cold day with driving rain that had made everyone miserable. The thought of somewhere out of the wind was inspiring to most and so as Tirion Fordring mounted and looked across the gray ilk that was the Court of Bones, he smiled and patted the flank of the armored mount.

"Rise up Argent Crusaders, the hour for Justice has come!"

Those about him cheered.

It was a bold make or break maneuver to take the lowest level of the Citadel.

The Agent Crusaders joined with their undead brethren in the Knights of Ebon Blade. Before them all rode the two Highlords. As they rode up the breach along the stairs Darion decapitated a great gargoyle watcher as it banked and tried to grab at Tirion.

Tirion nodded to Mograine and wiped the dark blood from his cheek.

He then lifted his hand and the great battering ram, christened Light's Keeper, was pulled to the top of the stairs by great land beasts. Once after hours of pulling the great battering ram was at the gates.

Tirion lifted his sword and his men formed up to pull the great cords to pull it back. Others were fighting the undead horrors that were trying to stop them including giants made of bone and flesh as the barreled forward.

Tirion's sword dropped and Light's Keeper moved forward and hit the door with a crash. The sound of metal against metal reverberated through the still air of Icecrown as well as the halls of the Citadel herself.

Tirion lifted his hand again and again Light's Keeper was pulled back.

ZzZ

Crash!

The great clang of metal on metal caused the Lich King to stand from his throne. He looked about and another clang followed the first. He blinked. The undead Scourge about him looked up unsure, but he walked down the stairs confidant and angry. He growled commands to those about him and they scurried to obey. They had to make ready for their "Guests".

It was time for these who apposed to learn their lessons, permanently

He quickly made his way within that Citadel's great spire, within the Halls of Reflection where the Scourge blade called Frostmourne hung, came a voice as the Lich King took a step forward to clasp the hilt. Suddenly the Lich King noticed he was not alone in the room as he had been. There were ghosts standing about. Before him stood one that made him cringe slightly. It was his great father Terenas Menethil II, the last King of the great northern nation of Lordaeron.

The specter smiled in almost a happy way and then it spoke. "Can you feel it, my son, closing in all around you? The Light's justice has been awakened. The sins of the past have finally caught up to you. You will be called to account for all the atrocities you've committed, the unspeakable horrors you've let loose upon this world, and the dark, ancient powers you've enslaved. Though my soul was one of the first to be devoured by your evil, there are thousands more bound within this blade, and they cry out for release. Look now to your defenses, my son, for the champions of justice gather at your gates!"

The Lich King regarded his father a moment before he lifted Frostmourne. The souls returned to their master, the great runeblade whose force kept forced the souls to bend to the will of the possessor of Frostmourne.

He laughed as Terenas was the last to disappear. "Let them come." He hissed. "Frostmourne hungers."

ZzZ

Confidant as always to the point of Arrogance, the Lich King allowed the Ashen Verdict, as the pact called themselves to gain their foothold. He watched from a scryer's orb at his throne. He knew they would come forward from the base, but for now they were making the great cavern their own.

Light's Hammer they had named the great hall and the two sides formed up and made tents for their people as well as fires. Smithies were made to forge the new material found on the corpses of the Damned called Primordial Saronite. This hard metal required extreme heat to forge, but the runeforges of the Death Knights were perfectly suited.

The first creation was Shadowmourne, a great runeblade ax, the twin of Frostmourne, whose bearer would stand a chance at defeating the Lich King himself. The Primordial Saronite was in easy supply because the Lich King sent the Damned always to harass the lines of the hall. Outside the assault continued as well and the Lich King hoped that fighting on two fronts would discourage the Ashen Verdict.

Darion Mograine himself forged the ax, but it was not for him to bear. When it was finished he lifted it testing the balance before turning to Jamiy who had been watching him forge the great weapon through the many hours.

"This is the finest weapon I have crafted. May it bring an end to the Lich King and all his minions who serve him here." He said.

Jamiy took the glowing weapon and looked at his brother-in-law. "This is the weapon for a death knight surely, not a paladin."

"It holds the dark secrets and the first blade has fed upon the souls of the Damned, but it will serve you well." Darion said. He nodded to the armor pieces. "I am forging armor for you, myself, Highlord Fordring, and my wife." He said looking past Jamiy.

Jamiy turned and saw his sister talking to Highlord Fordring and their adopted brother, King Anduin Wrynn. Jamiy walked to Anduin and blinked. "How did you come here, your highness. It is dangerous."

"I had to bring our sister here at her insistence. You do not think I would let her go alone do you?" Anduin asked.

Jamiy chuckled. "No." He looked about. "How did you come here? The siege had lasted four days before we were able to claim the hall."

"The Skybreaker came and picked the Bronzbeard dwarf, Anduin, and myself up in Dalaran. Our sister was kind enough to save us the journey and ported us there. Then we traveled here. The Skybreaker is still outside. It is rumored Ogrim's Hammer is also near."

Jamiy nodded and looked to Darion. "I do not have to ask you to make my sister's armor the best."

"That goes without saying. She is my wife." Darion said watching Helene retreat to take to the camp healers and give them the supplies she had brought.

Tirion followed the gazes. "She is tough and you will need her, Jamiy, where you are going."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Naxxramas is dark and full of unmentionable terrors." Tirion said. "We must kill Kel'Thuzad and destroy his phylactery. This will render him unable to return as a lich once more. As the Lich King's Lieutenant he will not be easy to kill. It is said there is a great frost wyrm guarding him as well as horror beyond reckoning within the halls."

Jamiy lifted Shadowmourne and looked at Tirion. "We are ready to face any challenge."

"I know. Take only those you need and Light be with you." Tirion said in dismissal.

Jamiy nodded and went to round up those he trusted most including his beloved sister. He found her with Darion. The Death Knight was holding her to him. He say Jamiy and nodded. "It is time, my wife." He bent and kissed her softly. "I love you, Light keep you safe."

"And you also." She said.

He nodded and looked at Jamiy. A nod was shared. Jamiy would protect his sister above all others and Mograine knew it. She would return to him, but Naxxramas was a fearsome place. He remembered it when he was part of the Argent Dawn following the voice of his father and he had gone there several times as a Highlord of the Scourge. Now he would remain here and keep the foothold while he waited for the elite group to return.


	15. Plans to be Carried Out

Ch. 15 - Plans to be Carried Out

Jamiy woke early and gathered the chosen few he would take with him to storm the floating citadel as the Argent Dawn had done many years before. Mograine and Fordring remained to guide and hold the foothold within the Citadel of Icecrown until their return. Abyssion joined them with the promise of more help in Dalaran.

They mounted the great trained proto drakes that the Argent Crusade had hatched and risen from egg to adult. The mounts were special to the handlers much like gryphons were to the Wildhammer tribe of the dwarves.

Eight proto drakes took off from the stairs of the citadel in the early hours of the morning. Not that anyone could really tell the time as the days became shorter and the nights longer. Icecrown was always abysmally gray and black anyway. The group flew toward Malykriss: The Vile Hold. The necropolis was still being built, but was made of saronite.

Jamiy frowned as they flew by it. That was another concern, but as he looked below the great forges stood still and the Scourge that had been there once on his scouting party seemed to be missing. Perhaps they were attacking the citadel. Light be with those there, he thought as they banked upwards to cross the cold mountains. Passes roared with chilling winds. Helene had crouched down against her drake as it continued to move. Though a lizard, the proto drakes were always warm to the touch and so she put her face to the warm flesh. It smelled a little foul, but it was not as bad as contemplating frostbite.

The mountain passes were dangerous and the cloud made them highly treacherous for the small group. It took all day to make it through the passes and at times Jamiy called for them to land and have the beasts walk when the cloud was too thick to see the mountain tops to either side.

They came to the other side after dark. The White Lady was rising to the East and could be seen in the clear sky above Crystalsong Forest. Helene blinked as her proto drake shifted on the glacier. She looked at her brother. It was only another hour to the floating city. They could see it on the horizon.

They flew to Krasus'Landing on the edge of the city. There the mount handlers took the proto drakes in hand and fed them. They roosted on the walls about the landing and swooped down when food was brought for them. The company was greeted by Alanis, Jamiy and Helene's younger Arch Mage sister. The young woman had mastered the element of fire to do her will. Though she had been discovered and raised away from her family, the family still felt a sense of unity when together.

She wore the robes of Kirin Tor that held a sharp contrast to the battle robes of her sister and the plate and mail armor of her brother. She smiled and embraced each before turning to escort the small group to the far side of the floating city. The Violet Citadel had been her home for years. It was where she had been married, where she had birthed her children, and where she now ruled as one of the Council of the Six alongside her father-in-law, Rhonin Redhair and her husband, Galadin Windrunner.

Alanis was shorter than her two siblings. She had an almost ethereal nature to her. There were many people in what was considered by many as the base of Northrend. Jamiy and Helene were surprised how quickly the young woman moved. She was several years their junior, but was no less wise.

They reached the Citadel and walked in. Within they were ushered up the stairs and through a portal to the Purple Parlor where Rhonin stood with his twin sons, Galadan, Alanis's husband, and the warrior Giramar. Also standing beside Rhonin was the young Turalyon, Alanis and Galadan's middle child who had become a mage as his parents, named for his great uncle.

"Welcome." Rhonin said.

"Thank you." Jamiy nodded the Kirin Tor leader. The two had shared an ale and remembered the times before Veressa's passing, however, Jamiy had not spoken much to the archmage ever since. He somewhat regretted that.

"You go to assault the citadel of Naxxramas." Galadin said.

"Yes. We need all the help we can muster." Helene said.

"I am afraid most of the Kirin Tor mages have been asked away to help Highlord Tirion Fordring. The Six and only a short list of a few remain here in the city." Rhonin said.

"However," Alanis said. "We have had three who have decided to join you."

"Oh?" Helene asked.

"Yes. Lady Paima, her daughter Lillina, and Sheerah have volunteered."

Jamiy looked at his wife and blinked. "Should you join us? The children? The need of you here."

"I leave the city in capable hands I assure you." Sheerah said. Her golden hair flicked in the light. Jamiy stepped to her and kissed her lightly. "Charmine is in Stormwind with her brothers. They will be well looked after by your mother."

It was true. The Dowager Queen was looking after her grandchildren and finding comfort in them. Anduin's brood blended well with Helene and Jamiy's. Even two of Alanis's children were in the mix at times. Vivian was still a baby and Thea was a bright young child on her own. They were receiving educations from the palace tutors and kept safe out of harm's way.

"I have long wished you by my side." He said cupping her head in his hands.

She smiled. They were often apart as Helene and her husband were, but when together they pair were very much husband and wife.

Rhonin patted her shoulder and smiled at Jamiy. "Between Sheerah and your sister it has been easier to mourn my wife."

Jamiy nodded.

ZzZ

After a filling meal the group walked to the Landing. The distant rumble of thunder told them that there were storms below them in the Crystalsong Forest. The group rested for the night in rooms of the Violet Citadel. The beds were almost too soft for the battle worn individuals, however, Helene and several of the others slept well. Jamiy did not. He moved to the floor and was near the fire, not because he was cold, but out of habit. He managed to have some sleep, but not as much as he wished. When he no longer could sleep he went to a chair and sat to watch his wife who was sleeping fitfully in the bed.

At daybreak, which one could actually see for once for those used to Icecrown, the land without light. Jamiy sat on the wall of the landing overlooking the forest below watching the sunrise. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He touched the hand, turned, and looked up at his wife.

"Hello, beloved." He murmured before he kissed her softly. He wrapped his arm about her and held her slim waist. He sighed and closed his eyes letting his head rest against her breast a moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked in her lyrical voice.

"Watching the sunrise." He said. "One never sees them in Icecrown."

She nodded. She spent some of her time in Icecrown in the Argent Tournament Grounds, but recently she had been in the Ghostlands, near the troll capital of Zul'Aman. She had been recalled by Rhonin to be present for the vote representing the Silver Covenant.

They spent another hour speaking together. So rarely did they actually get to speak to each other that they had almost forgotten how. They made small talk about the front in Light's Hammer and this mission that was sent to cripple the scourge. Though they had been able to make love and speak words of affection the previous night, they had almost become strangers, though they were so much in love. It was like they were falling in love again each time they saw each other.

The rest of the party were there and had packs packed with meals of cheese and bread to last them through the cold of Dragonblight to Wintergarde Keep where the 7th Legion would restock them before they made the bold maneuver to conquer Naxxramas and cripple the Scourge army by removing Kel'Thuzad, one of the most important Lich King Lieutenants and leader of the Cult of the Damned. Once removing the former mage of Kirin Tor, the Scourge would be in disarray and the Lich King would be vulnerable. Also the Cult of the Damned would be as well. The bold move, if a success, would ensure the survival of Azeroth as a whole.

The small group flew toward Wintergarde. Dragonblight was very cold, but it was lighter at least than Icecrown, though no less formidable looking. The bones of long dead dragons lay about the landscape, starving mammoth became prey to the wolves, hunters, and vultures of the area. In the distance Wyrmrest Temple loomed.

Jamiy had made a point that they would stop there to receive the blessing of the Dragons. The Aspects of the Wyrmrest accord would welcome them. They had their own problems with fighting among themselves, however, Jamiy knew that the Dragon Queen would have an audience with him and his sister at the very least.

They landed and Lord Afrasastrasz walked to greet them. He was taller and had wider shoulders than even Jamiy who was considered large by human standards. He smiled seeing Helene and Jamiy. "Greetings young Emberblazes. What brings you here?" He asked.

The company walked into the chamber at ground level that was surrounded by Dragonkin holding large weapons. Some of the party looked at the fearsome upright walking dragons and moved quickly passed them.

A female high elf walked to them. "Helene, Jamiy. Welcome."

Jamiy bowed. "Alas." He said. He remembered the dragon woman from his cradle as did Helene. She had been there when they two had been removed from their mother to save all their lives. It was for this reason, the birth of the twins on this sacred soil that had earned the three the title Emberblaze or Friend of the Red Dragonflight.

Alas smiled and bowed to them. Beside her was another high elf in red garments, though she appeared younger. Alas followed Jamiy's eyes and chuckled. "My sister is so amazed to meet you, she has forgotten her manners. Allow me to present, Aurastrasza." She said. "She as I do, goes by a shortened version of her name in this form. Aura, Jamiy and Helene, the Emberblaze twins."

"A pleasure." Helene said.

"It does me well to see you here." A rich female voice said to the side of them.

Jamiy turned and bowed to the Dragon Queen as Helene dipped her head. Alexstrasza was in her humanoid form, clad in her armor that left little to the imagination. The Life-Binder chuckled a little. "Your manners have improved greatly since you were children." She said. "Though even now you are children to an immortal."

Helene lifted her head. "We have come to ask your blessing for our journey to take Naxxramas."

The red dragon aspect cocked her head, her head dress did not slip in the slightest as her eyes shown with an odd light that seemed to be that of all the aspects. "Your group journeys with one less than it should be."

Jamiy nodded. "Yes. We are nine."

"Alas shall join you. She is a powerful priestess in her blood elf form and as my handmaiden can help in other ways."

Jamiy nodded again and bowed. "Thank you, my Queen."

She lifted a hand and touched his cheek. "Do not fail. This mission will save our world or break it."

Jamiy lifted himself. "I do not fail."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. His cheek warmed with her sweet breath "No. Even from birth you refused to give up as your mother lay dying. Go with the blessing of the Red Dragonflight."

ZzZ

An hour later the group had resupplied and was mounting young red drakes that had been called by their mother to carry the group to Wintergarde Keep. It was more than half a day even by dragon wings. Alas was missing until Jamiy stepped out from the Temple and saw a beautiful red wyrm with a similar headdress to the Dragon Queen herself. He had not remembered seeing this before when last he had seen her in dragon form, but perhaps, as she had matured, the handmaiden had gained some of the wisdom of her mother, the dragon queen.

Alastrasza 's great horns were larger than two men standing on each other's shoulders. She dipped down and offered her leg so he could scramble up to her neck. "It is an honor to carry you Emberblaze."

A younger drake flew to them and Helene smiled. "It is an honor we both share sister." Aurastrasza said as she looked at Jamiy perched on the senior dragon.

"Indeed." Alas said.

The rest of the group then joined them and they were off in a flutter of great dragon wings.

ZzZ

It was near sunset when the group landed within the walls of Upper Wintergarde. They were greeted by Commander Eligor Dawnbringer and High Commander Halford Wyrmbane.

"Hail Highlord Ambrose." Wyrmbane greeted.

"Hail High Commander." Jamiy said saluting him. He then took Eligor's hand. "Greetings Commander."

Eligor's eyes, however, were watching the drakes fly away. One remained and she was twice as large. Then by magic she was a blood elf standing before them in priest armor. "My lady." He stammered. "You are welcome."

"I am Alas." She said and looked at Jamiy. "We should make provisions for the night, Emberblaze."

"Aye." Wyrmbane said. "See that your people are made comfortable in the inn and then come find Eligor, Jamiy." He smiled as he removed his helm, his dark eyes piercing. "You should know what you are up against. Rhonin sent us a message as to you errand. We wish you luck and the 7th legion will make sure to keep the Scourge from harassing you when you fly up to the citadel." He nodded upwards. In the haze of the area Naxxramas was clearly visible above them.

The group went to the inn and settled in for the night. Jamiy noticed Alas was walking on the ground and looking about. "Join me, my lady?" He asked formally.

She turned to him. She was barefoot and her armor was cloth like his sister, but he knew that unlike, Helene, Alas had armor in her thick skin. She nodded. "Of course, Emberblaze."

They walked to the keep where Eligor was waiting. He had projection images around him. "Welcome." He said nodding to them. "We have all the big problems here for you to see and what we know about them." He nodded to the first, a nerubian crypt lord. ""Anub'Rekhan, one of the finest Spider Lords of Azjol'Nerub, was brought under control of the Scourge when he and his commander, Anub'arak, were finally defeated by the Lich King many years ago. It is said he was the most loyal of Anub'arak's commanders."

Jamiy blinked. "I have heard they are a spider like beetle."

"Yes." Eligor nodded. He turned to the second, a female human woman. ""The Grand Widow Faerlina, a botanist in life, breeder and caretaker of arachnids in death, she oversees the spider wing, developing the most potent of poisons for the Lich King."

Alas blinked. "She is a high ranking member of the Cult of the Damned, is she not?"

"Yes. She is also a very dangerous opponent." Eligor nodded to a very large looking spider. ""Maexxna — born deep within the mountains of Northrend many ages ago, she was captured within the dread citadel Naxxramas, where she gives birth to her brood, feeding them the corpses of all who dare venture too deeply into Naxxramas."

Jamiy cocked his head. "There are others like her?"

"None so large or as corrupted. The three make the Arachnid Quarter as we call it. One of four halls." He moved to another projection. "The start of the Plague Quarter." He nodded to a male with tattoos on his face. "Behold, Noth the Plaguebringer. Responsible for the creation of the process that distills the souls of the living and places them within the cold cage of undeath, Noth was observed to be refining this process even now."

"Darion spoke of him as one of the coldest people he had ever met. For a Death Knight to say that, says something."

"Indeed." Eligor said. ""Observe, Heigan the Unclean. The mastermind behind the plague cauldrons that turned the wilderness of Azeroth into the Plaguelands. It is said that Heigan has rigged the very walls and floors of Naxxramas itself with a vast array of traps, which he can trigger at will."

Jamiy shuttered. "It was this evil man who made the Plaguelands and even now we try to heal."

"Exactly so. He is not one to toy with. He is a powerful man with the poisons at his disposal." Eligor said. Next he moved to a fungal giant. ""Loatheb. The hideous result of fusing the living plague of the Plaguelands with the bog beasts of Azeroth, Loatheb is said to control the power of healing itself."

Alas looked him over. "If he controls healing, he will not be easy to defeat."

"No." Eligor agreed. "None have succeeded." He then stepped to another tall human. "The start of the Death Knight or Military Wing. Highlord Mograine would have certainly told you of this man."

"Instructor Razuvious." Jamiy said. "Darion feared he was among the number."

"Indeed. Pay attention. This is Instructor Razuvious, Kel'Thuzad's appointed trainer of all death knights. It is said that his own technique is so potent, only a disciple of his could possibly withstand his might." He moved to another human male. "Gothik, the Harvester. A master of necromancy and conjuration, Gothik is said to be able to beckon forth legions of the undead at a moment's notice. It is with his guidance that even the weakest of Death Knights can raise the dead."

"He is said to raise and torment the souls of those lost as well." Alas said.

Eligor sighed. "Sadly, yes." He then turned to another pedestal where four riders on horseback were projected.

"Was not Darion's father original one of their number?" Jamiy asked.

"Aye, but after Mograine's sacrifice, the spirit of Lord Alexandros was freed or so we assume for he is no longer there. Observe. The most powerful death knights within Naxxramas are the four horsemen. They represent the pinnacle of Kel'Thuzad's guard. The first, Thane Korth'azz, holds the power of flame. The next, Lady Blaumeux, calls forth the power of shadows, drawing the souls of the living into the voracious embrace. Sir Zeliek, a paladin in life, so strong in his faith, that even in undeath, the power of the light still heeds his call, smiting his foes in battle. The final death knight, Lord Mograine, was the finest warrior that the death knights had ever seen. However, after the events of Azeroth, he vanished without a trace. Kel'Thuzad has appointed Baron Rivendare in his place." Eligor said.

Alas turned and saw an abomination. "This quarter that is left seems to have the most fearsome creatures."

"Indeed, madam." Eligor said. "The Construct Quarter is the scariest of all the quarters and houses the most dangerous of the Scourge. Behold, Patchwerk. When word of his existence first reached the ears of the Brotherhood, none believed the tales of an abomination with such immense speed and strength. Fewer still believed it when he fell the first time..."

Jamiy blinked. "A reconstruction will have fury."

"He does indeed." Eligor nodded to the next. "Grobbulus, the first of what was to be an army of flesh giants. It carried the plague slime of Naxxramas within its body, injecting the living ooze into the bodies of its foe. The recipient of this foul injection would usually flee to his allies, bringing them down with him." He then continued to a foul looking dog. ""Gluth, the foul plague-dog of Naxxramas, was said to have an appetite so voracious that even the living were not enough to satisfy his hunger. Feugen was said to feed him an army of zombies daily, recycling the remains of undead too weak to use in combat."

Jamiy shook his head. "This citadel gets more and more interesting."

"Only three more of interest to go. Thaddius, built from the flesh of women and children, it is said that their souls are fused together - eternally bound within that foul prison of flesh." He said nodding to another flesh giant. "Above the Quarters you will find the great frost wyrm Sapphiron formerly a member of the Blue Dragonflight he now guards the Arch Lich. Once a noble blue dragon within the mountains of Northrend, Sapphiron was slain by Arthas during his campaign through the frozen north. Resurrected to serve him, Sapphiron guards Kel'Thuzad's lair eternally, awaiting those who would dare trespass upon his master." He then turned at last to the lich on his own pedestal. "Kel'Thuzad, once a sorcerer of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran, is the chief lieutenant of the powerful Lich King. He rules over the Dragonblight from his citadel of Naxxramas. His death will throw the Scourge into disarray as well as the Cult of the Damned."

Jamiy nodded. "We have a long road ahead of us."

"May the Light be with you." Eligor said bowing.

ZzZ

It was early morning when the group mounted gryphons and flew up to the floating citadel. The frostwyrms that circled were lower than they were as they ducked into the lower entrance. Standing on the platform Jamiy looked out over what had been Wintergarde the town and surrounding fields. They were swarming with Scourge and he pitied the citizens that were still there for likely they would soon die when found and be raised to be scourge as well.

He turned grimly toward the entrance and stepped up the stairs into the citadel. He looked at his sister as she leaned against her staff. "The Abomination Wing will likely be the hardest. I suggest we kill those of that wing before the others. If we can defeat it we shall manage the others very well."

Abyssion stood beside his onetime wife Paima. Their daughter stood nearby looking at the stone walls covered in an odd coating of filth. Helene walked around the center looking down the hallways at the various creatures within them. She stopped at one that housed slime and abominations. "This is it, Jamiy."

Jamiy looked within and nodded. Abominations guarded the door way into the hall. Slime boiled under the grates at their feet. Behind them a large slime moved about between the two rooms as if it had a mind of its own.

"Help me! Save me!" A cry came from seeming everywhere as it echoed in the halls.

"That was a child." Helene said looking about. She looked at her twin as he stood holding his weapon and shield guardedly.

"No." He said. "It was an echo." He said. "A lure, dear sister."

She took a breath and then nodded as she watched him run forward to the abominations. The others quickly joined him. His sister and Paima used their healing spells to mend hurts instantly. As they killed slimes and abominations in two rooms they worked to where a river cut them off of an island and the other side where there were more to fight.

Helene cast levitate on all and they ran across the ooze without being harmed. Once across, Jamiy barreled into a group of scourge as the others followed. He knew Patchewerk was about lurking. He remembered Eligor's words as he moved quickly down the far wall. He then caught sight of great abomination walking on the island. He was walking away from them, but Jamiy knew he would return soon.

They killed the last of the groupings behind them allowing them a safe place to fight Patchwerk when he returned. It was mere moments before he came into view. Jamiy smiled a little as he moved to the edge and roared at the great hulking monstrosity.

The abomination turned and grinned cruelly. "Patchwerk want to play?" He called and went to Jamiy. Abyssion joined Jamiy as they attacked. The fight was faster than anyone imagined and soon the monstrosity turned red. "Kel'Thuzad make Patchwerk his avatar of war!" He growled hitting harder. Jamiy was able to defect many of the hits, but still some of them fell denting parts of his plate armor. His sister was near healing him. He could feel the Light's radiance about him.

The foul creature fell backwards at last with a whimper. "What happened to... Patch..."

Jamiy stepped over the corpse and watched as everyone made it to the island he stood on. He noticed slimes crossing in their path. He had heard this was difficult from one Argent Dawn member's journal who had ventured this far. No one except for Darion Mograine had survived this place, but the journal had been recovered from the earth below when it had been dropped from a waste dump. Heavily covered in plagued slime, it was still readable, though the author was unknown. Jamiy had read it when Highlord Fordring had given it to him to study.

He weaved through the slimes and nodded for those to follow. When everyone made it across, though with help from Helene and her Life Grip ability she used on two members who were trapped in the middle, Jamiy walked on.

He jumped across the slimed opening between island and a door and paused seeing several giants around the room. In the middle of the room stood Grobbulus. The creature was one of the most disgusting and disturbing things Jamiy had come across. Its face was bound into a tube that held green slime. One arm was a shield and the other was a large needle.

The creature moved toward a ramp toward and upper room. Jamiy attacked the other giants of the room. The others followed him. He was mindful of the giant above and he made sure all the others were dead before Grobbulus returned.

The creature walked to the center of the room. Jamiy pulled his faceplate down and ran toward him. Grobbulus hissed and moved after him as he ran for the ramp. Jamiy began to move about the room slowly as the others hit the foul creature from behind.

It was a slow dance. Grobbulus sprayed slime at Jamiy and Abyssion picked up the slime and battled it away from the others. Jamiy then watched in horror as the flesh giant turned suddenly and went toward Sheerah who was standing in the middle of the room firing her arrows into the creature. Jamiy gasped and yelled trying to gain the creature's attention, but in vain. Sheerah had somehow attracted his attention.

With a roar from somewhere within it, the creature shoved the bow out of the way after she hit the creature where his head was. She had tried to move, but she was too late. Caught off guard the high elf woman gasped as the large syringe drove into her chest.

Jamiy could only watch in horror as the woman he loved dropped her knees with a yelp. She felt burning from the inside. She tried to rip her clothing off even as blood ran from her eyes and green ooze came from her mouth.

"Sheerah." Jamiy whispered as Grobbulus returned his attention to the paladin. He was distracted for a moment and Abyssion blocked the blow that could have decapitated him.

Jamiy turned his gaze to the death knight who nodded and stepped away. Jamiy nodded back feeling anger, hated, and the need to kill rise in him. With a bellow he ran to the creature and sliced downwards with all his might removing the syringed appendage. Grobbulus looked down as slime, dark blood, and Light knew what else fell from him. It used its shield arm to knock Jamiy backwards as it looked down.

Jamiy growled, but a voice in his mind suddenly caused a wave of calm to embrace him. Helene's face appeared in his mind and she gently spoke to him. "Do not let him win." She whispered.

He nodded and turned to the creature. He let the Light swell within him and he swung in a high arm. The swing caught the tube that attached the face to the body. Grobbulus froze stunned a moment. He tried to charge Jamiy, but it failed as he dropped forward.

Grobbulus was defeated.

Jamiy turned to where Sheerah lay. He moved toward her, but Abyssion caught his arm. Jamiy tried to jerk free, but the death knight held fast. "No. You will die also. The cloud is poison. She is gone to us, but let us make it not in vain."

"She was my wife!"

"She also knew the risks, Highlord Ambrose." Abyssion said. "She was willing to die to bring down the Scourge. Her sacrifice puts her high in my hero book. Come." He said.

"We can't leave her here…" Jamiy gasped.

"We must or she will infect all who touch her with the scourge plague. The plague will not transform her into Scourge, but she is dead." He turned to see the woman convulsing in death throws and held Jamiy fast. "Let her go."

Jamiy dropped to his knees looking at his wife. Their eyes met and tears sprang to his eyes. 'I'm sorry. So sorry.' He mouthed to her. Sheerah nodded and then her head lolled back, eyes forever open, her body looking much like a Forsaken now with skin melted from her bones.

"Jamiy…Jamiy…Listen." Helene came to him and touched him. At first he tried to push her away, but then he held her close, weeping into her skirts. She looked up at the others who were standing, their heads bowed mourning the loss of one of their own.

Helene looked up as a soft whisper of breeze touched her cheek. Time seemed to stop for a moment. She turned her head slightly to see Sheerah dressed in white. She was touching her sister-in-law's cheek.

"Tell him I am free and am not in pain." She said, her voice ethereal. Her hand touched Jamiy's dark head she then turned and was gone.

Helene looked down at her brother and dropped to the floor to hold him as he mourned his spouse as she had before. All she could do was let him let the emotions ride out since they were safe for now.


	16. The Fall of Naxxramas

Ch 16 - The Fall of Naxxramas

Jamiy was finally coaxed to eat something and they were able to move on up the ramp. There was a pipeline they had to walk. Helene's agility and surefootedness made it seem easy as others had to lean against the wall and inch down the pipe. Jamiy moved determinedly to the end of the pipe. There was an open pipe full of slime awaiting them.

Taking his sister's hand he nodded to those with him and moved quickly through the pipe at a run. He stopped at the pipe's edge. The slimes made a mist that stung his eyes, but at the bottom at the far wall was a great dog or what had been a dog. The beast's rib cage oozed blood and the god's knew what else.

Jamiy leapt to the floor and the dog came to greet him, metal jaw and red eyes flashing. Jamiy ran under him and brought the dog away from the others as the jumped. A draenei paladin they whom had come with them gathered the zombies that appeared. Helene ran to her brother as a bear druid joined her. Paima drew the beast's attention to her to give Jamiy a rest.

Alas, the paladin, Liliana had their hands full with the zombies. A crash was heard as the zombies them started toward the dog. Liliana called upon the very fires of hell to trap and burn them. The zombies fell and more come to life. Twice more they walked toward the demon hound, and twice more they failed to reach him. Gluth fell and a door opened.

Jamiy saw flesh giants and using the powers of the light brought them into the room with them to fight them.

"Please, nooo!" Came a scream through the halls.

The flesh giants fell and Jamiy stepped out. Helene joined him and then dropped to her knees. A shriek caused her to cover her ears and cry out.

"Helene?!" Jamiy dropped beside her. "What is…" He turned and looked up seeing a great black shade standing near them and moving toward Helene. Jamiy swung his sword and met the undead demon. The others joined him.

Helene gasped as it fell. "There are others. I can feel them. They are near."

"Where?" Jamiy asked.

Alas stepped forward, her mace bloody. "I feel them also."

They walked across to another room where a great monstrosity stood inactive and two wights stood in the way. They stood on platforms. Jamiy looked at the group. "We need to split up. Paima, you, Alas, go left and take three others with you." He looked at the others. "Helene, you and you three stay with me."

Together the groups ran up the ramps and met the wights Feugen and Stalagg head on. Jamiy and Paima were thrown back and forth between the pair until at last they fell. The group then jumped down off the platforms to greet Thaddius.

"You are too late...I...must...OBEY!" He cried stepping forward from the Tesla Coil restraints. Jamiy looked up at the massive foe and growled.

"Stop, please stop..." Came the cry of a woman. It seemed to be coming from the very being of Thaddius himself. Jamiy remembered that he was made from the flesh of countless women and children who would never know the release of death until Jamiy and the group ended the grotesque macabre giant.

"Help me! Save me!" Came the cry of a child.

"Eat...your...bones..." Thaddius growled as he charged Jamiy and swept his great arms at the paladin. Jamiy ducked the blow and looked up at the massive being before him. Jamiy was not a small man and he did not come to the giant's boot top.

Suddenly Thaddius lifted his arms and electricity built up. "Now you feel pain..."

The group fought and changed their polarity with the shifts that Thaddius did. No one was seriously injured by the shocks when running between sides, however, the giant was relentless. Then suddenly he fell. A great stillness come to the room and then.

"Thank... you..." seemed to come from everywhere around them, a thousand or more voices were one.

Abyssion regarded the fallen giant. "I was part of the senseless murder of hundreds to create him from the city of Andorhal." He said.

Liliana stood near her father, watching him. "Your mind was not your own."

"That is irrelevant. Blood is on my hands forever for my part in it."

Paima stepped forward and touched his shoulder. The death knight shook his head and walked away.

Helene stood watching the spirits of the dead rise from the body of the giant. "So many…"

"Pardon?" Paima asked, now in her night elf form as she looked up from wrapping a wound on her daughter's upper arm.

Helene shook her head watching the ghosts, women and children all float away, finally free from torment. Tears came to her eyes.

She was glad.

A portal took them back to the heart and entrance of the great citadel. Jamiy paused. "We must get another quarter down before we rest."

The Night Elf Druid nodded in agreement.

Jamiy moved to the Spider Wing so named for the thousands of spiders rumored to live there. Groups of spiders attacked and soon they came to a great door.

Ahh... welcome to my parlor. I hear little hearts beating. Yesss... beating faster now. Soon the beating will stop. Where to go? What to do? So many choices that all end in pain, end in death. Which one shall I eat first? So difficult to choose. They all smell so delicious...Closer now... tasty morsels. I've been too long without food. Without blood to drink." Came a sinister voice that seemed to hiss from the depths.

The door opened to reveal a crypt lord standing in the center of the great chamber.

"Anub'Rekhan, I presume." Jamiy said.

The group gathered along the edge of the room and made ready. Jamiy nodded to the druid and charged forward as she changed into cat form.

The crypt lord hissed. "Yes, run! It makes the blood pump faster!"

Those were the last words the beast would ever speak before he dropped dead at the feet of Jamiy.

More spiders and crypt fiends were in their path. Jamiy's bloodlust for vengeance for his wife's death was just getting started as he cleaved spiders in two.

A shade appeared and again went toward Helene who gasped hearing its thoughts of Chaos and destruction.

A woman's voice reached them. "Your old lives, your mortal desires, mean nothing. You are acolytes of the master now, and you will serve the cause without question! The greatest glory is to die in the master's service!"

Jamiy ran into the middle of the room drawing all the devotees to him. He smiled as the rest joined the fray killing the brainwashed fools until their bodies lay in heaps about them. Abyssion looked at him. "Not bad for a paladin." He said.

Jamiy nodded panting and then turned slightly. Jamiy stood wiping the blood from his sword and face as he spoke quietly to the druid. They then ran in together, paladin and bear. Paima gathered the remaining followers to her as Jamiy went after the Grand Widow herself.

"Slay them in the master's name!" Faerlina shrieked.

Helene cleansed the poisons from the fighters as Alas healed using powerful spells that used both her blood elven form and her true dragon nature.

Faerlina continued to shout insults. "You cannot hide from me!"

Jamiy sliced her arm. "I have no intention of hiding bitch."

Faerlina looked at her arm and howled. "Kneel before me, worm!"

"Never!" Came a night elf voice as Paima dispatched one of the followers with a great paw to the face.

"Run while you still can!" The Grand Widow almost sounded desperate as she looked about. She was alone and soon she dropped to her knees. She looked up at Jamiy. "The master... will avenge me!" She said defiantly.

Jamiy looked down at her. "He will have to stitch you back from pieces." He growled and lifted his sword. The blade beheaded the undead former botanist with one sweep. The head rolled down the dais and the body crumpled at Jamiy's feet.

Jamiy panted as his sister went to him and tended to a head wound he had. He shook his head as she cast a healing spell. "It is a head wound. They bleed a lot. It is not serious sister."

She shook her head and bound his head regardless. He did nothing to stop her as the healing herbs eased the sting of the wound he was starting to register.

More spiderlings and two more shades before they walked into a webbed room where a great spider was. Her web was several stories up, but the cords could hold them as they moved. Their movements did not go unnoticed, however.

The great brood mother known as Maexxna was a sight. She was by far the largest spider any of them had ever encountered and Azeroth had its own breeds of great spiders. Her legs were as large as ten men put head to feet and her body looked to be more than a ton. Her jaws were larger than Jamiy's legs. Her eyes focused on them as she felt them on her web.

She attacked and Jamiy moved her away from the group guarding himself from her powerful jaws. Helene cried out as a web was thrown at her and threw her to the wall. She was released from her prison by Liliana who smiled as Helene dropped out of the web casing. Liliana helped her to her feet as she ran to heal her brother. Spiderlings came at her and she gasped as two dropped dead almost instantly from green and yellow fire. She turned back to see the warlock nod to her.

Alas hacked a leg at a joint causing the great beast to cry out in pain. They all cringed at the sound. The beast glowed red in anger and turned to kill the offender. Alas found herself stuck in a web that caught her.

"Alas!" Helene cried. She chanted and lifted her arms above her as she came to the dragon's side. A great yellow bubble appeared as Helene continued to chant and the spider screamed again in irritation as the bubble kept the pair safe. She turned to Paima who yelped as the powerful jaws caught her leg.

Jamiy, however, prevented the death blow by using his shield to block the blow. The spider then tumbled to her side, dead. Abyssion stood runeblade dripping as he looked at the body he had plunged his sword into. He had struck one of the hearts because it had been a lethal blow.

The group cheered and sighed as they saw small spiders coming up from the bowels of the webbing. Jamiy let the way to the portal that appeared and they all made it safely to the entrance once more. They made an uneasy camp there.

Only a cat seemed to come to them.

Jamiy poked the fire when the rest were sleeping. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and turned to see his sister. She had a blanket around her and she joined him. "Are you all right?" She asked

"Two quarters down. Two to go before the big two. Progress. We will make it."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it."

He took a breath. "You know we were not ever close, not close like you and Darion or Momma and Varian. We loved each other, but it is so strange. I never missed her like I do now."

"She was never gone before."

"I supposed that is true." He sighed. "What will I tell my children?"

"The truth. She was killed protecting the people of Azeroth and died a hero." Helene said.

He leaned over and kissed her brow. "Always one to look at the glass half full, aren't you sis."

"Optimism is the only key to survival." She sighed. "Having faith in the Light has brought me this far. I think I owe her all I can give now."

He nodded. "Now you sound like Tirion."

She chuckled.

Alas coughed as she joined them. "Go on. You two need your rest. I will take this watch."

"But don't you need sleep too?" Helene asked.

"My child, when you are as old as I am, you will understand that there are greater things than a little fatigue for a dragon. If the Scourge wins, all is lost." She smiled a little. "I can sleep well and long when I return to the Temple." She lifted a hand. "Go on, sleep Emberblazes."

Jamiy could not explain why suddenly he was so tired, but he went to his place and went to sleep almost instantly. Alas for her part watched the group of mortals sleeping and sighed as she poked the small fire. The cat jumped into her lap and she stroked the soft fire. "An odd place for a cat like you, is it not?" She asked.

The cat just meowed, stretched, and moved to lay down at her side as she looked about the walls of stone. Her head turned to the Death Knight who was sitting with his back to the wall, Paima's head in his lap and Lillina curled up beside him.

"You should sleep too." She said.

"Sleep is not required for the no longer living." He said watching her with his white pupiless eyes. "I could say the same to you."

She laughed. "Stamina is the least of my troubles, Death Knight."

Jamiy woke and sat up panting. Gentle hands were on him. He had expected them to be Helene, but the hands were delicate even for his sister. He looked at the gaze of Alas as she squatted touching his shoulders.

Alas looked him over. Jamiy had woken in a sweat. He had been dreaming or rather reliving a dreaded nightmare. The dragon/blood elf woman gently spoke to him in a language he did not know, but it soothed him to his soul.

Alanis came to him with a bowl of some bread and cheese she had in her pack. She smiled at her elder brother. Alanis was one who could almost be looked over not only because of her short stature, but she also seemed to blend into the shadows and was so often overlooked. She was, however, a powerful archmage and now a member of the Six, the ruling council of Dalaran and the Kirin Tor.

He reached out his hand and touched her mop of dark hair. Always in the shadows she had been. It was funny that she had become a mage and not a rogue. He smiled back at her. "Good morning sis." He said.

"Jamiy." She said sitting beside him.

He let his hand fall to her cheek. She looked very much like their father had from her dark eyes, to her hair, and face. "You've grown." He said softly.

She shook her head. "I have been a married woman with children for many years, brother."

"You were always so clever. Even as a toddler. How are we now at this, death looms near, and we are again a family, after so many years?"

"It is amazing what fate does. The Light seems to have plans for us."

The others were stirring and the mage stood up. The woman seemed to glow a little in a way her brother had never seen before. He shook his head. She had grown. She had grown into her destiny as they all had.

Once paced they went to the Plagued Quarter full of slimes, gargoyles, and other horrors that led to the chamber that held Noth the Plaguebringer, Heigan the Unclean, and Loatheb.

"Die, trespasser!" Noth howled as they charged into his room. Even summoning skeletons to do his bidding the one time mage and alchemist of Kirin Tor was no match for the honed team under Jamiy's command.

Fittingly it was Alanis who delivered the death blow to the traitor of her people. As he dropped before them he gasped. "I will serve the master... in death." He went still and a chamber beyond opened.

Many plagued creatures attacked them as they moved through a gauntlet of sorts. On the other side was a chamber containing Heigan the Unclean, the mastermind of plague of the scourge. Jamiy moved to attack the necromancer. "You are mine now." He hissed.

The plague seemed to seep through the walls and all at once Heigan moved to the platform where the others were standing. "To me!" Jamiy cried.

"The end is upon you." The hoarse cry said maniacally.

Jamiy led the treacherous path making sure they got to the safe zones. " The races of the world will perish... it is only a matter of time. I see endless suffering... I see torment... I see rage... I see everything."

He moved to join Jamiy and Jamiy yelled for them all to go back to the platform. "Soon... the world will tremble. Hungry worms will feast on your rotting flesh." Heigan taunted Jamiy. He swept his staff knocking Jamiy off balance. Jamiy rolled to avoid a plague fountain neat his head. Jamiy rolled to his knees and growled.

Heigan just laughed.

Jamiy looked at Alanis and Helene standing together and let out a cry that he had learned from the Worgen. Startled, Heigan opened his flank and Jamiy sliced him. As the great necromancer fell the other took the opening and soon dispatched the being who had stolen the lives of thousands. Heigan lay as he sighed and groaned before becoming silent.

Abyssion nudged the body with his booted toe. "He is a loss for the Scourge, but his death will aid their demise, no question."

Jamiy sighed and saw a hand offering him help up from his knelt position. He took it and was surprised at the strength he felt in Alanis's small frame as she helped him to his feet. She brushed off the dirt and smiled before they continued.

The next room had eye stalks that tracked them, but Jamiy moved the group through quickly moving them as a group until they reached a bridge. There they turned and fought the plague larva of some unknown insect that had been born in these walls of hell.

Loatheb was a great corrupted bog beast. The beast was fairly easy to control and the spores about him made for better attacks, but healing was a problem. He seemed to block it with a shield, however, Helene and Alas soon had the timing down as did Paima who transformed herself into a tree in order to heal also.

He fell and was by far the easiest kill of the entire necropolis.

The portal brought them back to the entrance. One wing to go. The Military wing. This wing would require skill and cunning because the death knights were not free minded and would attack and kill them if they could.

The group fought through the groups of death knights and their underlings until they at last came to Instructor Razuvious. After some debate they decided to use his students against him. Alas and Helene cast mind control on the two underlings. This got the attention of the master immediately.

He turned and saw Abyssion. "You were reckless and I beat you down for it. Shall I repeat the lesson again?"

"No need master, I am here to teach you one, if I may be so bold." Abyssion said.

"The time for practice is over! Show me what you've learned!" The Death Knight cried as he battled his own students who were mind controlled and would were keeping the attention of the great teacher. The others were hitting the teacher and dodging knives being flung at them. Paima was healing all and was keeping everyone alive which is what mattered.

"Hah hah, I'm just getting warmed up!" The Death Knight taunted. "Stand and fight!"

Helene gasped as her student dropped at the hands of the death knight teacher, but he was severely crippled, injured, and bleeding, but seemed not to be paying attention as he looked down at his former underling. "You disappoint me, students!" He turned to the other one Alas was controlling and smiled. "Show me what you've got!"

Helene healed the underling and nodded to Alas. The mind-controlling took a toll on the mind controller and Alas was starting to fatigue, but she kept fighting the master. The master gasped as he slumped over a practice dummy. "An honorable... death..." He gasped and them went limp.

The underling was quickly dispatched and the group took a moment to rest and Helene fed Alas some fruit and cheese to regain her strength.

The group entered a room with many weapons on the floor. As they approached the weapons suddenly became active and started to fight them. Before he could block it a sword had slashed Jamiy's arm. He shook it off and used his shield to block a staff barreling toward Helene, Alas, and Alanis.

The animated weapons were rapidly becoming some of the worst foes of the whole necropolis as they injured and were unrelenting. Finally when all had been subdued and they were lying about the floor in pieces, the healers moved about to treat cuts and the wounds they had caused. The paladin had suffered the most with a deep gash to his lower arm, but he tested it after Alas bound it and he could still fight, though he would not be used as a main tank for the group. Not that he was anyway with Jamiy and Paima there.

The group continued into a hall where more death knights and their initiates waited. From there a great chamber opened revealing a great hall. A tall necromancer stood on a balcony watching them. "I am Gothik the Harvester. Why have you disturbed my work?" The tall almost sick like form wheezed at them from there he stood.

Alanis looked up at him and lifted her wand. "Get down here you coward!" She cried sending a pulse of arcane energy up at him.

He deflected it and leaned over looking at them all. "Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester. Now there is only one way out — to walk the lonely path of the damned." He rasped.

Suddenly five of the group were sucked into the second part of the room and a gate shut sealing them away from Jamiy, Alas, and the other two. Jamiy moved to the gate and looked through it at Helene and Alanis. Paima was in her night elf form and then she cried out. "Jamiy! Look out!"

The paladin turned and was greeted by several men Gothik had summoned. The group fought together and then Jamiy watched as the spirits floated to the other side. "Paima! Be wary. The return to you as ghosts!"

Abyssion lifted his blade to make ready.

She nodded transforming into a bear. The ghosts came fighting the other side. Jamiy was too busy protecting his group to worry about his sisters. Alas was cut on her head when she did not duck a blow from a mace. She stumbled, but then turned, her eyes flashing in anger. She lifted her staff and plunged it into the ground, her robes swirling about her. Jamiy jumped out of the way as the stones about his feet cracked. Those before him fell dead almost instantly. He looked back at the dragon in surprise. She panted and blinked realizing what she had done and both of them looked at the other side.

Paima seemed to have everything rather in hand, however, but as they took a breath, a howl was heard above them. "I have waited long enough! Now, you face the harvester of souls!" Gothik teleported and stood before Jamiy.

Jamiy ducked a shadowbolt as Alas took cover behind him. Suddenly he disappeared and Alanis gasped as he appeared beside her. Paima moved to collect the necromancer, but not before Alanis was burned by a shadowbolt. Helene cast a bubble around her sister and pain suppression even as she looked at the tall stick like Necromancer.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Help Paima!" Alanis hissed.

Helene reluctantly left her sister sitting on a pile of bones.

Gothik returned to Jamiy and Helene turned back to Alanis. The mage had turn part of her robe and was using a potion she had to wrap about the blackened burn around her shoulder. She winced in pain, but otherwise looked no worse for wear.

Suddenly the gate opened and Paima came running in her cat form and pounced at Gothik. The others quickly joined in and Gothik fell to the earth defeated. "I... am... undone!" He rasped.

Jamiy leaned on his sword and then he walked to where Alanis was leaning against Helene. "Sister?!" He gasped. "You okay?"

"Just stings. I have had worse from wand misfires from my students." She said through gritted teeth. Paima wrapped a bandage about her arm and Alas used a potion she carried. The potion stung terribly, but dragon knowledge was not to be questioned since it was as old as time.

Suddenly voices reached them. Voices of Death Knights by the odd metallic sound they made while speaking. The Four Horseman. One yelled yelled, "To arms, ye roustabouts! We've got company!"

Another male yelled, "Invaders! Cease this foolish venture at once! Turn away while you still can!"

A female voice joined them. She yelled, "Come, Zeliek, do not drive them out. Not until we've had our fun!"

A third male voice added, "Enough prattling. Let them come. We shall grind their bones to dust."

The woman, presumably Lady Blaumeux yelled back, " I do hope they stay long enough for me to... introduce myself."

The second voice, Sir Zeliek yelled, "Perhaps they will come to their senses... and run away as fast as they can."

The first voice growled, "I've heard enough a' yer snivelin'! Shut your flytrap before I shut it for ye'!" A dwarf by his accent could only be the Thane, Thane Korth'azz.

The last could only be the remaining, Baron Rivendare, growled in return, "Conserve your anger. Harness your rage. You will all have outlets for your frustrations soon enough."

The woman continued almost calmly, "The first kill goes to me! Anyone care to wager?"

Jamiy listened and looked back at the others. "We are not afraid!" He yelled back.

"You should be!" Came four voices back.

The group continued through the halls following the voices. A shade greeted them as well as many death knights and initiates. To the left was a great room where the four horseman were standing on a dais, as watchful as gargoyles.

"Life is meaningless. It is in death that we are truly tested." The baron said his horse shifting under him. "Ah, Abyssion, good to see you back among our ranks. Destroy these fools!"

"I am a Death Knight of Ebon Blade. I no longer follow your order, master."

"I shall kill you slowly to make it agonizing." The baron said.

"No allow me." The lady said sadistically.

Jamiy growled. "Come then!"

The fight was long and the four were slow to die, however the victory was all the more sweet when the last, Lady Blaumeux, fell dead. "Tou..ché." She gasped.

A bone chilling voice called to them, taunting them. "You have no idea what horrors lie ahead. You have seen nothing! The frozen heart of Naxxramas awaits you!"

Again a portal opened and they all walked into it. A new portal had opened in the middle if the entrance. The cat appeared and rubbed against the leg Alas. The dragon looked down at the cat. "You are part of this place, and so are evil."

"Alas, don't…" Jamiy lifted his hand, but too late. Alas lifted her hand and an arch of Light dropped through the cat, killing it instantly.

The necropolis shook violently, sending everyone to their knees. "No! A curse upon you, interlopers! The armies of the Lich King will hunt you down. You will not escape your fate..." Came a deep voice that could only belong to Kel'Thuzad, the archlich.

Jamiy walked to the transporter and they all went up and found themselves looking into a room with swirling bones. Jamiy stepped into the room and the bones suddenly began to piece together and grow. Jamiy looked up at the great frost dragon before him and then lifted his shield to deflect the breath that came at him as the others scattered.

The dragon after a time lifted into the air. Two of the group became frozen in tombs of ice. Jamiy looked up seeing the dragon was gathering energy under him. "Get behind the blocks!" He barked. Everyone moved as fast as they could to do so.

He watched through the ice as the bomb then was dropped to the ground and went off making a blinding light around the room, but everyone was safe from injury where they stood. The dragon landed and went for Jamiy once more. It took what seemed like hours before the great beast fell to the ground dead, his animated bones clattering against the icy cavern.

Jamiy took a breath and looked at his sisters. Kel'Thuzad was the final goal. Twice voices came down the hall.

"Your forces are nearly marshalled to strike back against your enemies, my liege."

"Soon we will eradicate the Alliance and Horde, then the rest of Azeroth will fall before the might of my army."

Jamiy winced. "Arthas." He growled. The group gathered and walked down a still hallway. At the end stood Kel'Thuzad on his throne. Jamiy and the others walked into the room and noted that the Lich was conversing with an image of the Lich King himself.

"Yes, Master. The time of their ultimate demise grows close...What is this?"

"Not expecting us?" Jamiy asked.

"Invaders...here?! DESTROY them, Kel'Thuzad! Naxxramas must not fall!" The Lich King said pointing at Jamiy with Frostmourne. He turned. "Abyssion. I would have this one brought to me in chains so I can remove his soul myself."

"As you command, Master!" Kel'Thuzad hissed.

Jamiy looked up at the former mage of Kirin Tor. "We are here to end you."

Kel'Thuzad looked about as abominations walked in and came towards Jamiy. "Minions, servants, soldiers of the cold dark, obey the call of Kel'Thuzad!" The former mage shielded himself. Jamiy turned to meet the abominations. "Alanis. Get the banshees!" He said dodging a blow from a hook.

The dead lay about them in heaps and finally Kel'Thuzad came forward angrily. "Scream your dying breath!"

Jamiy called upon the Light to guide his blade. "Not likely, Lich!"

The group spread out across the floor healing and fighting the Lich. They had the great former mage cornered and he appeared to know it as he lifted his arms. "Master! I require aid!" He cried.

The Lich King's voice was heard echoing around them, "Very well... warriors of the frozen wastes, rise up! I command you to fight, kill, and die for your master. Let none survive..."

Beetles appeared, crypt lords from the dark depths below. Paima looked at Jamiy and then ran to grab them before they could harm others. Helene followed her to keep her alive as the others kept attacking the lich despite his relentless counter attacks.

Two of the party feel to the ice attacks, but the group continued, determined, for Azeroth, to defeat this major lynchpin for the Scourge's undoing.

Finally he stumbled and dropped backwards onto his throne. "Agghhhh! Do... not... rejoice! Your victory is a hollow one, for I shall return with powers beyond your imagining!" He said lifting his phylactery and moving to put somewhere safe as he called upon a portal to the Lich King's Citadel. He could be resurrected if he could get it to the Lich King.

Jamiy blocked his path and barrled into the weakened Lich forcing him to drop the phylactery. Jamiy stabbed his blade deep into the former mage. Kel'Thuzad turned as he saw Alanis lift his precious phylactery, his link to the world where it had landed near her feet. She smiled at the dying lich as she cast it down.

A wail was hard form the dust within as well as from Kel'Thuzad himself. The Lich turned to Jamiy who used his blade to remove the Lich's head from the rest of his skeletal body. The head landed on the throne and a great roar was heard.

The necropolis suddenly shifted under their feet.

"What is going on?" Helene asked.

"Nothing is holding this afloat now!" Alanis said. "We need to leave!"

"Magic sister. Can you keep it up?" Jamiy asked.

Alanis looked at him. "You have a better chance of Alas being about to hold it up by flapping her wings."

"This way!" Alas cried ignoring them and gathering those still alive to her. Only seven remained. She grabbed the hands of those closest to her. There was an opening ahead of them, but it was starting to be a climb uphill as the necropolis shifted.

The others grabbed each other as she suddenly gave them the ability to run faster as a group. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

Jamiy looked at her. "Yes, but…"

"Good hold on!"

She suddenly moved her arms sending the six out of the balcony and up into the air as though they were leaves on the wind. She leapt upwards and the six gasped suddenly wondering if they were going to meet their time with the maker as the ground came closer and about them the frost wyrms fell to earth in pieces of massive bone.

A great whooshing sound was heard, the heat of dragon fire near them mad them all wonder what was happening. Helene saw the great bones had been reduced to dust and suddenly the smooth skin of a lizard was under her. She reached to grab a neck spike. "Hurry, hurry, I need to get them all." Came a rumbling voice below her.

Abyssion missed her back and slid down to her tail where he held on. She lifted herself higher up to avoid the scourge that were in disarray below.

Jamiy took a breath as he saw the earth coming to meet him and shut his eyes. For a moment, time stood still, but then he was jerked upwards. His eyes flew open and he looked about him. Sharp talons that were larger than he was tall were curled about him. Next to him was Alanis who looked dazed and confused, but she too registered what had happened.

He smiled and took her hand as he looked up at the red handmaiden of the Dragon Queen. The others were in either her front paws or on her back. Helene was on her neck seated. Near them in the other taloned paw was Lillina. Flying beside them was a great stormcrow.

"Thank you!" Jamiy cried and cheered. He hugged his sister. "We did it!"

She laughed and hugged him back. "I love you brother!"

He hugged her back holding her close. "I love you too, sister!"

They flew over the Alliance Keep and the 7th Legion members were cheering as the great necropolis fell to earth signifying the end of Kel'Thuzad's reign of terror and heralding the downfall of the Lich King and the Scourge.

High Commander Halford Wyrmbane stood below and leaned against the battlement of the Keep. "They did it! They actually did it! Well done, kid!" He said shaking his head as the great red wyrm flew over them.

A sound of metal falling was heard as he looked over. Abyssion was flat on his back on the ground. Alas landed and set those in her talons down as she sat on her hunches a moment. She then helped Helene off. The paladin was injured and Helene knelt by him to see to him as other healers came forward.

Lillina looked about as Jamiy and Alanis hugged each other. Paima transformed into her night elf self and looked down at her former mate as he picked himself up. "Are you all right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just my pride. Thank you dragon."

"A pleasure." The deep rumble answered.

Abyssion regarded his former mate and then shook his head and pulled her to him. It was all he could do. He wanted, needed, to kiss her. It startled both of them, but as they parted and looked at each other, they noticed the whole of Wintergarge Keep was out celebrating. Paima laughed and leaned against him.

It was the beginning of the end for the scourge.


	17. The Scourge Army Unraveled

Ch 17 - The Scourge Army Unraveled

Highlord Jamiy Ambrose – Wrynn looked out over Dragonblight.

He was seated on the shoulders of a young drake. The young red drake was named Kailistrasza or Kalli as she went by. She took a night elven form when she was in humanoid form. She was proud like her mother Alas was. She had the air of superiority down, but could still speak well when spoken to. Things no doubt her mother, as the dragon queen's handmaiden had taught her for centuries.

Alas and the small group of six tired and weary heroes had returned to Wyrmrest Temple. The Dragon Queen had healed them and replenished their strengths. Alanis's shadowbolt burn was no more. Orgdinarily she would have been scarred the rest of her life, but the Life-Binder refused to allow her heroes be so maimed for such great service. The cuts that they all bore were healed with one sleep.

Jamiy had made a request of the great dragon queen, Alexstrasza, who had always been fond of the twins whom she had delivered within her temple and she truly believed them to be the hero twins before all they had done. She had agreed and so just before nightfall the dragons had made a small grave stone for Ranger Captain Sheerah Ambrose of the Silver Covenant and one more for the two others, Kayula and Jepz, whom had fallen within the necropolis. The stones were placed in the Ruby Sanctum, the most sacred place among the Red Dragonflight, where the eggs of their children were laid, ready soon to hatch.

It was there where Jamiy laid his wife to rest, at least spiritually. She had not died in vain, but, even as he looked out over the sunrise, he realized, though often apart from her, he did not miss her then as much as he did now.

The meaning of death and rebirth was not lost on the young paladin who looked now, far older than his years suggested. He watched the dragons treat the graves as if one of their own had fallen and it touched him.

The Life-Binder joined him as the rest left, leaving him alone with the stone with his wife's name written in Common with Dragon symbols about it describing her heroic death. She touched his shoulder. "She would have liked it here among friends."

"I cannot thank you enough for this honor, Madam." He said formally.

"I do not need thanks, young Emberblaze. You have a destined path and you must stay the course for us all." She cocked her head. "You understand, do you not?"

"Yes." He said. He drew his knife from his belt and closed his hand over it. Drawing it back, he hissed a little as it cut into his palm. Lifting his fist he held it over her grave. Blood dripped down. "I make my oath to you, wife. I will bring an end to the Scourge and fight to restore peace to the land in honor of your memory. Your children will remember your sacrifice." He said. He kissed his fist and then turned to the dragon queen.

She nodded to him and let him go.

ZzZ

He looked out over the masses of snow and ice and bones. A breeze sent a chill down his spine. Behind him Abyssion, Helene, and Alanis were making ready to join him at Wintergarde to help with the attack on Venomspite to drive the Horde away. The ultimate goal was to enter New Hearthglen and remove the leaders of the former Scarlet Crusade, now Scarlet Onslaught that remained. It was rumored they were also in Icecrown battling the scourge and any other who stood in their way. Jamiy with the help of the 7th Legion had soundly beaten them once and forced them to retreat to their citadel from the beach. He had burned their docks, boats, and much of their supplies, and yet they remained.

Lillina and Paima had other business that required their attentions and the Draenei needed more help from the dragon queen to survive since his mind seemed to have been broken by all the violence he had witnessed within the necropolis.

Jamiy nodded to the others and the drakes took off. Alas was with them once more. She was nearly twice the size of the others and like her mistress had great horns on her head. Her neck spikes were distanced enough that a human could ride between them. Her tail was like a great spiked club. Her mistress wore her horns as a headdress in her humanoid form, however, Alas, did not.

It took half a day to fly to Wintergarde across the frozen wastes of Dragonblight. The dragons left to hunt game in the nearby foothills to eat while the humans went and rested in the inn as the 7th legion moved about them making ready to make a strike force. A battalion would remain to guard the fort, but the Scourge had withdrawn and were fleeing north and west towards Icecrown.

Alanis woke and walked outside the inn and ran into High Commander Wyrmbane who was coming inside to speak to the group. The man caught her as she stumbled backwards and her staff clattered to the ground as did his helm he had been holding under his arm.

He gazed at her a moment. "Aren't you a bit young to be out in all this?" He asked.

His face and eyes held what he had witnessed over the years, but he was strangely still handsome. She caught her balance and cocked her head at him. "We just brought down Naxxramas less than a fortnight ago and you are calling me too young to chase the Scarlet Onslaught?" She asked.

He blinked. "You were the small one, I could hardly see. I thought you a dwarf my apologies, lady…"

"Duchess." She said using the title she rarely used because it often carried less weight than he Member of the Six and Archmage titles. However, here, she knew a man loyal to King Varian would know that title.

He blinked. "A member of the royal family?" He gasped letting his arms drop.

"Jamiy, the man you see as your equal, and his sister Helene are my sister and brother."

"Highlord Ambrose never told me he was sired by King Varian." He blinked. "Why would a Prince risk his life so?"

"He wasn't. We were adopted." She said bending to pick up the staff and she picked up the helm. "Also who would not want the glory of destroying Naxxramas and the Eastern Scourge?"

"You have a point." He said.

"You are the Dowager's children." He said. "All of you." She returned his helm to him.

"We do not stand on those titles, High Commander. We like to be respected for what we have done for Azeroth."

He chuckled. "You are good woman, my lady archmage." He held out his hand. "I would be honored to be your friend and to have you at my back."

"Likewise, High Commander." She said smiling for the first time.

"Ahhhh there it is." He said kissing her knuckles lightly.

"There what is?"

"The resemblance to your kin. It is your smile." He bowed. "It is your mothers."

He lifted his hand that he would follow her seeing the others gathering. Jamiy was tall and broad as he stood with a blood elf, night elf, and Helene. Abyssion was leaning against a plank nearby regarding them all. The Death Knight was an interesting sort.

Wyrmbane stepped forward. "We must go through the wreckage of the necropolis to gain access to the New Avalon. Venomspite has been abandoned and so we can used it as a base camp, though the prospects of that the Forsaken have left does not bear thinking about."

Jamiy nodded and turned to the night elf and blood elf at his side. The night elf had shocking pink hair as she stood beside the blood elf priestess. She was leaning on her staff. She had told Helene that she was a mage, like Krasus.

"Alas. Can you and Kalli go to Venomspite and make sure we will have no opposition?"

"As you wish, Emberblaze." Alas said.

She and her daughter walked to the door and transformed into their true forms outside. The great wyrm handmaiden leapt upwards beating her wings and moving around the hill. It took her an hour to arrive, survey the area, and another hour to return.

By the time the pair returned the mortals were ready. They were waiting for them, in what had been the Carrion Fields. Some of the group were blowing up the plague carriers and burning the bodies that were left to make sure they would never rise again.

Alas landed and folded her great wings as her daughter stayed flying nearby. She was a much smaller and younger drake, but could easily carry some of the Legions if needed. "There is no one there." Alas said. "It is like the Forsaken have vanished, but the place still smells of death." She said bringing her massive head down to look at Jamiy and Wyrmbane.

Wyrmbane's horse moved a little, but did not run. The dragon then turned her opalescent eye to Jamiy. "The Scarlet Onslaught appear to be on the move as well, though not in a hurry. There is much activity."

"The better to surprise them with." Abyssion said coming to be even with them on his Deathcharger.

"Indeed." Wyrmbane said.

The Legion moved out with the group, High Commander Wyrmbane, and Commander Lynore Windstryke were at the front. The night elf offered Alanis and Helene sabers to ride. Jamiy preferred horses and rode a tall stallion beside the Legion's leader.

Alas and Kalli took on their mortal guises once more and rode with the first wagon and a merry dwarf who seemed to like the company of the beautiful women. They giggled at him and helped him control the team through the snow.

It took the rest of the day to move the Legion to the foothold in Venomspite. A mist stayed there and the smell reminded those who had been there, of Naxxramas. Musty, cold, dank, and death all mixed together. The group set up a base of operations.

Eligor Dawnbringer stood beside Jamiy and High Commander Wyrmbane looking down the road to where the Onslaught had made their home on the small jet of land on a high bluff known as New Hearthglen.

It was dawn when the 7th Legion used its elite strike force first before the rest to enter the town and subdue those there. Dawnbringer had called for his former friend to be brought back to him or at least her head. He had once loved Brigitte Abbendis, but now as the High General, she had seemed to become crazed with power as well as more of a zealot than she was originally when he had known her. She was a fierce fighter and paladin.

Jamiy, Helene, and Kalli went together around to the edge of the bluff. The abbey was there and they skirted around it as the town began to awaken to the sounds of screams and the smell of spilled blood. The great cathedral loomed before them on the very tip of the land that extended out.

A guard was patrolling and Jamiy drew his knife from the back of his belt. He threw it. It landed in the throat of the unsuspecting man. He fell to the earth unable to scream or raise an alarm. Jamiy caught him as he dropped and clapped a hand to his mouth to be on the safe side.

The man glared up as he died.

The group continued and managed to only kill few, mostly guards within the catacombs. The Scarlet Onslaught had made tunnels for an escape should they be besieged. Though their docks were destroyed, they could go other places.

They came out of the catacombs and found several groups standing in the cathedral. High General Abbendis stood at the altar with a man. Jamiy knew him Barean Westwind of Kul Tiras. The Admiral was watching.

Screams were heard outside as the 7th Legion attacked.

"You've come to test the might of the Onslaught?" Abbendis asked as Jamiy ran straight at the first group. The others followed him. Jamiy had skill and managed to keep the all watching him so the others could kill them while their focus was elsewhere.

Last to fall was the raven shadow priest who had tried to attack Helene, but Jamiy slammed his mace sword into the man's skull as he channeled the spell.

"Deal with them quickly. I don't have time for this!" Abbendis growled as Jamiy went to the next group. The raven priest was the first to die this time unfortunately not moving fast enough from Alanis's fire spells.

"You may want to rethink your actions, fools!" Abbendis said watching them as Jamiy stood covered in blood of his enemies mixed with his own in places.

"Kill them, Abbendis! Do not fail me." Westwind said. He then shielded himself and stood as Abbendis nodded running to Jamiy with her and great one handed ax and shield. The pair squared off.

"I have heard of you. You are Jamiy Ambrose of the Argent Crusade." She said watching him as she crouched.

"Yes." He said.

"Well now that we have been introduced I can kill you." She said and attacked.

He moved out of the way and then she came again. They locked together. She had skills, even he had to admit.

"You have some skill with a blade." He said.

"I was going to say the same about you." She said.

He pushed her back. "Careful, my lady. We would not want you to break a nail." He taunted.

She growled. "I am not a lady! I am a high general!"

"I am a duke, a high general, and the second in command of the Ashen Verdict."

"I am the Scarlet Onslaught."

"You mean the cowards who are running away to allow you your fate?"

She howled in anger. "Now I'll show you the REAL power of the Onslaught!"

Her loss of control was what Jamiy had been looking for. Her attacks became wild and though she connected once he parried most with his shield. She lost control of her surrounding and sis now notice where he was and there were others there.

She swung wide leaving herself open and he slashed. She gasped her weapon and shield dropping as she reached to her throat. Jamiy stood back as blood gushed from the open wound of her throat down her neck and tabard. She dropped to her knees and then looked up at him. She then dropped and was dead in a pool of her own blood.

Westwind stepped forward. He smiled at Jamiy before inspecting Abbendis. "You've served your purpose." He said. He rose to his feet and then looked at Jamiy who watched him wearily ready for battle. "I will see you weaklings in Icecrown; if you live that long."

With that he transported out of the cathedral.

Jamiy took a breath and turned to his sisters. "To Icecrown we go. Alanis. Return to Kirin Tor. See if there are any willing to help us."

His smaller sister nodded and bowed to her brother. She then lifted her hand and in a flash of fire was gone. Teleportation was so easy for a mage, especially one as trained as Alanis was. The girl had been a bookworm growing up and had learned much of her craft on her own before the masters ever got to her. She even used a device to take double the classes. The Time-Shifter was a gift to Rhonin from the lord of time, the Bronze dragon, Nouzomu. Rhonin had given it to her, seeing her potential, however, there were dangers such as madness with it and your body becoming exhausted. Jamily believed that the device, when he learned of it, had stunted her physical growth and made her sickly. He, however, was not about to tell that to his sister and mother when everyone knew Alanis' potential in the world.

He walked out and nodded to the High Commander who had several dozen Scarlet Onslaught crusaders bound and in a circle. They had surrendered. He walked to the elder man. "We return to Icecrown. I know Dragonblight is in good hands."

"Good luck to you, Lord Ambrose." The High Commander said.

ZzZ

It took nearly four days to return to Light's Hammer. They changed gryphons every few hours at the various hubs and once in Icecrown traded the gryphons, who did not like cold, for trained proto-drake skywings. They could fly longer in the harsh conditions and so made the journey from Crusader's Pinnacle on their own.

They had found pockets of the Scourge along the way, but they had been highly disorganized and dispatched quickly. The Death Knights of Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusaders had sieged the Citadel and had succeeded in their foothold staying firm. Though under nearly constant attack from the constructs of the Citadel, the Ashen Verdict as the joint leadership had named themselves, were secure from the outside elements outside as the weather began to turn. It was chilled within the halls, but it was nothing like the 80 mile an hour driving winds with snow and sleet that could freeze a living human where they stood.

Helene walked into the Citadel past the siege equipment that had gained them the foothold. Only months ago Tirion, Jamiy, and Darion had been here challenging the very heart of the Scourge itself. It had been rumored that the Lich King had stood above and watched them.

Now Helene walked into the halls and into the foothold now known as Light's Hammer. Jamiy walked before her. Her stoic brother seemed to be channeling his grief into an undying hatred and reason to kill every Scourge about him.

Helene stepped forward. The high vaulted ceiling was heavy with the Scourge architecture. She paused hearing something. A soft sound drew her attention to a dark space.

"Quickly Helene. There is little time."

A noble paladin was standing before her. He was in his late forties and was strong in his features. By his hammer, Helene knew him instantly. She could see through him as he stood before her. "Uther." She whispered.

He dipped his head. "He grows ever more distracted. King Terenas and I will guide you. We will end this."

"How are you here?" She asked.

"The cursed blade loses its grip as the master concedes to fear." He said. "You are the only one whom can see us until the blade is defeated."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Because you can see what others cannot." A new voice joined Uther.

The elder King stood before her. She fought the impulse to bow to the former King of Lordaeron. She well knew the story that he had been struck down by his son. "The Light's justice has been awakened. The sins of the past have finally caught up to, my son. He will be called to account for all the atrocities he committed, the unspeakable horrors he let loose upon this world, and the dark, ancient powers he enslaved. Though my soul was one of the first to be devoured by his evil, there are thousands more bound within this blade, and they cry out for release." The former King's words were commanding, but soft. "It is up to you, your kin, and all those here to protect what you hold dear and Keep the evil at bay."

Helene closed her eyes and Uther's hand touched her cheek. She felt the chill of the spirit touching her. "Strength and honor, child." He said.

She watched them fade. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up at Darion Mograine, her husband, lover, and second best friend. "Where were you, Helene? You seemed miles away." He asked gently taking her by the shoulders.

"I am well." She said. She looked about. "The Light is on our side."

He nodded gently rubbing her arms. "Come." He said. He pressed a soft chaste kiss to her lips before bringing her to his tent and fire before it. A death knight captain brought his Highlord's lady some food from the Argent Crusaders.

She dropped onto a stool and began to eat the food that had been brought for her. Her husband dropped to the ground beside her idly poking at the fire with a stick. She looked out over Light's Hammer. She knew tomorrow would bring a new chapter to the Light.

She could see her brother speaking to Tirion near the center of the complex and sighed. A hand was caressing her leg. "What is it, my beloved?" Darion asked.

"This battle will be for Azeroth. Light protect us."

He smiled at her. "Aye." He said.

That night she lay on the small pallet the death knight had. It was by no means comfortable, but Darion's comforting form behind her eased her. She found sleep with Darion caressing her hip gently and holding her to his front in a tender gesture of affection.

Jamiy had found his own pallet and sighed as he held the pillow to him. He would not allow himself to mourn for his wife's passing until she was avenged by the death of the Lich King. There were other matters as well. His children, especially Charmine who would be too young to understand. Tomorrow he would fight. Either he would be defeated or he would join her in the afterlife.

Light protect them!


	18. Death of the Lich King

Ch 18 - Death of the Lich King

Helene woke and found her bones were stiff from the cold pallet and even colder air. Her husband was not with her as she woke, but she knew her was near. She always felt safe and secure with her husband and brother near.

Helene joined her brother and the lord of the Ebon Blade and co-leader of the Ashen Verdict near a fire. The fire burned blue, a cold flame that though was warm was both of the realms of cold and hot and thus the eerie color. The Death Knight's hand mastered the cold flames after defeating the great skeleton monstrosity known as Lord Marrowgar. The great whirling horror of skulls, bones, and cold flames had guarded the way past the Nerubians, a group of undead brood keepers and skeletons. Lord Marrowgar had swirled as a reminder as to how the Scourge were dominate.

It had been a great victory when Lord Marrowgar and Lady Deathwhisper had fallen. The two's permanent death allowed for the foothold within the halls. The Scourge had been forced into the higher spires and had kept up a relentless onslaught, however, their numbers, though seemingly unending, did not have fresh corpses to warp to the Lich King's will. The dead Ashen Verdict members were burned to protect them and their former comrades and records were carefully kept so as to inform crusader's families as to the fallen.

Jamiy and Darion were discussing what they knew from the spy reports. Darion was going to cover the backs of those who went to fight the Lich King himself. The Knights of Ebon Blade were still hesitant to face their one time master, fearing that he still could have some sort of power over them if close enough to their presence. To Jamiy and Tirion Fordring, who joined the small group, it was a legitimate concern.

Tirion had Ashbringer strapped to his back and looked formidable, despite being the senior man there by nearly three decades. "We have merely to go to the Frozen Hall, here. We will encounter Scourge, but the Plagueworks have fallen and we have freed the green dragon who was being held captive." He pointed to the hand-drawn maps.

The small elite group made ready. Helene, Tirion, Jamiy, and seven crusaders of the Argent Crusade made ready. Darion helps his wife gather her weapons and as he lifted her mace to her, he pulled her to him for a deep kiss. "Be safe." He told her, resting his cool brow against her own.

"You as well." She said pressing her lips to his once more.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Always, my love." He said.

Highlord Tirion Fordring leapt onto a stack of weapons lockers near a pillar. Though the most elder person there, his lithe movements belayed his age. "This is our final stand. What happens here will echo through the ages. Regardless of outcome, they will know that we fought with honor. That we fought for the freedom and safety of our people." He cried to the group before him. "Remember, heroes, fear is your greatest enemy in these befouled halls. Steel your heart and your soul will shine brighter than a thousand suns. The enemy will falter at the sight of you. They will fall as the light of righteousness envelops them!"

The Lich King 's voice came from behind them. "You now stand upon the hallowed ground of the Scourge. The Light won't protect you here, Paladin. Nothing will protect you..."

Highlord Tirion Fordring leapt down and charged at the Lich King. He went through the ghost like image, but then walked around guardedly watching the image. "ARTHAS! I swore that I would see you dead and the Scourge dismantled! I'm going to finish what I started at Light's Hope."

The Lich King chuckled. "You could've been my greatest champion, Fordring. A force of darkness that would wash over this world and deliver it into a new age of strife. But that honor is no longer yours. Soon, I will have a new champion." The Lich King laughed without humor.

Jamiy growled. Another image came before them. A man, or what had been a man was held between two chains. His body was twisted and grotesque.

The Lich King pointed to the former human being who now was undead and suffering torment. "The breaking of this one has been taxing. The atrocities that I have committed upon his soul. He has resisted for so long, but he will bow down before his king soon."

The human lifted his charred head and spat towards the Lich King near him. "NEVER! I... I will never... serve... you." He groaned as his yellow undead eyes narrowed.

The Lich King looked to those standing behind Trion. "In the end you will all serve me." He said and the images disappeared.

Tirion slashed Ashbringer at where the Lich King's head had been earlier.

The group made their way through the Lich King's sanctum. The enemies whom they encountered were easily dispatched and fell easily to the sword. They arrived on the outer reaches and platform of the Frozen Throne when a bellow made them all look up.

On the platform beyond where the entrance the throne was stood Sindragosa, the great Frost Queen herself stood waiting for them. "No one shall enter and disturb the master." She hissed.

"Defeat her and break her icy tombs, Helene." A voice said near her.

She turned her head and noticed it was Matthias Lehner standing near her on the stairs. "You?" She asked.

A crusader gave her a bewildered look and she shook her head.

She continued and knelt before him. "Why are you here?"

"I was summoned." He said.

"Helene?" Tirion asked touching her shoulder. She turned and he was starting to question her sanity. It was the second time she had been speaking to something not there. However, he well knew her to not be insane so what was she playing at?

Jamiy launched himself at the great dragon.

The fight injured several and as the dragon lifted into the air, she spat out ice which entombed three of the group. Helene ran to them remembering what had been said. She could see them clawing within, but her brother was knocked down and pinned with a claw.

She lifted her hands and cast a bubble about him as the dragon leaned down to bite him or perhaps eat him whole. The dragon bellowed as the Light barrier burned her. She used her wings to move backwards and Jamiy rose looking back at his twin. Giving her a nod of gratitude he ran back to the dragon.

On the defensive the dragon tried to lift into the air again, but Jamiy swung his sword and sliced through part of her wing as he called upon the Light. Crying out in pain the dragon tried to catch him, but he stabbed his blade upward into her chest cavity where the icy heart of her risen body was glowing in the ever dim light of Icecrown.

She staggered and dropped to the side.

Helene moved back to those entombed and swung her mace breaking pieces of ice away and casting spells to try to heal those within. The icy exploded about the group and those outside covered their faces as pieces much like flying glass flew in all directions. The three fell to the earth, limp and lifeless. Tirion knelt by the female who had been near him. He shut her eyes that looked out in horror forever as she had been asphyxiated within the ice. Liesl had a man back home she had been ready to marry, but her devotion to Tirion had come first.

Jamiy knelt by Gephardt, a friend he had known for sometime. The Crusader had his mouth open in a scream. Jamiy closed his mouth and his eyes. The third had shut his eyes on his own and his head was bent as though in prayer for deliverance. Tirion sighed. Malik would be remembered. They all would be.

The three were laid together. Their bodies were then covered in pitch from bottles the crusader's carried. A spark from a rock set them ablaze and Tirion took a moment to bow his head. All the members of the Argent Crusade were hand-picked by him for their skills and to make sure no one could enter the order whom was unknown to them.

After a few moments and the bodies were full engulfed in flames. The group, now seven, turned and walked to the Frozen Throne where the Lich King was waiting.

The tall form stood in the middle of the room. He held Frostmourne before him, letting the tip rest against the icy floor below him. Jamiy lifted the wrapped gift he had received from his brother-in-law. The Ashen Verdict had learned to shape Primordial Saronite, a material that was plentiful within the Citadel, but required great heat to shape it. Cold Flames from the death of Lord Marrowgar had allowed it.

The weapon he held glowed in the low light as Frostmourne did. The ax, known as Shadowmourne, was well-balanced and work of fine craftsmanship. Jamiy was about to Christen it with the blood of the Scourge leader. He dipped his head and kissed his weapon. The Lich King was started by the weapon, but did not move from where he was.

Tirion regarded the Lich King before him. "Long have I waited for this day, hero. Are you and your allies prepared to bring the Lich King to justice? We charge on your command!"

"We are prepared, Highlord. Let us battle for the fate of Azeroth! For the light of dawn!" Helene said near his elbow.

The Lich King laughed. It was a deep and hallow sound. "So the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?"

Highlord Tirion Fordring did not take the bait but squared his shoulders as he stepped forward. "We'll grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain."

The Lich King turned and prowled in the center of the room. He pointed at Tirion and the others. "You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy - and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power..."

Tirion shifted and looked back at those with him. "So be it. Champions, attack!"

Tirion ran forward to attack but only got two strides in when the Lich King lifted a hand and ice formed a block around Tirion, freezing him in a block of ice. He could see everything and could still breathe, but could not move. "Tirion!" Jamiy cried.

The Lich King laughed as the younger paladin turned to him. " I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image."

Jamiy swung the ax as he lifted his shield. "Not if we kill you first."

"Bravely spoken, young paladin." The Lich King said. He smiled. "Come then, end this."

Jamiy rand forward with the others attacking the Lich King. Jamiy took a blow from Frostmourne. The blade rattled against Shadowmourne, but the impact had caused them both to feel the power of the other weapon.

Helene stood near as the others charged toward risen ghouls about them. The Crusaders knew well how to fight these creatures and with Seth, the Argent Priest Healing them, Helene could focus on her brothers.

The Lich King made a move toward her as she seared him with holy fire that came down from the heavens. Jamiy blocked him and the Lich King smiled evilly. "She is dear to you then?"

Helene stepped back as the Lich King parried a blow from her brother. "What would you know of it coward?"

"Enough. You are either is wife or his sister. He guards you in his mind." The Lich King said looking at Jamiy. "A paladin would never allow his wife to come and face me, so you are a sister, with good enough skill to be here."

He was taunting Jamiy, and the young paladin knew it. He smirked at Jamiy. "Come then paladin, feed me your rage!"

The Lich King leapt away to the center of the room and the others ran for the icy outer edge that had formed. Jamiy moved to follow the Lich King and was struck by a dark energy coming from Frostmourne. Helene lifted her hand and closed her eyes. Her brother gasped as he was grabbed and dragged to where Helene stood. He was facing her, shocked by the power he never knew she had.

"Thanks" He managed before turning to see what they had to fight next.

The group turned to face three images of the fighters who were ghost like and fighting them. Two fell and Jamiy heard a crack and yelled at everyone to leave the ice. Just as the last crusader jumped to the stone the ice fell to the nothingness below. The Lich King yelled to them, "Watch as the world around you collapses!"

Jamiy charged the Lich King again. This time the Lich King was growing tired of this game and he was injured. He lifted a hand and cried, "Val'kyr, your master calls!"

Three of the beautiful ethereal and deadly beauties came from the sky and lifted three of the crusaders upwards. Helene screamed as did the remaining crusader as the Val'kyr traveled to the edge of the platform and dropped the Crusaders off the edge. The three screamed, but their cried were muffled as they fell. The Lich King cackled with glee.

Seth bellowed and transformed into the shadowy form of a priest. The dark form was always something Helene had been afraid to do, to allow the dark hatred she felt take over and change her into a shadow with spells that were of darkness not of the Light.

Helene and the two Agent Crusaders attacked the Lich King. The shifted from dark circles on the ground and Helene gasped as something hit her. She looked down. It was an arrow. Looking upwards she saw a Geist hanging on a stalactite above them. He was making ready to fire again. Helene cast a barrier around her brother and gasped as the second arrow buried itself in Seth's neck. He fell without a sound.

Angrily she lifted a hand using holy fire to burn the hapless Geist. It cried out with a howl and dropped landing on its feet and hands on the ground. It looked at Helene with its one eye and cocked its head before it leapt at her.

Helene struck it in the face and it wailed, but came after her still. Bleeding Helene walked backwards casting heals for her brother and watching the Geist as it followed slinking on the ground. She tripped and the lanky Geist was on her. It used its long fingered hands to wrap about her neck. She struggled and tried to force the creature from her, but it was intent to kill her.

A soft voice spoke to her. "Worry not sister, the Lich King's reign is at an end. You have not failed." It was the voice of Uther, the Lightbringer. She looked about and could not see his ghost.

"Jamiy." She whispered lifting her hand she cast one more spell before she no longer could see and her eyes closed.

Tirion watched in horror as The Lich King lifted his great sword and Jamiy dropped to the earth dead before him a look of surprise and hatred on his handsome face. Helene lay still under the Geist who had also fallen and lay dead at Helene's side.

The Lich King took a moment to catch his breath. The fight had taxed him. He looked down at Jamiy and Shadowmourne. "No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE Azeroth's greatest champions. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury...Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder..." He smirked and turned to Tirion who was still entombed in the ice. "You trained them well, Fordring. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known... right into my hands - exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice."

Arthas centered himself in the middle of the platform, turned his back on the block of ice and began to cast Raise Dead, Frostmourne raised into the air. The spell was the curse to all those who had fallen because it would have those there rise as undead to serve him.

The Lich King laughed evilly, "Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands - and you will be the first to die. I delight in the irony." He shook his head.

Highlord Tirion Fordring took a breath. He looked about him and was able to move slightly. "LIGHT GRANT ME ONE FINAL BLESSING! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH... TO SHATTER THESE BONDS!" An arc of Light energy surrounds the ice block. Tirion watched as the ice shattered about him. He and the Ashbringer stood glowing, emanating with the Light itself. He turned around and rand toward Arthas, and covered the rest with a mighty leap. He lifted the Ashbringer with both hands over his head. As he sailed over the Lick King's head, Tirion struck Frostmourne with the Ashbringer, the runeblade shattering with a clashing echo of metal breaking and a flash of light, the force of the blow causing Arthas to stagger as his sword arm is wrenched downward. Tirion landed behind him crouching ready for battle.

The Lich King gasped and lifted the sundered Frostmourne before his face, and then recoiled in shock and dropped the broken hilt. He turned to face Tirion. "Impossible..." He cried.

A burst of purple energy from the shattered hilt knocked Tirion back to the entrance rune. The souls trapped inside Frostmourne escapeed and swirl around the Lich King. He yelled as they lift him into the air and immobilize him.

Highlord Tirion Fordring took a breath, in awe at what he saw. "No more, Arthas! No more lives will be consumed by your hatred!"

The ghost of Terenas Menethil II and Uther the Lightbringer appeared.

Terenas Menethil II looked about at the dead about them and Tirion beyond. "Free at last! It is over, my son. This is the moment of reckoning." Terenas' ghost began to cast Mass Resurrection as Tirion runs over to the Lich King and took an attack position directly west.

Terenas Menethil II smiled at Jamiy. The young paladin lifted into the air as Terenas cast his spell, " Rise up, champion of the Light!" He cried to Jamiy.

Terenas drew his own sword from his back. Jamiy is stunned, but recovers and watched as the two ghosts and Tirion charged the Lich King. The former father of Arthas struck the first blow, Tirion quickly followed with the second. Uther leapt into the fight as well.

Helene lay still with Matthias Lehner beside her. Blood oozed from her dead lips and her mark held the marks of being strangled.

The Lich King bellowed. "Now I stand, the lion before the lambs... and they do not fear. They cannot fear."

The four paladins soon brought the Lich King to heel. The souls about him stopped swirling letting his body fall as they left free now. The Lich King grunted in pain and lost the Helm of Domination. Arthas tried to reach for it but lost what little strength he had left and collapsed. He rolled onto his back and looked about stunned.

Tirion watched with Uther and Jamiy beside him. Terenas moved to his son even as Jamiy noticed Helene had fallen.

"No! No!" Jamiy cried as he went to her and dropped to his knees gathering her to him as he started to weep. "Helene!"

Uther and Tirion walked to the younger paladin as did the former King. Tirion touched Jamiy's shoulder. "She did not die in vain, Jamiy."

"Please…Light I beg you…it was not her time…please!" Jamiy said.

Tirion bowed his head. He touched the young woman's body. He called upon the Light. It shone about her body and Tirion lifted his hands trying to call her soul back to her body.

Terenas nodded to Uther. "This Champion fought well and his greatest desire is to have his sister live again." He touched Tirion's shoulder. "They just need help."

Uther nodded and laid a hand on Tirion's other shoulder as they too lifted their hands calling upon the Light. Helene was covered in blinding light and suddenly she gasped as her head lay in Jamiy's lap. She looked up as the Light faded.

She tried to speak and Jamiy hushed her gathering her in his arms and holding her as though he may never let her go. "I love you!" He said over and over in her hair as he held her.

Tirion smiled at the tender scene between siblings. Uther and Matthias stayed at their side as Tirion walked toward Arthas. Terenas was already there looking down at his son with something close to pity.

Arthas was on his back, supine, the shattered remnants of Frostmourne beside him. He stared up as the ghost of Terenas materialized over him from the freed souls circling the area, and the characteristic blue glow dissipated from his eyes. Terenas knelt down, and cradled his son's head, neck and shoulder so they can properly look at each other.

Arthas looked up. "Father?" Arther's energy was waning. He lifted a gauntleted hand to his father's chest. "Is it... over?"

Terenas laid a comforting hand on Arthas' gauntlet as he answered. "At long last. No king rules forever, my son."

"I see... only darkness... before me..." Arthas' eyes rolled back, his hand fall from his father's to the ground. Terenas closed Arthas' eyes and just held his boy as Tirion walks closer.

Terenas gently laid his son on the ground. "Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world." Terenas stood, looking at Tirion as the paladin met his gaze. "Control must be maintained... There must always be..." Flash of lighting lit up sky behind him with deafening crack of thunder. " a Lich King..."

Uther and Matthias smiled. "Take care of her." Uther told Jamiy. "The Light is strong with her and she knows now its power." The two disappeared as they walked toward the center of the room, finally free.

Terenas' ghost and the swirling souls disappeared, and Tirion shielded his eyes from the blinding light. With the freed souls of Frostmourne gone, Tirion picked up the Helm of Domination with one hand and examines it. He looked into the face as his refection in the icy blue gem set in the forehead is split between the two facets.

Tirion Fordring sighed. "The weight of such a burden... ... It must be mine, for there is no other to—"

A new voice came to them from above. All looked up. "Tirion..."

Tirion looked up in response as someone calls his name.

"You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother ... but it is not your own."

The scorched caricature of Bolvar Fordragon is revealed, sitting atop the Frozen Throne.

Tirion Fordring gasped. "Bolvar... By all that is holy..." Tirion's tone is heartened that Fordragon is not dead in one moment, but equally horrified the next as he takes in Bolvar's condition. He walked to his former friend and looked him over.

Bolvar met his gaze. "The dragons' flame... sealed my fate... The world of the living can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head, Tirion. Forevermore - I will be the jailor of the damned."

With a shake of his head, Tirion turned his back on Bolvar, preparing to walk away. "NO, old friend... I cannot..."

Bolvar looked at him and then barked at his former friend. "DO IT TIRION! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service... is mine."

Tirion closed his eyes in a moment of pained resignation and turned back to face Bolvar, cradling the helm in both hands. The two paladins looked at each other for a few moments before Tirion next softly speaks, sadness in his tone. "You will not be forgotten... brother."

Bolvar spoke with something akin to a growl. "I MUST be forgotten, Tirion! If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear - they must never know what was done here today."

Tirion nodded knowing it to be true. Bolvar bowed his head to accept the unimaginably powerful artifact as Tirion slid it onto him. For a moment the chamber shook violently in response and Tirion glanced about, then back to Bolvar. Jamiy covered Helene with his body as they both gasped. Bolvar raised his head and when he opened his eyes there is a flash of light: they are glowing golden yellow through the eye slits of the helm. The ice blue gem has instantly changed color to a fiery orange. The new Lich King has been crowned.

Bolvar looked beyond to Jamiy standing with his sister cradled in his arms. "Tell them only that the Lich King is dead..." As he spoke, an icy mist formed at Bolvar's feet and rose to envelop him while Tirion backed away down the steps to join the other two. The crackle of swift-forming ice can be heard as Bolvar's voice changed, acquiring the Lich King's characteristic echo.

"and that Bolvar Fordragon died with him..."

The Frozen Throne froze over, encasing Bolvar in ice. From the bottom of the stairs, Tirion looked upward at him startled.

"NOW GO. LEAVE THIS PLACE - AND NEVER RETURN." The command echoed through the halls.

Tirion nodded and turned to Jamiy. The paladins walked back toward the platform where the Frost Queen still lay. Scourge were there and Jamiy lifted his weapon, but they did not make a move toward them. Instead they walked the other way.

It took an hour to reach a transporter device that the Scourge used. Standing together the traveled to Light's Hammer by placing the crystals in the order that the spies had learned from watching the Scourge captains use the device.

They were in Lord Marrowgar's chambers and quickly they walked to the foothold. Darion and the Ebon Blade members of the Ashen Verdict as well as several crusaders were at the barricades and watching as Tirion returned.

Jamiy was injured, but would live. Helene was given to a priestess for care. Darion came to Jamiy who sat in the medical tent stripped to his waist. He had several bleeding wounds. "Were you successful? There is something new in the air. I cannot describe it."

"Aye. He is dead." Jamiy said wincing slightly as a priest stitched another wound.

Darion nodded. "My wife?" He asked.

"She lives. She is gravely injured, however."

Darion nodded and left to find her. Helene was sitting on a bed. The priestess extracted the arrow and no blood came. The arrow dissolved even as she held it in a flash of light. Tirion walked to her and lifted her hair. The bruising was nearly gone.

"The wonders of the Light." He said.

She nodded.

Darion came to her. "Your brother said you were gravely injured." He said looking at her as she stood up.

Tirion laid a hand on his shoulder. "She was. The Light has cured her. Now. Take her and let us leave this place before we run out our welcome." He smiled a little. "Signal the airships."

ZzZ

It took only three days to remove the foothold and then head back toward Dalaran. Helene stood on the deck of the ship wrapped in a fur cloak as she looked about the icy area. The Scourge were no longer a threat, at least here.

It took another two days before they were able to return to Stormwind. Jamiy was greeted by a blonde haired tiny bombshell who ran toward him as they walked into the city. It was a celebration that Anduin had called for. It would last three days and the whole town had come to see a glimpse of the heroes who had taken down the Lich King himself.

Darion and Helene walked together and smiled as children came to give her flowers. People cried her name and everywhere petals fell about them.

Rhenn, Anduin, and Ellsa were all standing together before Turalyon's statue. They all three bowed to the small group returning. Tirion was taking flowers and kisses from young children. Jamiy lifted the tiny girl in his arms and held her to him.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and he breathed in her comforting child scent. She was not even in her second year and to be left motherless and nearly fatherless, the girl would know trauma early in life. He kissed her head and held her close as the people cheered.

"I love you daddy!" She said.

"I love you too, Charmine."


	19. The Light Shall Weep

Ch 19 – The Light Shall Weep

It was more than a year after the death of the Lich King.

It was winter and her icy grip held the north with harsh blizzards within the Plaguelands. Tirion had request and been granted his former seat of Mardenholde Keep within Hearthglen. There he ruled as governor of the northern frontier of Stormwind.

Tirion, however, was starting to feel his age. He had made sure his affairs were in order. The snow was howling outside when he had summoned Jamiy back from patrol to join him.

His protégé walked into his private chambers dusting the snow from his armor. He walked to the fire to warm his hands. Tirion remained at his desk, a cloak wrapped about his shoulders. He had grown older looking in the past year than he ever had.

"How is your mother?" Tirion asked.

"Well. She is currently the guest of the Three Hammer Council."

Tirion nodded. "Jamiy. I am stepping down from my role as governor and leader of the Argent Crusade."

Jamiy stepped forward. "What?"

"When you are my age, you start to think about how you can best enjoy the time you have left. Such as playing with those adorable children you have scampering all over these halls."

"Do they disturb you?"

Tirion sat forward. "Do you honestly think that children's laughter would disturb me?"

"It disturbs some of the guards."

"Let it. They will understand the pure joy of having such innocents near one day."

Jamiy regarded him his dark eyes watchful. "Whom will serve as your replacement?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Lord Maxwell Tyrosus and Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff are both senior members of the organization."

"They are fearless leaders, but they do not have the charisma and empathy that is needed to run the Argent Crusade."

"Who then?" Jamiy asked.

Tirion could not help, but smile. "Whom have I groomed? Jamiy Ambrose, I have trained you and now you are to lead the group. I am actually sure you will lead it far better than I have."

"That is a lie." Jamiy said. "The shoes you are requiring me to fill…"

"Are well within your ability, lad."

Jamiy sighed. "I thank you for this honor, but what of my brother? He needs my assistance from time to time and…"

Tirion lifted a hand silencing him. "Your vows made you a paladin and once of this elite force forever. However, as leader you will be able to swing your support as you will."

"What of you?"

"I will remain until my days have run." He lifted a document. "It is all here on these pages." He lifted them and smiled a little. "Ashbringer will be yours as well when I pass."

Jamiy looked at him. "But…"

Tirion shook his head. "I have decided."

A soft knock came at the door. A tiny blonde pushed open the heavy door. Behind her, Cartson pushed the door and looked apologetic. "Forgive me lords, she insisted."

Charmine since she had been moved to the Keep of Hearthglen had become the tiniest mistress it had ever had. She moved like a streak of light past her father and climbed into the lap of the elder paladin. Jamiy moved to protest, but Tirion waved a dismissive hand. The child seemed to give the elder man joy. All three of Jamiy's children did, but the daughter, something Tirion had wished for all his life, was the apple of his eye. He spoiled them all like grandchildren and had even showed the boys how to work on their fighting technics. When Charmine had tried to lifted a wooden practice sword she had fallen over and burst into tears. Tirion had scooped her up and soothed her with a sweet treat and had told her when she learned first to use her mind, he would teach her to use a sword. It had pacified the tiny girl.

She now sat on the lap of the Keep's former lord looking at him expectantly. Tirion smiled and kissed her brow and then lifted a tiny piece of candy to her tiny lips. Jamiy shook his head. It was past the little girl's bedtime and candy would not help put her to bed, but he knew the elder paladin would not stop spoiling her as long as he lived.

The girl looked over the papers and then reached for a pen and began to draw. Tirion was too enthralled with her mischief to scold her for drawing on his orders. Jamiy just shook his head. The slip of a girl could commit murder around here and she would only have to bat those eyes at the senior paladin and she would get candy for the act.

A nurse came to the door and took a deep breath. "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you, you little monster."

Tirion and Jamiy looked up at her and she gasped realizing whom else were in the room." Beg pardon, my lords."

"I don't want to go to bed." Charmine pouted.

Tirion lifted her up and kissed her brow. "It is time, child. Just think when you awaken, it is a new day. Perhaps the storm will have ended and we can go out and play in it. What do you say?" He asked.

She nodded. "Please, grandpa?"

He chuckled. He gave her to Jamiy who took his turn smothering her with kisses. He then gave her to the maid to take back to bed. "She is terribly spoiled." The maid muttered.

"Of course." Tirion said hearing her. "All three of them are. Go on then. Keep the little thing in bed. I would like to sleep as well."

A few months ago he had woken in his bed to the tiny girl in his bed snuggled up in his arms like a pillow. He had dared not move lest he disturb her, but she was so tiny and had crept in to see him. He had teased Jamiy that mourning about waking to some blue eyed girl in his bed. Jamiy had surveyed the serving girls until he realized as Charmine came out of the elder paladin's room, whom he was referring to. Jamiy had scolded her about bothering Tirion, but it lacked force since both men were utterly wrapped about her tiny finger.

Jamiy took his leave and Tirion fell asleep with a book he had been reading before the fire.

ZzZ

The storm had indeed abated the next morning and the precocious young girl had managed to get Tirion to get her dressed in a winter coat and take her own into the fresh snow outside the keep. Jamiy shook his head as all three of his children ran about throwing snowballs and laughing. He stood watching with his arms folded from the entrance of the Keep.

Tirion soon tired of the snowballs as did little Charmine. He pulled her into his lap and held her as he gently spoke to her. He gave her a small talisman and tied it around her neck and put it under her shirt for safekeeping. He then held her a moment before sending her to go play in the snow.

She was making a snow angel as Tirion watched. Tirion's own son had done many things and he saw much of him in the two boys and Charmine. Charmine had his frank curiosity about the world.

Tirion smiled. He felt a peace with the world. Perhaps this was how it was meant to me. Perhaps this could have been his life had he chosen his family over honor. Watching his son's children, being a peace in his old age and yet he did not regret any part of his life despite his loss. He did not even realize he was slipping from this world until the last thing he saw was Charmine giggling with her elder brother and then nothingness.

Jamiy saw Tirion slump forward and ran forward and caught the elder man to him. It looked like to his children he was hugging the elder paladin, but in fact he was holding his dead weight. Jamiy lifted a hand and gasped. Instantly, he knew the former leader of the Argent Crusade was dead. He had died of a heart attack or something natural. No wonder he had wished to set his affairs in order.

Jamiy held him as he looked to two of the guards. "Take the children inside." He ordered. "Then return to me."

"Sir." They saluted.

The guards nodded collecting the three who were sopping wet and ready for a snack anyway. Jamiy put on a brave face and smiled at his daughter as she looked at him curiously. When the children were out of view he shifted the elder paladin onto the bench. Tirion was not a small man even in his elder years he was still tall, lean, and muscled.

The guards returned and Jamiy sat with his head bowed as he knelt beside Tirion. The gasped in shock realizing what had happened.

"We will bring him to Stormwind for a proper burial within the city cemetery. Someone who served the Light and humanity so well, it is the least we can do." The calm of Jamiy's voice belayed his internal panic. With his mentor now dead, the fate of the Argent Crusade now was fully his burden to bear.

The guards saluted and went to do as they were bidden. Jamiy removed his cloak as soft snow flakes began to fall from the sky and laid it over his former mentor's face and body reverently.

ZzZ

The Argent Crusaders arrived at Goldshire. The great black wagon of state made of ebony had been moved to the small town. Though used for the Kings and Queens of Stormwind for generations, it also bore as it would now, heroes deemed worthy.

Dowager Queen Rhenn had made the formal request which her son granted without question. The King of Stormwind had ordered the construction of a monument be built. It had taken three days to arrive from the north by gryphon and the honor guard had assembled around the wagon that would be pulled by four great black war horses.

The wagon was draped in black and the muted colors of the Argent Crusade. Tirion was laid on it with his hands folded over a sword, his shield resting over them. He was in his full armor and would be as those remembered him, a hero of the human race and the Alliance.

Members of the Horde had received special compensation from King Anduin himself to be present for the funeral. Tirion had gained the respect of many of the Horde, including Eitrigg, the elder orc who now was a leader within the Horde despite Hellscream removing those he saw as a threat. Eitrigg had been Tirion's blood brother from when Tirion had chosen exile and honor over family and being happy. Hamuul Runetotem, Vol'jin, and several others of note were present and were the personal guests of the King and were with him. Their weapons had been peace bonded and they stood with the royals watching the crowd. A muted hush was over the people for the day. Dowager Queen Rhenn, Queen Ellsa, and the royals were all dressed in mourning clothing as a sign of respect for the man who had shaped Azeroth's history the most in historic times.

The people had crowded along the road to Goldshire and all the streets of Stormwind to say their goodbyes to one of the best humans who had ever lived. People from both continents had arrived in droves and had made camps outside of Stormwind in tents. Anduin had assigned his guards to make sure all was peaceful, but since all seemed focused on mourning, all seemed well.

The wagon was pulled at a slow pace along the road with the crusader guards walking around it. Jamiy was behind the wagon as were the other high ranking members of the Argent Crusade. Darion Mograine was also with him as a sign of respect to the fellow leader of the Ashen Verdict.

Flowers were thrown at the feet of the horses and on top of Tirion's body as they passed the crowds and everyone said goodbye in their own fashion. It took nearly four hours for the wagon to reach Cathedral Square. There the honor guard carried him to the bier where he would be in state for two days while the monument was finished and the pyre was made.

Guards stood watch over his body even as the royals and their guests approached him first. Anduin bowed his head. Ellsa followed suit.

Rhenn came to him and pressed a hand to his chest and looked at his face. "Be safe, Tirion. Keep heaven open for me." She said and pressed a kiss to his cool cheek.

Eitrigg was next and he bowed deeply to Tirion as he crossed his arm over his chest. "We are bound by blood and honor, brother. I will not forget you." He said repeating the words he had said long ago when Tirion had rescued him and Thrall had come to take Eitrigg to safety.

Hamuul and Vol'jin both said their goodbyes in their languages and stepped back. Jamiy and Helene approached. Helene touched his grey hair and arranged it gently as tears came to her eyes. She owed this man much. He had brought her back from the dead with the power of the Light. Jamiy owed Tirion almost everything and he crossed Ashbringer over his chest and bowed to his mentor as a sign of deep respect.

Vol'jin stepped forward. "No one will forget him mon."

Jamiy looked up at the tall shadow hunter troll. He nodded.

ZzZ

The funeral was set for sundown two days later. The great funeral pyre was lit with people crowded around to watch the flames claim on of Azeroth's heroes. All mourned him even if they had never met him.

By morning his ashes were placed in an urn and laid to rest in the monument in the cemetery. The monument was nearly as large as the one built for Varian Wrynn.

No sooner than he was entombed people came bringing flowers and paying their respects. Crusaders took turns guarding the mentor and hero. It was an honor for them and they stood watchful despite the conditions. Rhenn, the beloved Dowager and friend of Tirion made sure the flowers that were wilted were removed and brought hot drinks and food to the guards who endured the freezing temperatures on their vigil.

A month had passed and a great winter storm had come and passed leaving a fresh blanket of snow over the city. Rhenn, the beautiful Dowager Queen and Darion Mograine were walking together. Mograine well knew Shaw was around for he knew the assassin leader never left the lady. Helene had finally slept after praying for hours for Tirion's soul. It was a silly thing for her death knight husband, but he had said nothing until she could not rise from the altar without collapsing. He had taken her to her room and let her sleep.

Darion liked his mother-in-law. Rhenn never once had judged him and in fact was one of his greatest supporters. He helped her on the cobbles and she slipped once. He held her elbow to steady her. She smiled at him and he nodded.

They came to Tirion's grave. It was early in the morning. The guards were still at their posts and had not been relieved yet. However, a form was bowed and on its knees in the snow. She wore simple clothes. Behind her with his head bent in respect was a man. The pair looked a little worse for wear.

Rhenn moved towards them. "Pardon." She said. "You look cold. Allow me to offer you something hot to drink and eat before you leave." She said.

The woman looked up at her from under her cowl with something akin to panic. She started to run and Rhenn gasped. She lifted a hand to stay the Argent Crusaders who made a move to follow. Darion reacted as the man draw a knife. It was a small hunting blade and nothing more. The man clearly had skills as he parried Darion's attacks with hands. Darion then shoved him backwards over the small wall and the man landed on his backside with a thud. The weapon skidded away and Rhenn put her foot on it.

The man went to scramble for it until Shaw called out. "Stay where you are." He said.

The woman was in his arms with a knife to her throat immobilizing her. The lady had the look of a woman who had once been beautiful, but years of rough life had changed her looks and worn her. Her silver hair was in a thick bun on her hair. The two looked like paupers and Rhenn could only feel pity.

"Let her go Master Shaw. She is no threat to us." Rhenn said lifting the blade as she bent down under her fur lined clothing.

Shaw nodded and released the woman who joined the man she had been with. Darion stood in a relaxed pose, but had his hands on his weapons in case. Rhenn stood looking at the pair. "Why are you here so early?" She asked.

The woman nodded to the single red rose on the grave she had placed there on the snow. "I had to speak to him."

Darion cocked his head. "You knew him Madam?"

"Yes. I knew him very well once." She said.

Rhenn cocked her head and then stepped forward a little. The man stood protectively at her side, but Rhenn raised a hand. "No harm will come to you, I swear it." She said. She turned back to the lady. "You are Lady Karandra Fordring, are you not?" She asked.

The farmer's wife looked down and then looked back up. "Yes. I once had that title." She said softly.

Rhenn nodded. "Come. At least allow me to warm you while you tell your tale." Rhenn said.

The man spoke. "We have nothing to deserve this kindness, my lady."

Rhenn paused and turned back. "Kindness if often lacking in this world. Come then."

She led the small group back to the Keep. The pair were startled as the guards bowed to the lady before them. She took them to her private chambers and called for tea and some sandwiches and soup be made.

The two came into the room, but only barely. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Rhenn Wrynn, Dowager Queen of Stormwind."

The man gasped and dropped to his knees. "Lady, I know I am to be executed for drawing steel against you in your presence, but please, I beg you, spare my wife." He said bowing his head in complete submission to her.

Rhenn shook her head. "We startled you and my son-in-law is an imposing figure even if he were not a death knight." She touched the man's head softly. "I will order no one's execution for a mistake."

He gasped again and this time reached for the hem of her dress and kissed it. She looked down at him. She had read the naked fear in his eyes when she had named herself and she was not about to have more instilled.

Rhenn smiled and offered a hand which he kissed as well and she raised him up. The man was tall and powerfully built, but like his wife, a rough life had taxed him. "You are Arden, aren't you?"

He blinked and then bowed his head. "Aye, lady."

Rhenn smiled as tea was brought and sandwiches by her handmaiden River. River cocked her head. She had not been expecting her ladyship to have visitors so early or she would have prepared. Rhenn smiled and dismissed her. Darion stood arms crossed on his chest nearby and Shaw was at the door.

Rhenn led the two, taking Karandra's hand and took them to the settee. The former queen had a grace that the other two did not, but Karandra had some still. Rhenn poured them tea and handed them cups before pouring her own.

Karandra took a sandwich realizing Rhenn meant them no harm. "How do you know us, lady."

Rhenn smiled. "I was in the council of Tirion often." She said. "He was surrogate father and had I not married Varian, I may have become the second Lady Fordring, however, Varian is very insistent." She said.

"No wonder with beauty such as yours." Karandra said.

Rhenn smiled. "Tirion told me of yours and his friendship with you Arden. I do not think he ever fully forgave himself for abandoning you."

"The sting lessoned, but it hurt Taelan the most." Arden said.

"You married after?"

"Yes. I married to protect her. Thieves attacked her after Barthilas removed us for still being loyal to Tirion, despite Taelan only seeing a false grave." Arden said. He sighed. "I knew Tirion yet lived. I saw him at Taelan's knighthood ceremony and I should have delivered his wife to him, but I could not muster it. I had anger in my heart still."

Rhenn nodded. "He never forgot you and spoke of you often in fond remembrance."

Karandra looked up at Rhenn. "How did Tirion die?" She asked.

Rhenn smiled kindly and laid a hand on hers. "He died in Hearthglen watching my grandchildren at play in the snow."

Her hand went to her mouth. "I would have liked to have seen him one more time, to explain to him why I had forsaken him. His honor he held above all else. He died well with his honor and all remember him."

"It cost him." Rhenn said softly. "He did not have any more children, though he took my son under his wing and my daughter he cared for as his own. Jamiy's children were his joy when he returned from Icecrown."

Arden nodded eating a second sandwich. "He had a heart of gold."

Rhenn smiled and looked down. "Yes."

Arden sighed. "We have taken too much of your time already, my lady."

Rhenn rose to her feet. "Please. I cannot allow you to live with nothing for their rest of your lives."

The former wife of Tirion smiled sadly. "It is the life we chose, lady. I needed love and now we live the tinker life in the woods selling wood and skins."

Rhenn shook her head. "Arden. Please." She said. She lifted a cloak. "At least allow me to give your wife my cloak that she will not freeze. This winter has been harsh."

He nodded. "Very well."

Rhenn escorted them to the door of the keep and Rhenn caught his arm. "If you have need of medicine or anything. Send for me. I will not have those Tirion once cared for suffer. He would not want it and I do not either.

Arden patted her arm. "Your kindness is spoken of in camps, lady. The Queen of Ages fits you well. Farewell. Light protect you."

"Light protect you both." Rhenn said.

The pair left into the street and Shaw came to Rhenn's side. "See they are unmolested until they leave the city." She said without looking at him.

He bowed and moved to follow her order.

Darion stood back leaning against the wall. Rhenn looked at him. "What, Darion?"

"I do not think the deserved charity. The made their bed and they must lie in it."

"They made that choice because of Tirion's choices, Darion. I am sympathetic."

"If you had your way, every thief would not be branded and every villain pardoned." He said smiling ruefully.

"I would." She said.

He smiled and embraced her a moment before kissing her hair. "I would not have you any other way, mother." He said against her brow.


	20. Black: The Dark of Ages Past

Ch 20 - Black: The Dark of Ages Past

Rhenn was sitting in her garden.

Though regally dressed, her colors were muted showing she was still in mourning as well as not part of the court. Her daughter-in-law was not mistress and she held the wolves at bay well after training from the former Queen now Dowager.

She found herself dozing a moment. The sun was warm and in her private garden she was at peace. She well knew that Matthias Shaw was likely somewhere nearby, but he was invisible, at least for now. The man had learned to allow the Dowager her privacy, but also remain near to her.

A soft sound made her waken and look around. "My lady." A soft voice said behind her.

She turned and noticed Shaw standing with a younger man and another male with blue hair. The young man had dark skin, had a turban on his head, and wore clothing, the like she had never seen. The most startling feature about him, besides his curved blade were his haunting red eyes.

Rhenn smiled at the blue haired half elf. "Kalec." She greeted.

"A pleasure as always, my lady." The half elf bowed. The now mortal former Aspect of Magic watched her intently.

The dark skinned young man bowed. "At last we meet, my lady."

She cocked her head even as she lifted her hand. He kissed her knuckles formally. She looked at Shaw who nodded. "My lady, Dowager Queen Rhenn, Wrathion, the Black Prince and last of his flight."

She was startled and looked as the young man straightened. She looked at Kalec and Shaw. She trusted both of them, but a member of the black dragonflight, here, could cause problems if not handled properly.

"It is a rare honor to have two dragons come to visit me." Rhenn said. "You are becoming so few." She said softly.

Wrathion smiled at her. "A woman of the old ways."

"And I speak true. So few of your kind remain."

Kalec nodded. "We have come to ask a favor."

"Oh? How can I serve you?" She asked.

"I require a ship good lady." The Black Prince said. "I have tired of this land. I require a ship to be built. I have heard of a new land beyond the sea and wish to explore it. It is said to have powers we could never understand."

She cocked her head. "A ship? Is that all?"

"Lumber has been made a premium, good lady." Shaw spoke. "The Black Prince is willing to pay, but since the materials are all within our jurisdiction…"

"I appreciate the courtesy." She said. She looked at the young prince. "Forgive me for staring, good Prince. After seeing what Deathwing wrought on this world, it is amazing to have a child who is so far from the tree so to speak."

"Not as far as you may think, lady." Wrathion said. "I murdered all the black dragons in hiding. They were my family, but they were all corrupted."

She considered that. "I am not overly fond of bloodshed."

"It is a necessary evil, my lady." Wrathion said.

She nodded. "I learned long ago that those who could not lift a sword, can still die by one." She shook her head. "I was trained well, and Varian honed my skills, though I find my mind a far sharper tool."

Shaw chuckled. "It is indeed, my lady."

"I believe the tongue is sharpened as well." Wrathion said. When Shaw moved to speak he lifted his hand. "No, Master Shaw. The lady takes my meaning." He bowed. "I like you, my lady." He paused. "You seem to always speak your mind. A rare quality among women."

"She still has her secrets." Kalec said.

"Don't we all." Wrathion said spreading his hands. "So a ship good lady?"

"An ocean going ship is costly."

The black dragon lifted his hand. "Money is not a problem to a dragon."

She nodded. "I will speak to the Master of the Harbor. For now…have you accommodation? She asked.

"Not as of yet, my lady." Shaw said. "I was going to find him a room above one of the Mage Quarter taverns."

She shook her head. "The Black Prince and Kalec are my guests and will remain at the keep. Quarter them in my wing."

"Of course my lady." Shaw said. He nodded to a guard who came to him. He whispered the instructions and then the man was off to do the bidding of the Lady Dowager.

Wrathion arched an eyebrow. "Very trusting for someone who knows so little about me."

"Kalec and Shaw vouch for you." She said. "I believe I have lived long enough to understand the heart. It is a gift I have, shall we say. You have a good core, though you are a rogue by nature." She touched his cheek gently. He blinked at the touch. He was clearly unused to the touch and froze. "There is good in you, Prince."

He reached a hand up and cupped her hand. He lifted it away from him and kissed the back softly. "I have much to learn from you, my lady. Shaw was right, you are a master of many trades. Perhaps soon I will come into your classroom."

"Perhaps, good prince." She said and turned to find the Master of the Harbor.

Wrathion and Kalec looked after her. "I would know more of that woman." Wrathion said. "She intrigues me."

"She is jewel, Wrathion. One that holds the keys to many things in which her vote will help of cause you ill."

"I would expect nothing less from the Queen of Ages." Wrathion said as Shaw moved to direct them to their chambers.

ZzZ

Rhenn was sitting beside the great lake of Stormwind. The Keep was to one side, the canals, Dwarven District, Cathedral Square, Cemetery, and the City Outskirts all bordered the lake.

She smiled as she watched her grandchildren running about chasing butterflies and squirrels about the area as the handmaidens laid out a picnic for the royal family. Anduin was standing fishing with Liam, his second son, while Genn, the eldest was entertaining Vivian. Vivian was young yet and still a toddler. She was amused, however, by her nephew blowing bubbles at her.

Aramathea was reading a book in the shade. The girl was a book worm and had taken to reading about the lost treasures and places that Dr. Jones had been to as well as Brann Bronzebeard.

Vivian was working on a picture. Rhenn watched her. It almost hurt to look at her. She looked like a thinner, feminine version of her father. Her grey eyes and thick dark hair were her father's. Her body and face were her mother's though she did have her father's strong chin as well.

Rhenn took a breath and got up and walked to the edge of the lake. She looked at her reflection.

She heard someone running toward her and looked up. Shaw materialized near her as the courier reached her. "My lady, from Lady Proudmoore!" He said panting.

She knew it was urgent by his tone.

She opened the parchment and nearly fell. Shaw caught her elbows. "My lady?" He asked.

"Alanis…Alanis is dead!" She gasped. Her hand went to her lips.

"What happened?" Anduin asked coming to his mother as Shaw eased her to the grass. Rhenn gave him the parchment and looked out into the distance no longer seeing anything.

Anduin read the note and gasped. "Mother…The Horde…How?"

She shook her head.

Lady Proudmoore had told them that the Horde had threatened Theramore Isle. She had called for aide and Anduin had sent Marcus Jonathan and had called the Six to aide in the defenses until more help could arrive. A mana bomb had been dropped. Jaina had survived by mere moments as she was pushed through a portal to Dalaran conjured by Rhonin, who was also there. She had turned in time to see Alanis and Rhonin turn to purple dust before her eyes.

Anduin took a heavy breath. "They are forcing my hand, mother." He said softly.

"I know." She whispered.

"I must answer this."

"I know." She said.

She rose to her feet and started walking. She did not stop until she looked out over the harbor looking out over the ocean. Soft footfalls behind her made her wipe her eyes of the tears she had in them. She turned and saw the Black Prince watching her, his hands behind his back.

"Wrathion." She greeted.

"You have received upsetting news?" He asked.

"My middle child has died."

"I am sorry to hear this." He said stepping forward.

She dipped her head and looked back over the ocean once more. "I find this land only now holds pain for me. The deaths of Grekko, Varian, Tirion, and now Alanis and Rhonin. I do not wish to be on these shores anymore." She said softly.

He looked at her, his red eyes regarding her. "Would you sail with me then, my lady Queen of Ages?"

She looked at him startled to realize she had spoken out loud. "What?"

He pointed below them. "Our ship readies completion."

She nodded and wiped her eyes again. "Would you have me, Wrathion?"

He smiled a little. "One with your diplomatic skill would be of…use for me in an unknown land." He said.

She nodded. "When do they expect the ship to be done?"

"Several months good lady, you have time to do as you will."

She nodded.

ZzZ

Rhenn had managed her goodbyes and made sure all her affairs were in order before she set out to go on a trip to the unknown lands that had been rumored about to the south. Anduin had not been happy to hear she was leaving, but had accepted it. He promised to look after his sisters, though one had her heart on traveling and the other was a rebel.

Jamiy, surprisingly had been in favor of her leaving. He well understood the pain she was feeling and had openly supported her decision to leave. He would have actually left with her if not for his obligations to family and the Argent Crusade.

Helene had not taken her sister's death well and mourned her even as her mother made ready to leave. She too understood pain and loss and was content with her mother leaving, though she had little trust for the Black Prince.

Kallin mourned her husband with her sons and had been welcomed by Jamiy in the north to be farmers and help him keep his books in order. Rhenn said her goodbyes to her former nanny, orderly, and dear friend as well.

Shaw and River had made arrangements to leave with her. Shaw left the Shiv in charge of Si:7 and River had no family to speak of.

It was dawn on a rainy day when the small party set off and loaded supplies onto the boat. It was ready to sail and Rhenn looked back at her family standing around on the docks watching. She sighed. "This is not forever. I will find a place for myself and then return some day." She said. She smiled and kissed her daughters and Anduin. She hugged Ellsa who was weeping. "Hush, now, you are a queen and you hold your head up high."

"I learned from the best." Ellsa said.

"Yes." Rhenn said.

Darion embraced her with almost crushing force and he kissed her cheek. "If you are in danger, call, we will answer and come for you." He said. "Promise me."

"I promise, Darion." She said.

He nodded and set her down.

Wrathion regarded the Death Knight. "She will be well looked after, death knight."

Darion regarded the younger man with contempt, but said nothing then. He would not have his parting words to his mother-in-law spoken in anger.

She boarded the ship and Helene lifted her hand. "Light's blessings on you, mother."

"Also on you, Helene. Look after all the little ones." Rhenn said.

The ship left the moorings and moved out into the harbor and out to see. All those on the dock waved and stayed until the ship was out of sight before leaving.

Helene had a heavy heart as she turned. She feared she would never see her mother again.


	21. White: The Hope of the Light

Ch 21 - White: The Hope of the Light

Wrathion was up and about at dawn which was his practice. He was surprised to find Rhenn up already as well. She was sitting relaxed watching the colors in the sky lighten. "You are awake early, madam. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you, though I do not sleep much these days."

He nodded, his red eyes seemed to glow in the low light. "I am going to explore this area and find a better camp for us."

She nodded. "River and Master Shaw will keep me safe."

"Indeed." Matthias Shaw said materializing from the shadows near the Dowager Queen.

Rhenn looked up at Shaw and smiled. The master of SI:7 seemed to always wish to be with her. Varian had charged him with her safety and he took it very seriously. Though she had gotten used to having a watchdog, Rhenn still would dismiss him to have some privacy. She knew he respected this, but was never too far away that she could not scream for him.

Wrathion nodded and transformed into a whelp. He had grown in size, but was still young. He flew up into the jungle beyond them. Shaw watched him go.

"I do not trust him."

Rhenn laughed. "He is like you. Once befriended he is there to a fault, Master Shaw." She smiled at him. "He will not betray us."

"He betrayed his own family and people."

"That was because they had been corrupted and needed to be put down. He is on his own. Compassion wins far more often than hatred."

"We shall see, my lady."

River appeared. "Do you really trust him?" She asked.

"As must as I trust myself in this new land. Besides, he had enough gold to buy friendships here if my diplomacy fails."

Shaw nodded. "I supposed being a mercenary does have its advantages."

ZzZ

Shaw was idly poking a stick into the fire.

Rhenn lifted her head. "What was that?"

Matthias smiled a little. "A bird, my lady or a beast curious about us."

She nodded and settled back, but then her ears heard it again. She sat up from her bed roll and moved to look about and suddenly moved as a spear buried itself where her head had been.

Matthias and River swung into action.

Rhenn did as well. She used the water nearby to summon a water elemental as she turned to face her attackers. They were all monkeys. Monkeys with faces twisted by hatred or at least anger.

They lashed out with their tails and feet. She looked at them.

"Shaw. Their armor…"

"I know. Horde." He said shoving his dagger into the face of one while twisting to deliver another fatal blow to another. "Rhenn, River…move toward the bluff!"

Rhenn nodded as River stood before her.

Rhenn looked up. The cliff had several standing on it. She swallowed. She had come too far to die on a beachhead.

ZzZ

Lord Taran Zhu was one of the most elite of the Pandaren race.

He was the lord of the Shado-Pan, an elite caste of warriors and monks whose singular purpose was to protect the Pandaren people from the dangerous evils known as the Sha. The Shas had been imprisoned, but as time past, people forgot the dangers and their selfish acts caused some of the Shas to break free from their prisons where they had been captured 10,000 years ago by the last emperor. He knew well that the emperor had also predicted the downfall of the measures he had put in place and had created the elite Shado-Pan order to protect against the event. First was to be the world ripping apart, then new races coming to the land and fighting over it, and then the Sha domination.

Taran Zhu was a great warrior and monk himself and was the best that Pandaria had to offer. He had trained since he was the time he was a cub and now, a full mature male and leader, he had proved himself over and over again. He was larger than most Pandaren at over six feet tall and muscular under his leather armor.

While in meditation he had felt something in the balance. He had sensed death near to the cliffs that he often frequented to find inner peace with the sound of the surf when he was away from his beloved monastery. He had a wrap about his face which allowed his eyes to peer out from under his hat.

He called his cloud serpent to him, a long dragon like creature whom he had befriended on his dealings with the August Celestials, the deities of the island whom had power to control the shas. Their power was weakening, however, as the faithful were finding other things to believe in, and it was feared they would pass through the Gate of the August Celestials and never return leaving the land with nothing, but the Shado-Pan priesthood to guard against the might of the Shas.

He sighed. He was here to investigate reports of the Sha and problems with the Hozen. The Hozen were not particularly bright and so the Shas could corrupt them fairly easily.

He steered the beautiful creature down and he landed on the beach. "It smells of death, Taran." The serpent commented as he looked about. His name was Hei and he was an elder, though still in his prime. Taran Zhu had won the male over when he had saved his life from the fearsome Mogu.

"There is still life, help me search."

The onyx cloud serpent turned and looked among the bodies. Lord Zhu moved up an embankment where there were bodies. He found a female, cut in many places on her side along with many Hozen dead. The female was not a Hozen rival tribe member. He thought grimly that if she had been, she would have been taken captive and married to a chieftain of the tribe who had won to be his concubine even if she had fought. Hozen like spirit in their females, something they could break out of them. She had no fur on her hands, face, or arms. Her thick mane grew from her head and hung down in a thick braid. Lord Zhu considered what he had learned from Lorewalker Cho, his friend and Chen Stormstout. Could this be a human female? What was she doing so far from home?

"I found a strange being." Hei called from where he stood a ways away. Again many Hozen dead and a male. "He is alive."

The Shado-Pan leader ran to the fallen male and gently cupped his face with his paw. "Who are you?" Lord Zhu asked.

"Help…her…Ambushed…She…is…"

"Where is she?" Lord Zhu asked.

"Dow…Queen….Rhenn…" Matthias gestured toward the embankment where the human female lay. There were more bodies going up the hill.

"Your queen is here?" Lord Zhu was appalled. This was no place for a royal. There had been no Pandaren royals for thousands of years, but the clans had made due after they had defeated the Mogu oppressors. Most lived in the shadow of the August Celestials and were given guidance through them.

"Dead…?" The man asked.

"No…" Lord Zhu lied. "She is injured, but lives." He looked the man over. There was little he could do other than try to give his heart peace at the last moment.

The man nodded and he sighed. The air left his body and his eyes stared out forever. Lord Zhu closed them and sighed. "Why were you both so far from home?" Why would you come to these lands?" He sighed and followed the bodies to a pinch point.

He buried the two dead, but left the hozen to rot. It was clear they had been the aggressors as they often were. As such the village could reclaim their dead if they wished. The dirt was easy to turn and he laid the pair to rest together. He laid a scroll on them to carry to the afterlife.

He blinked as his eyes again returned to the point above him. There was another female by her skirts. She was lying in a pool. Blood oozed from her head, side, leg, arm, and shoulder into the water leaving a great stain in the still water. She had lost much blood. The cuts on her leg, head, and arm were minor. Her shoulder had a deep wound that went from the front to the back as though she had been pierced by a spear. He went to her and pressed a hand to her breast. The firm peak was an odd feeling for him and he suddenly felt a pang of longing. He dismissed it instantly. This was hardly the place for such thoughts.

She had markings on her skin as well. Strange markings that covered her body in blue and black. They were intricate and beautiful, but what had caused the designs. Surely, she did not come born so. The others did not have such marks.

He felt her heart beating and she was breathing, though it was very shallow. He gasped. "I found her…The Queen." He said. He looked beyond. Their ship did not appear to be shipwrecked. He shook his head. Why was she here? A royal was never supposed to be an exploratory person, though he had heard from Lorewalker Cho that there was a short, hairless humanoid exploring the area as well who had many questions and could answer Cho's questions about the great sea. His name was Brann and he was a Prince of a land called Ironforge, though he was never going to be king. This woman, the man referred to her as a queen.

He remembered Liu Lang's stories he brought back as well. The tales the Lorewalkers kept. Faraway places of golden halls, hairless peoples, beauty, terror, and everything new. Their lands were on the two sides of the great water.

Hei came to him as he gathered the sopping form to him. He wrapped his cloak about her. "She put up a fight. We can at least honor her bravery by trying to help her." He said holding her cool body to him. "And burying her should I fail to heal her wounds." He shook his head holding her to his body. "She fought well. Though we know not her name, her bravery is something the Shado-Pan know and respect."

The serpent nodded and he mounted. They were not far from the monastery, though it was vertically nearly a mile up to the top of the mountains that surrounded this part of Pandria. It would take them a half a day to reach his home where it was just becoming spring even as the rest of the valleys were already finished planting.

The Monastery of the Shado-Pan was isolated within the great peaks. Being by themselves allowed for training and learning without outside influence. The Sha were of top priority. The last Emperor's prophecy was coming true. The Earth had broken and moved the mists that had surrounded the island for millennia. The danger was real and all the Shado-Pan could feel the influence of the evil outside and within, though through training, they had learned to keep the Sha at bay.

The cool air of Kun-Lai Summit's air greeted his lungs as they flew upwards. Hei was very quick and agile and use the currents from below to carry him through the passes. It would be some hours yet before they arrived.

Taran Zhu looked down at his bundle in his arms. She was small and fragile. He used his body warmth and the cloak to keep the icy winds from her body. He could smell the blood from her wounds. She also had a warm head, but her body was cool. A fever. That would have to be dealt with as soon as possible.

He looked ahead of him. To the left and up. The goddess was restless today. The goddess, Queen Miyolang, lived on the mountain of Neverest and her peaks swirled with snow and ice. The goddess was a cruel mistress, but she had the respect of the Shado-Pan who lived below her torrent of storms and icy fury. They used prayer flags and offerings to keep her happy and for the most part she had left them be. She was the loa goddess of the Grummles, the small race of beings that the Mogu had made to bring good to the tombs of their greatest warriors, high in the peaks around Neferset.

Xuen, the white tiger of the north, the great August Celestial, was son of the goddess of the great mountain. It was said all the August Celestials were her children. Xuen, her favorite, resided with her in the north. The great ox was to the west, the jade serpent to the east, and the crane to the south. It was these four the Pandaren had made temples for to live and have disciples of their teachings. The mother goddess did not have a temple, she had the mountain and even Kun-Lai itself as her grounds. No one had seen her as they had the August Celestials, but Taran Zhu had felt her fury and serenity. She was mother to them all and it was rumored she was also the mother of the mortal Mogu, but she had cursed them when her son, the First Emperor, Lei Shen, had abused his power and used to fashion beings to do his will rather than help those there. He had been given the underworld and the care of the souls of the dead was given to him, but this was not enough. He came to the surface and defiantly made an empire from those there. His oppression had led to the coldest winter in history as his mother's fury took the land in a sheet of ice as she punished his people making them mortal and hated by the other beings around them. She had supported the Pandaren independence by causing freak storms in the hideouts where the rebels were hiding, again showing her displeasure. The Thunder King died, but his kind lived on forcing misery on those about them. The mother mountain queen used her powers to make the Pandaren the smartest of all the races and thus gave them the knowledge to become free. It took centuries, but that was hardly of consequence to the immortal.

She was not one someone should anger, even if by accident. It was rumored that the Sha was the evil that came from the Mogu as she had called her evil son and his children, meaning devil ancient, and their feelings caused themselves to manifest themselves.

He shook his head. So much history and so much was never thought about until it was too late. These new people had awoken something. He could feel it in the air. He looked again toward the mountain. Neverset was swirling with clouds. She had been sleeping for months.

The mother was awake.

ZzZ

Lord Taran Zhu arrived at the Monastery and at once began to bark orders for medical supplies, hot water, clothes, and tea. The young woman weighed little as he carried her to his personal apartments away from the curious eyes of novices and others who would stare at her for being different. Having her would be a distraction for some, but he owed it to her to try to save her.

All the supplies were brought. He tenderly with the help of Taoshi, bound her hurts. She was beautiful even with the blood and mud wiped from her face. Even furless she had an odd serene beauty. He noticed she was not like the other two. Her ears had a teardrop shape to them that the other two had not possessed. She was lither in body and her cheekbones were more defined.

She had many hurts from battling the Sha-crazed Hozen. Considering the dead around her, this Queen knew well how to fight, but he gaged her by the softness of her hands and lack of scars to be one that rarely fought. Was she truly a royal or did she have other value?

That night a fever set in as a blizzard hit. Winter was slowly losing her grip, but seemed not to wish to give up yet. Still he sat at his bedside where this young female lay. Her fever caused her to twitch uncontrollably and whimper as her body fought the infection that raged within her.

He rubbed poultices on her body to try and bring down the fever. He also rubbed her small feet. They were like ice, but warmed as he rubbed them. Her face had marks from the fever, but lessened as he rubbed each tiny foot. He made the fire burn warmly to heat the room. She did not wake, but she whimpered in her sleep as she had an internal battle with the fever. He knew that if she grew too weak she would die. He kept his vigil to make sure the Sha did not come to claim one who could not keep them at bay.

He meditated at her side, watching for any sign that the fever had broken or she was waking for her coma. She was strong, however, to have survived what she had. He knew the cool of the night air and the pool she had been in in part had saved her life by lowering her body temperature. Now to stabilize her to either help her recover or give her a proper burial.

Neither seemed to be happening.

ZzZ

Lord Taran Zhu sat at the human's bedside. Her fever had broken a day ago and now she was sleeping the sleep of the exhausted as her body recovered. He pressed a cool compress that had been soaked in herb infused water on her brow.

Her hand moved and he gently touched her face. "Be easy." He said in a soft voice. He knew she would not understand him, but his tone could be gentle. Though not known for being gentle, he could be when it was required.

Her eyes opened to look at him. They were green, like the valleys of the Heartland. He had never seen such a color. She was pale and looked up at him. She blinked a few times as though trying to see. He lifted a paw and moved the sheet away to attend to her slashed arm. By far it was the worst injury and it was deep, cut to the bone. The spear had left a hole in her, but on inspection, it was not as terrible as it first appeared. He had bound it with due skill, but the slash was deep and had been done with a rough forged sword. It was hard to gauge her age, but she had to be younger than he.

She watched him with something between fear and curiosity as he unbound the wound and then put a plant he had been chewing on into the wound. She winced, but did not cry out. He then wrapped it with fresh cloth. "Easy, young one." He said softly. "You are safe." She was watching him, but sad nothing.

He clearly meant her no harm since he was caring for her. All she could tell was he was male by his voice, but she could not understand him. She could see little of him other than his great paws that were touching her with such care and glowing eyes between his circular hat and wrap about his face.

He moved to lift a cup with a reed within it. "Drink." He said softly.

She obediently did so finding she was thirsty. She felt she had not had anything to drink in days. He watched her drink the small cup of cooled green tea laced with a powerful sedative to insure she would sleep for the next few hours so her body could mend.

She began to feel drowsy almost immediately. She blinked as though trying to fight the feeling. Lord Zhu shook his head. "Let it call to you." He said lifting a great paw to her face. His paw was warm and the gesture was comforting. She blinked once more, yawned, and her eyes closed. It was like watching an innocent babe finding sleep after a day of playing. She needed all the rest she could get to allow her body to heal itself from the wounds she had suffered. They would scar, but she had others, though it was unclear from what. And then there were the curious colored marks on her skin.

He nodded. "Good girl." He whispered and then moved to meditate on a mat nearby while she slept.

ZzZ

Lord Zhu had sent Taoshi to Lorewalker Cho to see what kind of humanoid she was. Her body was different than the others who had been stockier. The other female had been as tall, but broader in shoulder and the male was a powerful man. A loss to have them both die, he thought. Such warriors were an asset.

He had sent his people to find their bodies the day after he had brought her back to their sanctuary to bury the two people like her. The Hozen could bury their own dead if they wished, but he would bury the foreigners. He had them crememated after the small group had found them in the shallow grave he had marked. His Shado-Pan marked the graves and returned to the sanctuary after the grim task was completed. The ashes of the pair were in urns and the urns were laid to rest with the others who had served the Shado-Pan well. Taran knew some questioned this honor, but he refused to allow them to rot after being murdered. The queen was on the mend and she deserved closure as well when she was well enough to mourn them.

Taoshi had returned three days later while Taran was feeding his patient some thick broth and tea. She knocked. He did not look back as he gave the young woman another bite. She was helpless as a newborn lamb right now, weak and curious. She took the spoon between her lips of the delicious thick broth with rice. She was propped up with pillows and though she could hardly move herself, she ate better than he had expected. All the better. She would heal faster so.

"Enter." He called blowing on another spoonful and lifting it to her lips. The young woman looked over at the door. He clicked his tongue gently to gain her attention for another mouth full. She had become like a new pet that had to be seen to all the time. Much of the Shado-Pan Master's time was devoted to her, but his efforts were paying off. She was free of infection. She just needed to gain back her strength that had been so severely taxed. It was something of a sign of her tenacity to live.

"Lorewalker Cho says she is an elf, but she also has the look of humans." Taoshi said. "He showed me pictures that Liu Lang drew." She blinked. "She does not have the look for a Night Elf, but a Blood Elf, as they call themselves. However, her face is more rounded despite her high cheek bones and ears."

"A half-blood perhaps." He said offering his young charge some tea. She sipped it slowly. The day before she had taken too much and had been reduced to coughing so hard, Lord Zhu feared she would break her ribs. He had held her as she cough, the spasms rocking her full body. He had rubbed her back to calm her. When she had calmed she was out of breath and weakened. He had given her more sedative to calm her body and let her heal the damage even as he used his power as a monk to create a soft mist about her that would heal her and allow her to sleep and dream. He had examined her as she slept. Thankfully her stitches had not ripped.

"Yes. That is what I believe, Lord Zhu." Taoshi said.

"Very well. I will join you shortly for training." He said.

She nodded and left him after bowing to him.

He spooned more into the waiting mouth of the young woman. "Now, if I could learn your name, young one." She had been watching him expectantly, much like a baby bird awaiting a worm.

She regarded him. She no longer feared him, it was though she were trying now to follow what was being said. When she was full he stood up lifting the dishes to take back with him.

"Thank you." She said, her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears, but she looked at him.

He dipped his head a little. She was being polite by her tone. Perhaps thanking him. "Rest." He said gently. "I will return."

She settled back in the pillows and was asleep before he had shut the door.

ZzZ

It had been several days since her fever had broken. The young woman, Nuwang, as he called her, was healing well in the mountain air. His queen was now able to eat solid foods and was trying to communicate with him. It was clear she knew several different languages as she tried to speak them. Under his protection she was safe and would not have others harming her.

She seemed to be frustrated that she could not speak to him and she sighed loudly after speaking to him in several tongues. It amused him to listen to her. He did not understand them, but she seemed to be learning from him. She spoke words at random she had heard such as, "flower", "table", "chair", and "practice". They did not make sense to her, but she still was trying.

Taran had been sleeping on the divan in his room since the young woman occupied his bed. He did not mind. The divan was quite comfortable. He woke near dawn and dressed before going to check on the young woman.

He gasped when he noticed she was not in bed. He blinked and lifted a torch to search for her when he paused. Movement caught his eye. He walked toward the balcony of his rooms and saw the girl standing looking out over the valleys, a blanket wrapped around her lithe form as she watched the sunrise. The doors were just opened enough for her to walk out, barefoot onto the stones.

"You should not be here." He chided softly as though she were a child. He laid his great paws on her shoulders and gently steered her back into the warm room. She looked at him and reached up to touch his face. He allowed it as she gently touched him, as though she were trying to see him.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"What?" He asked her. "You try so hard to speak to me, child."

"My name is Rhenn." She touched herself. She then touched his chest and looked up at him expectantly.

"Rhenn…What is that?" He asked. He then blinked understanding. "Oh, that is your name." He smiled. "Rhenn." He touched her. She nodded. He touched himself. "Taran Zhu."

"Ta…ran…Zhu." She said. Her tongue fumbled over the tones, but made it. He smiled and bowed to her. She seemed to have the ability to learn quickly. "Taran Zhu." She said more firmly and this time, it was correct. Perhaps she had a gift for language.

"Well done, young one." He said clapping his hands gently.

ZzZ

Rhenn had gained enough strength to go on short walks. She had first taken a long bath in the hot spring fed water. She had scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin looked like a boiled emperor salmon. She had managed not to get her dressings too wet, but Taran had decided to change them after anyway. The wounds were healing nicely.

She joined her guardian in the gardens of the monastery. It was becoming warmer, though she still wore clothing lined with fur. Cold, icy, and snow was what she could deal with. Though at times she could not feel her hands or feet, she had been raised on ice and snow and knew how to protect herself from frostbite and hypothermia. Perhaps this was why the mountains felt good to her. It was like home, though there was no sea nearby.

The trees were in bud and she listened to the soft bird songs about her. She brought him a bowl of dumplings and herself some noodle soup. He looked up at her from his meditation and she bowed as she had seen his underlings do.

He chuckled. "You learn fast, young one."

Her eyes lifted at the name. It was a name he often associated with her. She pointed to the bowls she had set on a tree stump near them. "Dumplings and noodles." She said in her tongue.

He rose to his feet. "Persistence is natural isn't it?" He said the names for her in his own language and she followed. She had taken a liking to the thick broth and noodles the chef made. It was nearly the only thing she ate along with green tea.

"What will I learn today, master?" She asked in his tongue.

He nearly dropped the dumpling he had lifted with his chopsticks. "Since when could you speak in complete sentences?"

"Taoshi teach me." She said. She looked sheepish as she lifted the chopsticks. She did not know really how to use them so she stabbed at her food and lifted it up to her lips. He watched in amusement.

"Taoshi has not told me she speaks to you."

"I think I may annoy her, master."

He laughed outright. "Perhaps, but the woman has the forgiving nature of a saint." He watched her. What else was she doing while he was teaching? Writing as well? She had the nature to do so if she put her mind to it. She was fearless.

He then reached over. "Shall I teach you?" He asked.

She blinked and he used his chopsticks to grip some noodles, twirl them around in a bunch, and then lifted it to his lips. She watched amazed and then tried to do it, but wound up with noodles on the ground. She frowned disappointed.

He lifted a paw to her chin and cupped it making her look up at him. "You do not master it in moments, child." He offered her a dumpling. She took it, stabbing it and lifting it to her lips.

He then rose to his feet after she had finished and drank the broth. That always amused him since the broth was not meant to be drunk, but if she liked it, more power to her. He walked into his study and lifted a bowl of small sugar candies. Lord Taran Zhu had a sweet tooth and the grummles would deliver sweets several times a year at his request.

He lifted one and held it between his claws. Se blinked and then opened her mouth. He put the small sweet between her lips. Her eyes closed in pleasure at the hinted flavors immerged. Peach, passion fruit, and a favor she did not know made her smile. Perhaps it was a form of melon. She could not quite put her finger on it.

He lifted two pairs of wooden chopsticks and smiled at her.

After two hours she had achieved being about to eat about four candies. However, she was learning to use the sticks. He watched her and corrected her with a gentle tap of his own chopsticks on her hand.

She succeeded with the sheer force of will, something he appreciated. After she had had her fill he smiled. "You are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

He rose to his feet and walked away from her out into the grounds. She blinked and followed him. Once in the center of several trees he leapt into the air and swirled about with his foot out. She watched and blinked as he landed looking at her. He then charged at her. The young queen was quicker than he had given credit for. She dodged his blow and jumped onto a nearby stump.

He turned and looked at her as she summoned a water elemental to her. The elemental had the look of the ancient spirits of the world here. The thing made the purring noise at Rhenn as she smiled at the Lord of the Shado-Pan. Above her hand was a swirling ball of fire she had conjured with a twist of her hand. She was a powerful fighter when needed, but he suspected she relied more on wit and diplomacy rather than brute force. In her free hand she held a stick she had found near her.

He lifted his paws. "Taoshi will teach you the ways of training here. You are worth the effort to train in the arts of the Shado-Pan. As I suspected, though you do not fight often, you have ability."

"My husband said I always used brain over brawn. He was the brawn being a former gladiator." She said the last word in common.

"What is gladiator?" He asked her.

"Fighter, like you, only for amusement."

"Like the fight rings."

"Yes exactly, only to the death."

"I had no idea you were married." He was not surprised, but that made her older than she appeared. Her hair was white and her green eyes held wisdom, but she had appeared to be younger.

"I was married. Twice." She said getting down as he lifted a paw to help her. She dismissed the elemental who purred at her and then disappeared.

"Was married?"

"Both my husbands have passed." She said not looking at him.

He knew this was a sensitive topic and he lifted his great paw to her un-bandaged shoulder. "Forgive my curiosity, child."

She laughed. "I am older than you think I am."

"To be widowed twice before thirty is a sad thing. Loss is never good for the soul."

"No." She said. She then looked at him. "I am over fifty by the way." She said and moved to go stand by the edge of the area and look down at the valleys below.

He blinked. She was his senior, but she did not look it.

He came to her and cocked his head to the side. "Would you join me for dinner, elder?"

She turned to him laughing and shoved him playfully. "I would not go that far." She saw his eyes dancing and the giggled. "Oh so you do have humor."

"Yes." He chuckled. "Come then." He said offering his arm. She took it and smiled at him.

ZzZ

Rhenn was found three days later in the archery ring. She was shooting arrows at moving targets Taoshi and Top-Tim were throwing up for her. The two female officers had become close to the foreign woman who seemed to have the eye of the Lord and master.

Lord Taran Zhu watched and then came forward and threw one behind her in the air. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and shot at it. He caught the target with his hand and arrow in the middle. He cocked his head as she realized she had shot at him.

"Oops." She said to Taoshi.

Taoshi covered a smile and moved to pick up the targets and pull the arrows. Top-Tim joined her.

Rhenn held her re-curved bow and bowed to the master. Lord Taran Zhu pulled out the arrow. Rhenn shot differently than he had seen. Rather than using a quiver or placing the arrows before her, she held them in her hand.

The bow was large for her and had a powerful draw, but she had mastered it. He wondered where she had learned to be a marksman and one that could hit moving targets and quickly. She straightened and looked at him.

"You shoot well." He said.

"I am finding my place, master."

He lifted a paw. "You have a bright future ahead of you." He gave her the arrow. He held it as she took hold making her look up at him. "Be careful where you shoot. A target could be an ally if you so not watch closely."

"Yes, master."

He let go and moved away.

Top-Tim and Taoshi joined her as she took the arrows. "He is not displeased." Taoshi said.

"He was angry."

"No." Top-Tim said. "He likes you, Rhenn."

Rhenn blushed. "Hardly."

"Whom do you stay with? Whom do you eat with?"

"Yes, but…"

"You have won him over." Taoshi said. "IT is a good thing." She said patting Rhenn's hand. "Come we will be late for meditations and histories and you know Lorewalker Hung cannot stand people being late."

ZzZ

Rhenn woke.

She had been with the Shado-Pan clan for months now and felt it was her new home. The seasons were changing again. She could feel it.

She had still been sleeping with the master in his room. She well knew there were rumors about her being his new lady and people seemed to be watching her as though they wished for her belly to grow.

She had spoken to Lorewalker Cho, the leader of the Lorewalker clan, as to why everyone was watching her every move when she was outside the monastery. He had explained it was because the people had long wished for the Lord of the Shado-Pan to have a wife and family. He seemed to regard all of Pandaria as his children and protectorate, but there were many who wished the great warrior to pass on his genes to another generation. Lorewalker Cho well knew it was training and mental discipline that got the Pandaren lord where he was now, but many wanted his children to succeed him.

Lorewalker Cho was always honest with her and eager to answer the questions of the White Lady. She had gotten that name from the Grummles who had first seen her standing above them on a snow capped hill with her hair blowing about her shoulders like a white fog.

She studied well and had an active mind that wished to learn the histories. Lorewalker Cho loved teaching such a student and he posted her after she had passed her exams as the Lorewalker of the Shado-Pan, a position Lord Zhu was greatly in favor of. It was becoming colder. The Mountains of Kun-Lai had a very short season and she had clothes lined with fur made for her.

She stood looking out over the mountains bundled up as the icy winds came from the high mountains about them. She heard foot falls behind her. She turned to see a guard passing. He bowed to her and then continued. She returned the bow and then looked back toward Neverest.

"The goddess is restless." A calm voice said behind her.

She turned and tried to cover the fact that she had jumped by smiling. She had her hood up, but she could clearly see the tall form of the Lord of the Shado-Pan near her. "Yes, she is."

"Why are you out here, my crane?" He asked.

She smiled. He had started calling her crane when she had practiced the moves Taoshi had taught her for hours on top of a fountain. She had a grace that he had only seen in the beautiful crane that walked Pandaria who were known as the children of Chi-Ji, the Red Crane of the South. Her limber form moved in ways he had not heard of for hundreds of years and she read the old manuscripts. She could dodge blows by twisting out of the way, a skill very few had and he even had not yet perfected.

His possessiveness and protectiveness made her smile.

"I was listening to the wind." She said.

"What does it say?" He asked looking at her.

"Warnings." She said looking about.

"You will catch your death. To the hot pools with you." He said dismissively.

"But…" She looked at him.

He stood with his hands on his hips. He reached a clawed paw to her chin and gave her a gentle shake. "Do not cross me, my crane. Go!" He said.

She sighed. He was lord and master and she knew better than to be defiant to him. It sounded wonderful she had to admit and she nodded leaving him.

She went to the hot pool that was reserved for the Lord himself. It was in a small outbuilding that had a small path to his rooms. She had become accustomed to using what was his at his insistence. Perhaps this was why the rumors flew about them. She sighed as she stripped and sank gratefully into the heated water. It was not too warm, but compared to the weather outside, it was like being in a fiery lake of the Cataclysm.

After an hour or so she gathered her clothes and wrapped in a wrap that was large for her and clearly the Lord's she ran barefoot to his rooms. The door was unlocked thankfully, though she had a key. She found even the few feet had caused her hands and nose to become chilled.

She shivered as she went to the dresser and pulled out her clothing as she let the robe drop. Turned away she did not realize the master there at his desk, watching her. She had surprised him at her entry since he had expected her to be gone some time still and he now was captivated by her. Who would not be by a naked female there in his bedroom?

He rose to his feet and as she turned to pull on a pair of soft linen pants he touched her marks on her shoulder. The skin was slightly raised where it held the color. She froze and looked up at him much like a child awaiting a scolding for some wrong-doing. Her bandaged areas were healing very well and though they had scarred she was still beautiful.

He traced a line with the gentle tip of his claw making her shiver. "What are these? I have always wanted to ask you."

She touched the lines. "My family, clan, and children." She touched the ones around her breasts. "Each has a memory. These are for my milk-sister and her pups who were murdered."

"I am sorry." He said. "Milk sister?"

"I was raised by the Tuskarr people of the North." She said.

"Tuskarr."

She smiled. "My name to them was Ti-mattia-laeh-quis." She smiled at his confusion. "Means little sweetheart of the ice." She then paused. "They called me Rhenn, because it meant beautiful in the human tongue my father learned."

He nodded. "Fitting."

She suddenly became bold and lifted a hand to his face wrap. "Why do you never let me see your face?"

"Something as beautiful as you, should not see such horrors."

She shook her head. "Varian's face was scarred from countless battles and his spirit had been separated from him. He was put magically back together, but his dominate personality, Lo'Gosh, the warrior wolf was always there." She touched his cheek. Boldly she pulled the face cover down.

He was surprised as he tried to look away and she cupped his face with her small hands and made him look at her. She touched the scarred part of his face gently. He shivered at the cool touch. No one had seen his face since it had healed, not even himself. He had not looked at a mirror for fear and self-loathing.

He watched her expression. There was no disgust, but rather curiosity and something else like affection. She caressed his face and then leaned up to the hairless cheek and kissed it. That startled him and undid him. He reached for her shoulders and pulled her to him roughly.

His lips were warm as they came to hers and she did not fight him. Instead she returned the kiss her hands going to his fur and holding him. Her acceptance had tipped his control and he fought to gain it back even as he held the naked woman in his arms. She unbuttoned his leather tunic. His fur was warm and she snuggled against him. She was chilled in the room and his paws were everywhere on her. She could feel the large callused pads and the soft scratches of his claws.

He turned them and stepped backwards towards his bed and pressed her back as he followed her. He paused panting as he looked at her and pulled back. "I cannot…I cannot. My vows." He said.

"What vows?" She asked panting and touching his shoulder as he sat beside her with his eyes closed.

"I cannot take a wife. A cub would force me to step down."

She looked at him and straightened. "Who said anything about marriage?" She asked.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Do you not think you are worthy of a marriage suit, my crane?" He looked at her. "I will not have you as my…" He searched for the word.

"Whore?" She asked in common.

He shook his head. "I was trying not to be that crude."

She kissed his powerful shoulder muscle. "I cannot marry again, Taran." She said using his first name. "I have lost two husbands. I will not lose a third. I cannot stand the heartbreak again."

"If I got you with cub I would marry you." He said firmly.

She laughed. "I doubt even the warrior Taran Zhu would be on his knees at an altar if the woman objected."

"Perhaps I could convince you. I would support you and the cub regardless." He looked at her and joined her in her laugher. "What a pair we are." He sighed.

"I am content." She said gently pulling at him. She wondered how it would be to make love to the Pandaren. He was powerful and larger in body than Varian had been. Her thoughts wondered.

He shook his head and as a wind blew at the shutters he looked out. She climbed up the bed and he sighed following her, but he kept his leather pants on his body. "So beautiful you are."

She smiled and kissed him once more before settling into the pillows. "We both have reasons to remain as we are." She sighed. "We have each other in our deep friendship." She said.

He took her hands in his paws and kissed them. "I will not force either of us to make a choice." He smiled. She had never seen him smile before. She smiled back. No one ever saw the light that was there, the humor, or his affection. She felt that now. The affection of the great leader.

"Would you truly force me to marry you if I became pregnant? I have had several children." She said leaning on the pillow.

"I know." He said. "Your hips are that of a woman who has given birth." He said. "How many do you have?"

"Jamiy, Helene, and Alanis from Grekko, though Alanis has passed. Anduin I adopted when I married King Varian. With him I had Aramathea and Vivian."

"So you are a queen." He said a smile on his lips. He then kissed her brow. "I am sorry for your loss. It is never good to lose family."

"Dowager and thank you." She said in common. She returned to Pandaren. "I was, but Anduin is now King and I am the Queen mother." She touched his furred cheek near her. "Who knows I may be too old." She shrugged.

He laughed. "I doubt that." He cocked his head at her. "If I did have a child, I would step down and another would be elected in my place."

"But you are fearless and the best leader the Shado-Pan have ever had."

"You see the problem." He smiled again.

She laughed. "I will have to find my amusements elsewhere I suppose."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Well since I cannot be your lover I will just have to warm your heart in other ways."

"You already do, my crane."

"Good. I will not have to find another to look after me then."

He reached out and cupped her chin, he gave it a gentle, but firm shake. "But know this, my crane. You are mine and only mine. Now and forever."


	22. Lines of Allegiance: The Full Cycle of

Ch 22 - Epilogue – Lines of Allegiance: The Full Cycle of Hatred – (10 years later)

It had been ten years since Lord Taran Zhu had rescued Lady Rhenn of Azeroth from the Hozen. After learning from the Shado-Pan history, the histories of Pandaria, and those of its people, Lady Rhenn, now called The Lady Lorewalker of the Shado-Pan or The White Lady due to her friendship with the Celestial White Tiger, Xuen. He was the August Celestial of the North where she resided in Kun-Lai, the mountainous north of the continent. Home now was the Shado-Pan Monastery where she lived, trained, and learned with the monks of the Shado-Pan and their great Lord, Taran Zhu.

She traveled the whole of Pandaria on the back of her cloud serpent, Ti-Zu. Ti-Zu was a beautiful blue like the sky. With her red spines and horns she was like a work of art. Taran Zhu had purchased her for as a birthday present. She had hand raised the small hatchling from egg to young adult over the course of three years. Ti-Zu was still growing and would not be fully mature for some years yet.

Today, however, she was enjoying her meditations in the gardens of the Tian Monastery. She loved this time of year. The cherries were in full bloom at the Shado-Pan Monastery and there were other fruit trees here and blossoms that made her feel at peace. The smell was calming as she breathed deeply to clear her mind as Taran had taught her.

She often studied and meditated here at the training area for monks. The best of these pupils would be tried out by Lord Taran Zhu himself and then if they were able to pass his tests were sent to Shado-Pan Monastery for further training.

Rhenn was on her way to read some scrolls that Lorewalker Cho had found within the Temple of the Jade Serpent. It was about the Shas and how Emperor Shaohao imprisoned him ten thousand years ago. This information would be of great use since the Shas were starting to be not only felt, but seen in the lands of Pandaria.

A gentle breeze stirred her hair and she was broken from her reverie as she looked up. Before her stood a tall Pandaren and she almost laughed. Lord Taran Zhu had found her. They had not seen each other for nearly a week and he apparently had become lonely or he had business within the Monastery, though it was a little too convenient he choose now to look at the new recruits, knowing full well she was here in her travels.

She had missed him terribly. Though he often was abrasive to many it was a front. She well knew his inner personality that he kept hidden from most. "When did you arrive?" She asked.

He offered his paw to help her rise. She took it and rose to her feet. She was dwarfed by him. "Nearly three hours. I found you in short order." It was true enough. She was the only non-Pandaren to often come to Monastery, though there were the occasional Jinyu and Hozen who visited.

"You have been watching me the whole time?"

"Who wouldn't?" He asked. She moved to embrace him, but he lifted a paw, stopping her. "Not here, my crane."

She smiled and stood back. He had to protect his image her of the fearsome warrior and she well understood it. He would let his guard down with the senior Shado-Pan warrior monks, but here, they all knew stories about him and he had to keep his reputation intact as a Pandaren with little humor and a stern personality. Taran Zhu actually did have a sense of humor and it was a biting one when he used it, but this was rare, like the times she had seen him smile. He had started calling her his crane when he watched her perched on a fountain of the monastery. She had moved with ease and grace as she practiced the moves he had taught her to calm to inner peace, something not many could do, but the graceful crane could. There had been no water flowing at the time, but still the rock was slick. She had a grace few Pandaren were able to achieve. Taoshi was one and now serving as Taran Zhu's second, she had also taught Rhenn.

"I have missed you, my lion." She said softly. Lion, the term she had given him. He acted often like a caged large cat waiting to pounce. He also was majestic and full of honor. He had protected her fiercely and nursed her back to health when she needed help the most.

"As I you." He said gently and lifted his great paw to her cheek in a rare public sign of affection. His intense eyes under his circular hat watched her as he caressed her. She leaned into the caress and kissed the callused pads as she turned her head slightly. He was regarding her and she felt at peace. The gaze was intense, gentle, and the look reserved for her, and her alone.

He turned letting his hand drop as he heard footfalls approaching. "My lady." He said formally to Rhenn as the newcomers joined them.

"Lord Zhu." A female said. She bowed before him as did the male at her side.

"High Elder Cloudfall, Instructor Myang." The Shado-Pan master greeted.

"This is the White Lady of the Shado-Pan we hear so much about." The High Elder said. Rhenn smiled a little. She had visited at least once a year, but often to look at the archives and very few knew she was there. The Shado-Pan were known for being like the sprites of the forest, tricky, appearing from nowhere, and disappearing just as quickly.

Rhenn bowed. She had been taught the proper bows for the Pandaren and she did so masterfully. Again her lithe crane-like grace helped her. "You honor me, High Elder." She said.

"No as much as you honor us, by visiting. Please, anything is at your disposal."

"We will be using my house on the ridge." Taran Zhu said.

The High Elder nodded. "We have some promising new recruits, Lord Zhu."

"I have no doubt."

"We will hold a feast in your honor. Will you be staying long?"

"I will remain a few days to watch these new recruits of yours." Taran Zhu said. "However, the lady has business to the south and will only be residing a night." He looked at her.

Rhenn nodded and smiled. "Though I have not partaken of Tian hospitality in some months, I will enjoy it this night."

Taran Zhu bowed to the pair. "We will return to you at sundown."

"We shall be waiting, Lord Zhu." Instructor Myang said.

Lord Zhu watched the pair leave before he turned to walk to down the stone path and up to a small cabin overlooking the Monastery. She walked in and he shut the door behind her. He took a breath and watched her go to the window and look out over the lush green meadows and white rock outcrops.

"It is serene here. I must return again soon. I am never here as much as I would like."

He removed his circular hat and face cover as he came to her. He embraced her and pressed his furred face to the back of her head, inhaling her scent, the scent of sandalwood and roses. "I missed you, my crane." He breathed into her white hair that was in a thick braid.

She turned in his arms. She felt safe and secure there. She looked up at him and she touched his scarred cheek. "A week is far too long."

"Yes." He said and dipped his head to steal a kiss from her. He remained, his brow pressed to hers. "By the time we leave the feast, people will already suspect we are lovers." As though that were not rumored enough already. They traveled together and were together often. She had never become with child and so many just assumed he was too old or the two races could not successfully mate. This was not true, but it was interesting to the populace who well knew the White Lady. It was likely they wished and hoped for a child of Taran Zhu to be born to have a dynasty. It was for this reason, however, he had his vows. He as the leader of the Shado-Pan had been elected into the position many, many years ago and they did not want generations of the same family ruling the Shado-Pan.

It was true there was only one bed here and it was not an extraordinary thing for them to share a bed. They at times did not, but often would because her presence would calm his spirit. They cared deeply for one another, but there was a threshold and both kept it. They would exchange kisses, gentle words, at times have words, hold debate, or speak without thinking of consequence, a trait Rhenn had far more than the collected Pandaren, and would make up for it. He often brought her flowers from a faraway parts of Pandaria as an apology, whereas she would speak to him on the matter. Though in the same bed, they had never once, not in ten years, slept without clothing or made love to each other.

"Let them. We know the truth." She said. "Your vows forbid you from taking a wife as leader of the Shado-Pan. After losing two husbands, I cannot bear the thoughts of losing another." She nuzzled him. "I am content, Taran." It was true. She had lost two warrior husbands and a third would be her undoing. She was happy to remain the one be cared for and protected, though he protected Pandaria as a whole as well.

"As am I." His paws caressed her back. She leaned against his chest, letting her cheek rest against the cool leather of his armor as she looked out over the valley. His great paw rested on her shoulders, his thumb idly caressing her neck.

ZzZ

Rhenn dressed in a dress of blue silk that had several frog clasps and walked to the feast on the arm of Lord Taran Zhu. Her white hair was in a traditional style of the Pandaren, something Taoshi had taught her. She knew that many there were admiring her beauty, but it ended there. No one would risk offending Lord Zhu of the Shado-Pan, nor his lady.

"Tensions are growing between the Alliance and the Horde." He said as they took a seat. "The other reason I will remain here." He decided to speak his mind to her.

"To oversee if the sha again show." She asked. He had told her he had come to the southern end of the Jade Forest warning the Alliance of the problems with Pandaria and that emotions, especially bad, manifested themselves physically. The Sha were breaking free and the Shado-Pan needed to find them and keep them at bay until they could be imprisoned once more. Both the Horde and Alliance leaders had been corrupted by the sha, but not so much past the point of no return. Taran Zhu had been able to save them.

"I gave them a warning. 'If it is war you mean to bring to our shores, the very land itself will respond to your passions and your violence. I do not know what the ultimate consequences will be - nobody does.' If they do not know the dangers, they will cause the Sha to become powerful enough to free themselves." He sighed. "That was several months ago. They are still in Jade Forest staking claims to lands that are not theirs to claim."

"The hatreds run deep." She said. "I fear for the land Taran." She sighed. "My husband hated the Horde above all else. My step-son leads the Alliance well, but even his skills as a diplomat have little use here on what they see as the frontier." She sighed. "This land is my home. I will not see it destroyed by others bringing their war here."

"What are you plotting, my crane?" He asked her touching her thigh under the table in gentle affection. He knew the conversation around them would mute his soft words to her.

"I wish to speak to Admiral Taylor. Perhaps I can at least calm the Alliance and quell their desire for blood. Doubt is a strong enough and Lorewalker Cho has told me, the Sha of Doubt was the age old enemy of the Jade Serpent. I can hope."

"As do I, my lady." He said noting their hosts had come to them. He dipped his head to them as they seated themselves to either side of the two guests of honor.

The feast had lots of good ale, good food, and conversations about Lord Zhu and what the Shado-Pan were. High Elder Cloudfall had called upon all the students to look inside themselves and try to see if they would have the courage to join the elite Shado-Pan.

It was well after dark when Taran led his sleepy companion back to their small cabin. It had been built for the Shado-Pan observers and served their needs well. Halfway up the hill, Rhenn was nearly tripping over her own feet. Taran Zhu smiled and lifted her in his arms as though she weighed nothing.

He woke her enough to dress in a loose dress for bed and laid her down. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. He removed his armor and joined her. Though it was spring, the nights were still chilled and there were no covers on the windows. A rainstorm was blowing in. He could smell it on the air. He pulled the blankets about them and settled. She moved backwards in her sleep seeking his familiar warmth. Her skin, he could feel was always cooler than his, as he suspected, due to her lack of fur. He put his arm about her and instantly she stopped moving and went more deeply asleep. He nuzzled her hair before settling onto the pillow. "Sleep well, my crane."

ZzZ

The next morning, Rhenn was up at dawn as was her practice, but she found Taran was already awake, as was his practice. He was standing in his leather armor on the bluff overlooking the monastery, his eyes closed, meditating, as the sun began to lighten the sky about them in pre-dawn light. His legs were spread and his hands were clasped behind him. He had left his weapon in the house. She full well knew that he was just as deadly with it as without it. He was not yet wearing his circular hat and face wrap or even his shoulder armor since no one was about to see him. Very few had seen his face after he had been maimed by the corrosive gas of the mantid.

She wrapped her robe about herself and stepped out. He heard her, though she was nearly soundless. "Good morning, my crane." He said his ear twitching a little to gather the sound to him.

She smiled ruefully knowing she would never sneak up on him. "Good, morning to you as well, my lion."

He lifted his head. "Come. Join me."

She shivered. "It is cool yet. I will not find inner peace until the warming sun is out."

That made him chuckle and turn to her. "My poor crane who was born without feathers." He lifted his arm and she walked to him. He wrapped his arm about her. "You are chilled." He chuckled. "It is warmed here than at the Monastery and yet you are cooler."

She shrugged and he sighed kissing her brow as he pulled the blanket closer about her. He held her in his embrace until the sun warmed her back. She did not move and he started to wonder if she slept again until she patted back into the house. He followed her. She stretched before centering herself on a rug in the center of the room. He joined her watching her and feeling at peace just by her presence.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Two trainees had been sent with food to be brought to the Lord of the Shado-Pan and the White Lady. It was an honor that no doubt had been won by some fortunate young females who stood staring at Taran Zhu, who by now had his full armor on, including his hat and face wrap. The shoulder armor with the roaring tiger had been a gift from Xuen, the August Celestial whom the Shado-Pan favored.

Rhenn was eating a peach that Taran had expertly pitted with his claws. She also drank the good green tea that was offered. She also loved eggs and there were several for her to eat. She dusted them with salt and ate them from the shell. It was a curious practice and one that Taran always found of interest. Pandaren would just break the top and sip out the contents, but she ate the gelatinous white and yolk with a spoon.

Rhenn watched amused as the pair asked if there was anything else they could bring the Lord of the Shado-Pan. He was amused, she could tell from his eyes, though they would not know it, and he sent them to bring bath water for Rhenn. They rushed to do as he bid. It was a high honor to serve guests and one so important, they would never forget. They hoped also he would remember their faces and bring them to Shado-Pan.

"I could have bathed at the Jade Temple, my lion."

He looked at her as he lifted his head slightly to regard her and let her see his amused eyes. "They would have been disappointed if I had not given them a task."

True enough, she thought in amusement.

Her bath, bathwater, and cold water were brought in by the two young females. Taran was amazed at their stamina, but they saw the task though, something that he would put into his thoughts in their favor.

"What are your names?" He asked as they poured the steaming water into the bathing basin.

"Fragrant Lotus and Flying Snow, my lord." One said.

He rose to his feet. "Defend yourselves." He said leaping into the air and spinning about. After a few moments, both were panting and he smiled, though they could not see. "You did well." He said. "Very few can remain standing after encountering me." He said. He lifted two scrolls. "Pack what belongings you possess and take a kite to Shado-Pan Monastery."

"You are going to train us?" the other squeaked.

"You seem to be worth the energy." He said. "Do not disappoint me."

"We will not, Lord Zhu!" They said together. Scrolls in hand they ran to gather their small bags of belongings and take a kite transport to the Monastery. The ride would take them two days and they would need to stop in One Keg or at the Temple of the White Tiger for the night. Carrying the missive, they would be taken where they asked and allowed to rest as they needed.

He turned to Rhenn who was already undressing for her bath. The warm water was too inviting. He watched in amusement as she stripped fully naked, heedless of the fact he was in the room and watching her, and settled into the water. It burned at first, but then as her body acclimated, it soothed her and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Her body was toned and beautiful, but in a different way than Pandaren female. Her skin and the tattoos made her more alluring.

The Jade Temple had hot springs that fed their bathing system, but there were public bath rooms where females and males congregated separately. Long ago she had dropped her sensitivity to her nudity and now she was comfortable in her own skin. It was something she had learned from her Tuskarr family. Modesty, even when copulating, was unthinkable without others nearby due to tent space. It had amused her when Grekko had not wished to be naked in the room lest someone spot him. Humans, and their modesty.

"Do not fall asleep in there, my crane." He said.

She looked up at her as she moved to unbraid her thick white hair. He was watching her and looking at her tattoos. He had always found them interesting. She had willingly changed her body color with inks and every one of the marks had meaning to her. She had explained them all to him one day some years ago when he traced them all with his claw in a gentle gesture. She well remembered that day. It was the day they had shared their first kiss and the day he had stopped them from making love, but only just, telling her of his vows. She had told him about her husbands and though she was naked in his arms, somehow he had been able to control himself, but only just after years of training on restraint.

He was allowed to have lovers, just not take a wife, but if she became pregnant by him, he would have stepped down from his position to marry her. He had a certain pride and would not allow a child of his to go uncared for. He could not risk a woman falling pregnant with his seed and so he had lived a celibate life for the most part after his tenure as Lord of the Shado-Pan, he had in his youth he had had several lovers, though all were brief encounters and none of them resulted in a cub.

He moved to look over scrolls as she scrubbed and washed her hair. He had not noticed her being done until she came, wrapped in a thick towel with another towel about her hair. He looked up at her. She smiled and moved to dress. This day she dressed in the traditional garb of the Shado-Pan. Her hair she pulled into a severe top knot on her head and let it hang in a long thick braid. She clasped a gold clasp about it in the shape of a tiger, her homage to Xuen, the White Tiger of the North.

The sun was now fully up, though it was early. He watched her pack and sighed. Another week or so before they would be reunited again at the monastery in Kun-Lai. Another week before they were home and she could meditate under the cherry blossoms of Shado-Pan Monastery.

She rose to her feet. She looked lithe and sleek like a Tigress in her armor he had crafted for her. She looked up at him. "What, my lion?"

"I do not like goodbyes." He said. "Especially not with you." He shrugged.

"The sooner I say goodbye, the sooner I will be welcomed back into your gaze and embrace, my lord."

He dipped his head. Wisdom, something she had come with to the Isle and now kept. He came to her and embraced her. He lowered his face cover and kissed her. His kiss was deeper than normal and she could feel his emotions in it. More and more, he did not like to be parted from her. It was mutual, but they did have duties elsewhere on the continent. The Sha were gaining footholds and they needed to fight them all on their grounds and imprison them once more. That said she was safe in the monastery and with him. He could not protect her when she was out on her own, though he knew her skill and her skills with the element of water had bested him at times in duels.

She pulled back from the warmth and security. "Be well, my lion. Celestial grace be upon you."

"And you also, my crane." He said watching her walk out the door. He pulled his face cover back up as he walked outside.

She mounted Ti-Zu with ease onto the saddle that had been constructed for her.

"Take care of her, Ti-Zu." The Lord of the Shado-Pan said.

"Always." The cloud serpent said lifting into the air.

Lord Taran Zhu watched them disappear into the distance to the south before he continued down to the training grounds. With her went his heart and for now he had to concentrate on the new recruits for his order.

ZzZ

It took much of the day to arrive at the Temple of the Jade Serpent. Rhenn had stopped twice on her journey. Once at Dawn's Blossom for lunch and to allow Ti-Zu to feed herself. The young cloud serpent was often hungry and Rhenn obliged her. The second stop was at The Arboretum where she spoke to both the Order of the Cloud Serpent members who commented she was an excellent rider and Ti-Zu was beautiful and well taken care of and the masters of text, called Inkmasters. Ti-Zu commented Rhenn spoiled her. The Inkmasters offered her the new pages of history they had copied for Shado-Pan monastery. Lord Taran Zhu wished to keep the histories with him so he could teach from them or rather, Rhenn could teach from them since she was in fact the Lorewalker for the Monastery.

From the Arboretum it was only an hour flight over the beautiful cherry and fruit trees to the Temple of the Jade Serpent. The air was fragrant and she smiled. It was lovely here. She landed in the Temple grounds and at once had several members of the temple monks come to take Ti-Zu to be taken care of. Since this was close to where she was born and the Order of the Cloud Serpent had taught the monks well, she was in good hands.

Rhenn walked to Elder Sage Wind-Yi. The Elder Sage was standing beside Lorewalker Cho. The two were discussing the scroll that had been found.

"…my fear that this could be used against us. The Sha are nothing to tangle with and only Shado-Pan have the training to imprison them again if they escape." The Elder Sage said.

"I agree." Rhenn said as she came forward and bowed to them both.

They in turn bowed to her. "Lorewalker Rhenn, of the Shado-Pan. Welcome." The Elder Sage greeted.

"Rhenn." Lorewalker Cho smiled.

She took his paw and embraced him. He had been her mentor for years now and he liked her mind and her ability to understand what she was learning as well as question the lessons and learn.

"It does me well to see you." She said.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear." Cho said.

"So this scroll. Do you think it can wait until I have some of the famous noodles here or must I wait?" Rhenn asked smiling at them.

The Elder Sage laughed. "They have waited thousands of years to be read. I am sure a few hours for you to gain your strength will not make a difference."

"I am told there are Horde and Alliance camps in the Valley." She said.

"Yes. Tensions are flaring and we have had wounded from both sides." The Elder Sage said. She nodded to the tents nearby where Horde and Alliance were lying with various injuries.

Rhenn took a breath. "On second thought, dear Elder Sage, I will return for my dinner in an hour. I wish to visit the Alliance came. Admiral Taylor is the officer in command, yes?"

"That is true, Lorewalker."

Lorewalker Cho turned to her. "You cannot believe that you could force their hand when there is more at play here."

"I am the Former Queen of the Alliance. They will at least be forced to hear me out." She said. She twisted her hands and summoned a disk that sat upon a small cloud of mist. She climbed on top of it. "I will return by sundown, I promise. Then I will share noodles and the scrolls insights."

He nodded.

She sat down and cleared her mind. The disk was a form of transport that relied on the owner knowing how to fly. The Lorewalkers had found them buried deep within the Vaults of the Mogu. It took training to use them and discipline. She rode to the Aliiance camp at one end of the Valley of Serpent's Heart. The Alliance camp was clearly marked by the blue colors and gold.

She landed a few feet from the guards. She folded her disk and walked to them wearing her cloak. The guards were not paying attention. They were Jinyu, the fish race that had sided with the Alliance. She looked at them. "I wish to speak to Admiral Taylor." She said.

The two guards turned and lifted their weapons. "Who are you?"

"A friend." She said.

"A name."

She smiled. "Crane." She said. "Crane of the Shado-Pan."

That got their attention. The warrior clan was well known to them, but she did not have the look of one. She was, however, dressed as one. They nodded and surrounded her. She looked at them and spread her hands, though she did not lower her cowl. "I am unarmed." She said.

They nodded as she did not resist being surrounded and they took her to the main large tent at the center of the camp. "Lord Taylor." One of the Jinyu called.

Admiral Taylor looked up from where he had been sitting looked at maps. "Yes."

"A lady is here for you. Crane. She is of the Shado-Pan."

"I have no time to listen to riddles about evils. The evil is across the way, assuming we can beat them." Taylor said. "Have a sergeant hear her out."

Rhenn shook her head and leapt into the air. "Is that any way to treat old friends, Mortimer?" She spun and landed nimbly on his stack of maps and papers. She then kicked sending the Admiral backwards into his chair. "Do not be foolish." She said looking at the Jinyu guards who were trying to decide whether to attack or stay put. "We have business."

"Who are you?" He asked he was startled by how quickly she moved. He had heard of the Shado-Pan prowess, but had never seen it. "What are you?"

"A Lorewalker of the Shado-Pan Monastery." She smiled. "Though I am late in my training I could best anyone of you here with ease. My master trained me well."

"Lord Zhu." The guards gasped.

She nodded and then lowered her hood. Taylor's eyes went wide. "Your Grace!" He gasped. "What are you doing here? We must arrange you transport back to…"

She shook her head. "I have lived among the Shado-Pan for ten years. The monastery is my home now." She looked at him. "I came to warn you. The earth itself is riling against this war. You must stop."

"But we found you. Surely, we will find the White Pawn and we can go home."

She shook her head. "Return to Anduin. He will understand." She looked at him. "One should not make enemies of the very earth on which you tread, Admiral."

"You were lost. They said you were lost in the mountains."

"I was saved by Lord Zhu. I am in his debt and now I am begging you leave." She looked at him. "Do you not understand the dangers here or what is being fought for?"

"We fight for freedom and to protect the Alliance." He straightened. "Now come with me and I will send you back to Paw-Don where a portal will reunite you with your family."

"My family know well where I am and that serve now in service to the Shado-Pan."

"Do not force my hand, great lady. I will detain you, if I must."

"Oh?" she asked. "You and whose army?" She leapt backwards landing on a trunk nearby away from the Jinyu guards.

She lifted her disk and threw it on the ground. She stepped onto it and turned back to Taylor. Taylor gasped. "Get her. Without her, we can't go home."

She moved out of the tent ducking under the flap and knocking the pole down plunging the front doorway into a mess of cloth and Jinyu bodies.

Taylor got free and looked up at her hovering nearby.

"Remember, if you fight this battle, they very earth will make an outcry. Death will follow."

"If we leave, the Horde have won. What brainwashing has these Shado-Pan done to you, lady."

"None. I am no longer on a side." She said.

"I am begging you. End this war, my lady. Come with us."

"No. I will not end the war. It is in your hearts. You must free yourself of the negative emotions within you. Then you will win the war. You do not understand what is at stake. I must help my clan pick up the pieces of the hell you are about to release."

With that she flew back toward the Temple grounds. She entered and came to a pool and dropped off her disk. She landed on the soft earth and began to weep. "Oh Light. Save us all." She whispered.

It was not until she had wept so much she could not anymore she rose to her feet. She went to find the Elder Sage and Cho. Sure enough noodles were ready and the reviewed the fragile scroll. It told that the answers lay in Emperor's Omen.

"I will got there on the morrow. You must stay here and see what can be done to keep the armies at bay."

"With Doubt swirling about, I am not sure I can." She said, "But I will try. Many remember me."

She crawled into bed and sighed. It was not nearly as comfortable, though it was warmer, without Taran Zhu's fur keeping her warm through the night. Something was on the wind. Something she was not sure about, but she felt a bad omen.

She dreamed. She woke with a start. She had seen the death in the Valley below. So much death. She turned and vomited before she was able to sit in the moonlight and try to clear her mind to find sleep once more. Her visions had never been wrong and even Taran had remarked that she was as good at recalling the future as she was the past.

Sleep came as the bell tolled midnight.

ZzZ

Lorewalker Cho left early on the back of a cloud serpent he had raised from a hatchling named Mishi. She was a beautiful red. Though still young, she was a full adult and larger than Ti-Zu. Rhenn woke early as well. Her sleep had been wrought with nightmares, but she used her meditation to keep her fear at bay.

She felt the warmth of the sun on her face as she looked up. The dew from the nearby Yew tree dropped onto her cheek near her eye and traveled down her face like a tear. It glinted in the light before dropping onto her hand in her lap.

Morning.

She heard a low rumble. She rose to her feet and lifted her hand. Ti-Zu was there almost immediately. The stubborn young beast had transformed into a whelp so she could still sleep with her mistress. She did not like sleeping in with the others. Rhenn allowed it and woke with the small cloud serpent in the form of young hatchling on her pillow beside her. Rhenn had allowed this when she was a hatchling, but had made her be with the others when she was of age. Taran Zhu did not like having her there either, calling her spoiled. Rhenn had to agree, but this night they were both in need of comfort.

There was a small community on the top of the bluffs to the south of Serpent's Heart. It was named that and it offered a wonderful view of the valley. She had gone there several times. She rode Ti-Zu up to the Plateau and looked down. Horde hozen and Alliance Jinyu were forming formations on the green. They wore the colors of the Horde and the Alliance.

Rhenn shook her head sadly as she watched Admiral Taylor charge the orc leader known as General Nazgrim before the great green serpent statue.

Their swords clashed and she felt something shift.

ZzZ

Lorewalker Cho looked at the two panels. The first was of the emperor seated on a lotus. The next were two Pandaren fighting. Curious, he thought.

He sighed. "Hummm…a message lies within. What fate did the Emperor foresee?"

Suddenly the center panel began to glow as he heard the clang. He was many miles from Serpent's Heart, but he realized the fighting had reached a crescendo.

The third panel cracked and he gasped as it transformed revealing itself. He watched in horror as the black form of a sha over a green land glowed ominously.

He cried out and moved to run back toward Serpent's heart and pay it was not too late.

ZzZ

Rhenn paced.

"You cannot help them." Ti-Zu said.

"Maybe I can." She said. "Stay here."

Rhenn summoned her disk and moved downward to where the General and Admiral were fighting. Two honor guards rushed towards her as she landed and stepped from her disk. She called upon the wind and it blew them backwards even as she summoned a water elemental from a nearby pool.

It rose and moved between the combatants. It lifted an arm and froze them in place.

"At least now you must listen." Rhenn said.

The battle was going on about them though she stood near them. "Do you not understand? There is evil here. Your hate, doubt, and violence are all feeding them."

"Them, lady?" Taylor asked.

"The sha."

"Stories to frighten children." Nazgrim hissed.

"If you will not listen I will defeat you both and you will forever be both indebted and enemies of the Shado-Pan."

Her elemental was dismissed and the ice broke from their legs.

Above them rockets were hitting the great statue made of jade. She looked up and gasped even as the pair struck at each other still. "Fools!" She barked.

They looked up and Taylor moved Rhenn backwards as Nazgrim jumped from harm's way. The jade statue shattered and from the depths rose a huge black form. It bellowed.

"Freedom!" It rasped and Rhenn gasped.

"What have you done!"

"My lady!" Taylor cried looking back at her.

She looked at him and then followed his gaze to her middle.

There sticking out from her midrift was a large piece of sharp jade.

She gasped as the pain hit her. It was almost blinding.

ZzZ

Lorewalker Cho had flown back to Serpent's Heart as fast as Mishi could ferry him back. Both gasped as the great ink mass of a sha rose from its prison under the statue where it had been imprisoned for millennia.

"Freedom!" The sha roared.

"Celestials help us!" He gasped. "Rhenn! Where are you?" He asked.

ZzZ

Taran Zhu was in his early morning class after meditation with the more advanced students. He spun in a high tornado kick when suddenly pain like nothing he had ever experienced overwhelmed him. He had survived countless wounds from the Mantid and other battles, but what he now felt paled them in comparison. Even with the corrosive gas eating the flesh from his face was nothing compared to this.

He dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath. The senior monks with him at once came to his side. Though he had been testing them rigorously the past hours, even since before dawn, this was not normal for a master to be injured. They all hoped they would be the one he would choose to join him, but now, concern overwhelmed them.

He panted as a female touched his shoulder. "Master?"

He looked up and pushed her back. "I must leave."

Something was wrong.

He ran outside the training grounds calling his onyx cloud serpent, Hei, to him.

The majestic male came to him and landed. "What is it?" He asked. The cloud serpent's beard and horns told he was older than most cloud serpents. Still he was in his prime and the good friend and companion of Lord Taran Zhu.

"I do not know." Taran Zhu said. The pain was less, but a dull ache was in his stomach and bowls. "Quickly, I must travel to the Temple of the Jade Serpent!" He felt he should be there. Something was calling him.

Hei nodded and lifted his paws casting a portal. Only the most senior of animals knew the old magic of the land and how to summon portals to travel where they willed. Hei was father to many of the Order of the Cloud Serpent hatchlings, including Ti-Zu.

They burst into the air over the Temple Grounds and Taran Zhu looked out at the carnage wrought upon the valley and great blackness. A sha! It was free! Above swirled white and black and below a great mass loomed upwards.

He made ready to do battle and send Hei to summon his warriors when a soft voice spoke in his mind. Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan. Come to me.

He blinked.

"Yu'lon wishes your presence." Hei said.

"Go ready my clan." Taran Zhu said as he leapt to the ground.

Hei nodded lifting back into the air and summoning a portal.

"Lord Zhu." A female Pandaren said.

Taran Zhu turned. She was larger than most females and there was something about her. Her hair was streaked with green.

"I am Fei." She said. "Come. You are needed. I have done all I can. It is a matter of time now."

He looked at her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean? I must ready my clan to fight the sha without."

"There are more pressing matters."

He looked down as she turned away. Green light followed her footsteps. "Lady Yu'lon."

She paused. "Yes." She said and continued.

He blinked and followed her as she walked toward the tents of the wounded.

ZzZ

Rhenn looked down at her wound and gasped. It was painful, unlike anything she had experienced before. Childbirth was nothing compared to this. She dropped to her knees and Taylor caught her to his chest as she fell backwards.

"Please…find Taran Zhu…" She whispered. Blood oozed from her lips as she coughed.

"Light!" He cried. "Medic!"

Mishka came running with two others carrying a stretcher. They eased the young woman on it. She cried out and the priest cast pain suppression. "You must….fight…the sha!" She gasped looking up at the dark mass above her.

"Save your strength lady." Taylor said. "Don't speak."

They walked back toward the Temple.

Taylor turned knowing she was in good hands, but belly wounds were almost always fatal. He doubted she would live. He turned back to the battle. He would avenge her. "For the Dowager Queen!" He cried rallying the men about him.

Rhenn lifted a hand. "Ti-Zu…" She gasped she coughed again. More blood escaped her lips.

The small dragon appeared next to her. "Rhenn?!" She gasped.

The tiny dragon tried casting healing spells on her, but they were too weak.

"Find…Find…Taran Zhu…"

The young cloud serpent was going to do one better as her companion was lifted onto a medical bed where Mishka could assess the damage. The cloud serpent found the August Celestial who resided there.

The Jade Serpent herself regarded the small young cloud serpent.

"Yes, young one?"

"My friend…she is hurt…the sha…she is dying and the sha."

The Jade Serpent nodded reading the mind of the young cloud serpent. She transformed into Fei, her mortal avatar and followed the young serpent back to the medical area. Rhenn had been taken to a hut where they could operate in private. She was a royal after all. Mishka recognized her. Fifteen years ago she had been the wife of Varian Wrynn, the Alliance High King.

Mishka knew she could not remove the shiver of jade without causing more damage and bleeding. She looked at the young woman. Rhenn quivered and coughed as she fought the pain. Mishka gave her milk of the poppy to help with the pain. It was a drug that she had learned from the Pandaren. It was highly effective. She then put medicinal soaked bandages about the area.

A Pandaren monk walked into the tent casting soothing mist and summoning a statue of a jade serpent that hovered near Rhenn. Rhenn appeared to be breathing easier. She lapsed into unconsciousness for now.

Fei looked at the SI:7 priest. "This is beyond your skill to heal."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fei. I serve the Jade Serpent, Yu'lon."

Mishka nodded.

Ti-Zu hovered near Rhenn's head and she used her small paws to press water to her brow and wipe the blood from her lips and cheek where it has run out and down from her coughing. She looked up. "Lady Fei. Hei, is here."

Fei nodded. "I shall return in a few moments."

ZzZ

Fei walked into the small house where Rhenn lay on a table. Behind her Taran Zhu walked in. The smell gave him pause. He knew that someone's belly had been ripped open. Intestinal bile and the acrid smell of acid and blood were in the room, despite the incense burning about them.

Mishka looked up from where she had been bowed praying to the Light. "Lord Taran Zhu. She has been calling for you…she…"

Taran Zhu stepped closer and almost instantly he felt his heart and breath seize up. "Rhenn! My beautiful Crane. What have they done to you?!"

Fei stepped forward. "I have done all I can, Taran Zhu."

He looked at her. "You are an August Celestial." He said. "Can you not save her?"

Fei shook her head. "What life would it be? Her internal organs have been ripped apart by a piece of stone."

Taran Zhu knew she was correct, but he gathered Rhenn to him and embraced her gently. "Rhenn…please…please wake."

"She has had milk of the poppy to ease her pain." Mishka said.

Taran Zhu looked at her. "How could you allow this to happen? She told you this war would cause only misery. So did I." He swallowed hard. "Leave me!"

"But Lord Zhu…she is weak and…" Mishka protested.

"Leave me, I said." He said turning to her his eyes flashing.

All left except for Fei and Taran Zhu.

Rhenn's eyes opened. She looked up at Taran Zhu and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace of pain. Her eyes were tight with it despite being drugged. "You came." She whispered.

"Rhenn…we can mend you…" He said.

She shook her head sadly. "Take me home." She whispered.

Fei nodded. "I can transport you to Shado-Pan. Once my statue expires her pain will return." Fei said. She looked at Taran. "Say your goodbyes and let her be at peace." She handed him a bottle.

He swallowed shaking his head.

Fei cast the spell and he gasped as the cool of the mountains of Kun-Lai met his lungs. They were in a guest room of the monastery. She was lying on a bed watching him. She turned her head. "The cherries are starting to bloom." She said softly.

"Rhenn. Please…I can heal you." He whispered. He lifted his hand and cast soothing mist. Her eyes became a little clearer.

"Taran…there isn't much time. I wish to be buried at our tree. The one that overlooks the valleys." She said.

"When you are old, of course I will bury you there." He looked at the statue. It was starting to fade.

"I am dying, Taran."

"No, you are not." He said.

"Yes, I am." She looked at him. "I can read it in your face." She touched his cheek tenderly. "I am at peace, my love." She smiled. "I have lived a full life and known much." She said.

"You can't die." He said.

"I regret not bringing your cub into this world." She said. "I have no other regrets." She said.

He looked at her. He removed his face cover.

"Please…I need you, my crane."

She looked at him steadily. "I am not afraid. Can I have some tea?"

He nodded looking at the statue. It was fading more.

He lifted the tea pot from the stove at the far side of the room and came to her. He poured her some green tea. He looked at her. Her eyes were shut for the moment. He lifted the flask. Milk of the poppy. It had a sweet taste. He watched the statue growing dimmer and looked down. He poured the full flask into the cup. He trembled. It was a lethal dose of the potent narcotic and he knew it, but he needed to save her the pain and slow death of a belly wound victim.

He helped her tip her head. She drank down all the tea in gulps as though she were parched. He trembled more as he eased her back down. She looked up at him as the statue disappeared. She gasped as the pain hit. He lifted a paw casting soothing mist, but already the poppy was taking hold. Her skin was flushing out and she looked more relaxed.

"Taran." She whispered.

"Yes, my crane?" He asked.

"Remember me." She said.

"How could I forget my heart?" He asked.

Her eyes misted. "You mean that."

"Yes, yes, I do." He said.

"I am at peace." She said. She blinked fighting the narcotic taking her mind. "Taran. I love you. Remember that. I always will. Please tell my family where I am and that I would stay here to be with you." Her words were slurring.

He nodded holding her hand in his paw. "Of course." He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked out at the tree where they often had spoken looking out over the valleys below. It was there Rhenn had taught him Common and he had taught her Pandaren.

"Kiss me." She said softly.

He looked at her. The dried blood did not faze him. It was her last request and he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered, but her kiss paused and he knew she had heard him. She kissed him softly again.

"I know." She said softly. "I will be waiting for you."

She breathed her last as he held her to him. He broke the kiss and began to weep in earnest. "No…No…please…take me instead." He begged.

He looked down at her eyes. They were forever open looking toward the cherry trees. He shut them and sobbed as he held her, caring not about her blood on him. "I'm so sorry, my crane."

A soft light filled the room and he looked up. A being made full of light was there. To either side of him were glowing forms of the four August Celestials.

"Who are you?" He held her limp body protectively.

Do not be afraid. A soft lyric voice said in his head.

"We have come to honor one who has served us well." Yu'lon said.

"She will not be corrupted by the evils and know only happiness." Xuen said.

Taran stepped back as the being of light chimed and a beautiful spirit rose from the body of his broken mate in all, but name only. Rhenn's spirit landed barefoot before those before her. Dressed in a white dress she looked so serene.

"A'dal." She greeted.

I come as requested by those you hold dear and these beings. I am here to take you to paradise.

She nodded. "Why do I have such an honor?"

"Your service to Azeroth is something very few ever accomplish." Xuen said. "Your short term here gained our respect. The Naaru have always respected you for your good deeds."

Rhenn turned back to Taran. "I am no longer in pain Taran. Do not weep for me." She said gently. She touched his cheek. All he could feel was a good damp, much like mist against him. "Be safe, Taran. Until we meet again."

With a flash, the room was back to how it was and dim. He looked down at the body of his mate. With a fierce yank he pulled the shard from her body. Blood oozed from her and he dropped it to the ground. He covered her with a sheet.

Hatred was starting to claim him. He could fight it and he was not resisting. The Horde and Alliance had killed the only thing he held dear. He rose to his feet and bellowed. The sound reverberated down the mountain valleys.

He then took a breath and put his face wrap back on. His crane would not die in vain. He would end this battle one way or another, even if he had to kill or chase both factions from the shores himself.

A knock came at the door.

A small senior Shado-Pan officer was there with Taoshi. Both women regarded their lord and master from the doorway. "Prepare the funeral pyre. The White Lady will join the ancestors." He said.

"Lady Rhenn is dead?" Top-Tim asked shocked.

"Yes, murdered. She was murdered by the Alliance and Horde." He growled.

"But they were her people." Top-Tim was stunned.

"Their war took her from us. We will avenge her death."

They nodded.

ZzZ **

Rhenn was washed, stitched, and dressed for burial.

Taran only allowed Taoshi to help him as he prepared his mate for the afterlife. He did not weep. His heart was already hardening as he looked at her in the finest robes he could find. He still felt she deserved better, but she looked beautiful and serene. On her chest was a crown she had brought with her and at her side was her staff she had always carried.

At sundown the Shado-Pan clan gathered and played a soft lyric melody with their great drums as four of them carried her on their shoulders to the pyre. They laid her on the pyre as Taran stood nearby. As the sun turned the western sky orange and pink, he lit the fire sending his mate's body to ash and her spirit the freedom it needed.

The whole clan who was in residence remained even as the cool of night set in. The flames claimed her body and by morning, after their vigil, she was ash.

Her ashes were put into an urn and Taran Zhu held them as a shrine was built under the cherry tree. The blossoms were fragrant. He had at first thought to cut the tree down in his anger, but he knew she would like it. The shrine was made of stones he had craved. While the monument was being built, he had honored his promise to her and written her family about her death and her wishes. He sent Mishi to them since she was known to King Anduin. Rhenn had communicated with her family often with that.

Ti-Zu seemed more logical, but as he learned, she had gone into the nothingness, the void between the worlds. She no longer had a desire to live after Rhenn had died. It had been a shock to all including Hei and the Order of the Cloud Serpent, and yet those of the order were not as surprised as Taran Zhu. The bond was so well formed that to lose one was to lose part of the soul. Had Ti-Zu died, Rhenn would have been in a deep depression and suicidal as well. It still hurt though to have one so young taken when there were so few of the majestic cloud serpents left.

The monument took a month to complete and the blossoms had mostly fallen, but there was fruit now ripening. She would have liked that. Taran stood a moment after he set her urn in the shrine. It was beautiful and serene, just like his fallen mate. Prayer flags spanned between the branches. They fluttered in the gentle breeze. They were to protect her spirit what now was free and had joined the Queen Miyolang of Neverest Peak, Loa goddess of the Grummles, and mother of them all.

He took a shaky breath and touched the necklace at his throat. The jade was a reminder of what was taken from him. He had his metallurgist make him a necklace around a shard of the jade that had taken Rhenn's life. Her blood still stained it. A reminder of her sacrifice for peace that had failed.

The rest of the stone had been broken into bits and put into the masonry of the shrine. No one would forget how she died and how she had lived.

"You would have loved it here, my crane." He said softly. He bowed his head. He touched the urn lid reverently.

"Dis place is beautiful, mon." A voice broke into his thoughts.

Taran Zhu turned toward the voice and stood aggressively. "Who are you, stranger?" The form before him was a tall troll. He looked different than the Zandalari whom had become friends with the hated Mogu. However, there was something about him.

"I am a friend of Queen Rhenn." He said. "I came to pay my respects to the great lady I knew well." He looked at the Pandaren. "I am Vol'Jin, son of Sen'jin of the Darkspear."

"You are a troll."

"Yes."

Vol'jin stepped forward he lifted three incense sticks he had brought. He lit them in the candle that forever burned in the shrine. He blew them down to smoldering and placed them in the dirt before her grave and bowed his head.

Taran Zhu allowed it and then stepped forward. "Enough. You must leave."

"Others will follow."

"She will not have everyone coming to her like an artifact for the Lorewalkers." He hissed.

"I mean no harm of disrespect, Lord of da Shado-Pan."

"Leave and never return."

Vol'jin looked at the Shado-Pan leader. "She would not wish you to keep her locked away." He paused. "Many knew her as I did. She had the respect of the Horde and Alliance for her great deeds."

"The Horde and Alliance are not welcome within these walls. You murdered her."

"It was a tragic accident. I heard the report of Admiral Taylor."

Taran Zhu grunted.

"All men die, Lord, but few truly live. Rhenn was one such person."

"She did not have to die. Her death could have been avoided if you would have listened. Now her blood is on your hands and you will find it hard to wash off." He lifted his hand.

"You loved her didn't you?" Vol'jin said. The shadow-hunter watched the Pandaren draw himself up.

"Yes." The Shado-Pan Lord said. He looked at the shrine and wiped the few leaves that had gathered on it. "But now your life is in danger. Leave now and you leave alive."

Vol'jin looked up and noted archers were about him on the roofs.

"I will take my leave then." He bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to say my goodbyes."

He left and walked out the door of the monastery.

The door behind him shut with a great clang. He looked back and sighed.

Taran Zhu stood behind it. "No one will enter here." He ordered. "We will train harder to defeat the sha and so casualties will be avoided." He looked back at the shrine. "We remember the fallen and the Horde and Alliance are not welcome here or on our shores."

The Shado-Pan nodded in agreement.

ZzZ

Within the center of the monastery the shas of Hatred and Violence looked at each other watching the actions of the Shado-Pan and chuckled deeply.

"We are winning brother." The sha of Violence rasped.

"They will all parish." The Sha of Hatred growled with glee.

ZzZ

At Emperor's Omen, in Jade Forest, the third panel glowed angry red as a reminder of what was to come.

** Listen to watch?v=LY50YdscdlY for Taran's sadness from 00:00-1:55, Rhenn's funeral from 17:30 – 18:10, and at Rhenn's grave (haunted memories) 18:40 – 19:35


End file.
